Over The Summer
by SlayerFan
Summary: The New Year is going great for Buffy until the first day of class when she walks into the lecture hall to find the professor happens to be the same man Buffy thought she would never see again. Not only has she had an affair with a married man but...
1. Chapter 1 to 5

Chapter 1:

"Dawn Summers if your ass isn't in my convertible within the next FIVE minutes you are so walking to school." Elizabeth Summers, better known as Buffy by all of her friends yelled from inside the large mansion.

"Alright, alright. No need to go all evil stepsister on me…and anyways if you left this house without me Mom would so ground you and you know it." Dawn told her older sister as she made her way out of her bedroom and past her down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Why of all the people in the world did I get you as my sister?" Buffy asked to no one in particular as she made her way to the kitchen after her sister.

"Mother tell me again why Harry can't take Dawn to school? Today is a very important day and I can so not be late because of her complete slowness."

Joyce looked up from her paper work to her eldest daughter. "Buffy we've already been through this."

"But…"

"Listen, you have to take your sister to school because the Driver has to take your Father and I to the airport this morning."

Buffy picked up her car keys. "I know, and I hope you both have a good time in New York, but if all the class I need are full by the time I get to enrollment on campus I don't want to hear either of my parents complaining because they are paying for me to take classes that I don't need for my major."

Buffy walked over and kissed her Mother and Father goodbye before heading towards the back door. Dawn grabbed her backpack and did the same.

Hank finally looked up from his newspaper "Elizabeth…remember your Mother and I will be gone for two weeks." Hank then look directly at Buffy "I know that you will be living on campus but I need you to check on your sister everyday. Make sure she is doing her homework and that she actually goes to school, and doesn't torture the staff to much in our absents." Then he turned to Dawn "And Dawn there are to be none of your famous sleepovers. I don't care what you try to get the staff to do, they know that no one is to be in this house without our permission."

"I would so not even think of doing something like that…again."

Joyce and Hank both laughed at their youngest.

Buffy stepped forward, "Don't worry so much, we know the rules. And I'm sure that Maria or Anna can handle anything that Dawnie tries to throw their way. I mean, they were there for my middle school years and look how well I turned out." She finished with a big smile.

"Buffy, please just make sure your sister is safe and not doing anything illegal. Your Father and I will be in touch with each of you twice a week, so make sure you have your cell phones on when your not in the house or in your apartment."

"Everything will be fine, now have fun…Dawn and I really have to be going."

Both parents stood up and walked over to their daughters to give them hugs, and say their goodbyes. "Of course Honey…have a good day. And don't forget to call if you run into any problems."

*****

"God, I am so going to be late." Buffy said from her seat behind the steering wheel.

"Hey isn't that the guy you were seeing over the summer?" Dawn asked

"Huh?"

"Over there…Bleach Blonde, Blue Eyes…Pregnant Friend…"

Buffy looked over in the direction her sister was pointing in.

"That's not his pregnant friend Dawnie…that's his pregnant wife."

Dawn looked at the hurt expression on her sister's face. "Oh…"

"Yeah, Oh…"

"But I thought you and he were…when did Spike get married?"

"Dawnie not now…please?"

"But…"

"Dawn"

After a few moments of awkward silence Dawn turned to her sister. "You had an AFFAIR with a married man!"

Buffy pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the engine. "What?"

"You did, didn't you?"

"Dawn I don't know what you're talking about."

Buffy restarted the car and drove off to her sister's school.

"Buffy"

"Not now Dawn…Look we're here at your school, please get out before I truly am late for registration at UC Sunnydale."

"No way…I'm not getting out of this car until you answer me."

"Dawn, I'm going to be late."

"Nope, not moving."

"DAWN!"

"NO"

"Fine. Okay you win. I had an affair with a married man…are you happy now?"

"Buffy…"

"Dawn, get out. I have to get to campus."

"Fine, I'm gone."

"Dawn…" Buffy called after her.

"I won't tell anyone." Dawn promised with a sad smile.

"Thank You"

With that said Dawn grabbed her bag and headed off to talk to her friends.

Chapter 2

Buffy was planning on majoring in Art History with a minor in Business. When she was younger she had wanted to take over her Mother's gallery, but when her parents moved to Sunnydale from her hometown of Los Angeles with her younger sister, Buffy had rearranged her dream a little. Buffy's new plan was to chain off of her Mother's art gallery here and move back to L.A. and open her own version of it.

After hours of standing in one line after another Buffy was finally enrolled in her first semester at UC Sunnydale. Everything was working out great for her. Her Daddy was paying for her to stay in a rather large loft apartment with four other girls. She was a member of the Varsity Cheerleader Squad. And she only had a total of six classes a week, with none on Friday.

On Mondays and Wednesdays she had English Composition with Cordy and Willow from 9:30-10:45am. Wednesday evenings she had Economic Fundamentals from 3- 6pm. Tuesdays she had A Survey of Art History 1 from 8-10:50am, with Fundamentals of Public Speaking on both Tuesday and Thursday from 12- 1:15pm.

Buffy's schedule allowed her three days off in a row, which would be filled with cheerleading practice, homework, rushing a sorority with Cordy and Anya, and more homework.

*****

Right now Buffy was on her way to meet with her roommates for a post registration celebratory lunch. The plan was to work out the apartment schedules around their classes so that it was as easy as possible to have five girls in an apartment with two bathrooms.

As Buffy pulled onto a street she noticed that she was already like twenty minutes late, and was another ten minutes away from the restaurant.

As she reached for her cell phone to call Cordelia to let her know that she was on her way it started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Buffy!"

"Alyson!?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good. And you? How's UCLA working out for you?"

"Oh My God! You would not believe all the hotties that are here. I mean major 'Yum' factors just walking around my dorm. I so wish you were here. We could have every male on campus wrapped around our pinkies in no time I just know it. So, how are things in Sunnyhell?"

"Actually it's not as bad as I made it out to be at the end of senior year. Daddy's paying for me to live in a large loft apartment with four other girls, two of which are on the varsity cheerleader squad with me. I only have six classes this semester, and I have Friday, Saturday, and Sunday off from the hell that is College Professors. So all and all it's not that bad."

"I'm glad. So…How are things with you and Spike? Deacon and I haven't really talked since the band moved."

Buffy pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and turned off the engine to her convertible. `Thank God.'

"Alyson I'm sorry but I have to meet with my roommates and I'm already really late. Can I call you back?"

"Sure."

"Great. Bye."

"Bye…"

Buffy turned off her cell phone and climbed out of the car and headed into the restaurant ready to face two angry cheerleaders and Willow and Tara.

*****

"There she is."

Buffy took a seat next to Willow and Tara. "I am so sorry. You would not believe how many lines I had to go to in order to get my schedule."

Buffy looked around the table as the other girls gave her a dirty look. "I guess you do…"

"You have no idea how long the lines where for anyone majoring in Fashion, at one point I was think of changing my major just to get out of the lines." Cordelia stated before taking a sip from her glass of water.

"Did you get all your classes?" Willow asked.

"Yep. What about you?"

"All of them. I have seven classes a week Monday thru Friday."

"Bummer. What about you Tara?"

"Oh! I…I got all of my classes as well. Anya and I have English Comp. together on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

"I have that class on Mondays and Wednesdays with Professor William…Winthrop." Buffy said as she looked down at her schedule.

"Yay! You have it with Cordy and me then." Willow said with a small grin on her face.

"Great!"

*****

"So what's the final count?" Buffy asked as they all walked into their apartment.

"Um. Cordelia and Buffy have two classes together. Cordelia and Anya have one, Cordelia and Tara have none, and I have one with the both of you. None with Anya or Tara though." Willow read off the notebook she had written their schedules down in.

"Good. We at least have one person to help us in at least one of our classes. Now when classes start next week we'll be ready.

Chapter 3

Buffy made it to school with only three minutes to get to her class that just so happened to be on the other side of the building.

*****

Monday 9:30am English Composition- Mr. Winthrop

Buffy made inside the classroom door just as the final bell rang.

"You must be Ms. Summers so nice of you to join us today."

Buffy put a small smile on her face as she made it past the T.A. and over to where Cordelia and some of her other friends that she had made over the summer were now sitting.

"Hey Buff"

"Hi Riley"

"Buffy why are you so late today? I thought you left right after I did."

"I was on my way out when my father called from New York to wish me good luck on my first day. And then my Mother got on the phone and she was all `My little girl is so grown up' it was a nightmare. So did I miss anything important?"

"Nothing much really, except for Faith trying to throw herself all over Riley here…again."

Buffy turned to Riley. "Faith? She's your ex right."

"Ex with a major X, I am not interested in her in any way anymore. I was kind of wondering what she was trying to pull off she hasn't even spoken to me in months, and then today she was all over me. It was weird to say the least."

"I told Riley the reason Faith was all over him was because she really hates you and she knows that you and him are kinda in the beginning stages of dating."

"Oh…" Buffy replied with a small nod.

"Um. Buffy I was wondering if we were still on for The Bronze tomorrow night?" Riley asked in a lower voice trying to cover his fear of her saying no to him.

"Of course, I'll meet you, Angel, Cordy, Anya, Harm, and everyone else there…anything else I should be up to date on?"

"Great, everyone…" Riley said before he was interrupted.

"I heard that the Professor of this class hates giving mid-terms and finals so the only thing we have to worry about is the homework part of the class." Harmony told anyone who was listening.

"And where is this great Professor of ours anyway?" Buffy asked as she reached into her bag to pull out a notebook and a pen to take notes with.

"The T.A. said he had to help his wife with something and should be here any minute."

Just than the room was filled with the female proton of the classes gasps and "oh my gods".

Cordelia leaned over her seat and whispered into Buffy's ear "Check out the hotness that is our new English Professor!"

Buffy looked up from the notebook that she was writing the date on and into the bluest pair of eyes she had ever seen. "Spike…"

That was the only thing Buffy got out of her mouth before she passed out.

*****

"Oh my God! Buffy, Buffy are you okay? Someone do something…NOW!" Cordelia was yelling at anyone who was around.

Cordelia than turned to Liam "Angel" Montgomery. "Angel pick her up off the ground and put her over on the Professors desk."

Angel picked up Buffy and carried her with ease over to the desk and placed her down after Riley cleared it off.

Cordelia than turned to the new English Professor "I know you're a total hottie and all but so is Angel, and she didn't pass out when she first saw him. So the only thing I can think of is that the two of you know each other, and with that I am so blaming you for what just happened."

After a few moments Mr. Winthrop finally came out of his shock and walked over to where Buffy was now lying with a very worried Riley standing over her.

"Alright can everyone please back away from Ms. Summers, she needs some air."

*****

`OH MY GOD! What in the world is Spike doing here? This has to be my punishment, sleep with a married man over the summer and he becomes your English Professor. How in the world am I going to make it through the semester with him standing up there in front of the class all Professor like. Wait a minute, Professor William Winthrop, oh god! I have Professor Drusilla Winthrop for my Art History class. His wife is my Art History Professor. I am never waking up again, coma land for me. Yep. Sounds good.'

Chapter 4

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was awake and back at her seat next to Cordelia and Riley.

"Would everyone please STOP looking at me like I'm about to break. For the millionth time, I'm FINE." `Or I will be after I kill myself.'

Riley put his hand on Buffy's left shoulder. "You gave us all a scare, we're just makin' sure your okay."

Buffy turned to Riley "I know, and I'm sorry…but I'm fine now. Really." She than turned her attention to the front of the class where Professor Winthrop was talking with his young female T.A. `I bet he has an affair with her too.'

Spike looked at Buffy, `Why is she acting so calm? Does she not understand what will happen if Dru sees her in one of my classes. Dru my be okay with everything that happened over the summer, but there is no way she will be okay with the fact that the girl she found me in bed with also happens to be one of my new students.' than to the rest of the class. "Alright, now that Ms. Summers appears to be feeling better I think I should tell you what to expect from this class."

Spike seat on top of his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. "My T.A. Jessica will be passing around a lot of different papers that you will need to hold onto throughout the semester. I'm sure that some of you have heard the rumors that I don't give mid-terms or finals. That is correct, with the exception of the final project that will be wroth half of your grades."

The entire room moaned at the thought of what the project could be.

"It's not that bad. You don't have to study for any test with this class so a final project is going easy on you in my opinion."

Spike stood up and placed the papers back down on his desk. "I'll get more into the class requirements on Wednesday. For today I'll take any questions you have about me, and do my best to answer them. So, who's first?"

Cordelia raised her hand, but didn't wait to be called on. "I'd like to know how you know Buffy, and what you could have possibly done to make her pass out from seeing you."

`None of your bloody business you stupid bint.' "We'll now really isn't the time for that…Ms. Chase is it?"

"Are you mar…" Harmony started to ask a question before Buffy cut her off.

Buffy stood up from her seat "Professor Winthrop if the class wants to know how you and I know each other we should tell them. If we don't, they'll find out some other way." `This is for making me pass out, asshole.'

"Ms. Summers I don't think…" `Is she crazy, she can't tell them what happened.'

Buffy interrupted Spike before he could finish. "I know Professor Winthrop or Spike from his band "Loves Bitch" they played at a club I went to a lot when I still lived in L.A. You see our new English Professor is the lead singer of the band and over the summer they played at The Bronze every Tuesday night."

Buffy made her way to the front of the class and stood next to Spike who had a worried look in his eyes. `Bloody Hell, she's going to cost me my job.'

"I dated one of the members of the band over the summer…" `The same band member standing in front of everyone, but that's not the point right now.' "We haven't talked in almost a month. So when I saw Spike walk into the classroom I was so shocked that I passed out." `That's not really a lie. I just left out his name.'

Buffy turned her head to Spike and smiled before going back over to her seat again.

`That girl will be the death of me.'

*****

12:15pm Lunch Time

Cordelia came up and sat her bottle of water next to Buffy's lunch and sat in the chair next to her. "Buffy what was all that about in class earlier?"

Buffy placed her fork down and turned to Cordy "Nothing. I told you already, I was in shock of seeing Spike is all."

"Buffy please, I know you well enough to know when you're not telling the whole truth. So spill already."

"Cordy, now really isn't the time nor place for this."

"So something did happen that you aren't telling the truth about?"

"I didn't say that."

"Come-on. Who do you think you are talking to, Riley?"

"What? What's wrong with Riley?"

"Buffy…"

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth, but not here and not now. And once you know you can't tell anyone. Okay?"

"Sure"

"Cordelia!"

"Buffy, I promise not a soul will know what you tell me."

"Good, now don't you have another class to be getting to?"

"It doesn't start until 1 thank you very much."

Chapter 5

Tuesday 8:05am

A Survey of Art History 1- Professor Drusilla Winthrop

"Good morning class. My name is Drusilla Rayne Winthrop, and this is A Survey of Art History 1."

Dru walked back over to her desk and picked up the class attends list. "When I call your name if your would please stand up so I can see your face…"

*****

In the back of the classroom Buffy was trying to do any and ever thing in order to keep from looking at the teacher.

"…Liam Montgomery…Elizabeth Summers…Elizabeth Summers?"

Buffy quickly stood up "Here…I'm right here."

"Thank you Ms. Summers, you can sit back dow…Do I know you from some where?"

Buffy looked back at Mrs. Winthrop in shock. "I really don't think so, I just moved here from L.A. over the summer."

"Oh, you just look familiar."

"Must be the hair, you've seen one blonde you've seen them all." `Or it could be the fact that you walked in on me and your husband together over the summer. At least then you only saw my back side.'

"You're probably right…Anyways, back to class stuff."

*****

"Does anyone have any questions they would like to ask me about the course, or me in general before I give out the homework assignment?" Mrs. Winthrop asked her class as she cleared off the chalkboard.

"How long have you been in Sunnydale?"

"Actually I just moved here with my husband, who as most of you already know is the Senior English Teacher, at the end of April last school year."

Buffy raised her hand.

"Yes Ms. Summers."

"Is it true that you are expecting a child in January?"

"Yes it is. I'll only be teaching here for the first semester this year. And I'll be back when the next set of Fall classes come around next year.

"Oh…" Buffy said as she looked back down at her notebook. `She's four months pregnant. I was with Spike for almost three of those months. God…I think I'm going to be sick.'

"If that is all the questions for right now, let me hand out the reading assignments and worksheets for your homework then."

*****

4:30pm-Cheerleader Practice

"Sunnydale, Sunnydale, you're number one. Sunnydale, Sunnydale, get it done!"

Buffy walked over to the squad as they finished up with practice. "Okay girls, remember this Friday is a very important Football game. So, everyone please practice the new moves we learned today, and go over the moves from all the other cheers as well. With that said, you're all free to go."

The varsity squad cleared out of the gym leaving behind the most popular girls on the squad.

"Cordy, Anya, Harm…we really need to get the rest of the girls involved with the game on Friday."

"What'd you have in mind Buff?" Harmony asked in her `whatever you say I will follow' type of voice.

"I was thinking…"

*****

Campus Pathway

Spike was more determined than he had ever been in his life to find, and speak to Buffy before things got too out of hand. `Out of hand. Bloody Hell man, you already slept with the girl even though you are married. But not only did you sleep with the girl, you didn't tell her the truth.'

Just then Spike saw a group of cheerleaders walking towards him.

"Ladies, do any of you know where I might find Ms. Summers?"

A girl with short brown hair was the one to answer. "Yeah, Buffy's in the gym with a few of the other team members talking about the big game on Friday."

"Thanks, Luv."

*****

Back in the Gym

"…So I'll see you all at The Bronze tonight?" Buffy asked as she grabbed her sports bag and headed towards the gym doors.

"Yes"

"Yeah"

"Of course"

"Buffy wait."

Buffy turned around to face Cordelia as Anya and Harmony left the building.

"What's up Cordy?"

"You are not getting away that easy. You've been avoiding me all day. We have to talk."

"`bout what?"

"Buffy"

"Fine, but not here. I have to go back to my house tonight to check on Dawn, you can come by to get ready for tonight and we can talk then. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll come over after six."

"Six. Got it. Bye"

"Bye"

As Buffy made her way back to the door she came face to face with Spike.

*****


	2. Chapter 6 to 10

Chapter 6:

[Los Angeles-Last May

"Alyson, I don't think this is such a good idea." Buffy told her friend, as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. "I look like an Los Angeles hooker."

"Buffy, you can't stay inside for the rest of your life. And you don't look like a hooker, you look like a girl wearing a very short black skirt who is going to a dance club…I know you're still hurt by what Parker did to you, but…"

"There is no BUT! Parker has nothing to do with me not wanting to go out. Okay?"

"Buffy. Parker tried to rape you less than a month ago. Its okay to feel scared sometimes."

Buffy turn away for the mirror and walked over to sit on her bed next to her friend. "Tried. That being the keyword here. He didn't …"

"Only because your driver came in after he heard you scream for help."

"Can we not talk about this now …"

"Buffy …"

"No!"

"Fine, lets go to the club."

"Fine."

With that said both girls left the mansion and headed to the night club.]

*****

Sunnydale Gym-Present Day

"Spike! What are you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Luv, we need to talk `bout what we're going to do. We can't just act like nothing ever happened. This is a small town, people are goin' start piecing things together."

"First off, don't ever call me "Luv" again. Second, I can act any way I want to act it's a right I have as a young college student. And I'm not the married one here, you are."

"Luv …"

Spike was interrupted by Buffy punching him in the nose. "Don't call me that!"

"Bloody Hell Woman. What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? What is WRONG with ME? What the HELL is wrong with YOU?" Buffy yelled glaring at him the whole time.

"Buffy …" Spike started.

*****

[Night Club: Quake-Back Stage

"Buffy this is Deacon, Carter, and Spike is around here somewhere." Alyson said as she draped herself all over the drummer.

Carter held his hand out to Buffy. "It's nice to meet you, Buffy."

"You too…Carter is it?"

"Yeah. Deacon would be the one that your friend is practically humping over there on the couch…"

Deacon brought his head away from his girlfriend. "You're just jealous cause you haven't been gettin' any action lately." After that was said he went back to his earlier actions with Alyson.

Carter ignored that Deacon had ever said anything and continued talking to Buffy. "And Spike should be here…"

"Now…I'm here now." Spike stated until he saw the petite blonde girl standing in front of him next to Carter. `God she's beautiful.' He thought as he made is way into the large dressing room in the back of the club where the band hung out before and after their gigs.

`Oh my god. Look at those eyes, and those cheekbones. Definitely feeling better about coming to the club now.' Buffy was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the taller blonde talking to her.

" …Alyson was talking `bout."

"Huh?"

A small grin formed on Spike's face as he continued to look at the girl in front of him. "I said, you most be the friend Alyson was talking `bout."

Buffy couldn't help but blush at the way he was looking at her. She held out her hand. "I'm Elizabeth, but most people call me Buffy. It's nice to meet you Spike."

"Like wise, Buffy."

*****

An Hour Later

"So how long have the three of you been in a band?" Buffy asked before taking a sip from her bottle of water.

"Lets see." Spike smiled while he thought back. "Carter and I started the band with an old friend of ours back in England when we were in High School. Then when I decided to move to America Carter was the only one in the group who wanted to come with, so the group broke up."

"How long have you been in America then?"

"Spike and I moved here in April, and when we got here we met Deacon who was looking for a band to join." Carter answered Buffy's question, trying to get her to pay more attention to him then to the bleach blonde she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

Buffy turned to face Carter. "So you and Spike moved here to L.A. to make it big in music?"

"Actually Spike moved…"

"Right! That's right." Spike glared at Carter while trying to recapture Buffy's attention. "Moved here to make a dream come true."

Buffy smiled at Spike. "How's that working out for ya?"

Spike looked Buffy up and down as a smirk formed on his face. "Gettin' better each minute."

******

Two hours later

"Can I give you a ride home Luv?" Spike asked from his sit next to Buffy after setting his drink down in front of him.

"What!?"

Spike could barely hide the grin on his face at the surprised sound in Buffy's voice.

"A ride Luv. I'm only asking because Carter left because he has to work in the morning. And it looks as if Deacon and Alyson have other plans for the remainder of the night." He said as he pointed to the couple that where still on the couch entangled with one another.

For what seemed like the thousandth time that night Buffy found her face reddening.

"Oh!"

Spike stood up and offered Buffy his right hand. "A ride?"

Buffy took the offered hand, and was pulled within inches of his face. Still holding Buffy's right hand with his he rested the other one on her lower back, which was bare due to the fact that she was wearing a halter-top.

All the two could do was stare into each others eyes for the longest moment, before they both leaned into a passionate kiss.]

*****

Sunnydale Gym

"Spike that night was a mistake."

"How can you say that Buffy? That night…"

"Was wrong. That night lead to lots of wrong nights."

"Buffy…"

"I can't talk to you anymore right now. I have to meet Cordelia at my house in 15 minutes."

Buffy slowly turned from Spike and headed towards the door as the tears she was trying so hard to hold back finally began to fall.

"I wouldn't take back that night, or any other night that we shared together." Spike yelled as Buffy disappeared behind the door.

Chapter 7:

Summers' Mansion-Buffy's Room

"Cordelia I all ready told you…" Buffy sighed.

Cordelia walked over to where Buffy was standing, and pulled out a small black lacy dress. "And I told you, Buffy you have to wear this dress tonight!"

Buffy held the dress in front of her and walked over into her dressing room. "Fine, but if I'm wearing this than you have to wear the red mini skirt and halter."

"Fine."

After both of the girls were dressed and had their make-up applied and hair perfectly done, they both walked down the long staircase and onto the back patio. Once both girls were sure they were alone they sat down on the bar stools by the pool.

"Buffy …"

"You want to know?"

"You said you would tell me. I'm only asking as your friend, and the fact that there has to be a history between the two of you. Why else would you have passed-out just from seeing him?"

Buffy stood up any walked over to the edge of the pool. "It's a really long story."

"Why don't you tell me the basics for right now, and later on tonight when we get back from The Bronze you can tell me the whole thing."

Buffy walked back over to Cordelia and once again took her set on the barstool. After taking a deep breath she turned to face Cordy.

"I met Spike in L.A. like I told the everyone in Mondays class. I went to this club called Quake…"

"Wow, you got into Quake! That is like the coolest club in L.A."

"Cordy if you want to know what happened you can't interrupt me."

Cordelia smiled at Buffy. "Sorry, please continue."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I went to Quake with one of my old friends, Alyson. She was dating a member of the band that was playing that night so we went back stage…"

"You got to go back stage!"

"Cordelia!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Back stage I met the band members. Alyson was dating Deacon, the drummer of the band. She had meet him the year before and they had been together ever since. When she meet him he was looking for a good band to play in, and finally found a band that he could really get along with. Anyways, this is about me not her. She introduced me to Carter who plays the guitar, and Spike, or as you know him Professor Winthrop."

After seeing Cordelia look over her shoulder for the tenth time at the clock Buffy decided to just come out with the important part of the whole story.

"OverthesummerIhadanaffairwithSpike."

Cordelia almost fell off of the stool she was sitting on. "WHAT!?"

*****

The Bronze

Anya was looking around the club from her seat on top of her boyfriend Alexander Harris, better known as Xander.

"I don't know way we had to sit with your friends this time."

"Ahn hon. We had this talk when we got here. We are sitting with my friends because we sat with your friends the last time."

"Yeah, but my friends are popular, and your friends are…"

"Sitting right here at the table with you. And also your roommates." Willow said from her seat next to her own boyfriend Oz on one side, and on the other side was Tara.

Anya gave Willow a dirty look and continued talking. "Xander you are a member of UC Sunnydale's Varsity Swim Team, that's almost as high as being a member of the Varsity Football Team. Not to mention the fact that you are dating a Varsity Cheerleader, who is also friends with the two most popular girls on campus in the Freshman class."

Willow interrupted Anya again. "Where are Buffy and the Queen C. at anyway?"

Just than it was as if the whole club stopped as the two girls in question made their way through to door.

*****

"Buffy you look amazing. I'm so glad you made it, I was beginning to think that you decided not to come at all." Riley said as he showed Buffy and Cordelia over to the rest of their friends.

"We kind of got talking about something and before you knew it was past the time we said we would be here, and you didn't say anything about how I look Riley."

"I'm so sorry Cordy, you look beautiful as well."

"Thank you."

*****

"Ladies, you both look lovely this evening."

"Thanks Angel" Both Cordy and Buffy said at the same time.

Harmony quickly walked over to the group. "Did you guys hear the news?"

"Harm, we just got here. How do you think we heard the news?" Cordelia bite back.

"Right, sorry. Anyways, Professor Winthrop's band is playing here tonight. Um, "Loves Brat" or "Loves …"

"Bitch" Buffy said in low whisper.

Everyone turned to Buffy with shocked expressions on their faces.

"`Loves Bitch', that's the name of the band."

*****

The Bronze-Back Stage

"Carter, you have got to check out all the hotties that are in this club tonight."

Carter walked over to the side of the stage next to Deacon. "Is that all you think about?"

Deacon turned to face Carter with a puzzled look on his face. "Well, Yeah. What else would I think about?" The truth was he was trying fucking his pain about his break-up with Alyson away with any girl that was up for the ride

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe you could think about the gig we have in about 10 minutes …"

"Hey, isn't that the girl Spike had an affair with?"

Carter looked back over the crowd that had formed in the small club. "What? Where?"

Deacon pointed in the direction that Buffy was sitting in surrounded by a big group of people. "Over there. She's sitting next to the hot brunette in the red mini skirt."

"Oh Man. If Spike sees her here things are going to get out of hand."

"Sees who here?"

Both band members turned to face Spike.

Chapter 8

"So, you guys going to tell me what will happen if I see who here?"

Carter walked over to Spike and led him away from the stage opening. "No one. Deacon was just looking for his next lay out in the crowd and he thought he saw someone he knew is all."

Spike turned to face Deacon who had quickly followed the other members of the band away from the growing crowd. "Who'd you see that you thought you knew?"

Deacon looked at Carter with wide eyes, than back towards Spike. "You know me I've seen so many girls they all blend together now."

Spike had a hard time holding back his laugh at the thought of just how many women Deacon had actually been with. The last girl Spike actually saw Deacon with in any sexual way was Buffy's old L.A. friend Alyson.

Carter was the one to bring Spike back from his laughter. "So, Spike we're on in about 7 minutes. You ready to go?"

"Always am."

*****

5 Minutes Later

Riley walked back over to the table with Buffy's soda in hand. "Looks like the band is getting ready to start."

Buffy took her drink from Riley as he took his seat next to her. "Thanks."

"No prob." Riley said with a funny grin on his face.

Angel turned to face Buffy. "So, Buffy is Professor Winthrop any good?"

Buffy chocked on her soda as everyone turned to her and awaited the answer. "What!?"

Riley patted Buffy on the back softly. "Are you okay?"

Buffy nodded her response to Riley; still to shocked by Angel's question to make actual words come out of her mouth.

"Well?"

Cordelia then spoke up. "I think the question Angel is asking is, are Professor Winthrop and his band any good?"

Buffy offered a small smile to Cordelia than turned to answer Angel's question. "Um …yeah, I guess. It takes awhile to get use the music, but once you hear them play I think you'll like the band."

"Cool"

Buffy stood up. "I'm goin' go say Hi to Anya. I'll be back in a few minutes."

*****

Anya stood up and hugged Buffy as she arrived at the table she was sharing with her boyfriend and his group of friends.

"Hey Anya. Xander, Willow, Oz, Tara."

Five different "Hey Buffys'" came at her at the same time.

Oz grabbed a stool from another table for Buffy to sit on.

"Thank you Oz."

"Welcome"

Willow turned to face Buffy. "So, what brings you over to our neck of the woods this evening?" Adding a little to much bite to her question than she meant to.

Buffy looking a little hurt by the tone in which the question was asked and answered Willow's question. "I came over to say hi to Anya and my other two roommates. Am I interrupting something, or are you always so egger to bite off others heads?"

"I'm sorry Buffy, I didn't mean …I just had a really long day."

"Its alright, I think everyone is moody after classes today." Buffy turned to face Anya. "Cordy and I are going over to Angel and Riley's dorm after we leave here if you want to come with."

"I would, but Xander and I have plans to have lots of sex tonight."

"Okay…I'll just be heading back over to everyone else. I'll see you back at the apartment tomorrow. I hope you two have fun tonight." Buffy turned back to face Willow and Tara. "I'll see you guys later tonight?"

"We'll be at the apartment when you get back."

"Okay. Bye!"

*****

On Stage

As the lights went down in the club only the owner could be seen on stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen, for your listening and viewing pleasure…I present "Loves Bitch"."

As the owner left the stage all the lights went out and all that could be heard was the sound of a soft and sexy British voice filling the club. As the music got louder the lights also began to grow until the whole stage was lit with a pale blue light.

*****

On the floor everyone was staring up onto the stage. The female portion of the club was finding it hard to take their eyes off the bleached blonde man in the tight black leather pants and a black button down long-sleeved dress shirt. While the male portion were finding it hard to take their eyes off the way the instruments were being played. But even with the amazing things going on the stage, there was one person in the club who was finding it harder and harder to not look into the lead singers eyes the way she had so many times before over the summer.

*****

Buffy had to find a way to get out of this club, and fast. Not only did she want to be away from the man that had caused her so much pain, she really was getting tried of having Riley drap his heavy arm all over her shoulders. `God he must weigh a ton. Is he forgetting that I am a much smaller person than he is?'

Riley on the other hand was in heaven. `I'm here with Buffy, and she is letting me hold her and sit next to her. Gosh, she is the best girl a guy could ask for.'

Riley was pulled from his thoughts though as Buffy pushed his arm from her shoulder and stood up to leave.

"Is something wrong Buffy?" Riley whispered into her left ear.

Buffy turned to face him. "No, I just need to get some air. I'll be back in a few minutes."

A frown appeared on Riley's face at the thought of her leaving his side. "Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"No! I'm Sorry, no thank you Riley. You stay and enjoy the rest of the show. I won't be gone that long."

"Okay, I'll save your seat for you."

"What would I do with out you Riley?" Buffy asked in a rather sarcastic voice.

Riley didn't pick up on the sarcastic tone in which Buffy had spoken in, and now had a huge grin on his face. "You'll never have to know!"

*****

From outside of The Bronze you could here everyone inside clapping for the band that had just finished the first set.

`How did I get myself into this situation?' Buffy thought as she made her way over to where her convertible was parked.

*****

[Spike's Car

Outside of a rather large mansion the blonde couple sat in an awkward silence. Nether one knowing what to say about the passionate kiss they had shared at the club earlier.

Finally Buffy was the one to speak. "Well, thank you for the ride home."

"Any time pet."

"That's the last time I go anywhere with Alyson and not take my own car." She said with a light laugh. "I should probably be heading inside…"

Spike turned to face Buffy as she reached for the door handle, placing his right hand on her left knee. Buffy turned to face Spike and gasped as his lips crashed into her own in another passionate and slightly more demanding kiss than before.

After air became an issue for both blondes they pulled away but never broke eye contact.

"I'd really like to see you again Luv."

"I'd liked to see you again too."

Buffy than proceeded to climb out of Spike's car, but before closing the door she looked back inside towards the drivers seat. "Spike?"

"Yeah?…"

"Um…Would you, would you like to come inside?"

"I'd loved to pet."]

*****

Chapter 9

Alley by The Bronze

Buffy was so lost in her thoughts of the past that she didn't hear or see a person walking towards her.

"Buffy is it?"

Buffy twisted around and came face to face with an old friend. "CARTER!"

Carter and Buffy shared a small hug before talking.

"Long time no see, what has is been…"

"Little over a month." Buffy answered in a low whisper. "So, how have you been? And Deacon, how is he doin'?"

"We've both been good. Deacon still tryin' to forget about his break-up with your friend, but all and all we've been good. How `bout you? Didn't think I'd see you at this club after what went down over the summer."

"I saw Spike the other day actually…Turns out he's my new English Comp. Professor."

"Buffy…"

"It gets better, his wife is my new Art History Professor. This is my payback for sleeping with a married man."

Carter wrapped his arms around Buffy and whispered into her left ear. "Buffy this is not your payback, or punishment in any way. Spike didn't tell you the truth, you didn't know."

"Not knowing just shows how incredibly stupid I am…I fainted when I saw him walk into the Lecture Hall today. I don't know how I going to make it through the semester with him on campus all the time. He even tracked me down to the gym today after cheerleading practice."

Carter pulled away from Buffy and placed his hand under her chin. "Buffy, look at me."

Buffy raised her head so they were both looking into each others eyes. Buffy closed her eye's as Carter leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before he began to speak again.

"Buffy, you are not stupid. You will make it through the semester, and finish college, and then you'll find a really great job somewhere. You'll be happy again. I promise."

Buffy pulled away from Carters comforting arms and words. "You can't promise me anything. For the next 4 months I have to be in a classroom with the wife of a man I slept with, who is having his CHILD by the way."

"Buffy…"

"NO! You are not goin' be able to make me feel better about this. I did something unforgivable, and now it's my time to pay. I'm starting to wish I had paid more attention to you that first night instead of him."

"And what about Spike? Buffy he didn't tell you he was married, and the only reason he ended the affair is because Dru walked in on the two of you together."

"But…"

"Buffy, did you know that Spike was going to leave Dru to be with you?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "What!?"

"He was going to leave Dru until she told him she was pregnant."

Tears began to run down Buffy's face as the information Carter was giving her registered with her brain.

*****

Few Hours Later-Buffy's Room

Cordelia sat in complete and utter shock as to the story her friend had just told her. "So, let me get this straight. You meet Professor Winthrop, Spike in L.A. last May. You then proceeded to have an affair with him for the next 3 months, until his wife who is also your Art History Professor found the two of you in bed together. How I'm doing so far?"

"So far that covers it."

"Okay. So, his wife finds you together, but she doesn't see your face. All she knows is that the woman her husband was with has long blonde hair, and a tattoo of two dragon flies on her lower back."

"Right"

"Spike calls things off with you in order to save his marriage, and be with the women who is going to have his child. And it turns out that if she wasn't pregnant he was going to leave her to be with you."

"That's pretty much everything."

"Again, Wow!"

"Cordelia, you can not tell anyone what I just told you."

"Buffy, I promise. Not a word to anyone."

"Thank you"

Chapter 10

Big Game Day- UC Sunnydale Campus

It was a little after one when Buffy, Cordelia, Anya and the rest of the Varsity Cheerleader Squad had finally finished posting the filers about the Sunnydale football game. Now all the girls were on their way back to the gym.

"Alright Ladies. We still have a lot to do before the game starts and we need to hurry up with it." Buffy said as she ran over her To-Do list one last time.

"Stacy so you have the decorations for the bleachers finished?"

"Um. Yeah. All the players signs are finished and my boyfriend Austin and some of his friends are going to help put them up at four."

"Good. Amanda what about the pom-poms for the fans to cheer with?"

"Everything is set. All we have to do is show up and cheer on our team."

"Okay then. Why don't you all go take a lunch break and meet back at the stadium at five to run a quick practice before the game starts."

All the cheerleaders cleared out of the gym in their different groups.

*****

"So where are we going for lunch?" Anya asked as they walked along a campus path just outside the English Department.

"I was thinking along the lines of Cappuccinos and a nice warm cranberry scone." Cordelia said. "What about you Buffy?"

"Buffy?"

"Huh?"

"Buffy we are trying to figure out what we are going to have for lunch and you aren't even paying attention."

"I'm sorry Anya, I just have a lot of things going on right now."

"That's okay. So, what are we having for lunch?"

Buffy attention was once again drawn to the familiar bleached blonde walking out of the building.

"Go talk to him." Cordelia whispered into Buffy's right ear.

"What!?"

"Anya why don't you go and get us seats at the Coffee House and we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. But I'm not paying for all of our lunches."

"You won't. Now go."

"See you guys in a few."

After Anya was out of hearing range Cordelia turned back to Buffy.

"Buffy its clear that the two of you still have some things to work out. So go over there and talk with him before it's to late."

"I can't…"

"Yes you can. And if you don't then I'll call him over here."

"Cordelia NO!"

"PROFESSOR WINTHROP." Cordelia yelled as she pulled Buffy across the path towards Spike.

"Ms. Chase what can I do for you today?"

"Actually you and Buffy are going to go back to your office in there and have a nice long chat."

"Cordelia."

"I'm not taking no for an answer. When your finished talking come by the Coffee House, Anya and I will be waiting for you."

*****

Professor Winthrop's Office

"So what is it that we are suppose to talk about?" Spike asked as he closed the door to his office behind them.

"Cordelia seems to think that I need to talk to you about us."

"You told her about us?"

"I had to. She knows me to well to know I was keeping something from her."

"What if Dru finds out?"

"Your wife already knows."

"She knows I had an affair, she doesn't know with whom."

"She'll find out. She's my Art History Professor. Sooner or later she's going to recognize me, and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"Then drop her class this semester and take it when she's on maturity leave."

"I will NOT rearrange my life so that you don't have to worry about your wife finding out that the woman you had an affair with is on this very campus, and in your class."

"Damnit Buffy. This isn't about you. We are talking about my wife, the woman who is pregnant with my child."

"This is about me. You lied to me about everything. You stand there and talk to me about this being about your wife and you're the one who put her in this situation in the first place."

"Buffy…" Spike said in a low voice as he walked towards her.

"I should of gone with Carter that first night when he asked me to instead of staying later with you."

"What does Carter have to do with any of this?"

"Carter told me you were going to leave her for me."

"I was…"

Buffy walked slowly over to Spike and placed her hands on either side of his face and leaned in kiss him.

Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and deepened the kiss.


	3. Chapter 11 to 15

diChapter 11

English Department Hallway

Faith was in complete shock by what she was seeing from inside her Professors office. `So B's not the good girl everyone thought her to be.' Faith turned to go to her next class. `My day just got a whole lot better.'

*****

Professor Winthrop's Office

Spike and Buffy were so involved in their kissing session that neither of them heard the brunette cheerleader walk through the door. "Buffy are you…OH MY GOD!" Cordelia quickly shut the door behind her than turned back to the blonde couple.

Buffy and Spike jumped apart after hearing the cheerleader yell.

"Um…Ms. Chase this isn't what it looks like."

"Really? Cause from where I was standing it looks like you were just making out with one of your students."

"Cordelia! What are you doing here?"

"Buffy, I came back to see if you were okay. Anya and I were getting worried about you. You've been gone for almost an hour and we need to get to the stadium soon."

"I'm fine. I didn't realize that it was getting so late. We should probably get going."

"Did the two of you work everything out or did you just jump into the kissing?"

"Cordelia."

"What? I need to know if I wasted all this time talking to Anya about the different sexual positions she enjoys just so you could make-out with our Professor, or if the two of you actually worked things out."

Buffy turned to face Spike. "Did we?"

"I really don't know."

*****

Football Stadium

"Okay ladies were going to run through the routine for half-time one more time before the other team gets here."

All the girls took their positions while one of the JV girls turned on the music for them.

"5, 6, 7, 8…"

Chapter 12

6:35pm- The Big Game

The game had started no more than two minutes ago and Sunnydale was already down by 6 points.

"Spike, please tell me again why we are here." Dru asked from her seat in the stands next to her husband. "The last time I checked you didn't even like American Football."

"Dru, Luv. I already told you why I came to the game. If you didn't want to come you could have stayed with your Father at his shop." Spike snapped back at his wife; tired from her asking the same question yet again.

"I just wanted to spend time with my husband. Is that so wrong? I've barely seen you since classes started, and I've been helping Daddy with his store. And you're always out late with your band on some gig somewhere. We hardly see each other anymore. It's turning into the summer all over again." Dru finished as a tear ran down her cheek.

Spike wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered into her right ear. "Pet, I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I know we haven't had much us time lately, and I am happy you wanted to come with me tonight. Really. And I promise you, this is nothing like what happened over the summer." Spike locked eyes with Buffy by the field for a moment before trying to comfort his wife. "Dru, over the summer was the biggest mistake I've ever made. I told you then, and I'll tell you now. I want to be with you, and only you. I want to be there for our child."

Dru nodded her head and Spike turned his attention back to the game trying to make himself believe the words he had just spoke.

*****

From the track around the football field the Varsity Cheerleaders were trying their best to not only encourage the team themselves, but also all the people who had come out to see the big game.

"TOUCHDOWN SUNNYDALE, TOUCHDOWN!"

clap, clap

"TOUCHDOWN SUNNYDALE, TOUCHDOWN!"

clap, clap

"TOUCHDOWN SUNNYDALE, TOUCHDOWN!"

Just then Riley pasted the football to Angel resulting in a touchdown putting Sunnydale in the lead 18-12 at the beginning of the half time.

As the teams left the field, the fans made their way to refill their drinks, get more food, use the restrooms, and talk to friends about how they thought the team was doing and what they thought the outcome would be.

*****

As Buffy was getting a drink to help her throat recover from all the yelling she was doing, someone walked up behind her.

"Buffy"

Buffy turned around only to come face to face with Faith Wilkins.

"Faith, to what do I owe this non-pleasure?"

"Why, B. I'm hurt you think so little of me."

"Faith, why don't you cut to the chase and tell me what you want. If you haven't noticed there is a football game going on, and what with me being the Varsity Cheerleader who took your spot, I do have more important things to be doing."

"Like making-out with our English Professor?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "What!?"

"Oh, you heard me B. If I was you, I think I might start being a little nicer to me. Well the game is getting ready to start up again, you should probably get back out there." With that said Faith left leaving a shocked Buffy behind.

Chapter 13

The Bronze-After Game Party

The Bronze was the place to be. Everyone who was anyone was there to help celebrate the victory of the UC Sunnydale's Football Team. The final score had been 31-24, Sunnydale winning by one touchdown from the 30-yard line with less than a minute on the clock. If the football players weren't already thought as gods, they were now.

Riley and Angel seemed to have the attention of every female in the club, boyfriends or not.

Throughout the club people were laughing, dancing, and just having a good time. With the exception of one girl.

Buffy stood in the corner of the club waiting for the band on stage to go backstage. From her spot in the corner she could see everyone in his or her different groups.

At the tables in the middle of the seating area set the Football players and the Varsity Cheerleaders.

As the tables went out so did the popularity of the groups sitting at them.

For the first time in her life Buffy felt left out. And having this feeling made her wonder how people who felt that way all the time made it through each and every day.

*****

Buffy watched from her spot as Faith walked through the door with her own group of friends, better known at Sunnydale High and now UC Sunnydale for their sexual talents more than anything else.

Faith and Buffy hadn't gotten along from the first time that Buffy and her family arrived in Sunnydale, and it only got worse as the summer came to an end. Faith blamed Buffy for everything that went wrong since the first moment Buffy and her family moved to Sunnydale. Buffy took Faith's spot on the UC Sunnydale Varsity Cheerleading Squad. And this only got worse when Buffy took Faith's spot in her ex-boyfriend Riley Finn's heart.

`And I helped apply Faith with the ammunition to destroy me.' Buffy thought as she watched Faith, Darla, and Amy make their way to the middle tables.

Buffy looked back up to the stage as the band finished their latest set, deciding it was time to see some old friends.

*****

Backstage-Dressing Room

"Spike I thought Dru was coming out tonight." Deacon stated from his spot by the mini-bar.

"She was, but she changed her mind. Didn't want to be in a smoky club, what with being pregnant and all. She's spending the night at her Pop's, then the two of them goin' have breakfast in the morning'."

"How's Dru's Father doing anyways?" Carter questioned.

"Has his share of good and bad days. Dru's kinda worried about the cancer comin' back. She's taking him to the doctors next week for his check-up."

As Carter was getting ready to continue his questioning when there was a light knocking at the door.

"I got it…" Spike said as he walked towards the door. "Buffy!?"

Buffy walked into the dressing room closing the door behind her.

"We need to talk."

*****

[L.A. Last May-Spike's Apartment

"What do you want to talk about?"

Buffy took a seat on Spike's couch in the apartment that he shared with the other band members.

"Are Carter and Deacon here?"

"No, Luv. Carter left town for the weekend, and Deacon and Alyson made plans to spend the weekend in her Father's beach house."

"Oh…"

"So, what do you want to talk `bout?"

Buffy took a deep breath and locked eyes with Spike who was now sitting in the armchair across from her.

"Us."]

*****

Backstage- Dressing Room

"Who knows about us?" Spike asked Buffy with a puzzled look on his face.

"Faith"

"Who?"

"Faith…Faith Wilkins. The Mayor's daughter. Sluttish brunette, hangs all over Riley Finn in your English class."

"Bloody Hell! How's she know?" Spike locked eyes with Buffy. "Did you tell her?" The last question came out in an angry tone.

Buffy looked shocked and hurt that he would even think that. "What!?"

"While, you did tell your cheerleader friend."

"How could you think I would just go around telling everyone what happened between us? I would never tell Faith anything, except what cave to go live in for the rest of her life. Faith hates the fact that Riley likes me more than just a friend, and that I took her spot on the squad this year. From what everyone has told me Faith was the girl that other girls wanted to be, and all the boys wanted to date."

"So, is that your place now?"

"You could say that."

"Fine, you didn't tell her. That doesn't tell me how she found out."

Buffy turned away from Spikes questioning eyes, and in a low voice responded. "She saw us kissing."

"What?"

"She. Saw. Us. Kissing. Or rather me kissing you."

"How could you let this happen?"

"Me!? Oh no Mr. You're not blaming this all on me."

"You kissed me, how is that my fault."

"You said you were going to leave your wife for me. What did you think I was going to do? And you kissed me back."

"Fine. What do we do now? What does she want?"

"I have no clue. But whatever she wants is going to involve me."

Chapter 14

Next Day-The Magic Box

"Thank you for calling `The Magic Box'. Ethan Rayne speaking, how may I help you?"

Ethan Rayne had been the owner of `The Magic Box' for the past 9 months, taking over after the last owner was killed.

"You should be getting a package in the mail within the next few days."

"…"

"Thank You. Have a nice day."

"I take it business is going well." Dru stated from her seat at the table found in the middle of the shop.

"Yes Drusilla, business is going well. You're here almost everyday, you know how business is."

"I know. I was just checking."

"You worry to much my darling."

"I'll have you know it's a daughters job to worry about their Fathers."

"I thought it was the other way around."

"Not anymore. You've been ill, so I get to worry about you from now on."

Ethan walked with his daughter to the back room that he had turned into his offices.

"And what about your troubles?"

"I've got everything under control."

"Please let me know how you have everything under control Drusilla."

"Everything will be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

"Dru, please tell what you are planning on doing in five months when it's time for you to give birth, and there's no baby to be born. You've taken this lie to far."

"Everything is under control!" Dru yelled to her father. "In five months I will have a baby, and Spike will never think of leaving me again."

Ethan wrapped his arms around his now crying daughter. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know how upset you were when you found out Spike was having an affair. Dru, I helped you come up with how to keep him from leaving you. All I am saying is, if Spike finds out that you were never pregnant, he will leave you for good this time."

"I won't lose him…I can't" Dru whispered into her father's chest.

*****

Loft Apartment-Living Room

Ring, Ring, Ring

Buffy rushed to reach the phone before it woke up any of the other girls who were taking full advantage of their first weekend off after a long week of classes.

"Hello. Buffy speaking."

"Elizabeth, Hello."

"Hi Daddy. How are things in New York?"

"Good, things are good. How are things in Sunnydale?"

"Things are going good here. Sunnydale won the big game on Friday. Dawn's been going to school everyday and doing her homework. I promise you everything is fine."

"Good, Listen I called to let you know that your mother and I are going to be in New York for two more weeks, and then your Mother wants to stop in Chicago for another few weeks to see the new art display that they have and to also check in with some of her family members."

"But Daddy, You'll miss my first college Homecoming. Not to mention the fact that Dawnie has her first middle school dance coming up in a few weeks.

"Elizabeth I know, and your mother and I are very sorry. We have business that still needs to be taken care of here. You will make sure that one of the staff members takes lots of pictures of Dawnie in her dress and you'll make sure she has everything she need to make her first dance memorable, right?"

"Yes Daddy." Buffy replied in a low whisper.

"Look, sweetie I have to go now. Your Mother will call later this week. Tell Dawn we love her."

"I will."

"We love you too. Bye."

Before Buffy could get out her goodbyes the phone was already dead.

"Who was that on the phone?" Cordelia asked as she wrapped her robe tighter around her.

"My Father. He called to let me know that he and me Mother won't be home for another four weeks now."

"Buffy I'm sorry."

"It doesn't bother me that they won't be here for me, they never really were. I just didn't want Dawnie to have to deal with our parents never being there for her too."

Chapter 15

Summers' Mansion

"Dawnie are you here?" Buffy asked as she walked into her families' new mansion.

"Ms. Summers I thought I heard you." Buffy turned around to face the person that was speaking to her. "Maria, Hello. I just came by to check on Dawnie and…"

"And have your laundry done?"

Buffy looked down at the bag of clothes she was holding. "You know me to well."

"I've been around you for the past eighteen years, it's my job to know you."

"Buffy!" Dawn yelled as she ran down the stairs and engulfed her older sister in a long hug. "I've missed you. It's so quite around here with you gone and mom and dad away on business."

Maria walked over and took Buffy's bag of dirty clothes. "I'll give these to one of the maids to do for you. Why don't the two of you go out by the pool and I'll bring you something to drink."

"Thank you Maria."

*****

Summers' Mansion- Poolside

"…That is so unfair." Dawn whined after hearing about her patents being gone for another four weeks.

"Dawnie I'm sorry. You and I both know that their work is very important to them."

"Yeah, more important then their own children."

"Dawn you know that's not true. Mother and Father love us very much, they just have a lot to get back in order after the move."

"Which I blame on you."

"What!? Why?"

"Buffy our parents were fine in L.A. The only reason we had to move was because of you. Daddy didn't want you to be in a new town without him around."

"That's not true. They decided to move here so Mom could open her own Art Gallery."

"We lived in Los Angeles. Do you really think that mom couldn't have opened her own gallery there? Why on earth would she pick a town that isn't even on any maps if she really wanted her business to go places."

"That's not the point."

"It is so the point. They took me away from my friends so that they could be close to their precious Elizabeth. What would they think of you if they knew that you had an affair with a married man?"

"Dawn. We are not talking about this any longer, do you understand?" Buffy said as she moved from her seat and walked towards the door.

"Mom would be disgusted with you. And Daddy, he would never look at you the same way again. I mean he can barely look at you now after what happened with Parker."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't I? I know exactly what you let Parker do to you."

Buffy turned back towards Dawn. "You know nothing."

"Really? I'm not some stupid thirteen-year-old Buffy. I know what happened for the three years you were with him. What I don't know or understand is why? Why would you let him treat you that way?"

"Your just a child, you don't know anything."

"He was your first. You slept with him for the first time on your seventeenth birthday your junior year of High School after going out with him for a year and a half. You would always go with him to any fart party that was going on and stay out all night when Mom and Dad were out of town. Most of the time when you came home in the morning Maria would draw you a warm bath and you would stay locked in your room until it was time for school on Mondays."

"Dawn please stop."

"And every now and then I would see you trying to cover up bruises that you had. Buffy it doesn't take a genus to figure out what was going on."

"You don't understand."

"Your right I don't. I don't understand why you would stay with someone who treated you that way. I was eleven and I knew what he was doing to you wasn't right."

"I thought he loved me." Buffy replied as a tear ran down her face.

"The only think Parker loved about you was the sex and you know it. When Daddy found out just how far your relationship was with Parker it made him sick. You're suppose to be my role model. The only thing I've learned from you is how not to be a slut by doing everything that you didn't do."

Before Buffy knew what was going on her hand came in contact with Dawn's left cheek.

Dawn brought her face back towards Buffy as she placed her right hand over her stinging cheek. "You hit me."

"Dawnie I'm so sorry."

"You hit me."

Buffy reached for Dawn.

"Stay away from me. I hate you." Dawn yelled as she ran past Maria and up to her room.

Buffy crumbled to the ground in a fit of tears as Maria walked over and wrapped her arms around the petite blondes shacking body.

"Shh…"


	4. Chapter 16 to 20

Chapter 16

Loft Apartment

"Willow have you seen my text book for American Politics anywhere?" Tara asked as she made her way through the different books that were scattered around the dinning room table.

Willow looked up from her laptop. "I think Anya was reading it. Something about learning about the people she would one day be taking money from."

"She does know that most of the people in that particular book are dead by now doesn't she?"

"I tried to explain that to her but she was having none of it."

"I guess I could work on my government instead…Do you know where that book might be?"

"Anya took them both."

"Alright. American History it is. Do you mind if I join you."

"Of course not. The more brains the merrier."

*****

"Buffy what are your plans for tonight?" Cordelia asked as she ran her hands over the clothing in Buffy's walk-in closet.

"I have major plans that consist of studying for my Economics' test that I have tomorrow. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Cordelia you don't ask questions dealing with plans unless you already have them. So spill."

"I was kinda thinking we could go hang over at Angel's tonight."

"Why does it have to be 'we'? Why can't it just be 'you'?"

"Because Riley will be there. And no fun can be had with Angel if Riley is in the next bed."

"So. Just have Angel come over here then. You have your own room, with a door that locks and everything. Anya has Xander over here almost every night."

"That's Anya, and Xander is friends with both Willow and Tara. I don't want them to feel weird with Angel around."

"Since when do you care about people feeling weird about anything?" Buffy asked with a smile

"I don't." Cordelia smiled back.

"Then why are we having this conversation?"

"Can we just change the subject now."

"No. I want to know why you don't want Angel to come over here?"

"So, what were you saying about your sister earlier?" Cordelia asked trying to change the subject.

"Cordelia."

"Please just drop it Buffy."

"Fine. Dawn and I had a fight about why our parents moved to Sunnydale. She started talking about how it was my fault that she had to move and leave behind all her friends. Then she went into how our parents would react if they found out about what happened over the summer, and how disgusted Mother would be and the way Father would react to everything. Then she went in about my ex-boyfriend Parker."

"The one that…"

"That same one."

"What happened after that."

"She just kept talking about it, and how our Father had reacted after finding out how far Parker's and my relationship had gone."

"He knows about it all?"

"He doesn't know how offend certain things happened but he knows that they happened."

"Wow. My Father would probably ship me off somewhere while he hired people to take out the guy who did those things to me."

"Parker comes from an equally powerful family as me. If we had gone public with any of it Parker would have come out as the victim do to the fact that his Father is a Judge in the courts in L.A."

"Its times like that you wish you'd dated someone with less money. But only times like that. What else happened with you and your sister?"

"She kept talking, and I'd finally had enough. I…I slapped her."

"Buffy…" Cordelia whispered with sadness in her eyes as she looked at one of her closest friends.

"She still won't talk to me. It's been four days. Maria says that she doesn't talk to any of them, and the only time she leaves her room is to go to school or to get something to eat."

"Doesn't she have a dance coming up next week?"

"Yeah?" Buffy asked not sure where Cordelia was going with her question.

"I think I have a plan to get you and your sister talking again."

The two girls shared a smile.

Chapter 17

Dress Shopping

"Buffy, what color should do you think Dawn's dress should be?" Cordelia asked as she ran her hand over the different colors and styles of the semi-formula dresses as Dawn tried on the first five she had picked out.

"Huh?"

"Buffy, I asked you what color your sister's dress should be."

"I'm sorry Cordy. I really appreciate you getting Dawn to talk to me again, but I'm not much for shopping right now. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Faith?"

"Did you see the way she was looking at me in class on Wednesday? I have no idea what she has planned."

"Buffy don't worry about it now. There's nothing you can do about it right now."

Buffy sighed. "I guess you're right. God, how could I have been so stupid? It's bad enough I kissed my English Professor, but not as bad as the fact that he's married."

"Buffy you're not stupid. I would have never made out with my Professor in school with the door cracked open for anyone who stopped in front of it to see. But that's not the point. You have some unresolved feelings, both of you do. Now, if you don't start helping me pick out your sister's dress I'll never speak to you again."

Buffy let a small smile play across her face. "I wouldn't want that, now would I?"

"Hey!"

"Dawn lets get this fashion show on the road." Buffy yelled out to her sister.

*****

Two Hours Later

"What do you think about this one?" Dawn asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

"That's the one." Cordelia stated as she saw her friend's sister standing in front of her.

"Are you sure?" Dawn questioned as she looked at her reflection in every possible angle.

"Yes! It's prefect."

"It doesn't make me look fat does it?"

"No!"

"But…"

"Dawn you weigh less then your sister over here, if that's possible."

"Okay, okay. I'll get this one."

"Great. Cordelia and I will be by the cashier when you're ready."

"Okay. Then we get food, right?"

"Food is a defendant must after hours of you trying on almost every dress in the shop."

"You're just as bad when it comes to your own dress shopping."

"Go now, or you pay for it with your own money."

"I'm gone." Dawn said as she walked back into the dressing room.

"Cordy thanks for doing this for us. It was really nice of you."

"I have my moments. But you are so going to owe me in the future."

*****

Food Court

Riley and Angel sat at a table with their drinks, relieving the past game, while they waited for Angel's younger brother it get his food.

"Did you see how I made that last touchdown? It was amazing!"

"I swear Angel, the way you talk people are going to think football is the only thing you're good at." Cordelia said with a grin on her face as she and Buffy took seats next to their dates for Homecoming.

Angel pulled Cordelia down onto his lap. "I'll have you know I'm good at many things." Cordelia took her own seat next to Angel as Buffy took one next to Riley.

"Um. Lets keep this PG. My little sister is with us." Buffy said motioning towards Dawn who was walking back to the table with Connor.

"Sorry kido." Riley replied as he made room for the younger teens to sit.

"So, what brings you lovely ladies to the mall this afternoon?" Angel asked as he placed his hand on Cordelia's uncovered knee.

"We're helping Buffy's little sister pick out her dress for her first middle school dance next weekend."

"Oh, Connor you're going to that right?"

"Yeah." Connor looked at his brother with a worried look in his eyes. 'Please don't do what you're about to do. Please. Please. Please.'

"Why don't you take Buffy's lil sis as your date?" Angel asked knowing just how much Connor would hate him for it.

Dawn just sat there as all the older teens turned to face the younger couple.

"That is if Dawn doesn't already have a date."

"No." Dawn answered as her face reddened.

"No you don't have a date, or no you don't want Connor here to ask you?" Angel asked with a grin.

Buffy punched his arm. "Angel stop teasing her."

"Alright then. Connor why don't you ask Dawn to the dance."

Connor shot glares at his older brother before turning towards Dawn. "Um…Would you…Would you like to go with me?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Pick me up at 7:30?"

"Okay."

"Isn't young love so adorable?" Angel asked in a mocking tone.

"Dawn here's some money, why don't you and Connor go walk around the mall and I'll have Harry pick you up in the front and drive you both home around seven." Buffy said as she put her wallet back into her purse.

"What about my dress?"

"I'll drop it off at the house when I tell Harry what time to get you and before I head back to campus."

"Okay."

Once the younger teens were out of sight the older one returned to talking about their lives.

Chapter 18

10:43am-Professor Winthrop's Lecture Hall

"That concludes class for today. Don't forget that your papers are do next week, and I will not except anything late."

The lecture hall was filled with the noises of student shuffling papers and pick up their belongings, and the sound of their shoes going down the steps and out into the hallway.

"Ms. Summers I'd like to speak with you for a moment alone."

"Sure. Cordelia why don't you go ahead and I'll meet you in the front quad."

"Are you sure?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

"Alright. Don't forget to close the door this time."

"Goodbye Ms. Chase." Spike said as he closed and locked the door behind her.

"So, what would you like to speak with me about?" Buffy asked as Spike walked back over to his desk where she was standing.

"The final project for this class." Spike said as he pulled out a set of paper from his briefcase.

"What about it?"

"I think it might be harder for you then it will be for the rest of the class."

"Why is that?"

Spike handed Buffy the papers he was holding. "This is a outline I made for the final project."

Buffy read over the paper before looking back up towards Spike. "You want us to write about life changing events that happened to us to make us who we are?"

"Yes. I feel as a teacher that people write with more feeling when the assignment is based on their real lives."

"Let me get this right. You as the teacher feel that your students write with 'more feeling' when they have to most likely relive extremely painful moments, all for a grade."

"Buffy I knew that this project would be hard for you, that's why I decided to tell you about this months before its actually due."

"How sweet of you to be thinking of others in such a way." Buffy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Buffy…" Spike whispered in a low voice as he reached his hand out towards her.

"I have to go, I'm suppose to be having lunch with my friends right now."

Spike stood in silence as Buffy stumbled around gathering her books and bag.

"I'll see you in class next week?"

Buffy just nodded her head and walked out the door.

*****

Loft Apartment

"At least he told you about it." Cordelia stated as the two girls sat on Buffy's bed and talked about what had happened earlier.

"Cordelia I don't think I will be able to do this."

"Why not?"

"I slapped my sister all because she was talking about it."

"I see your point."

"He knew I would react this way."

"Maybe if you talk with him, he can give you a different assignment for the final project."

"No. I'll do the paper. I'm tried of running from my past."

"You're not really running from it if it's right in front of you."

*Author's Note {these brackets mean it is a dream.}

Chapter 19

Buffy's Bedroom

{The bedroom was lit with dozens of candles, and rose petals covered both the pathway to the bed and the bed itself.

"Is all this for me?" Buffy asked as her eyes began to tear up from the beauty of the room.

"Of course Luv. Whom else would it be for?" Spike asked as he wrapped his arms around Buffy's small waist.

"It's beautiful." Buffy said as she turned to face Spike, still wrapped in his arms. "What's the reason behind it?"

"Don't always need a reason." He said as he led her further into the room. "But since you asked I'll tell you, after you open your gift."

"I get a gift?" Buffy asked with a large smile on her face.

Spike nodded. "More than one, Pet. That is, of course if you're a very good girl."

"What if I don't want to be a good girl?" Buffy teased with a pout on her face.

Spike grinned at Buffy's pout before leaning down and nipping at her lower lip. "You'll want to be."

They both locked eyes for a moment. Both seeing how much the other loved and wanted them.

"You'd better sit down or we'll miss the whole purpose of this evening."

Buffy took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room. "You mean this night isn't just `bout sex?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"No, this night is about much more than just sex." Spike answered in a rather serious tone as he pulled out a small ring box and kneeled in front of Buffy.

Buffy's eyes widened as she watched Spike's movements.

"In this box is a symbol of my love for you." Spike opened the box to reveal a large emerald cut ruby set on a platinum band. "The jeweler at the shop said it was the deepest red ruby he had ever seen, and as it came from a man who has been doing this for the past 45 years, you tend to believe him."

Buffy raised a shacking hand to the ring. "Spike, its beautiful."

"The color represents how deeply my love for you goes." Spike pulled the ring out of the box. "I wanted you to have something that every time you saw it you would think of me, and know how much I truly love you." Spike then placed the ruby on Buffy's ring finger.

"I'll never take it off. I…"}

"…love you…"Buffy muttered while she turned her head in her sleep.

Willow closed the door of her sleeping roommate's room and went back to the phone that was waiting down stairs.

"I'm sorry she'll still asleep at the moment. Can I take a message?"

"…"

"I'll be sure she gets the message."

"Who was that?" Tara asked as she walked over to where Willow was standing.

"An old friend of Buffy's from L.A. He said his name was Parker." Willow answered as she wrote down the message for Buffy.

"Oh. I was planning on making pancakes. Do you want?"

"With funny shapes?" Willow asked as a large grin formed on her face, jumping up and down slightly.

"Of Course."

"Lets go." Willow interlocked her arm with Tara's never noticing the message fall behind the cabinet the phone rested on.

Chapter 20

Summers' Mansion

It was a little after six and Buffy and Cordelia were trying their best to get Dawn to calm down so they could finish getting her ready for her first middle school dance.

"My hair is all wrong, and this dress really does make me look fat. Connor's going to be here soon and nothing is going right." Dawn yelled at the older teens as she paced her room.

Cordelia was just about to say to hell with the whole thing and leave Buffy to deal with her annoying sister all by herself. "Buffy I can't take it anymore. Your sister is driving me crazy. I could be out parting right now with Angel, but instead I'm here to help you get your sister to forgive you for slapping her when after thinking about it I think you were in the right with the whole thing."

"Cordelia I know, and I'm really sorry. I will make this up to you, I promise."

"Yeah well you'd better make it up to me. Thank god Mother and Father stopped have children after me."

"Hello. This is my night and the two of you aren't helping."

Cordelia was heading towards Dawn when Buffy stopped her. "Why don't you go get some air and I'll finish up here?"

"Fine."

Buffy turned to Dawn once Cordelia left the room. "Alright. Your hair looks great. The dress does not make you look fat. And Connor won't be here for another hour. You need to calm down. Cordelia went through a lot of trouble to help you out tonight and I think it's best if you thank her for it before you leave."

"But…"

"I also think that if you're smart you'll sit your little ass down before you really do ruin all the work Cordy and I have gone through over the past two hours."

"I…"

"Do it."

"Your worse than Maria." Dawn said as she sat down in the chair in front of her vanity.

"I'll take that as a complement. Now, I'm going to go find Cordy and I'll come get you when Connor shows up."

Buffy was opening the door when she heard her name called.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"What are big sis's for? I'll be back soon."

*****

The Bronze

"It was a complete nightmare." Cordelia said from her seat next to Angel.

"It wasn't that bad." Buffy added.

"Buffy please, we did your sister's hair and makeup like a thousand times."

"Okay, your right. It was a nightmare. But it was wroth it. Did you see her face light up when she saw Connor at the foot of the stairs? It was so sweet."

"I take it my little brother might get lucky tonight?"

"Um. Hello her older sister is sitting right in front of you. If any part of your brother even come close to getting lucky tonight, lets just say he won't be much of a man when I'm done with him."

"Can we change the subject now? I really don't want to spend the rest of my night talking about thirteen and fourteen years olds when I could be dancing with a certain football player."

"I guess you could dance with Riley. I've been wanting to take Buffy for a spin. Ow! I was just joking."

"Keep it up mister and you'll be going home alone." Cordelia said as she took Angel's offered hand and headed to the dance floor.

*****

An Hour Later

"Tell me again why I had to come with the two of you?" Spike asked as he entered The Bronze.

"You came with us because Dru is helping her father at the shop again, and we need you here in order to get chicks." Deacon stated as he surveyed the club for his next conquest.

"And you need me here for that because?"

"It simple. More girls come around us when you're here. Your married so the girls who wanted you turn to us in their time of need."

"So, let me get this straight. The girls want me. But upon my not being available they turn to you."

"Right."

"You need some serious help Deacon. And what about you Carter?"

"I'm just along for the ride like you are."

"Ah."

"Besides, I'm more of a long term kinda guy. Unlike Deacon, who's trying to get over the love of his adult life by making it all about his next lay." `I'd actually like a girl like Buffy.' Carter thought to himself, knowing how Spike would react if he ever learned about his feelings for the girl Spike was ready to leave his wife for. Carter had been there for Buffy when she had found out about Drusilla. Carter knew how much pain she was in, and in that moment he knew he never wanted to see her hurt that way again. Carter knew that Buffy was aware of his feelings for her, and he knew that she would never feel the same way. Clearing his head of all thoughts he joined the others in looking around the club.

Spike was looking around the club; it was different being on the floor instead of on the stage. When he was on the stage he got a rush. He knew everyone was there to see the band, and he always felt good about being able to get audiences full attention with the sound of his voice. As he looked further through the club his eyes came to rest on a petite blonde who was dancing dangerously close to a much taller man.

"Spike, whose Buffy's new man?" Deacon asked as he watched the way Buffy was moving her hips.

Spike turn to face Deacon. "What?"

Deacon pointed out onto the dance floor. "Over there."

Spike looked back on the dance floor, only this time he could see Buffy's face just before Riley leaned down and captured her lips.

"How come you didn't tell us she could move like that?" Deacon asked still in shock by how much he was being turned on by just watching Buffy move her hips.

Carter punched Deacon in the arm.

"OW! What was that for?"

Carter nodded his head towards Spike was now looking at the opposite side of the club.

"Oh…"

Spike never knew anything could hurt more than the day Buffy found out the truth. But now, seeing Buffy making-out with another man he felt like his world was falling apart all over again. He knew he had no right to feel this way. Buffy was free to be with anyone she wanted. But he still couldn't help but feel a touch of jealousy.

*****

On the dance floor Buffy was having a hard time keeping up this act. She liked Riley, and at any other time in her life she would have been head over heels for him. But right now her mind was screaming for Spike, to have Spike' hands and lips running all over her body. To have him whispering loving words into her ear after hours of making love, to just be with him. After a few moments Buffy pulled away from Riley and took his hand. "Let's get out of here."

Riley nodded his head and retrieved their belonging and took Buffy's offered hand once more.

Buffy cast one last look towards Spike before she headed home, with Riley.


	5. Chapter 21 to 25

Chapter 21

[Sunnydale- Over The Summer

Drusilla knew something was going on with her husband. He was almost never home, and when he did stop by it was only to drop off his dirty clothes in exchange for clean ones. They hadn't even had sex since the end of May.

She had called the apartment that he spent so much time at, with his band members but got no answers. He even had his own room there, and paid for his own share of the rent. It was as if they weren't married anymore.

At first it was nice to have the house all to herself. She had her own time, and didn't always have to worry about her husband walking in on her with one of her many lovers. But now she was starting to miss Her Spike. And she also had to know if the rumors were true.

One night Dru has gone out to see Spike's band playing at The Bronze and overheard some teenage girls going on about how lucky this blonde girl was to be dating the lead singer.

Dru didn't think anything of it at first, until she was Spike with his arm wrapped around some blonde's waist. She went over to confront them, but by the time she made it across the club they were gone.

She was now in her car driving to her husband's apartment in order to find out what was going on once and for all. Her and her father had even come up with a plan in order to keep Spike from leaving if that was his intentions.

Dru knew that the most important thing to Spike was family. Ever since both his parents had died when he was young he had known that no matter what he would always be around for his children. Dru was planning on using his need to be a good father for her own gain. The truth was that Dru didn't want any children, they were loud and always needed to be looked after. For as long as Dru had been with Spike he had asked her to go off the pill so they could start a family. She agreed to go off the pill for him, and started to get the shot every three months. There were no pills in the house and she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant. For the most part Spike just thought that they weren't having any luck yet.

As Dru parked the car in front of the apartment she prepared herself for the best dramatic performance of a lifetime.]

*****

"You're wearing the ring I gave you." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

Buffy looked up from her notes. "What?"

Spike took hold of Buffy's left hand. "The ring, you're wearing it."

Buffy pulled her hand free. "Don't read to much into it. I'm only wearing it because it goes with the outfit I picked out today."

"Right, the outfit."

Buffy stood and walked away from the table. "What are you doing here anyways? And why are you questioning my accessories?"

Spike walked over towards Buffy. "You've had the ring on everyday that I've seen you."

"I never took it off." Buffy responded to low for Spike to hear.

"What was that?"

Buffy turned to face Spike. "I said…I never took it off...It's been on my finger ever since the night you gave it to me."

Spike took Buffy's hand again and placed a soft kiss over the ring.

After a moment Buffy pulled her hand away again. "Don't."

Spike stepped closer "Don't what?"

"Spike we're in a library full of college students and other professors."

"Then come back to my office."

"What? Why are you acting this way?"

"I saw you at The Bronze over the weekend leaving with 'Captain America'."

"And because of that you want to get all touchy feely in a public place?"

"Come back to my office and it won't be so public." Spike said as he ran a hand up Buffy's arm.

Buffy walked back over to the table and gathered her things. "I'm only going with you so we can talk. Do you understand?"

"Talk. Understood."

"Good. Lets go."

*****

The moment the door to Spike's office closed he had Buffy pinned against a wall with his right leg positioned between both of hers.

"We can't do this..."

"Tell me that you don't want this."

Spike placed his hand on the inside of Buffy's uncovered thigh, moving north until he reached the outside of her now damp panties. Buffy moaned when he pushed the fabric aside.

"I don't..."

"Did your farm boy make you feel this way?" Spike asked in a low whisper as he slid one of his long index fingers inside.

Buffy pushed Spike away from her and fixed her skirt. "You were willing to take the chances of someone see us together in the library all because you're jealous of Riley?"

"I'm not jealous of that wanker."

"Yes you are. It's driving you crazy just thinking of Riley touching me the way you use to. Of me screaming his name instead of yours."

"No! Yes. I just didn't like seeing you with him."

"How do you think I feel when I see you and Drusilla walking around campus together?"

"I know I have no right to be jealous of who you're with."

"You're right you don't, but nether do I. And just so you know, I didn't sleep with Riley."

A wave of relief washed over Spike. "So what do we do?"

"I tell you the truth."

"And what's that?"

"Its over...It has to be." Buffy said as she gathered her bag and headed towards the door. Turning to face Spike one more time. "I'm sorry, William." And with that she was gone.

Chapter 22

Two Weeks Later

The last two weeks had been uneventful. Riley and Buffy were now a official couple. The only time Buffy and Spike interacted with each other in any way was during English Class. Buffy had even returned the ring he had given her over the summer.

Buffy's parents wouldn't be home for another week, and this weekend was the big Homecoming Dance. Dawn had even started to date Angel's younger brother Connor. All and all Buffy's life had gone back to normal.

*****

The plan was for all the girls to come over to the Summers' Mansion to get ready. Cordelia, Anya, Willow and even Tara were suppose to show up at 4pm, giving them plenty of time to get ready before their dates showed up.

Cordelia was going with Angel. Anya was of course going with Xander, and Willow and Tara were going stag because Oz was out of town with his band. And last but not least, Buffy was going to the big dance with none other than Riley Finn.

Angel's Father was letting them use his stretch limo for the night. The dance itself was being held at The Bronze, with an after party at the Loft Apartment.

*****

Right now Buffy was at The Bronze making sure that all the decorations were put up and that the lighting was just right. Buffy was the only one in the club other than the owner do to the fact it was eight in the morning and none of the other people who helped earlier wanted to crawl out of bed that early on a Saturday. Buffy made one final check of the club before heading out to her car.

*****

"It looks great in there. You did a good job."

Buffy turned around to face Spike. "Thanks. How are you doing?"

"Now there's a loaded question."

"I just meant..."

"I know what you meant pet. I'm alright."

"I'm glad."

"How `bout you?"

"I'm doing better. How's Drusilla?"

"You don't have to stick around and make small talk with Luv. If you want to leave just say so."

"I wouldn't ask a question if I didn't want the answer to it."

"Dru's good. Found out she's having a baby boy."

"Congratulations. You'll make a great Father." Buffy said while trying to fight back tears.

Spike took a step forward. "Buffy..."

"I'm sorry, I have to go now."

And before Spike could say another thing Buffy was already halfway out of the parking lot.

*****

2:30pm

"Dawn, Janice's Mother is here." Buffy yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

A moment later the young teen came racing down the stairs, over-night bag in hand.

"Bye Buffy. I'll see you after school on Monday." Dawn yelled as she ran past her sister and out the door.

"Bye..." Buffy whispered after hearing the door slam shut.

*****

4:10pm

"Okay, everyone's here. It's time to put project Homecoming Dance in motion." Buffy said as she led the girls up to the stairs.

*****

7:30pm

"Come on Buffy the guys will be here any minute." Cordelia yelled from the other side of Buffy's bedroom door.

"I'm not going!" Buffy yelled back through the door.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"I can not wear this dress, it shows way to much skin."

"Buffy if you don't open this door right now then I'm going to have three football players break it down when they get here."

Buffy took a deep breath before finally opening her door.

The other four girls gasped as they saw the petite blonde walk out of the room. Buffy stood in front of the group in a long black silk dress. The front of the dress dipped down showing the modest amount of cleavage, and had a long slit running up the middle. If standing in the right position a pair of matching black high-heels were visible, the left ankle had a black butterfly in the strap. The dress had straps that wrapped around Buffy's shoulders and attached back to the front of the dress. The back of the dress started just beneath her dragon fly tattoo, and cascaded to the ground with a small train.

"To much skin?" Buffy asked in a nervous voice.

"Buffy you look amazing."

"Thanks Will's, so do you."

*****

Five minutes later the boys had shown up, and now the couples were in the limo on their way to a night they would never forget.

Chapter 23

The Magic Box

Ethan walked out if the back room after hearing the bell in his shop rang when the door opened.

"Drusilla, what are you doing here? And why are you so dressed up? I thought you had plans with Spike tonight."

Dru twirled around the room. "Do you like?"

"Darling of course. It's a lovely shade of red."

"Thank you. Spike's band is playing a couple of sets for UC Sunnydale's Homecoming Dance so I decided I would join him there. That way when he's not playing we can spend some time together."

"That's very good thinking."

"Yes it is."

*****

The Bronze

"I don't think this was such a good idea." Spike said as he looked out into the club that was rapidly filling with high school students from his spot backstage with Carter and Deacon.

"Man, the club is paying us extra for playing a couple of sets tonight. What's not a good about that?" Deacon said as he patted Spike on the back.

"Deacon, the not good that Spike is referring to is the fact that Dru will be in the club tonight."

"So?"

Spike turned to face Deacon. "So? Dru will be here tonight. Buffy will be here tonight."

"What Spike is trying to say is, even though Dru and Buffy have been around each other for almost two months now, they've never really been in a situation like this. Something bad could happen here."

"Like what?"

"Bloody Hell! What if Dru recognizes Buffy in some way? What if I make a mistake when I'm around either of them? What if..."

"What if you don't like the way her date is looking at her?" Deacon stated as he watched Buffy walk into the club with Riley's arms wrapped protectively around her waist, along with the rest of her friends.

Spike looked out into the club. "Exactly."

*****

"Wow! Buffy you did an amazing job with this place."

"Thank you Riley. I had a lot of help from the JV Cheerleader Squad."

"Don't forget me!"

"Oh! Right, and Anya helped handle the money."

"Well, you all did an great job. Now, lets go find our table before some other people get the wrong idea and try to take it." Angel said as he placed a hand on the small of Cordelia's back and led the group through the other students to the middle of the seating area.

*****

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, it a few minutes the band 'Loves Bitch' will be taking over in the entertainment department, but first two of UC Sunnydale's Professors who like to take this time to show the appreciation of the entire school. Ladies and gentlemen lets put our hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Winthrop."

All the students clapped as the couple made their ways onto the stage.

"Thank you...Now, it is our pleasure to introduce the young woman who helped put this evening together for the rest of you. Would Ms. Summers please join us on the stage?"

Clapping rang throughout the club once again as Buffy slowly made her way to the stage the same way the two Professors had done before her.

Buffy slowly walked up the steps to the stage area and stopped in front of Spike, with her back facing Drusilla.

"On behalf of the students and faculty of UC Sunnydale we would like to take this moment to show our thanks to you for doing such a great job."

As Dru watched Spike hand Buffy the bouquet of flowers she noticed the gentle way he ran his hand down her arm, never breaking eye contact. It was when he moved his hand away that Dru notice the tattoo in the middle of Buffy's lower back.

'It's her...'

Chapter 24

[Drusilla stood in her husband's apartment, in the doorway of his bedroom watching him making love to some blonde hoe, with a tattoo on her lower back.

The tattoo was of two dragonflies with touching wings. It was an image that she would never forget for the rest of her life.

After a few moments of standing there in complete silence and hearing her husband declaring his love for the girl in his bed Dru carefully pick up the vase of roses that were resting on the dresser by the door. After a few more moans she hurled the vase into the wall above the bed causing glass to shatter everywhere.

"YOU BASTARD!" Dru screamed before turning and running out of the apartment, never seeing the girls face.

"Dru..." Spike said in a low whisper before quickly looking at Buffy and jumping out of the bed to run after her, picking up his pants on the way.]

*****

By the time Dru came out of her memory of finding her husband with another person Buffy was off the stage and on the dance floor sharing a dance with her date.

Spike placed a hand on his wife's arm. "Dru? Luv?"

Dru turned to face Spike with an anger he had never seen in her before.

"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled as she ran off the stage onto the dance floor pushing past Riley and Buffy on the way out of the club, causing Buffy to fall to the floor.

"DRUSILLA!" Spike yelled as he ran after his wife, but by the time he got to the club door it was to late. Drusilla was nowhere in sight.

Turning back to the club he walked over to the dance floor as Riley helped Buffy from the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Buffy brushed herself off and turned to Spike. "I'm fine. What happened with her?"

"No clue. One moment she was watching me hand you the flowers and then the next she was calling me a Bastard and running out of the club."

"Not to mention pushing me to the ground." Buffy muttered as she turned from Spike and started to head back to her table with Riley.

Spike watched as Buffy walked away and started to head backstage when he noticed her tattoo was showing.

Spike walked after Buffy and grabbed her arm turning her to face him. "Buffy."

"What?" Buffy said as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Your tattoo is showing."

"So..."

"Buffy your back was facing Drusilla when I handed you the flowers. She must have seen your tattoo."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Oh god..."

******

Ethan Rayne's Apartment

"That was Spike on the phone. He wanted to know if I had seen you. He seems to be worried about you."

"Did you tell him I was here?"

"No."

"Good."

"What are you planning on doing about this Summers girl?"

Dru looked up into her Father's eyes. "Make her pay."

"How?"

"By causing her the worst pain imaginable. She will regret the day she ever tried to take my husband from me."

*****

Spike's Car

"I've tried everywhere I could think of that she would be. She's not at home, or her Father's."

"We'll find her. And besides, Carter and Deacon are out looking for her too."

"I just don't want her to do anything to hurt her or the baby."

Buffy placed a hand on Spike's knee. "Everything will be alright. She's not going to do anything to hurt herself or your child."

"You shouldn't have come with me."

"Yeah well this whole thing kinda involves me."

"You shouldn't have to worry about any of this. You should be back at the club with your friends, or doing whatever it was you had planned."

Buffy looked at the clock. "Um, 12:30. I should be back at the loft apartment parting with my roommates and all of our different friends while partaking in under age drinking, and possible sexual acts with Riley. I'd much rather be out trying to help you find Dru and getting everything under control before my class with her on Tuesday."

Spike pulled the car into his drive way and turned off the engine, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry I wore this dress. Something kept telling me it showed to much skin, I totally forgot about my tattoo."

"Buffy you looked amazing tonight. The dress was prefect, and Dru would have found out sooner or later."

"You would have liked it to be later though."

"I would have liked it to be at my own time, and not so public."

"Definitely not with most of the college campus there."

"Definitely."

******

Carter's Van

"Tell me again why we're looking for Spike's wife?" Deacon asked from the passengers seat.

"Because she knows about him and Buffy and he's worried she might do something stupid." Carter said as he pulled onto the street that Spike's house was on.

"Then tell me why he took Buffy with him to help find his wife. I would think that having Buffy around would make things worse."

"It involves her. She has ever right to be there when Spike and Drusilla discuss what happened over the summer."

"It involves you too." Deacon stated as Carter pulled into Spike's drive way next to his car.

"You're the only one who knows that's. And that's how it is going to stay."

Chapter 25

Inside Spike's House

"Did you have any luck?"

"No, sorry. We couldn't find her anywhere."

"DAMNIT!" Spike yelled as he threw his shot glass across the room.

Buffy walked over and placed a hand on Spike's cheek. "It's no good to get yourself so worked up. She probably just rented a hotel room for the night, or maybe she's at one of her friend's homes for the night. And there's the possibility that she's really at her Father's and she asked him to lie for her when you called."

Spike placed his hand over Buffy's. "Thank you for being here."

Buffy nodded her head and removed her hand from his. "It's partly my fault she's not here anyways."

Carter looked away from the former couple and heading into the kitchen. Buffy noticed his movements and followed after him.

*****

"Trying to hide?"

Carter turned to face Buffy. "From you? Never."

"Good."

"You looked beautiful tonight."

"Thank you."

"Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you regret what happened between us?"

"I regret a lot of things that happened, not just between us."

Carter stood there in the kitchen as the girl he was in love with went back into the living room where the man she loved was.

*****

An Hour Later

Buffy had fallen asleep on the couch about forty minutes ago. None of the guys could make themselves wake her though so they let her stay that way. Spike placed a blanket over her so she wouldn't get cold and was now sitting in the armchair located across from the couch.

Ethan had called the house after Dru had gone to bed to let Spike know that she was with him and that she was safe. He told Spike that Dru was planning on spending a couple of nights there to help her work through some things, and that she would call him when she was ready to talk. Spike had told Ethan to call if there were any problems and that he was sorry for the pain he was causing his wife.

After ending the call Spike figured it was time to wake Buffy and take her home. He didn't want to take the chance that Drusilla might change her mind and come home early only to find Buffy asleep in her house.

*****

In Front of the Summer's Mansion

"Thank you for driving me to the mansion. I'm pretty sure that my room is being used for sex tonight."

"Not a problem." Spike said as he tried to fight a yawn for escaping. "I should probably be going now."

"Spike you're to tired to be driving anymore tonight."

"No, I'm good." Spike stated as his eyes fluttered closed

"You can barely keep your eyes open, and you're just sitting in the drive way."

"I'll be fine once I get back on the road."

"Or you'll be dead."

"I'll be fine, really." He said while yawning.

Buffy reached over, turned off the engine and pulled the keys out. "Your not driving anywhere until you get some sleep."

Buffy placed the keys into her purse and climbed out of the car.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Spike said as he followed her out of the car and up the steps of her home.

"I will not let you drive when you're like this. You're just going to have to spend the night here."

"Buffy I can't."

Buffy opened the door and started walking up the stairs to her own room. "There are eight different guest rooms to choose from, and you can have your keys back in the morning once you get some rest."

"Bossy Bint." Spike mumbled as he followed her.

Buffy stopped in front of an oak door. "Here you go. If you need anything I'll be on the other side of the mansion. The only time you will have to see me is when you come down for breakfast. And after you eat I will give you back your car keys."

"Buffy..."

Buffy pushed the door open. "Goodnight."

"Buffy!"

"I said goodnight. Now, I'm going to my room to get out of this dress and go to bed."

"Fine."

Buffy turned on her heels and disappeared around the hall.

"God she's stubborn." Spike said as he walked into the guest room closing the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 26 to 30

Chapter 26

Summers' Mansion-The Next Morning

Buffy was in the shower when she heard a soft tapping on the door to her bathroom. She quickly turned off the water and climbed out of the shower. As she was wrapping the towel around her dripping wet body the door opened.

"Buffy?"

Buffy took a deep breath when she turned around to find a towel clad Spike standing in her doorway. 'yum!'

"Buffy?"

Buffy looked up from Spike's bare chest. "Huh?"

Spike stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him in order to keep all of the heat from leaving the rather large room. "I was wondering where my clothes are?"

"What?"

"Right. Okay, I was taking a shower and when I got out my clothes were no longer where I had placed them."

"Oh! Maria probably took them to be cleaned. I'm sure we can find you something to wear until they're ready."

"That'd be great Luv."

Buffy looked around the bathroom, then down at herself. Spike picked up that Buffy was having a problem with their lack of clothing. "Um. I'll just wait back in the room I was in while you can get ready, and then we can do something about my clothing issue."

"Thank you." Buffy said with a small smile on her face. "I'll be finished in 'bout 15-20 minutes then."

"And I'll just go…" Spike said pointing to the door and turning to leave.

"Spike…" Buffy somewhat yelled out in a pleading voice.

"Yeah?"

Buffy locked eyes with Spike trying to find the courage to say what she were truly feeling inside. Unable to make the right words come out of her mouth she looked past him. "Forget it. I'll try to hurry."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

*****

Ethan Rayne's Apartment

"Drusilla what in the world are you thinking?"

Dru looked up at her father from her in the kitchen. "What?"

"What if William showed up here right this moment? How would you explain your not pregnant stomach?"

Dru ran a hand over her flat stomach. "I have nothing to worry about. Spike doesn't know I'm here, and even if he did he's busy at the moment. I get tried of wearing that stupid fake belly, I miss my flat stomach."

"I know how much you hate wearing the stomach, but you have to be careful. I called William last night to let him know where you were, and that you would be staying with me for the time. And that you would speak with him on Monday after you have had some time to think about things."

"You told him I was here, after I asked you not to?" Dru asked with a raising voice.

"Yes. If he hadn't of known where you were he would have eventual shown up here. And by the way you look right now it's a good thing I told him what I did."

"Fine. You did the right thing be calling him, but I have someone who knows where he is right now. Spike coming over here this morning is not a problem."

"Where is he then? And who is the person who knows these things?"

"The person who knows is not important right now, but I'll give you a hint. He knows Spike very well, and the young slutty Ms. Summers even better."

"Alright. Now tell me where our young William is."

"At her mansion. He spent the night with her."

"How is that possible? William was looking for you all night after you ran out of the club. He even had Carter and Deacon helping him."

"He was out looking for me most of the night. And he did have Carter and Deacon helping him, but he also had her with him."

"And your person told you all of this as well?"

"Yes. He called me on my cell phone after he saw Spike leave our home with her. He called again after he followed them to her home, were 'My' Spike got out of his car and walked in the mansion with her. The same person called this morning to let me know that Spike was still at the mansion."

"Why would your person follow William and this young lady around for you?"

"Simple really. He wants something that Spike has."

"And that would be?"

"Ms. Summers."

*****

Twenty Minutes Later- Summers' Mansion

"I hope you don't mind the outfit. It was either that or something from my closet."

Spike turned to face Buffy wearing the black dress pants and white long sleeved button down shirt she had brought him from her father closet. "Its fine. Really. Although I am a bit curious as to what you would have me wearing from your closet."

"Oh, I'm sure I could've found you a nice mini skirt and halter top to wear around the house until Maria finished with your actual clothing."

"Think I'll stick with your father's clothes."

"Why? You don't feel like showing off any skin today?" Buffy said as she broke out laughing.

"I'll let you show off all the skin if you don't mind."

Buffy immediately stopped laughing and looked over to Spike.

Spike re-ran the words he had just said over in his head. "That didn't come out right."

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in…"

"Ms. Summers?"

"Yes Anna."

"There is a young woman here to see you."

Buffy looked towards Spike then back at the maid. "Who?"

"Um. She said that she was a friend of yours, and that it was important that she speak with you as soon as possible. She didn't give me a name. I told her to wait in your father's study."

"Thank you Anna. I'll be right there."

"Yes, Ms. Summers."

"Oh, Anna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know when Maria will have Mr. Winthrop's clothes finished?"

"I'll go check for you right now."

"Thanks."

After the maid was gone Buffy turned to face Spike. "I should probably go find out who this mystery woman is."

"Probably a good idea. Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's better if you don't. Just in case. Um. Why don't you go to the kitchen and get yourself some breakfast from Cook, and I'll join you after I find out what this person wants."

"Good plan. I'll see you in the kitchen."

Chapter 27

Summers' Mansion- The Study

"What are you doing here?" Buffy demanded as she walked into her father's study and towards the mystery woman.

"Good mornin' to you to B."

"It was 'til you showed up."

"I'm hurt you feel that way."

"Cut the crap and tell me what you're doing in MY home."

"Cute kid." Faith said as she placed the picture she was holding back on top of the large oak desk. "Does she know what her sister is really like?"

"That's way you're here? To fine out what my family members think of me."

"No. I thought that the two of us could have a chat."

"We have nothing to 'chat' about."

"That's were you're wrong. We have plenty to chat about."

"If this is about Spike and myself, you're to late. His wife already knows."

"She doesn't know everything."

"She knows who her husband had an affair with. What else is there to know?"

Just then Spike walked into the study. "Buffy?"

"There's this." Faith replied as the bleached blonde entered the room.

Spike's eyes widened upon seeing who was in the study with Buffy. "Ms. Wilkins?"

"Spike what are you doing here? I told you to wait in the kitchen."

"I came to get my car keys back."

"B. I got to hand it to you. Sleeping with the married man even after his wife finds out its you."

"I did not sleep with him Faith. If you haven't noticed you're in a mansion. It has eight different rooms to choose from. Not to mention the fact that there is a total of twelve over night staff members here on duty until 4am, when the full twenty-four daytime staff members arrive."

"Ms. Wilkins what is it that you want?" Spike asked in his best 'I'm an authority figure and you will respect me.' type of voice.

"Its simple really. I'm here to blackmail the both of you."

"Faith did you not here me earlier? His. Wife. Already. Knows."

"She doesn't know about this, and I'm betting she doesn't know about the little show the two of you put on in Professor Winthrop's office a few weeks back."

"That's what you plan on blackmailing us with."

"That, and if you don't do as I ask I report the affair to the College Broad, the Mayor or Daddy as I like to call him, not to mention the publicity I could get from the news shows and magazines."

"You can't do that. If you tell all those people, Spike is going to lose his job."

"Then I really suggest you do as I ask." Faith said, then turned and took the seat behind the desk. "Lets talk business."

Chapter 28

Loft Apartment

"I can believe she came to your house." Cordelia said from her spot on the couch next to Buffy.

"She plan's on blackmailing us, even though Drusilla already knows about me."

"What's she blackmailing you with then?"

"If Spike and I don't do what she asks she's going straight to her Father, and the School Broad with everything. The college will fire Spike if they find out, and I'm sure that the Mayor will do everything in his power to make it so that Spike can never get a teaching job anywhere ever again."

"What does she want?"

["What do you want Faith?" Buffy asked from her seat next to Spike in front of her Father's desk.

"I want back what was mine before you and your family rolled into town."

"Riley…" Buffy stated in a low whisper.

"It shouldn't be to hard for you to let him go, it's not like you love the guy or anything."

Spike noticed the sadden look run across Buffy's face before he finally joined the conversation. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I want from you Professor Winthrop? I want an 'A' in the class for the semester without doing any of the work, or having to actually be there."

"Done."

"That's not all I want from you." Faith said as she stood up and walked around the desk towards Spike, giving his body the once over.

"You BITCH!" Buffy shouted.

"I haven't even said anything yet." Faith stated while placing her hands on Spike's shoulders and running them down his chest and back up again.

"Done." Spike replied through a clenched jaw.

"Spike No." Buffy pleaded. "She's asking you…"

"I know what she's asking Buffy." He said looking away from her, unable to see her with so much hurt in her eyes because of him again.

"So, we're in agreements then?"

"What are the terms?"

"One night. You back out, I tell. I'm not completely satisfied, I tell."

"Done."]

"God! And you didn't kill her right there?"

"I was in way to much of a shock to even say a word, let alone move."

Cordelia turned to face Buffy completely now. "When's the night?"

Buffy took a deep breath before looking towards Cordelia. "This Friday…"

RING RING/KNOCK KNOCK

Buffy climb off the couch and held out her hand to Cordelia.

"You get the phone and I'll get the door."

"Okay."

"I don't think this day could get any worse." Buffy whispered to herself as she walked over and opened the apartment door.

'I was so wrong.' "Parker…"

Chapter 29

[Los Angeles- Last April, Summers' Mansion

"Parker."

"Hey Buffy."

"What are you doing here?"

Parker walked into Buffy's room closing the door almost all the way behind him. "One of your Maids let me in. I really need to talk with you."

"We have nothing to talk about." Buffy said as she walked over to the balcony doors and opened them.

"I know you're hurt by what happened."

Buffy turned back to face Parker with fire in her eyes. "HURT? You think I'm hurt? I'm not hurt, I'm pissed off. I'm pissed off that for the last three years I let you treat me anyway you wanted, all because I thought you loved me."

"I did. I still do." Parker said as he walked over towards where Buffy was now standing by her bed.

"So, me walking in on you and what's her face was what?"

"That wasn't what you're making it out to be. It's a simple misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? Parker your whole entire Fraternity knows what the two of you were doing. The two of you caused some of the pictures to fall off the walls in the house. I may be blonde, but I'm far from stupid."

"Buffy…" Parker whispered as he stepped closer to Buffy and placed a hand on her arm.

"Don't touch me." Buffy said before she pulled her arm from his hold and tried to move around him with no luck.

"Buffy."

"I think you should be going now."

Parker pulled her into his arms and started placing kisses along her neck. "That's not what you really want."

"Yes it is. Leave. Now." Buffy said while trying to push him away.

"I don't think so." Parker said while tightening his hold on her.

"Parker, you're hurting me."

"You use to like it a little rough." Parker then pushed Buffy onto her bed and climbed on top of her, running his hands up her thigh as he went.

"Parker stop." Buffy yelled.

"You want this. I know you do."

"No…" Buffy cried as he pulled at her shorts.

"Yes."

"Young Sir, I believe that the Young Lady said 'No'."

Parker looked over at the man standing in the door way. "This doesn't concern you Old Man."

The man walked further into the room towards Parker. "It's my job to look after the safety of Ms. Summers, so this matter does concern me."

Parker climbed off the bed and faced the older man. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This." The man said right before punching Parker across the jaw.

The fight continued with a punch here and a punch there, never really resulting in a wining blow.

"HARRY!" Buffy screamed as Parker and her family's driver went crashing onto the balcony.

The two men came stumbling back into Buffy's room. Harry delivered a blow to Parker's face, causing Parker to bring his hands to his face.

"You broke my nose." He yelled at the driver before turning towards Buffy. "This isn't over."]

"Hello Buffy."

"Buffy its Spike." Cordelia yelled from her spot by the phone.

"Cordy tell him I can't talk right now."

"Sure. Who's at the door?"

"A nightmare." Buffy answered never taking her eyes off Parker.

"Its good to see you too." Parker said as he pushed past her and walked into the apartment. "Mine if I come in."

Cordelia hung up the phone and walked over to the stranger. "Hi. I' Cordelia Chase." She said while holding her hand out.

Buffy pulled Cordelia's hand away before Parker could take it. "Cordelia I think you should get Willow and Tara and get out of here."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it. Please."

"Buffy what's going on? Who is this guy?"

Buffy turned to face Parker. "Cordelia Chase allow me to introduce Parker Abrams to you."

"As in?"

Buffy turned to face Cordelia. "As in my ex-boyfriend from L.A."

"I'm glad you hold me in such a high regard Buffy. Telling your friends about me, I'm touched."

Buffy turned back towards Parker. "What are you doing here?"

Willow stepped out of her room closely followed by Tara. "Buffy who was at the door?"

"Willow I think it'd be best if you and Tara left for an hour or two."

"Why?"

"Because Parker and I have some things to talk about."

"Parker? Why does that name sound…oh my gosh. Buffy I totally forgot to tell you that he called a few weeks ago."

"You…You knew he was coming?" Buffy yelled.

"Yeah." Willow answered in a weak voice. "He called but you were still asleep so I took a message and left it by the phone for you."

Cordelia walked over to where the phone rested. "There's no message over here."

"It doesn't really matter now, does it?" Buffy yelled back.

"Buffy I'm sorry I forgot to tell you about the phone call."

"Willow, Tara could you guys go someplace for a while? Buffy really needs to talk with Parker."

Tara took Willow's arm and pulled her towards the door. "Sure. We were planning on going for coffee anyways. Do you guys want any?"

"No thank you."

"Okay."

After Willow and Tara were out the door Buffy turned towards Cordelia. "You should probably go over to Angel's or something."

"No way Buffy, I am not leaving you alone with him. Not after everything you told me about him."

"Cordelia." Buffy yelled.

"No." Cordelia yelled back.

Chapter 30

Spike's House

"You know she's not going to talk to you."

"She was just so hurt. You should have seen her face Carter. She wouldn't even look at me afterwards."

"What did you expect Spike? Did you really think she would be okay with this?"

"No."

"It's bad enough she can't be with you, and to add this on top of everything."

"It's the only way." Spike said as he stood from his spot on his couch.

"I know that. And you know that. But to Buffy…"

"I need to talk with her." Spike said as he ran his right hand through his already messed hair.

"Try calling again." Carter said while handing his cell phone to Spike.

Spike pushes the phone away. "No. I need to talk with her, face to face."

"What about Dru?"

"I'll figure that out when the time comes." And with that Spike was out the door.

*****

The Magic Box

"Hello?" Drusilla asked into her cell phone from her seat at the table in the middle of the shop.

"…"

"He is?"

"…"

"Did he talk with Ms. Wilkins?"

"…"

"And?"

"…"

"Really?"

"…"

"And how did Ms. Summers react to this turn of events?"

"…"

"Prefect."

"…"

"Yes. In no time at all."

"…"

"Call me when he gets back."

"…"

"Goodbye. Oh, and keep up the good work." Drusilla closed her cell phone and turned to face her Father.

"Was that your informant?"

"Yes it was. Everything is playing out nicely."

"What's next?"

"A surprise ending."

*****

Loft Apartment

"Tell me one reason why I shouldn't have Cordelia call the cops right now."

"Don't really have a reason."

Buffy turned towards Cordelia. "Call…"

"Other then the fact that if you call them I tell everyone your dirty little secret." Parker interrupted.

Buffy turned back to face Parker trying her best to hide her shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Sure you want to talk about it in front of her?"

"Hey!" Cordelia whined. "I have a name you know."

"She already knows. Why don't you get to the point?"

"Right, the point. Let's just say that your friend Alyson is quite the talker when she's been drinking."

"What did you do to her?" Buffy demanded walking closer to where Parker was standing by the television.

"Nothing I haven't done to you." Parker said looking Buffy up and down with a grin across his face.

"You son-of-a-bitch." Buffy yelled as she headed towards Parker, only to be stopped by Cordelia.

"Buffy you need to calm down. Going after him is only going to make things worse."

"I love it when she gets fired up."

Cordelia turned to face Parker, keeping a hold on Buffy's upper arm. "Parker why don't you just tell us what you want and get out of here before I let go of Buffy."

Parker walked over to the couch and sat down motioning his arms for the girls to do the same. Once everyone was seated Parker began to speak again. "I've missed certain 'parts' of Buffy actually."

Buffy stood up angrily. "NO WAY!"

Cordelia pulled Buffy back down onto the chair they were sharing across from Parker.

"What do you mean by certain 'parts' exactly?" Cordelia asked even though she already knew the answer.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'll get it." Cordelia said feeling the need to get away from the tension that was taking place between Buffy and Parker.

As Cordelia opened the door she came face to face with the only person who could make right now even worse.

"Spike, now's really not a good time for you to be here."

"I need to see her."

Cordelia moved out of the doorway and motioned for Spike to enter. "Fine. Come in."

Cordelia walked back into the living room with Spike closely behind. "Buffy, it's for you."

Buffy stood from her seat and turned towards Cordelia. "What?" Buffy then saw Spike standing off to Cordelia's side. "What are you doing here?"

"You wouldn't take my phone calls."

"That's because I didn't want to talk to you."

"I've heard that line before." Parker said as he stood up as well.

Buffy turned to face Parker. "Shut up!"

"Who's he?" Spike asked as he further enter the room.

Buffy turned towards Spike. "Spike this is Parker." She then turned back towards Parker. "Parker this is Spike."


	7. Chapter 31 to 35

Chapter 31

Faith's Car

RING-RING

"Faith speaking."

"…"

"Friday night."

"…"

"Where at?"

"…"

"What time?"

"…"

"Seven?"

"…"

"No. No problem. It's just that, isn't that kinda early?"

"…"

"I understand."

"…"

"Everything will go as planned Mrs. Winthrop." After the line went dead Faith turned off her phone and headed towards her dorm room.

*****

Loft Apartment

"So this is Spike?" Parker asked he gave Spike the once over before turning to face Buffy. "I really thought that you had better taste then this."

"I dated you didn't I?" Buffy snapped at Parker's comment.

After a few moments of silence Spike finally spoke up. "Parker?"

Buffy and Spike locked eyes before all hell broke loose.

"You Bloody Bastard." Spike yelled as his fist hit Parker dead in the face.

"SPIKE!" Buffy screamed as Parker got a hit in on Spike.

The fight continued with punch after punch, blow after blow.

"Spike stop." Buffy pleaded.

"Cordelia help me." Buffy demanded as she out herself in between Spike and Parker.

After both of the girls got the two men apart Spike looked down at Buffy. "What's he doing here?"

"I didn't know he was coming. Do you really think I would have let him near me if I had?"

Spike ran his hand down Buffy cheek. "Of course not."

Parker stood up fully and approached Spike and Buffy. "I came to discuss a few things with Buffy."

Spike moved so that he was in-between Buffy and Parker. "What would a wanker like you possibly have to talk with Buffy 'bout?"

"Parker is here to make a deal with Buffy." Cordelia said.

Spike turned towards Cordelia. "What type of deal?"

Cordelia just looked down at the floor, causing Spike to turn back towards Buffy. "What type of deal Buffy?"

"The same type of deal you made with Faith."

"I won't let you."

"It's not up to you. Parker knows about us."

"How?"

"He got Alyson drunk, and she told him everything."

"You still don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"Buffy…"

Buffy turned back towards Parker. "Done."

Chapter 32

Loft Apartment

"Buffy hurry up or you're going to be late for class." Cordelia yelled through the door of her friends room as she gathered the things she needed for the day.

"I'm not going to his classes this week." Buffy yelled back through.

Cordelia came to a stop in front of the door. "Why?"

Buffy opened the door to face Cordelia. "I just can't."

"Buffy…"

"Here." Buffy said as she handed a few things to Cordelia.

"What's this?" Cordelia asked as she looked down at the papers.

"It's the two papers that are do this week for class. Will you turn them in for me?"

"Yeah." Cordelia said while trying to figure out a way to get her friend to come to class.

"Thank you." Buffy said as she gathered a few of her things into her purse.

"You can't hide forever." Cordelia stated knowing that Buffy was trying to do just that.

Buffy turned to face Cordelia. "And I won't. But for this week…I just can't see him."

"Next week will only be harder for you. The aftermath and all of the situation is going to get to you and you know it."

"Next week will be harder, but you can't change the past."

"You can change the future though."

"Not this time." Buffy stated as she looked around her room to make sure she had everything that she needed.

Cordelia walked over to Buffy and placed a hand on her arm. "I know you've made up your mind, and nothing I say will change it. I just want you to think about what you're doing, what you're really giving up before you talk with Parker on Wednesday."

Buffy turned away from Cordelia. "I will."

'No you won't.' Cordelia thought but didn't mention. "I've got to get going before I'm late."

Buffy turned back towards Cordelia. "I see you later tonight then."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"It's the only way."

"Alright."

'It's the only way.' Buffy thought in her head as she watched her friend head off to class as she headed for her car.

*****

Lecture Hall-Professor Winthrop's Class

Spike turned to face his class as he leaned against the desk in the front of the large room filled with chatting students. "I have an announcement to make before we start class today." As the room quieted down he continued to speak. "I know that you all have mid-terms coming up in a couple of weeks, and because this is a freshman class these will be your first college mid-terms. You're all probably a little on edge about this so I've made an important decision." Spike handed a stack of papers to one of his T.A.'s to pass out to the class. "Next week you will only have class on Monday as you can see from the schedule that my T.A. is passing out at the moment. You will also see that the actual week of the mid-terms we will not meet."

Spike took the extra copies and placed them on his desk before turning back to his students. "I expect all of you to be here for the class the following week however, and I also suggest that you be ready to take a quiz over the material that will be coved this week and next Monday. Does anyone have any questions about this?"

After a few moments of silence Spike continued to speak. "Alright. Let's begin class."

*****

Few Hours Later

"Professor Winthrop?"

"What can I do for you Ms. Chase?" Spike asked as he turned in the direction that Cordelia was standing.

Cordelia held out the papers Buffy had given her earlier. "Buffy asked that I turn today's and Wednesday's papers into you."

"And way is Ms. Summers not turning them into me herself?"

"She won't be back in class until next Monday."

Spike looked down for a moment, then back up towards Cordelia. "Buffy's going through with this isn't she?"

Cordelia nodded her head yes. "She said that you couldn't change the past."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she couldn't see you before any of this actually happens. I told her that it's only going to be harder for her next week. That's when she said that it would be, but you can't change the past."

"Why would she do this?" Spike asked.

"Why would you?" Cordelia asked back.

"It's the only way."

"The two of you were meant for each other."

"When?"

Cordelia looked at Spike for a moment knowing full and well what it was he was asking. "I don't know. Buffy's suppose to talk with Parker on Wednesday to set everything up."

"Is she meeting with him?"

"No. He's said that he would call her."

"Oh…"

"What about you?"

"Friday. Ms. Wilkins made an appointment with my secretary for this afternoon. I'll find out than I s'pose."

"What ever Faith may say to you or Buffy, this isn't about getting Riley back anymore. This is about how much pain she can inflect on Buffy. She knows you're the key to doing that."

"Buffy has feelings for Mr. Finn, I could tell when Faith first told Buffy what she wanted."

"You're right, Buffy does have feelings for Riley in more than just a friend kinda way." Cordelia stepped closer towards Spike and looked him directly in the eyes. "They're nothing compared to how she still feels about you."

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Drusilla…" Spike said as he and Cordelia stepped away from one another. "Ms. Chase could you…"

Cordelia looked towards Drusilla then back to Spike. "Of course. Here are the…"

"Right." Spike said as he took Buffy's homework from Cordelia. "Thank you."

"Goodbye." Cordelia gathered her things and headed towards the door giving Drusilla a somewhat dirty look. "Mrs. Winthrop."

Chapter 33

Carter, Deacon, and Spike's Apartment

KNOCK-KNOCK

Carter walked over and opened the door. "Buffy?"

Buffy looked up into Carter's eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said as he moved aside in order to allow her room to pass. "Is something wrong?"

"Is Deacon here?" Buffy asked as she looked around the apartment she once loved to be in so much.

"Um, no he's not. Buffy what's going on?" Carter asked as he moved over towards Buffy.

"Did Alyson call him?"

"Yeah, he went to L.A. Sunday afternoon. Buffy will you tell me what has you so worked up?"

"Parker's in town."

"So?" Carter asked not really knowing who Parker was.

"He knows about the affair."

"Who is he, and how does he know?"

"Parker is the guy I was dating before Alyson introduced me to you guys. We were together for a little over three years, and we had a really bad breakup."

"Buffy…"

"He found out about the affair from Alyson."

"So that's way Deacon left."

"If she called I'm guessing that would get him there."

"What did he do?"

Buffy looked up into Carter's eyes. "Parker just told me that she had to much to drink and she talked. I don't know what he fully did to her, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Is she okay?" Carter asked as he sat down next to Buffy on the couch.

"I really don't know. I tried calling her but she kept hanging up on me. If she called Deacon, I'm guessing it's on the side of bad."

Carter pulled Buffy into a hug and ran his hand through her hair. Buffy moved her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes allowing Carter's touch to relax her. A grin spread across his face at just how much Buffy really trusted him.

"Would you like it if I called Deacon and found out what happened with Alyson for you?"

Buffy nodded her head yes never opening her eyes, moaning a little when Carter moved away to make his phone call.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered as she snuggled up into a ball on the couch.

"No problem." Carter whispered back as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right back."

*****

Los Angeles-Alyson's Dorm

"Can I get you anything else?" Deacon asked as he placed a quilt over Alyson's body.

"No, this is fine. Thank you." Alyson said as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Are you su…" Before Deacon could finish his question his cell phone stared to ring. Deacon moved away from Alyson and towards the door. "I'll be in the hallway if you need me."

"Okay."

Once in the hallway Deacon answered his phone. "Hello?"

"…"

"Carter. What can I do for you?"

"…"

"She is?"

"…"

"I don't know why she wouldn't take Buffy's calls."

"…"

"She's not hurt physically."

"…"

"No, I don't think that she blames Buffy."

"…"

"Yeah. Alright."

"…"

"I'll talk with you later. Bye."

Deacon walked back into the room where Alyson was now sitting up in her bed.

"Who was that?"

"Carter."

"What did he want?"

"He was calling for Buffy."

"Oh…I didn't realize that the two of them were still close."

"Why don't you want to talk to her?"

"I don't want her to have to go through any of this again."

"Parker's in Sunnydale."

"He's going to use what happened here against her, and because she's my friend she's going to let him do what ever he wants."

"I think you should call her, let her know your side of things."

"She's going to want to know if I blame her for this."

"Do you?"

"No, but she will. No matter what I say."

*****

Lecture Hall

"So…"

"You lied to me, again."

Spike ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time since Dru had shown up. "Nothing has happened between us."

"You knew that she was on this campus. In my class room, in yours." Dru yelled.

"She's just a student." Spike yelled back.

"Who you've had sex with Spike."

"It's the past. Why can't you just let it go?" Spike asked in a lower voice as he stepped closer towards Dru.

Drusilla stepped away from Spike. "Cause you're still in love with her."

Chapter 34

Carter, Deacon, and Spike's Apartment

"What did he say?" Buffy asked sitting up as Carter walked back into the room.

Carter joined Buffy back on the couch. "Alyson wasn't hurt physically, but…"

Buffy looked down at the floor. "Emotionally she is…"

"Yeah."

Buffy turned back towards Carter. "Did Deacon tell you why she wouldn't talk with me?"

Carter nodded. "Buffy this is going to be hard for you to hear."

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Alyson blames me, doesn't she?"

Carter pulled Buffy into his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Buffy just clung to Carter as the tears fell freely down her face.

After a few moments Buffy pulled away from Carter and stood up from the couch. "I need to get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Carter asked as he stood as well.

"I'm going to go from a drive." Buffy said as she looked for where she put her car keys and purse at.

Carter walked over towards Buffy and turned her to face him. "Buffy I don't think you should be driving right now when you feel this way."

"I just need to clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Buffy said as she walked out the door.

*****

Lecture Hall

"So what do we do now?" Spike asked.

"I'll come by the house later and get some of my things and stay at my Father's for a while."

"No. You stay at the house, I'll move back into the apartment with Carter and Deacon."

"Alright." Drusilla nodded as she looked away from Spike trying to hide the smile forming on her face.

"I'll pick up some of my stuff around seven if that's alright with you."

"It's fine."

Drusilla started to head for the door stopping when Spike called out her name. She slowly turned back towards him knowing what it was that he wanted to know before saying a single word. "Just for a few weeks, okay? I need some more time to think about everything."

Spike nodded his head in agreement. "Fine. I'll just be a call away if you need anything."

"I know you will." Drusilla looked over to the clock hanging on the wall above Spike's desk. "I have a class soon. I need to go."

"We'll talk later?"

"When you come by the house."

"Right. Have a good class then."

After Drusilla was out of the room Spike screamed at the top of his lungs.

"DAMNIT!"

*****

Hallway

Drusilla pulled out her cell phone getting ready to make a call when it began to ring.

"Hello."

"…"

"What news do you have for me?"

"…"

"A new player in town? What's their name?"

"…"

"Parker?"

"…"

"What are his plans?"

"…"

"Prefect."

"…"

"Oh. Spike will be moving in with you for a few weeks."

"…"

"Keep me updated."

"…"

"Goodbye."

Drusilla closed her cell phone and headed towards her classroom. 'A new player in town. This should work out well.'

*****

Professor Winthrop's Office

As Spike walked through the door his older secretary greeted him. "There's a young woman waiting for you inside your office. I hope you don't mind that I left her alone in there."

"Of course not Mary-Anne. Thank you." Spike said as he picked up his mail from her desk.

"Is it alright if I take my lunch break now?" Mary-Anne asked as she put a few papers into the out going box behind her desk.

"Sure." Spike said placing his hand on the doorknob to his office. "You know what, why don't you just take the rest of the afternoon off."

"Really?" Mary-Anne asked somewhat in shock.

"Really. I'll just be grading papers all afternoon, no reason for us to both to suffer through the pain of my students not really knowing anything what they're writing 'bout."

Mary-Anne quickly grabbed her things and headed for the door leading to the hallway. "Thank you Professor Winthrop."

After Mary-Anne was completely gone Spike walked into his office and placed the papers and mail he was holding down onto his desk.

"That was nice of you." Came from across the room, causing Spike to jump somewhat.

"Buffy?"

Buffy stood up from the chair she was sitting in. "I'm sorry to just show up like this. I know you must be very busy, what with grading papers written by your students who know nothing about what they're writing."

"I didn't mean it that way."

"Yes you did."

"Right, I did. What are you doing here?"

"You were expecting someone else I take it."

"Not really."

"Let me guess. Faith."

"NO!" Spike answered a little to fast.

Buffy gave Spike a look telling him she knew he was lying.

"Yes." Spike said as he looked away from Buffy.

"It's alright. I know you have an appointment with her later."

Spike turned to face Buffy again. "How?"

"I have my ways." Buffy said as she took a seat in the chair behind Spike's desk.

"And they would be?" Spike asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Mary-Anne told me when I showed up, that's how I got to wait for you in here. It appears that your secretary doesn't care for the young Ms. Wilkins that much."

"Not many people do from what I've heard around these parts."

"Can you blame them?"

"Guess not. Cordelia told me that you didn't want to see me 'til afterwards."

"I didn't."

"So why are you here Luv?"

Buffy took a deep breath before she began to speak. "Do you remember some of the things that I told you about Parker?"

Spike nodded. "How could I forget? Why do you ask?"

"Alyson called Deacon. He's in L.A. as we speak."

"Is she alright?"

"I think I know what happened after Parker got her to talk."

"The same thing he would do to you after he had to much to drink?" Spike asked remembering the things that Buffy had told him about her relationship with Parker.

"Yes." Buffy said in a low whisper reliving some of the moments over in her head. "He has a way of talking you down and making it seem as if everything he says really is true."

"Have you talked to her?"

"No. When I called her last night she would only hang up on me. I went over to the apartment this morning to see if Deacon was there, that's when Carter told me that he was in L.A. with Alyson. Carter called for me on his cell to find out what was going on. After he got off the phone he told me that Alyson wasn't hurt physically, but that she blames me for what happened to her."

"Why you?"

"Cause its Parker." Buffy said as a tear ran down her face.

Spike walked over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body. "Buffy I'm so sorry, I know how close you and Alyson were."

After a few moments Buffy pulled away from Spike just far enough so that she could look into his eyes.

"I don't think I can go through with this." She said in a low whisper.

"Then we'll find another way." Spike said reassuringly.

"How?"

Spike pulled Buffy back into his arms. "We just will."

"And what about Faith?"

"We'll find another way with her as well."

Chapter 35

Campus Dorms

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in…"

"Riley?" Buffy asked as she walked into the seemingly empty dorm room.

"I'll be right out." Riley called from inside the private bathroom he and Angel shared.

Buffy was looking around the room when he finally came out.

"Buffy!"

Buffy turned to face Riley. "Hey."

"What are you doing here? Not that I mind you showing up, cause I don't. I missed you in class today. Is everything alright?"

It took Buffy a few moments to take in everything that Riley had just said, but when she did she began to speak. "I'm fine. I had long weekend and wasn't really in the mood for class today."

"Oh. I didn't see you at the after party at the Loft."

"I know. I wasn't really in the party mood. I went to my parent's after everything happened at The Bronze."

Riley noticed the way Buffy was looking around the room. "Is something wrong Buffy?"

Buffy sighed before looking back towards Riley. "In a way yes and no. I need to speak with you about a few things."

Riley walked over to where Buffy was now standing by the windows. "You sound so serious."

"What I have to say is serious."

"Alright." Riley motioned for Angel's bed. "Why don't you take a seat?" After Buffy was seated on the bed he took a seat on his own bed across from Angel's.

Buffy locked eyes with him after a few moments. "First I need to know something…"

"What is it?"

"I need to know…I need to know what feelings you have towards me."

"Buffy…"

Buffy interrupted Riley before he could finish. "Wait. There's something that I need you to know first."

"Okay."

"Riley I have a past…"

"Everyone has a past." Riley interrupted with a smile on his face not fully grasping that what Buffy was trying to tell him was really important.

"Not like mine." Buffy looked away from Riley before she continued. "I've been through, and done things that I'm not proud of."

Riley placed his hands over hers, which were resting in her lap. This movement caused Buffy to turn her head back towards Riley. "Buffy we've all had things happen and done things in our past that we wish we could change. These things shape who we are and one day will be." Riley paused for a moment. "Buffy, your past doesn't change the way I feel about who you are now."

Buffy looked at Riley with a small smile on her face. "And how do you feel about me now?"

"That you're a girl I could fall in love with."

Buffy pulled away from Riley and moved away from the beds. "You don't want to fall in love with me Riley. I'll only hurt you in the end."

Riley walked over towards Buffy. "Maybe you will, but I'm willing to give it a try."

"Riley…"

Riley lightly placing his lips over hers in a slow and sweet kiss interrupted Buffy.

*****

Professor Winthrop's Office

KNOCK-KNOCK

" 'S open…" Spike answered putting a mark on the paper he was reading to know where he stopped at.

"Professor Winthrop."

Spike looked up from his desk. "Ms. Wilkins."

"Not happy to see me?" Faith asked as she closed the door to the office behind her.

"Reason I should be?" Spike asked back.

"Guess not."

"What's the plan?"

"Right to the point, I like that in a man." Faith said as she took a seat in front of Spike.

"I'm taken."

"By more than one woman."

Spike clenched his jaw. "The reason you're here Ms. Wilkins."

"Friday night at The Sunnydale Inn, room 213."

"What time?"

"7:30"

Spike nodded his head. "Fine." He then went back to his grading, noticing that Faith was still sitting across from him he looked back up. "You can go now."

"There's one more part to the deal."

"What?"

"You have to stay the whole night."

"Get out." Spike said as he looked back down at the paper.

"Answer please?"

Spike looked up again. "Friday night, The Sunnydale Inn, room 213 at 7:30, the whole night. Did I miss anything?"

"Not a single thing." Faith stood and walked towards the door. "See you then."

Once Faith was out of his office he placed his head in his hands. 'I hope Buffy understands.'


	8. Chapter 36 to 40

Chapter 36  
Spike and Dru's House-7: 45pm

Drusilla stood in the doorway of her and her husband's room as she watched Spike pack his things into a few bags. She had gotten a call from Ms. Wilkins telling her that everything was set for Friday night, and a call from Carter telling her that Spike had called to find out if it was all right for him to move back in for a few weeks. She had also talked with the woman who was pregnant with the child she was planning to pass off as her own earlier that day. The woman lived just outside of L.A. and was looking for some quick cash. Once every two weeks Dru would call to check on the baby. Today she found out that everything was going well, and in a few short months she would be able to pass off the baby boy as hers and Spike's with no trouble at all.

The plan for how the baby was going to be born and made to look like Dru's was all worked out as well. Dru would be going out of town with her Father for a shopping trip the weekend that the mother would be having a preplanned c-section at a small hospital. Dru was paying off some off the doctors and nurses there to make it look like she had the baby herself when her husband arrived after getting a phone call from her Father at the hospital a week earlier than she was due.

The time it would take for Spike to get to the hospital from Sunnydale would give them enough time for the baby to have already been born. Causing Spike to miss the delivery of his son. Everything was worked out; now the only thing to do was to wait for the end of December to come.

Spike turned to face his wife once he had finished gathering his things, and everything was packed. "You have the number to the apartment, and my cell phone right?"

"Yes."

"And you'll call if you need anything, or anything happens?"

"Spike don't worry so much. Besides my Father is going to stay with me while I take this time to think things out. I won't be alone, and I will call you if I need anything."

Spike nodded his head. "Right."

"I just need some time."

"I know. I'd better get going then." Spike said as he walked towards the door stopping in front of Dru. "I love you."

And with that he was gone, leaving Dru with a grin on her face. 'This is so much fun.'

*****

Loft Apartment

As Buffy walked through the door and into the apartment she came face to face with her four roommates all sitting in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Cordelia demanded.

"I was at Riley's. Why?"

"Buffy we think it only far that you tell us what's going on." Anya stated.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Buffy asked as she stood in front of everyone.

"I'd like to know why Tara and I were ordered out of our home last night?" Willow asked.

"And I'd like to know why every time you're talking with Cordy and one of us walk into the room the two of you quite down immediately." Anya demanded. "I thought I was your friend too."

"Anya you are my friend."

"Then why?"

"Cordy and my talking have nothing to do with you guys in any way. And for me asking you and Tara to leave last night I had a good reason for doing so."

"Buffy that's the problem, it my be a good reason but we have a right to know why we are being kicked out of our home." Willow said in a slightly angry voice.

"Cordy do you have anything to say?" Buffy asked looking somewhat hurt by being attacked when she just got home.

"No. I just wanted to know where you were all afternoon. I was worried." Cordelia stated.

"I'm fine. Really."

"Are you going through with the plan?" Cordy asked knowing that the others wouldn't know what she was talking about.

Buffy simply nodded her head yes before taking a seat across from Willow, Anya, and Tara who where on the couch.

"What plan?" Anya asked.

"That's none of your business." Cordelia told Anya.

"But it's yours?" Anya bit back.

"Yes." Cordelia simply stated back.

"Fine." Anya said as she stood up. "If you need me for any reason I'll be at Xander's for the rest of the week.

Willow also stood up. "The same goes for me. If you need me you'll be able to fine me at Oz's."

Tara was the only one who was still seated on the couch.

"What about you?" Buffy asked.

Tara stood up. "I'll still be here, but I have to start studying for my mid- terms so I'll be out late most of this week and next week." Tara started to walk towards her room but stopped and turned back to face Buffy. "He's going through with it, just like you are."

Tara left leaving both Buffy and Cordelia in shock as to what she had just said.

Chapter 37

Carter, Deacon, and Spike's Apartment

There was a light tapping on the door causing Carter to wake up from where he was napping on the couch after he had got Spike moved back into his old room. Carter walked over towards the door and opened it to reveal a dripping wet Buffy standing just outside.

"I didn't know it was raining outside." Carter stated as he moved to the side to allow Buffy in for the second time that day.

"It just started when I got out of my car. I think it was a sign telling me to turn around and go back home." Buffy stated while trying to wring out her soaked shirt.

Carter notices the movement and walked her towards the bathroom door. "There are a few towels in there for you to dry off with. I'll just go get you something less soaked for you to change into."

"Thank you." Buffy said before closing the door and pulled off her wet clothing.

A few moments later Buffy was free of her wet clothing and wrapped in an oversized fluffy towel that had been hanging on the towel rack behind the door. Buffy was running a brush she had found through her hair when there was a light knocking sound on the door.

Buffy opened the door all the way and placed the brush back down on the counter.

Carter couldn't help but to take in the fact that Buffy was only in a towel, which was causing a hardening in his pants. "Um. If you give me your wet clothing I can go put them in the dryer for you."

Buffy handing Carter the clothes, and tightened the hold she had on the towel after he took them.

"You can find something to wear in my room while I put these in the dryer downstairs." Carter said as he moved away from the bathroom door.

"Thanks."

Carter pointed Buffy in the direction of his room and headed for the apartment door grabbing a few quarters on his way out.

Buffy turned on the light to Carter's room and took a moment to look around. 'Hasn't changed much from the last time I was in here.' Buffy thought as she made her way over to the dresser that she knew he kept his boxers and t-shirts in.

Buffy picked out the smallest white mans shirt that she could fine and a pair of black boxers to wear and placed them on the bed. Buffy pulled on the pair of boxers and rolled them down a few times to help keep them from falling off of her waist and was about to put the shirt on when she heard a noise.

Not giving a thought to the fact that she was topless she turned to face where the noise had come from.

"Spike!" Buffy yelped as she quickly grabbed the shirt and pulled it in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked trying to look everywhere but at her.

"I came to talk to Carter." Buffy stated still holding the shirt in front of her body.

Spike walked into the room and towards Buffy. "Do you usually talk with Carter in his underwear?" Spike asked, as he looked Buffy up and down.

Buffy stepped away from Spike bumping into the bed behind her. "No. When I got here my clothes were soaked from the rain. Carter told me I could wear his until mine were done drying downstairs."

"Oh." Spike said as he came to a stop a few inches away from Buffy's face. "That was nice of him."

"Spike." Buffy whispered as he lowered his head towards her capturing her lips with his own in a kiss that started out slow and continued to deepen until both Buffy and Spike had to pull away for some much need air.

"What was that for?" Buffy asked still holding the shirt in front of her.

Spike licked his lips. "Not sure really."

"Oh." Buffy stated before dropping the shirt to the floor and wrapping her arms around Spike's neck pulling him back in for another demanding kiss.

*****

Laundry Room

Once Carter had all of Buffy's things into the dryer he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Drusilla's number.

After a few rings she finally pick up.

"Dru, it's Carter."

"…"

"Buffy just showed up."

"…"

"I don't know why she came back."

"…"

"No, she doesn't know that Spike is here."

"…"

"I'm in the laundry room."

"…"

"Buffy get soaked from the rain so I'm putting her things in the dryer for her."

"…"

"I'm letting her wear some of my things."

"…"

"He was asleep when I left."

"…"

"What do you want me to do?"

"…"

"I can do that."

"…"

"I'll let you know how it goes."

"…"

After Dru hung up on her end Carter put the phone back in his pocket and headed back for his apartment.

*****

Apartment- Carter's Room

Buffy and Spike were so engrossed with each other that they never noticed Carter standing in the doorway of his room.

Spike had himself placed over Buffy's body on the bed slowly kissing his way down her neck causing her to arch to the feel of him. It had been so long since the two of them had been this close. Sure they had had a few stolen kisses along the way, but none of that compared to how close they were right now.

Spike had removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it across the room when he had first pushed Buffy down onto the bed. After a few moments he had managed to remove the boxers that Buffy had on. And now the two of them lied together on that bed naked and tangled with one another not caring about a single thing around them.

"Ahem…" Came from across the room by the doorway.

"Oh God!" Buffy whispered in a voice so low that she wasn't even sure she had really said anything as she wrapped the sheet around her body while pushing Spike off of her. "Carter!"

"I'll just wait in the living room for the two of you." Carter said while placing Buffy's newly dried clothes on the dresser, and then backed away from the door trying to keep Buffy from seeing just how hurt he really was.

"Bloody hell." Spike said running a hand through his hair and climbing out of the bed to put his own clothes back on.

"Is that all you can say?" Buffy asked as she pulled her white tank top over her head and zipped her low-rise jeans.

"What else is there to say?"

"Oh I don't know, how about something along the lines as how bad you feel about one of your friends walking in on you about to have sex with someone other than your wife in his bed."

"Not much to say to that."

"Ugh. Hurry up!" Buffy yelled as she walked out the door.

'Get timin' Carter.' Spike thought as he followed Buffy out of the room.

*****  
Living Room

"Carter I am so sorry." Buffy stated as she walked over towards where Carter was seated.

"Don't be." Carter said as he stood up and turned so that his back was facing Buffy.

"Carter…" Buffy pleaded.

Carter turned back to face Buffy and now Spike. "I said…Don't. Be."

"No need to yell at Buffy for this."

"I should yell at you then?" Carter questioned.

"You shouldn't be yelling at anyone Man." Spike calmly stated.

"I walk into 'My' room and see you about to have sex on My bed with the woman I'm in love with." The words 'in love with' were out of his mouth before he could stop himself from saying them.

"WHAT?" Spike yelled.

Carter looked Spike dead in the eyes. "I'm in love with Buffy."

Spike turned to face Buffy. "Did you know about this?"

Buffy looked between the two men before finally resting her sight on Spike. "Yes." She stated in a low whisper.

"How long?" Spike asked through a clinched jaw.

"Since over the summer." Carter added never taking his eyes off of Buffy who couldn't look at either of the two men.

Spike was over come with the feeling of no longer being able to hold his own weight.

"Spike…" Buffy began, but stop as she saw the bleached blonde sink down into the chair he was standing by.

"Have the two of you…?" Spike asked in a low whisper, regretting the question that had just come out of his mouth.

Buffy gave Carter a pleading look as if asking him to not say anything, but Carter ignored the look and stood up straight before answering Spike's question. "Yes."

"Get out." Spike said never looking up.

"Spike." Buffy pleaded one more time.

Spike stood up and turned towards Buffy. "Get your stuff, and get out."

"She doesn't have to go anywhere. This is my place too." Carter stated.

Buffy walked over towards the door and grabbed her car keys. "No Carter it's fine. Spike wants me to get out, than I'll get out. I have a class with his wife tomorrow anyways." And with that Buffy was gone, leaving the two men that loved her behind.

Chapter 38

Loft Apartment- Tuesday Night

"So what did you find out?" Cordelia asked as she walked into the kitchen where Buffy was standing in front of the stove making pasta.

"I didn't get a chance to ask him about it." Buffy said never taking her eyes off the boiling water.

"What do you mean? You were gone until almost three in the morning. How could you have not found out?" Cordelia asked as she took a seat at the small table that was in the kitchen's corner.

Buffy took the pasta off the stove and drained the water down the sink before placing the cooked pasta into a bowl and setting it in front of Cordelia.

"Other things kinda came up." Buffy stated as she returned to the table with the marinara sauce.

"What kind of things are we talking about here Buffy?" Cordelia asked as Buffy took a seat across from her.

"What do you think Cordy?"

"You had sex with him?" Cordelia yelled in disbelief.

"No. Carter kind of walked in on us before it got that far."

"Oh my god! What were you thinking? Wait, I know what you were thinking."

"You know how it was raining last night?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when I got over to Carter's I was soaked. Carter offered to put my clothes in the dryer, and while I waited he said I could wear something of his."

"Okay, go on."

"Anyway, I went into the bathroom to dry off and fix my hair. Carter knocked on the door and I gave him my wet clothes, he told me I could find something to wear in his room while he was down stairs."

"I don't see how this leads to you almost having sex with Spike."

"I'm almost there. So, I went into his room and got a pair of boxers and a shirt to put on. I had the boxers on when I heard a noise come from over by the door and without thinking about the fact that I didn't have a shirt on yet I turned around and there was Spike."

"Okay. Semi-wet Buffy standing in a man's bedroom in only a pair of boxers and nothing else, and Spike standing in the doorway of that same room. What happened next?"

"Well, one thing lead to another which lead to both Spike and I naked and in Carter's bed about to have sex when Carter came back up to the apartment and walked in on us."

"Wow. What happened next?"

"After Spike and I were both dressed again we went into the living room where Carter was. I tried to tell him that I was sorry about what had happened. He got mad and started to yell at Spike about him walking into his room where Spike was about to have sex with the woman he loves."

"Wait a minute, Carter loves you?"

"Yeah." Buffy said in a low voice.

"How did Spike take that?"

"Not well. He asked how long Carter had been in love with me."

"How long?"

"Carter said since over the summer. Then Spike asked if I had known about this, and I told him that I had."

"What next?"

"He asked if Carter and I had slept together."

"Have you?" Cordelia asked wondering why she didn't already know the answer.

"Yes. But it was a one time thing, and I was really upset about Spike having a wife."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cordy, only three people knew about it before today."

"Who?"

"Carter, Deacon, and me of course."

"Deacon?" Cordelia questioned.

"The drummer of the band." Buffy stated.

"Right. How'd he know?"

"He found us together the next morning."

"What happened after Spike found out about you and Carter?"

"He told me to get out of the apartment."

"Really?"

"Actually it was more of an order."

"So, what happens next?"

"I talk with Parker tomorrow, and I do what ever it takes to keep Spike from losing his job here."

"You're really going through with this?"

"I have to."

Chapter 39

Wednesday Afternoon-The Espresso Pump

"You're ten minutes late." Parker stated as Buffy took a seat across from him.

"You're lucky I came at all." Buffy said before turning to the waitress. "I'll have a tall Iced Mocha, with extra wiped cream."

"That'll be about five minutes." The waitress stated.

"Thank you." Buffy said before turning back to face Parker. "So?"

"So?"

"Don't play dumb with me Parker. We both know the only reason I'm here is to make this deal."

"Alright. I hope you're free Friday night, lets say eight-ish."

"Friday night at eight is fine. Where at?"

"You've heard of The Sunnydale Inn?"

"Isn't that a little rich for you since your Father cut you off after our breakup?"

"Not at all. You're the one who's paying for the room."

"You son-of-a-bitch." Buffy stated through her fake smile as the waitress placed her drink in front of her.

"Now, now Buffy. Do you know where the hotel is or not?"

"I know where it is." Buffy snapped.

"Good. It's room 214."

"Fine. Anything else I should know?

"Lets see. You know what day, and what time. You also know where and what room number. No I can't think of anything else you should know."

"Good, cause I have a class I need to get ready for." Buffy stated as she stood up grabbing her bag and her drink getting ready to leave Parker at the table to pay the bill.

"Oh, one more thing." Parker added.

Buffy turned to face Parker again. "What?"

"You have to stay the whole night."

Buffy just put her fake smile back on her face and turned to leave. 'I hope you get so drunk one night that you die in your own vomit you cock sucking ass wipe.'

*****

Drusilla's House

"Dru, how are things today?" Ethan asked as he walked into the room that his daughter was standing in.

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"I only ask because today and yesterday you had your T.A. teaching your classes, and now you're in here." He said motioning his arms around the pale blue room.

"I have to get this room ready for the baby's arrival." Drusilla stated as she continued to fold the new baby blankets and clothes that she had bought earlier that week.

"Yes, but shouldn't you be concentrating on how you are going to get William back?"

"That's already in motion."

"You keep saying that, but William is living in another place, and from what you told me last night he is still in contact with the young Ms. Summers."

Dru turned to face her Father. "Would you like to know how the plan is working?"

"That would be a start."

"Alright." Drusilla walked over towards the window seat and sat down. "Come sit." She said patting the cushion next to her.

After Ethan was seated Drusilla began to talk about the plan. "The main point of the plan is to get 'My' Spike back and away from the nasty girl."

"Yes, I know that much already. What I don't know is what steps you are taking to make sure that happens."

"The first part is to make sure that he doesn't leave me, or think of leaving me again."

"That's what the child is for."

"Yes, but that's not enough anymore. Buffy has a stronger hold on him then I first thought. I also have to make sure that he no longer wants her."

"And how are you doing that?" Ethan questioned.

"By making her no longer want him. To remove the temptation that is around Spike. You see, right now Spike is both mad and hurt by what happened between Buffy and Carter. Knowing 'My' Spike the way I do though he'll forgive her for what happened in time. I have to keep that from happening."

"How's that?"

"By making Spike do something that Buffy will never be able to forgive him for, ever."

"This is where Ms. Wilkins comes in?"

"Yes. If what Carter told me is true, Buffy and Faith seem to have an on going hate for one another."

"And how does this make Ms. Summers no longer want to be with William?" Ethan asked still unsure that his daughter's plan was actually going to work.

"Spike is going to sleep with Faith to keep her from telling anyone about the affair."

Ethan looked at Drusilla as if she had lost her mind. "William is going to have sex with this young woman, and you're okay with this?"

"Yes." Drusilla simply stated.

"By Spike sleeping with Faith, Buffy will never forgive him. Spike will move back in with me and our child, and everything will be the way it was before we moved to this damned country."

Ethan stood and drew his daughter into a hug. "I really hope this works out for you."

"It will." After Ethan left Drusilla turned to look out the window. "It has to."

Chapter 40

U.C. Sunnydale Campus

"Mary-Anne, is Professor Winthrop in his office?"

"Yes, whom should I tell him is here?" The secretary asked never looking up from the paper work in front of her.

"Ms. Summers." Buffy stated.

Mary-Anne finally looked up. "Oh! Hello Dear."

"Hello."

"What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Professor Winthrop."

"He's in a rather foul mood today. Maybe you should come back another time Dear."

"I'd be in a 'foul' mood any time that Ms. Summers showed up Mary-Anne." Spike stated from the doorway of his office.

Buffy turned to face Spike. "I really think that we should talk."

Spike locked eyes with Buffy. "Let me take a line from you that you like to use so much. 'We have nothing to talk about.'"

"Yes we do." Buffy stated, trying really hard not to yell at Spike with Mary-Anne in the room.

Spike turned to face his secretary. "Mary-Anne, would you be so kind as to show Ms. Summers out, and make sure that she doesn't come back in the future."

Mary-Anne rose from her seat. "Yes Professor Winthrop."

"Damnit Spike, just talk to me." Buffy pleaded.

"Ms. Summers." Mary-Anne called.

"Spike." Buffy yelled as he walked back into his office and closed the door behind him.

Mary-Anne placed one of her hands on Buffy arms and pulled her out of the office and into the hallway. "Ms. Summers, in about ten minutes I will be leaving for my lunch break."

"Thank you Mary-Anne." Buffy said fully understanding what the secretary was implying.

Mary-Anne walked back into the office where Spike was waiting for her.

"Is she gone?"

"Yes." Mary-Anne stated as she walked back over towards her desk.

*****

15 Minutes Later

"I thought that you were going to lunch Mary-Anne?" Spike questioned never looking away from the papers that he was reading as he heard the door to his office open and close again.

"She did."

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked as still looking down at the papers having no need to look up at who was in his office.

"We need to talk." Buffy stated.

Spike stood up from his chair and walked around his desk and towards the door that Buffy was still standing by. "Like hell we do." He yelled as he placed a hand on the doorknob.

"Don't bother, it's locked from the outside."

Spike removed his hand from the knob and turned towards Buffy. "Then unlock it."

"Can't." Buffy simply stated with a small smile on her face.

"Why not?" He yelled.

"What part of 'locked from the outside' didn't you understand? Was it the 'locked' or the 'outside' part?" Buffy questioned with a rather sarcastic tone to her voice.

"How are you planning on getting out then?" Spike asked with an equally sarcastic tone, thinking that he had stumped her in some way.

Buffy smiled at Spike. "Mary-Anne will be back to unlock the door for me in about an hour. But until then, you and I can talk about a few things."

"Why do you want to talk so badly?"

"Because you need to know all the facts."

"I already do."

"No, you don't."

"What more is there to know about this? You slept with Carter; he's in love with you. You always run to him when something goes wrong."

"If I always run to him it's only because that he's always been there for me in the past."

"Are you saying that I wasn't?"

"No. Not when it matter the most."

"Dru…" Spike whispered.

Buffy turned away from Spike. "That was the night I slept with him. It hasn't happened after that night, we're just friends. He knows that."

Spike turned Buffy around. "He loves you."

"But I don't love him."

"Do you love Riley?"

Buffy looked at Spike in totally shock. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Just answer the question."

"I don't know."

"You don't know, or you don't want to tell me?"

"Honestly? I don't want to tell you."

"Buffy."

"I have feelings for him, very strong feelings."

"Do. You. Love. Him?"

"It doesn't matter if I do or don't. Faith wants him back, and in order to keep our affair out of the public Faith is going to get what exactly what she wants."

"What if I talk Faith out of wanting Riley back?"

"What?"

"Hear me out first." Spike pleaded with Buffy.

"No!" Buffy yelled back. "You can't talk your way out of anything. There's only one way that you get what you want."

"And what's that?" Spike questioned already knowing what she was going to say.

"Your sex appeal." Buffy stated.

"That's not true." Spike said, even though he knew that it really was.

"Really? Did you want me?"

"Still do."

Buffy ignored the last comment and continued on with her path of words. "And you used your sex appeal to get me."

Spike nodded his head. "S'pose I did. That so wrong?"

"No, I just don't want you to use it on Faith."

"Buffy…" Spike said as he reached for her.

"I'll give up Riley." Buffy stated as she walked into Spike's opened arms.

"It's not that easy."

"I'll make it that easy then."

"I still have to do this."

Buffy pulled herself free of Spike. "What about 'we'll find another way'?"

"This is the only way." Spike said as Buffy turned away from him. "Buffy." He pulled her to face him. "This is the only way."

Buffy looked up towards Spike. "I know this has to be done. I just wish that it wasn't Faith."

"We'll get through this." Spike stated as he ran his hand through her long hair.

"You don't know that."

"I have to believe it."

Buffy pulled away from Spike again. "Okay, we get through this. You still go back to Drusilla when all is said an done."

"She's my wife."

"And the soon-to-be mother of your child."

"What do you want from me?" Spike asked as he ran a hand through his own hair.

Buffy turned away from Spike and headed towards the door. "Nothing…" She stopped and turned back to face Spike. "And everything. That's the problem."

Spike walked back towards Buffy. "Luv…"

"What time is it?" Buffy asked out of the blue.

"What?"

"I have a class later."

"Oh." Spike looked down at his watch. "It's a quarter past two."

"I've got to go." Buffy stated as she walked back towards the door.

"You can't, Mary-Anne isn't back yet."

Buffy opened the door and turned back towards Spike. "It was never really locked."


	9. Chapter 41 to 45

Chapter 41

Drusilla and Spike's House

Spike had been truly shocked when Dru had called him at his office moments after Buffy had left. She had asked him if he could come over so that the two of them could talk some more.

Right now Spike was sitting in his living room looking up at Dru.

"I have something to show you." Dru stated as she held out her hand towards her husband.

Spike stood and took his wife's hand. "What's that pet?"

"You'll have to follow me." Drusilla stated as she led Spike out of the living room.

"You're in a rather good mood today." Spike stated somewhat in shock by how his wife's attitude had changed since Monday.

Dru stopped walking and turned to face Spike. "Yes I am. I've taken the last few days off from teaching."

"Is everything alright?" Spike with a panicked tone.

"Yes silly." Dru stated pushing Spike's shoulder playfully. "I just needed some time alone is all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I've been able to clear my head, and look at things on a whole new level."

"And how do you see things now Pet?"

"I see that it was wrong of me to ask you to leave. If we are going to get through this we really do need to be together."

"What are you saying Luv?"

"I think that you should move back into the house. It's so lonely without you in my bed at night."

"Really? You want me to move back in?"

"You don't want to?" Dru asked with a pout on her face.

"`Course I want to Pet, I just thought that you wanted more time s'all."

"I did at first." Dru took Spike's hand and placed it on her expanded belly. "But we missed you."

Spike pulled Dru into a loving hug. "I've missed you too."

Dru looked up into her husband's eyes. "So you'll move back in?"

"ASAP."

"Good."

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"This." Dru said as she opened the door she was standing in front of.

Spike followed Dru into the nursery and looked around in amazement. "You did all of this in two days?"

"I had a lot of outside help from Daddy, and even Carter." Drusilla watched closely at Spike to see the reaction he would have to hearing Carter's name.

"That was nice of him." Spike simply stated.

"Yeah." 'What the hell?' Drusilla thought that was not the reaction that she was looking for at all. 'I'll have to try something else.' "I thought that you could move back in Friday night."

Spike turned to face Drusilla. "Why Friday?"

"Oh, I thought that it would be easier for you to move in after your classes are finished for the week."

"I don't have any classes the rest of the week, my T.A. is just handing out the notes for next week to the students and then they get to leave. I can get all my stuff from the apartment tomorrow and move back in then."

"Oh." 'Damnit. What does a woman have to do to get a reaction out of you?'

Spike picked up on Dru's tension. "Is something wrong Pet?"

Dru shook her head. "Not at all."

"If you need more time to think about this you can have it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"No, I want you here."

Spike wrapped his arms around Dru's waist as best as he could and held her back against his front. "I'm glad to hear that."

Dru leaned into Spike. "I have an idea."

"What's that?"

"Why don't we go out to dinner on Friday? You know, celebrate us working through things."

'I have plans with Faith Friday.' "I can't."

Dru turned to face Spike. "Why not?"

"I have to rehearse with the band Friday night. We haven't had a chance to practice at all with Deacon being gone all week, and he won't be coming back till Friday afternoon, and we have a gag to get ready for on Tuesday."

"Can't you call it off until Saturday?"

"I wish I could Pet, but we really need the practice. You know how it is?" 'Please believe me. Please believe me.'

"I know." 'Damn he's a good liar. No wonder the little slut didn't know about me to begin with.'

'God. She believed me.' "How about we have that celebratory dinner tomorrow night?"

Dru smiled at Spike. "Sure."

Spike looked at his watch. "I should probably be going now. Get a head start on my repacking."

"You don't have to." Dru said with a small grin on her face. "You could stay here tonight, and tomorrow I could go with you to the apartment to help you pack."

"And where would I be sleeping?" Spike asked picking up on Dru's playful tone.

Dru wrapped her arms around Spike neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. "With me."

Chapter 42

Friday-The Sunnydale Spa

"Please tell me again what it is exactly that we are doing here?" Cordelia asked Buffy.

Buffy turned her head to face Cordy and pulled the cucumbers that she had over her eyes off. "We are here because I need a morning and afternoon of relaxation before tonight, and because we don't have any classes today and you need to be pampered since Angel is obviously not keeping you happy in the bedroom any longer."

Cordelia pulled her own cucumbers off and turned to face Buffy. "Angel has had other things on his mind lately, I'm sure that after mid-terms everything will go back to normal." Cordelia stated trying her best to defend her absentee boyfriend.

"I hope you're right."

"I am. Angel loves me."

"I know he does."

"I can't believe that you're really doing this tonight." Cordelia stated trying to get the conversation away from her relationship with Angel, or lack there of.

"It's the only way."

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? Not even close."

"Physically?" Cordy questioned.

"Yep. I'm all waxed and ready to get this over with."

"I don't balm you. The thought of Parker even looking at me freaks me out."

"Not helping with the emotional part of this whole thing."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, what's the full plan for today?"

"Um. I thought that when we got finished here we could go shopping for a few hours, and then we could stop be The Bronze."

"The Bronze? They'll still be closed."

"I know."

"Then why would you want to go there?"

"Spike's band is practicing there this afternoon, and I really need to talk with Deacon."

"About Alyson?"

"Yeah, and I need to talk to Carter about something too."

"Buffy I don't think that'. s such a good idea."

"I need to talk with him."

"But…"

"I know Spike will be there. We talked about all of this already; he knows that I'm not in love with Carter, and that what happened between the two of us was a one time kinda thing."

"If you're sure about this."

"I am."

"Okay then. Let's get this stuff off and head out of here."

"Right behind you Cor… What the hell are you doing here?" Buffy demanded, while trying to fight the urge she was having to rip the woman in front of her apart limb by limb.

"I just got a Brazilian wax if you must know. I have big plans for tonight, and want everything to be prefect."

Cordelia turned back to face Buffy. "Buffy what's…Faith."

"Hello Cordy. Might I say that is a lovely shade of green you are wearing."

"What do you want Faith?"

"I was just telling Buffy that I was finishing up my plans for tonight."

"Faith the only reason that Spike will be with you tonight is to keep you from telling people about the affair." Buffy stated.

"You keep telling yourself that tonight when you're curled up in your bed trying to get to sleep, the whole time remembering that Spike is screaming my name as he cums."

"Spike will never scream your name Faith."

"We'll see about that. I plan on being the best ride he's ever had." Faith said as a grin spread across her face.

"Well since I am the best ride he's ever had let me tell you that it will never happen. If he screams anyone's name tonight it'll be mine." Buffy turned and took Cordelia by the arm leaving a pissed Faith standing behind.

*****

An Hour Later-Sunnydale Mall

"I still can't get over what you told Faith at the Spa." Cordelia said as she ran her hand over the items that hung on one of the racks at Victory Secrets.

"Yeah, while she was pissing me off."

"I could tell. I don't think I've ever heard you talk about sex that way before."

"I was only stating the truth. I couldn't have her going in there with her hopes up so high. Really, who does she think she is?"

"What if he does scream her name tonight?" Cordelia asked.

"What color should I wear tonight?" Buffy asked not wanting to think about Spike screaming anyone's name but hers.

Cordelia picked up on how uneasy Buffy was about the question and decided that she would leave it alone. "You can't wear white."

"No, I guess not."

"What are Spike's favorite colors?"

"Black and red."

"Can't wear those either then."

"No I can't."

"How about pink or blue?" Cordy asked, holding up two.

"To babyish."

Cordy put the clothes back on the rack. "I see your point."

"How about a light green?" Buffy asked, holding up the in question. "It matches my eyes."

"That's good. Long or short?"

"Um, long. The more it covers the better."

"Why are you buying something new for tonight?"

"Because I like everything I already own, and after tonight I plan on burning what I wore."

"Oh."

"Let's pay for this and head to The Bronze." Buffy said, heading to the cashier.

Chapter 43

The Bronze

"Let's take a ten minute break and then pick up where we left off." Spike said as he put the microphone back in its stand. He was still having a hard time being around Carter, but the band really need to practice.

"So what happened in Sunnydale while I was gone?" Deacon asked noticing the tension between Carter and Spike.

"Not much, Dru and I got back together."

"Yeah, after you and Buffy almost had sex on my bed." Carter mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Deacon asked Carter.

"Nothing. Spike moved back into the apartment for a few days, but then he and Dru worked things out and he moved back in to his own house."

"Well, that's good for you and Dru." Deacon said to Spike.

"Yeah…"

"What else did I miss?"

"You missed Carter walking in on Spike and I about to have sex in his bed for starters." Buffy stated as she walked over to the stage with Cordelia closely behind.

All three men looked on in shock at the boldness in the tone that the petite blonde had just made that statement in.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked locking eyes with Buffy.

"I heard that Deacon was back in town and I wanted to stop by and say hi to him. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not." Deacon said as he walked off stage and pulled Buffy into a small hug.

"I'm glad someone is happy to see me." Buffy said staring at the two remaining men on the stage before she turned her attention back towards Deacon. "How was L.A.?"

"It was great. You'd be amazed how much it can change when you've been away for five months."

"How is Alyson?"

"You can ask her yourself. She'll be here next week."

"That's great." Buffy said not really sure how she was going to act around her once best friend after everything that had and was about to happen.

"Would you and your friend like anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coke." Buffy turned to towards Cordelia. "Cordy?"

"I'll have a bottle of water."

"One coke, and a bottle of water coming right up." Deacon turned towards the stage. "Do you guy's want something?"

'Buffy' Both Spike and Carter thought at the same time.

"I'll have a beer." Spike said instead.

"Me too." Carter added.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Deacon said heading towards the bar.

"I'll help you with that." Cordelia added not wanting to be so close to the explosion that was granted to happen at any moment.

After the two of them where away from the stage Buffy turned to face both of the men that remained.

"So? How are things going?" Buffy asked.

"Dru and Spike got back together." Carter practically yelled out.

"Really? When did this happen?" Buffy asked trying to keep how hurt she was from showing.

"Wednesday night." Spike stated.

"Wow. You had a busy Wednesday didn't you?"

"You could say that."

"What about you Carter?"

"What about me?" Carter asked not knowing what type of game Buffy was playing.

"Well, I haven't spoken with you since you told Spike about us. I'm just wondering how things are goin'."

"Buffy." Spike warned.

Buffy turned to face Spike. "What? I'm only trying to get things out in the open. You two obviously haven't talked about this since I left."

"That's because there is nothing to talk about." Carter stated.

"Sure there is. We could talk about lots of things."

"Alright, lets talk about the real reason you're here." Spike stated.

"I already told you that. I came here to see Deacon, and I need to speak with Carter."

"Running to him again." Spike replied with a ping of jealousy running through him.

"It's not like that. I just need to ask him something. Have a little 'Faith'." Buffy bit back at Spike making sure that he understood what she was really talking about.

"This is not the time nor place to talk about this Buffy."

"Why not? Do they not know about your plans for tonight? I thought that they were your friends. They kept the fact that you were married a secret from me, why wouldn't they keep what you have planned for tonight a secret from Dru?" Buffy asked.

Carter cut in. "What did you want to talk to me about Buffy?"

Buffy turned towards Carter. "It's not important anymore."

Buffy turned away from the stage just as Deacon and Cordy decided to come back with the drinks.

"Here we go." Deacon called out holding up the drinks.

Buffy walked over and grabbed one of the beers out of his hands and gulped it down. She then turned back to the stage holding the now empty bottle in her hand. "Hope you have fun tonight." Buffy stated before throwing the bottle against the stage causing pieces to fly everywhere. She turned back around and took hold of Cordy's hand. "Lets go. I have to get ready for tonight."

After Buffy and Cordelia were out of the club Deacon turned to face Spike and Carter. "What was that all about?"

"It's not important." Spike said as he stared in the direction Buffy had just left in playing the last words she had said over and over in his head. 'I have to get ready for tonight.'

"BUFFY!" Spike yelled running out of the club after her.

*****

Parking Lot

Buffy had just made it outside of the club before she fell to the ground in a fit of tears.

Cordelia wrapped her arms around Buffy trying to get her to stop crying. "Buffy what was that all about in there?"

"Spike and Drusilla got back together." Buffy stated through her sobbing.

"That's good."

Buffy looked up at Cordelia. "I know it is, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt."

"You'll get through this Buffy. You're one of the strongest people I know."

"Thanks."

"Now, lets get off this ground. Who knows how many people have vomited here." Cordelia stated as she help Buffy to her feet.

"Ew!" Buffy said with a small smile on her face.

"It's true."

Both girls were laughing when they heard Buffy's name being yelled from inside the club.

Buffy looked back towards the door as Spike came running out.

"Buffy…" Spike whisper as he walked over towards her and pulled her into his arms.

Buffy struggled to get out of Spike's hold. "Don't touch me."

"I'll just go wait for you back in the club." Cordelia said as she walked back towards the club.

"Cordy, no."

"Buffy the two of you need to talk about this."

"Thank you Cordelia." Spike said.

"I'm only doing this for Buffy." Cordelia bit back at Spike.

Buffy watched as her friend disappeared back into the closed club. "What do you want?"

"I know what you're doing tonight Buffy." Spike said as he turned her to face him.

"So?"

"Buffy, you can't do this."

"Why not? You are."

"You have a history with Parker. He knows you, and what to do to you."

"So do you." Buffy stated.

"But I love you."

"Still?"

"Of course. I would never use what we had to hurt you."

"You hurt me every time you look at me, touch me. I hear your name and it hurts me."

"Buffy…"

"No. I have to get ready for tonight, and so do you." Buffy said as she pulled her keys out of her purse. "Tell Cordy to meet me at my car when you go back in."

"Fine." Spike said as he turned to head back into the club.

"Spike." Buffy called after him.

Spike turned back to face her. "Yeah?"

A tear ran down her face. "Don't scream her name."

"Never."

Chapter 44

The Sunnydale Inn-Room 213

Faith went around the room making the finale touches to everything. From the looks of Spike he was one who could go all night, and that was just what Faith had in mind. She was lighting the finale candles when she heard a knock at the door. She stopped in front of the mirror and ran her hand down her blood red teddy before answering the door.

"Ready for the ride…Mrs. Winthrop what are you doing here?" Faith asked as she closed the door behind the raven hair woman.

"I came to make sure everything was prefect Ms. Wilkins." Drusilla stated as she walked around the large hotel room.

"And?" Faith asked.

"It will do, just make sure that he stays the whole night. I have plans myself for this evening."

"What type of plans?"

"That doesn't concern you."

"So, is everything okay? He should be here soon."

"Everything is fine, especially the teddy you have on. Very nice." Drusilla said as she ran her hand over the fabric.

Faith stepped away; not liking the way Drusilla was looking at her. "Look, I'm doing this for one reason, and one reason only. Don't get any ideas lady, I like the person I'm fucking to have more in-between their legs."

"I sure you do. I'll be on my way then."

Faith walked back over towards the door. "Thanks for stopping by."

Drusilla opened the door and walked out. "All night."

"Not a problem." Faith said as she closed the door.

Down the hall a petite blonde watched as Drusilla and Faith talked and Drusilla walked away while Faith closed the door to the hotel room. 'Those bitches, they're working together.'

*****

The Sunnydale Inn-Room 214

Parker grabbed the ice bucket and was opening the door to his room when he saw Buffy getting ready to knock on the door across the hallway.

"Buffy."

Buffy turned around to face the direction that her name was being called from. 'Not now.' "Parker."

"Did you forget what room number?" He asked as he pointed to the door with 213 on it then back to the door that had 214.

"No, I need to speak with the person in this room." Buffy said getting ready to knock again.

Parker grabbed her arm and pulled her into his room. "That can wait."

"It really can't." Buffy said trying to get out if his hold.

"It's going to have to." Parker said as he placed his lips over hers in a violent kiss.

*****

KNOCK-KNOCK

Spike had his back to the room he was waiting to get into and was staring at the door across the hallway. 'Something isn't right.' Spike thought, and was about to knock on that door when the one behind him opened and he was pulled in and pushed onto the bed.

"So glad you could make it." Faith said as she closed the door.

"Didn't really have a choose in the matter, now did I?" Spike said as he sat up.

"Sure you did. You could come here, or I could tell everyone that you like to sleep with your students."

"One student, and she wasn't a student of mine when we were together."

"But you were married."

"Yes I was. And Drusilla knows all about Buffy."

'She knows more then you think.' Faith thought but instead said: "Are you sure she knows everything?"

"She knows the important stuff."

"Which is?"

"I thought I was here to fuck, not be asked twenty questions."

"We'll get to that part soon enough."

"Fine. Dru knows that what happened with Buffy is in the past. She knows that I'm dedicated to her and our child."

"That's sweet." Faith said as she took a seat on the bed next to Spike. "What if your wife wasn't pregnant?"

"She is." Spike simply stated.

"Right. But what if?" Faith asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"I would have stayed with Buffy." Spike whispered.

"What is it about B. that has every guy standin' in line for a piece of her?" Faith demanded as she stood up from the bed. "I mean come on, she can't be that great in bed."

Spike stood up as well. "Not everything is about sex Faith. How people feel for Buffy is more then just sex."

"You really love her." Faith stated in shock.

"Yes I do." Spike walked over towards the door and opened it. "Which is why you can tell whoever you want about the affair Faith. The deals off."

Faith sat back down on the bed as Spike shut the door behind him.

*****

Once in the hallway Spike pulled out his cell phone and dialed Buffy's apartment.

"…"

"Is Buffy there?"

"…"

"Cordelia?"

"…"

"Where's Buffy?"

"…"

"I don't care what she told you damnit, just tell me where she is."

"…"

"I told Faith she could tell who ever she wants about the affair and I need to find Buffy before it's to late."

"…"

"I'm at The Sunnydale Inn."

"…"

"She's here?"

"…"

"What room?"

"…"

'214' "I've got to go."

"…"

"Thanks."

Spike closed his cell phone and looked up at the door that he was getting a bad feeling from earlier. 'I hope I'm not to late.'

Chapter 45

The Sunnydale Inn-Room 214

Parker now had Buffy pinned to the king sized bed and was trailing kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Tell me you want me." Parker demanded.

"I want you." Buffy stated in a low whisper as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Say it like you mean it." Parker yelled tightening the grip that he had on her wrists.

Buffy turned her head and locked eyes with Parker. "I…I."

"Say it!" Parker yelled.

"I want you." Buffy said in an even voice, not wanting him to know have scared she was at that moment.

Parker pulled himself away from Buffy and stood from the bed. "Take your clothes off."

Buffy sat up on the bed and slowly began to remove her shirt when there was a knocking at the door. 'Thank what ever god is up there.'

"Hold that thought." Parker stated as he walked over towards the door.

The next thing Buffy knew, Parker was on the ground knocked out cold and Spike was holding his hand out to her.

"Come on Goldilocks."

Buffy took Spike's hand and grabbed her bag as he pulled her out of the hotel room and down the hallway.

*****

Once the two of them were out of the hotel and into the parking lot Buffy stopped walking and pulled her hand free of Spike's.

"Are you crazy?"

Spike turned around to face Buffy. "What?"

"I asked, are you crazy?"

"No I'm not crazy."

"Then what the Hell did you do that for?"

"This is not the place to talk about this."

"When Parker wakes up, and I'm no longer there he is going to come looking for me."

"All the more reason to get out of here Pet." Spike said as he reached for her hand again.

Buffy stepped away from him and started to dig through her purse to get her car keys out. "He'll tell everyone about the affair."

"Let him."

Buffy looked at Spike in shock. "Let him? Are you out of your mind?"

"No."

"If he tells then you're going to lose your job at the college."

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does. You love being able to teach, to be able to get through to a person in a way no one else can."

"I love you more."

"What about Faith?"

"I told her that she could tell whoever she wanted to."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"I thought I already covered that Luv. I love you." Spike looked past Buffy and back to the main entrance of the hotel. "We really need to get out of here before he wakes up."

Buffy looked back at the hotel, then back to Spike. "Where should we go?"

"We'll think of something on the way." Spike stated as he pulled her towards his car.

*****

Drusilla and Spike's House

"Harder! Harder!" Drusilla yelled at the top of her lungs as the man on top of her pounded into her.

RING-RING

"Ahhhhh…almost there."

RING-RING

Drusilla turned her head in the direction of the phone debating if she should pick it up or not in her head.

RING-RING

"DAMNIT!" Drusilla yelled as she pushed the man off of her and pick up the phone.

"This better be important." Dru screamed at the person on the other side of the line.

"…"

"What?" She yelled as she shot up in the bed.

"…"

"What do you mean he told you that you could tell whoever you wanted?"

"…"

"And he just walked out the room?"

"…"

"He left with someone else?"

"…"

"Who?"

"…"

"BITCH!" Drusilla screamed as she threw the phone across the room and into the wall.

"What happened?"

Drusilla turned to face the man sitting in the bed next to her. "My husband didn't follow through with the deal."

"What do you mean?"

"He left. He told Ms. Wilkins that she could tell whomever she wanted to tell, and then he walked out of the room."

"You said something about Spike leaving with someone else. Who was it?"

"The love of your life." Drusilla stated coldly as she wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom.

Carter sat on the bed in total shock. "Buffy…" He whispered.


	10. Chapter 46 to 50

Chapter 46  
On the Road

"Where are we going?" Buffy asked as Spike drove down the road.

"Not sure. Not like we can go to my place."

"We can't go to the loft because Tara is there, and Parker will probably go looking for me there first. What about your apartment?"

"Nope. Deacon and Carter are there and I really think we need some alone time."

"Right. Can't go to the mansion because my Parents are back in town."

"Guess not."

Buffy watched as the car passed the 'Now Leaving Sunnydale' sign. "You're leaving town."

"I know."

"Why?"

"People can't find you if you're not there to be found."

"So, where are we going?"

"How 'bout the first place we meet?"

"L.A.? That's a two hour drive."

"It's Friday night. No classes until Monday to worry about."

"What about Dru?"

"She was going out of town with her Father this weekend because I told her that the band had to practice all weekend long."

"Oh…"

*****

Los Angeles-Two Hours Later

"Pet we're here." Spike said as he turned off the engine to his car.

Buffy looked up from where her head was resting on Spike's leg. "Where's here?" Buffy asked trying to wake up completely.

"The motel."

"Motel?" Buffy asked fully sitting up now.

"While we needed a place to stay for the night, and I didn't think there was a need to spend a great deal of cash for just one night. If you want to stay the weekend we can find a better place tomorrow."

Buffy stepped out of the car. "This is fine."

Spike joined Buffy outside of the car and headed towards the main office. "I'm glad." Spike took hold of her hand. "Let's get us a room and get settled in."

"Sure." Buffy said following Spike close behind, not liking the way that some of the men in the parking lot were looking at her.

Spike noticed Buffy's tension and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. "You're safe with me Luv."

Buffy leaned into his hold. "I know."

*****

Sunnydale-Drusilla and Spike's House

"Where could they be?" Drusilla asked as she paced back and forth in her living room.

"How the hell should I know? You're the one that is suppose to know Spike's every move." Carter stated from his spot on the couch.

"I do."

"Really? Then were is he, or Buffy for that matter?"

After a few moments silence Drusilla turned to face Cater.

"This is all your fault!" Dru yelled.

Carter smiled at Dru's outburst. "How's that?"

"'Cause you said there was no need to follow him tonight."

"He was suppose to be at the hotel until tomorrow morning Dru." Carter stated in a higher tone then before.

"While he's not." Dru yelled back. "He's off some place with your whore."

Carter stood from the couch and walked over towards Dru and grabbed both of her arms. "Buffy is NOT a whore! If anyone is a whore here Dru it would be you."

"You didn't seem to mind it to much a few hours ago." Drusilla bit back as she pulled herself free of Carter's hold.

"It's was just sex."

"Please, I'm the best you've ever had." Drusilla said as she ran her hand over Carter's chest.

Carter grabbed hold of Dru's wrist and pushed it away. "You're good I'll give you that, but you are no where near the best. Now I understand way Spike was planning on leaving you over the summer."

"And way's that?" Drusilla questioned.

"You've got all the moves down to a 'T', but you've got none of the emotions."

"You Bastard!" Drusilla yelled as she slapped Carter across the face.

"Now, now Dru. No need for name-calling. I wouldn't want Spike to find out about that bundle of joy you're not carrying."

"You wouldn't." Dru stated in shock.

"Are you sure about that?" Carter asked with a grin on his face.

"You'll lose Buffy forever."

Carter nodded his head. "Can't lose something you never had to begin with."

Carter turned from where Drusilla was standing in shock and headed towards the front door.

"CARTER!" Drusilla yelled as he open the door.

"Talk to you later Dru." Carter called over his shoulder before slamming the door shut behind him.

"CARTER!!!!!!!"

*****

Los Angeles-Off Road Motel

"Here you go Pet." Spike said as he handed Buffy a glass of water.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, I'm fine." Buffy simple replied.

"Are you sure 'cause I…" Spike asked as he nervously paced back and forth in front of the bed that Buffy was sitting on. Which also happened to be the only one in the room.

"Spike. I'm fine."

"Right." Spike said nodding his head.

"Maybe you should sit down." Buffy said as she pointed to the chair across from the bed.

"S'pose you're right." Spike stated as he pulled the chair away from the wall and sat down.

After a few moments Buffy decided to ask the question that had been on her mind since Spike has knocked Parker out.

"Tell me what happened earlier."

"Not much to tell really. Went to the hotel, talked with Faith, told her the deal was off and came to rescue you from that nightmare you call an ex-boyfriend."

Buffy ignored the last part of his statement. "What did you talk to her about?"

Spike locked eyes with Buffy. "You."

"What about me?"

Spike looked away from Buffy. "That I would have stayed with you if my wife wasn't pregnant. That I love you."

"Still?"

Spike relocked eyes with Buffy. "Always."

Buffy stood up from the bed and walked over towards the window. "We'll see if you feel the same way after you hear what I'm about to tell you."

Spike stood up from the chair and walked towards Buffy, turning her around to face him.

"What is it?"

Buffy stepped away from Spike. "First, I don't think we have to worry about Faith telling her Father or the college about the affair."

"Why's that?"

"Cause I think Faith is working for someone else."

"What?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"When I got to the hotel I saw her talking to a person outside of her room."

"Maybe it was someone who worked for the hotel. The room was pretty much ready for a long night."

"I really don't think that was the case."

"Who was it?"

Buffy took a deep breath before looking at Spike. "Drusilla…"

Chapter 47

Los Angeles

"Drusilla?" Spike questioned in utter and complete shock.

"I saw her leaving Faith's room right before Parker pulled me into his room."

"What reason would Dru have to be there?"

"I don't know."

Spike looked at Buffy. "But you have an idea."

Buffy nodded her head. "I think Faith is working for Drusilla."

"That's insane." Spike yelled. "What could Dru possibly gain from Faith working for her?"

"You." Buffy whispered

"She already has me." Spike yelled again.

Buffy looked away from Spike for a moment then turned back to face him. "Maybe she doesn't see it that way."

"Then what way do you think she sees it?" Spike bit back.

"That I have you."

The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence once again as Spike tried to figure out if what Buffy was saying could really be true.

"This is crazy." Spike finally stated.

Buffy walked over to Spike and placed a hand on his arm. "Spike, just try to hear me out."

"Why should I?" Spike yelled as he pulled away from Buffy's outreached hand. "Dru has nothing to do with this."

"She has everything to do with this." Buffy yelled back.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that your wife is actually capable of doing something like this?"

"Because she's my wife damnit. I've known her all my life."

"Maybe that's the problem."

"What?"

"You've known her to long, you're not thinking with a clear head."

Spike nodded his head, knowing that Buffy was right, and that she would never lie to him about something this important.

"What do you think?"

The question caught Buffy by surprise. "'bout Drusilla?"

"Yeah, about Dru."

Buffy took a deep breath before telling Spike her theory about his wife and who was working with her. "I think that she found out somehow that you were having an affair before she walked in on us together, and that you were planning on leaving her for the other person. I think that the deal with Faith was a way to keep me from ever being able to be with you again."

"How's that?" Spike asked not fully understanding why Faith would be the key person keep them apart.

"Faith and I hate each other, everyone knows it. What they don't know is the real reason behind the hatred."

"I thought that she hated you because she feels that you keep taking things away from her. Her more popular friends started to hang out with you when you first moved here. You beat her out for the spot on the varsity cheerleading squad. Even her ex-high school sweet heart likes you now."

Buffy nodded. "That's what everyone in Sunnydale thinks. The truth of the matter is that Faith and I go back to when she was living in L.A. and we were both starting middle school together. The hate we feel for one another has had years to grow into what it is today."

*****

UC Sunnydale Campus-Dorms

KNOCK-KNOCK

The door to the dorm room opened to reveal a somewhat shocked person behind it. "Faith? What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Faith asked in a low whisper.

"Yeah, sure. Angel's out with Cordy right now. What can I do for you?" Riley asked as he stepped away from the door to let Faith walk in.

Once the door was closed Faith turned to face Riley. "I'm a bitch."

"What?"

"I am. I'm a heartless bitch."

"Where is this coming from?" Riley asked still shock first at that fact that Faith was in his dorm room and second at the fact that she was calling herself a bitch.

"Did you love me?" Faith asked in a low whisper.

Riley walked closer to Faith and tilted her chin up. "What is this about?"

Faith stepped away from him. "We were together for almost four years. Did you love me any of them?"

"Of course I loved you."

"Then why?"

After a moment of figuring out what it was that she was asking Riley started to shake his head. "Faith, we've already talked about this."

"I just don't understand. You say that you loved me…"

Riley interrupted Faith. "My loving you wasn't the problem."

"Then what was?" Faith asked somewhat angrily.

"You being to scared to let me."

"That's not true."

"Really? The first time I told you that I loved you, you freaked out."

"I did not." Faith stated in shock.

"Faith, you ran out on me." Riley yelled at her.

"We were to young. It was to soon in our relationship for you to be having those type of feelings about me." Faith stated trying to make herself believe it as well.

"You didn't think that we were to young to be having sex. And as far as to soon in the relationship, we were together for over two years before I told you how I really felt."

After a few moments of an utter and complete silence Riley turned to face Faith. "What brought all of this on in the first place?"

"I was with a man tonight." Faith said in a low whisper.

"Oh…" Riley stated not knowing why he was feeling jealous of this information.

"When he got there I asked him about a few things and it got me thinking. This man is willing to give up everything that means anything to him all for some women because he loves her. I don't think I've ever felt that way about another human in my entire life." Faith said as she walked over and sat down on one of the beds in the room.

"That's not true." Riley stated following Faith over to the beds and sat opposite of her.

"Yes it is. I'm heartless. Unable to love, or let myself be loved just like you said. I push everyone away because I don't want to get hurt, but in the end I'm alone and hurt." Faith finished as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Riley pulled Faith into his arms and ran his hand up and down her back slowly. "You're not alone. I will always be there for you when ever you need me."

Faith pulled away from Riley and looked up into his face. "What about Buffy?"

"I'm falling in love with her."

Chapter 48

Los Angeles

"Faith and I knew each other before I moved to Sunnydale. We were actually really good friends until she went after my boyfriend."

Spike gave Buffy an unbelieving look.

"I know what you're thinking. 'Poor little middle school girl got her boyfriend taken away from her. What a tragedy.' But it has to do with more than just that."

"Go on." Spike said as he sat down in the chair waiting for Buffy to continue with her tale.

"It started out as small things at first. She was jealous of my relationship with Alyson, and that I would always pick Alyson instead of Faith for anything."

"Like what?"

"Any and everything really. From cheerleading to the guys I dated."

"Guys?"

"That was what pushed her over the edge the most. She couldn't understand why someone would want to be with me instead of her. And it didn't help that I started to date the guy that she had a major crush on."

"Really? That doesn't seem like something you would do."

"And neither was sleeping with a married man, but I some how managed that one." Buffy said jokingly.

"Funny."

"I thought so. Now back to the history lesson. Nick was the guy's name, and he was the type of guy that every girl wanted for herself."

"And you had him."

"Yep." Buffy said popping the 'p'. "Faith tried everything in her power to get him for herself, but nothing worked."

"Never settle for second best." Spike stated proudly.

"Or so I thought."

"What happened?" Spike asked knowing that the tale was about to take a wrong turn by the tone of her voice.

"We were at the last party of the eight grade year, and I walked in on Faith in bed with Nick."

"Wow."

"I wasn't willing so Nick turned to someone who was."

"Faith."

"What can I say Faith likes sex. It's no wonder she thinks that she's so good at it, she's been doing it long enough."

"And what ever happened to good ole Nick?"

"I broke up with him at the party, it was a night packed full of drama. The couple that had been together the longest broke up, and everyone was once again there for me, not Faith. Nick and his family moved to Indiana and I never saw him again. Faith moved to Sunnydale and continued to hate me."

"So you hate Faith because she slept with your boyfriend?"

"Not as much as someone would think."

"Then why?"

"I only hate her for blaming me for everything that has gone wrong in her life. I'm only one person, I don't have that type of power."

"And you think that Dru is using this in order to get me back for good?" Spike asked placing all the information together in his head.

Buffy nodded her head. "Yes, but I don't think that it's just Faith. I think that Drusilla has others helping her."

"Like who?"

"Other than Faith? She has to have her Father's help. He has got to be in on this, she spends all her time with him."

"He would do anything to make sure that she stays happy. No matter who gets hurt along the way."

"I don't think that it's just Faith and her Father though. There has got to be at least one more person in on all of this." Buffy stated as she started to pace back and forth in front of where Spike was seated.

Spike stood up and stopped her pacing. "Who?"

Buffy locked her eyes with his. "Someone we both know, and trust."

Chapter 49

Sunnydale

After some time away Carter decided that it was best if he got back over to Dru's to figure out how they were going to make everything work out.

"Where are they?" Drusilla asked for what felt like the thousandth time that evening as she looked out the window in the living room.

"I don't know Dru. And if you ask me again I'll leave, and let you figure out this all on your own."

"Fine. What about that Parker guy that Buffy was suppose to be with tonight? Do we at least know what happened to him?" Drusilla asked as she turned to face Carter.

Carter ran a hand through his freshly washed hair. "Yeah, he's held up at some bar."

Drusilla turned back to the window and looked out watching as the moon disappeared making way for the early rays of a new day to come. "Everything was going so well until now."

"Face it Dru, Spike love's Buffy to much to just let her completely out oh his life, even for you and what he believes to be his child."

Drusilla's eyes flashed fire. "You're wrong. My Spike will come back to me. He always does."

Carter tried hard not to chuckle. "Not this time."

"I'll prove you wrong." Dru yelled back as she walked over towards the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Spike." Dru said as she picked up the phone.

Carter stalked over towards the phone and pulled it out of her hand. "You can't."

Drusilla pulled the phone back away from Carter. "I'm his wife and I refuse to lose him to that little whore."

*****

Los Angeles

"Do you mind if I take a shower." Buffy asked as she walked over towards the bathroom.

Spike looked up from the notepad he was writing on. "I thought we were trying to figure out who was working with Dru besides her Father and Faith."

Buffy sighed and walked back towards Spike. "I can still feel Parker's hands on my body, I need to take a shower."

"Of course." Spike answered not liking the fact that Buffy had brought up Parker's name.

Buffy walked back towards the bathroom and stopped just outside the door. "Why don't you order some food and after I'm all clean and we eat we can try to find out who our mystery person could be."

Spike nodded his head. "Sure thing Luv."

RING-RING

Both Buffy and Spike looked around the room and towards their own cell phones.

"It's mine." Spike said as he picked up his phone. "You go shower while I take this, then I'll order us some food. What do you want?"

RING-RING

"How about Mexican?"

"Sounds good to me." Spike answer as Buffy walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

RING-RIN…

"'ello?"

"…"

"Dru?" Spike asked as he stared at the closed bathroom door.

"…"

"Is everything alright?" Spike asked with concern in his voice.

"…"

"I'm in L.A."

"…"

"I have a meeting with a club owner tomorrow who is looking for a band to play the night of their grand opening."

"…"

"No, Deacon and Carter are still in Sunnydale."

"…"

"It's just a meetin' to give the owner a tape of us playin'."

"…"

"I'll be back before Monday."

"…"

"Have fun with your Father this weekend."

"…"

"Bye Luv."

*****

Sunnydale

"Goodbye." Drusilla said as she hung up her phone.

"So?" Carter asked as he stopped pacing back and forth.

Drusilla turned to face Carter. "He said that he was in Los Angeles."

"Why?" Carter asked. "Did he say that Deacon and I were with him?"

"No, he said that you two were still here."

"When's he coming back?"

"Before Monday."

"What do we do now?"

"Think of a new plan."

*****

Los Angeles

"Who was that on the phone?" Buffy asked as she walked out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around her body.

Spike took a deep breath as he took in the way Buffy looked. "Dru."

"Oh?"

"She was demanding to know where I was."

"Did you tell her?" Buffy asked as she sat on the bed running a brush through her hair.

"Told her I was here in L.A. doing something for the band."

"Did she believe you?"

Spike nodded his head. "I guess so. Seemed like she was only interested in where I was and when I'd be back in town."

"And?" Buffy asked as she walked over towards Spike and stood in front of him noting the tone in which he was talking about his wife.

"I think you're right about the whole Dru thing. I really was hoping that you were wrong, but after that phone call…"

Buffy place her hands on either side of his face then tilted it up towards her. "Spike I'm sorry. I didn't want to be right about this."

Spike looked at her with laughter in his eyes.

"Alright, I kinda did. But not as much as you think."

"S'okay Luv." Spike said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What happens next?"

"We find out how long this has been goin' on and who's all involved with it."

"Then what?"

"We change the rules."

Chapter 50

Los Angeles-Next Morning

"Mmm…" Buffy mumbled as she moved closer to the warm body that was lying next to her with strong arms wrapped around her lower waist.

"Mornin' Luv." Spike whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Buffy's eyes shot open at the voice she was hearing. "Spike?"

Spike ran a hand up and down her arm. "Yeah Pet, it's me."

"What…Where are we?" Buffy asked as she sat up slightly and looked around the room.

Spike propped himself up on his elbow. "In L.A., remember?"

Buffy lower her head back down onto the pillow. "Oh, yeah." She then turned to face Spike. "What time is it?"

Spike looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall that Buffy had her back to. "Little after seven. You should go back to sleep."

"Sleep is good." Buffy mumbled as her eyes slowly closed. They shot back open when she felt the bad move. "Where are you going?" Buffy asked as she held onto his arm.

"To get us a few things." Spike said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"Stay."

Spike turned to face Buffy and took in the site of her lying in a bed with only a thin sheet to cover up her nakedness. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

Buffy sat up and wrapped the sheet tighter around her body. "Please, I sleep better when you hold me. You make me feel safe."

Spike walked back over towards the bed. "You are safe."

"Then stay." Buffy said as she held out her hand.

"Alright." Spike said as he took Buffy's hand and let her pull him back towards her.

After the two blondes were settled in the bed comfortably Buffy raised her head from where it rested on his chest. "Spike?"

"Huh?" Spike asked with closed eyes.

"Were watching me sleep earlier?"

Spike opened his eyes and looked down at her. "Yeah…"

"For how long?" Buffy asked remembering a time when he had told her that he could watch her sleep for the rest of his life and still think she looked like an angel.

"Not that long." Spike responded remembering the same thing Buffy was.

"Spike." Buffy said in a tone that she knew he was lying.

"An hour or so."

"Spike." Buffy said as she placed her head back down on his chest.

Spike sighed. "Alright, most of the night."

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Go to sleep." Buffy said as she closed her eyes with a grin on her face.

"Right." Spike stated as he closed his eyes and pulled her closer to his body.

*****

Sunnydale-Loft Apartment

"Cor…"

"Mmm…"

"Cordy…"

"Five more minutes." Cordelia begged as she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Cordelia." Angel yelled as he pulled the pillow away from her.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked as she shot up in her bed.

Angel ran a hand down her back to help her relax. "I have to get back to the dorm."

"What time is it?"

"Almost eight. I need to pick up a few things before I head over to the mansion to have brunch with my Father and Connor."

Cordelia looked around the room then nodded her head. "Okay. I'll come with you."

"You don't have to. You could stay here and get some more sleep. I know you didn't get much last night." Angel said with a happy grin plaster across his face.

Cordelia shook her head and crawled out of her bed. "I can't. I have things I need to get done before Buffy get home."

"How long will you take?"

"Fifteen minutes tops."

"Fifteen minutes." Angel stated in a firm voice.

"You could join me in the shower." Cordelia said as she ran a hand down Angel's chest.

"That would take more then fifteen minutes, and you know it." Angel stated as he looked down at Cordelia with lustful eyes.

"It'll be worth the time." Cordelia said as she pulled Angel into her bathroom.

*****

UC Sunnydale- Thirty Minutes Later

Angel stopped dead in his tracks as he pushed open the door to his and Riley's dorm room causing Cordelia to run into him.

"Angel…Oh My God!" Cordelia yelled as she saw the couple wrapped in each other arms.

Riley shot up out of the bed causing Faith to wake up. "What?"

"What the HELL is going on? How could you do this to Buffy?" Cordelia demanded.

"This isn't what it looks like." Riley pleaded for Cordelia to believe him.

Faith was getting ready to say something, but Cordelia cut her off. "Shut up Faith."

"Hey!"

"Cordy calm down." Angel said as he placed a hand on her lower back.

Cordelia pulled away from Angel's comforting touch and walked over towards Faith. "Having one guy who loves Buffy wasn't enough for you last night, you had to go after Riley too."

"What is she talking about?" Angel asked Riley.

"Not sure."

"Do you really hate her that much?" Cordelia yelled.

"You don't know what you're talking about Cordelia." Faith stated as she took a step towards Cordelia.

"You're pathetic Faith. You've been trying to be better then Buffy ever since she moved to Sunnydale." Cordelia moved closer towards Faith. "Well guess what Faith, you will NEVER be better than Buffy."

"You BITCH!" Faith yelled as she let her hand slap Cordelia across the face.

"WHORE!" Cordelia yelled back as she grabbed Faith's hair with all her might.

"Ladies, Ladies." Angel stated as he and Riley pulled the two off of each other.

"If anyone's a whore around here, it's your better then thou Buffy." Faith bit back.

"WHAT?" Riley asked in shock.

Faith turned to face Riley. "She's the one who had an affair with a married man after all, not me."


	11. Chapter 51 to 55

Chapter 51

Los Angeles-Few Hours Later

"I think we should go shopping." Buffy stated as she bounced up and down on the bed.

"What?" Spike asked in shock as he looked up from the notepad he was writing on.

"I can't wear the same clothes all weekend, and I don't think it's a good idea for me to go walking around naked with you here."

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

Buffy stood up and walked over towards Spike and knelt down in front of him. "Please…"

Spike smiled down at Buffy. "Need a real reason Pet."

Buffy huffed and stood back up. "It's been forever since I was in L.A. last and I want to go shopping."

"I don't."

"You're no fun."

"None at all." Spike said as he turned back towards the notepad.

"Please? I'll buy you anything that you want."

Spike turned to face Buffy again. "How?"

A small smile crossed Buffy's face. "Daddy gave me a new credit card with unlimited funds when he and my Mother got back from their latest trip. It was their way of saying thank you for looking after Dawn for them. Most kids get love and time with their parents, I get as much money as I want and expensive trips to Europe or The Bahamas."

A memory of her talking about her childhood and how she would give up the expensive lifestyle if she could just have a normal life with her parents and kid sister popped into his head. A memory with her telling him how she didn't want all the maids or personal drivers, just her sister and parents.

"What are you planning on buying?" Spike asked, knowing that he just gave up a day to hang out at the mall.

The smile on Buffy's face grew bigger. "I don't know. A few pairs of jeans, a couple of skirts, maybe some shoes…a few new swimsuits."

At the words 'swim' and 'suits' Spike's head shot up. "Swimsuits?"

'I knew that would work.' "Yeah…"

Spike stood up. "Two pieces?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Of course."

"Right." Spike said as he grabbed his coat and then her arm and dragged her out of the motel room. "Let's go."

"You never change." Buffy giggled as he locked the door behind them and ushered her to his car.

*****

UC Sunnydale Campus- Riley and Angel's Dorm

"What did you say about Buffy?" Angel questioned.

"Faith." Cordelia warned.

Faith shot a glare at Cordelia then turned back towards Angel and Riley. "I said that Buffy had an affair with a married man."

"Who'd thought she had it in her." Angel stated with a slight chuckle.

Cordelia glared at him. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"I'll be late."

Riley finally came out of his shock at that moment. "You're lying. Buffy would never do something like that."

"Ask Cordy if you don't believe me."

Riley turned towards Cordelia. "Cordy?"

Cordelia looked at Riley with wide eyes. "Of course not. This is just another one of Faith's lame attempts to get you back Riley."

"It is not. Buffy had an affair with a married man. I've seen them together on campus, and also at her parents mansion."

"What were you doing at her parents mansion?" Angel asked.

"Really Faith. Buffy would never let you in any of her homes." Cordelia quickly added.

"One of the maids let me in."

"What were you doing there?" Riley asked.

Faith took a deep breath before she continues. `There was no going back now.' "I was hired to blackmail Buffy and the man she was having the affair with."

"Who hired you?" Cordelia demanded.

"His wife."

Cordelia's eyes grew wide once again. "WHAT?"

"His wife hired me to make sure that Buffy would never be able to look at him the same way."

"Who's the husband?" Angel asked, both Cordelia and Riley in to much shock to form any thoughts of their own.

"Professor Winthrop."

*****

Los Angeles- Shopping Mall

"I don't see how shopping helps us figure out who Dru's got workin' for her." Spike said as he followed Buffy into another shop with two armfuls of bags already.

Buffy turned to face Spike. "Shopping puts me in a good mood."

"So?" Spike asked as she walked over towards a rack filled with different colors of the same shirt.

"I think better when I'm in a good mood." Buffy stated as she began to skim through the different colors.

"I see." Spike mumbled to himself.

"What color?"

"Bla…"

"Other than black." Buffy cut in.

"Red."

Buffy looked away from the shirts and up towards Spike. "I've already bought three red things, pick a new color."

"How 'bout this one?" Spike asked as he held up an emerald green shirt with gold hues.

"Really?"

"Yes. It brings out your eyes."

"Ya think?" She asked as she took the shirt from his hand, brushing her fingers over his.

"I know."

"Okay. I'll get it."

Spike released a sigh of relief. "When do you model the swimsuits?"

A small smile crept across Buffy's face. "Soon."

"How soon?"

"It's the next store."

"'bout time."

Chapter 52

Sunnydale-Carter and Deacon's Apartment

"Deacon can we talk?" Carter asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Deacon turned to face Carter. "Sure man, what's up?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Shot."

Carter took a deep breath. "I need to know what you would do if you knew something that could change people's lives for both better or worst."

Deacon sat down on top of a counter. "Depends on who's involved, and who would be effected in what way."

"You know everyone that's involved." Carter stated as he took a seat in one of the kitchen table chairs.

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you." Carter said as he ran a hand through his hair, a trait that he had picked up from spending so much time with Spike since they were in high school.

"Then how am I suppose to help you?"

"Just tell me what you would do."

"I can't tell you what I would do unless I know the people that are involved."

"I can't tell you that." Carter yelled.

"You're involved with this aren't you?"

All Deacon had to do was look at Carter to know that he was involved with this some way.

"It involves Buffy and Spike too doesn't it?"

"Yes." Carter finally answered.

"And Drusilla?"

"She's the head of it."

Deacon nodded his head as he placed things together.

"You've been helping Drusilla keep Buffy and Spike apart. Who else is involved?"

"Her Father and some student at UC Sunnydale named Faith Wilkins."

Deacon hopped off of the counter. "We have to tell Spike."

"We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Dru's got plans that go beyond breaking up Spike and Buffy for good."

"What are you talking about?"

"If Spike doesn't stay away from Buffy, then Dru's going to make it so no one is around Buffy ever again."

"What is she planning?"

"Dru's willing to kill Buffy in order to keep Spike."

"You can't let that happen."

"I don't have a choice in the matter."

"How can you let Drusilla kill Buffy, I thought you loved her?"

"I do. You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me." Deacon demanded

"Dru will kill anyone who gets in her way." Carter stated.

"We can't let her get away with this. If you were ever Spike's friend, or ever really loved Buffy you will help me find a way to stop Drusilla."

After a few minutes Carter turned to face Deacon. "What do we do?"

"First we need to get a hold of Spike. Do you know where he is?"

"He's in L.A.…with Buffy."

"Okay, When is he coming back?"

"Probably Sunday night. He has class on Monday."

"Fine, we'll talk to him when he gets back."

"He's going to hate me, they both are."

"Not as much as he would hate you if Buffy got killed and he found out later that you could have help stopped it from happening."

"You're right. I rather they both hate me then Buffy be killed."

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why is Drusilla doing this, is it just hormones from the pregnancy?"

"She's not really pregnant. It's all part of the plan to keep Spike by her side."

Chapter 53

UC Sunnydale Campus

"Buffy and our English Professor?" Angel asked in shock himself.

"Yes."

"No way. There's no way!" Riley shouted.

"Why is this so hard for you to believe?" Faith demanded.

"Because Buffy would never do anything like that." Riley simply stated.

"How do you know? How long have you even really known her?" Faith questioned.

"We've been dating for a few months."

"And you think that just because you're falling in love with her that you know her so well?"

That comment brought Cordelia out of her shock. "What?" She asked as she turned towards Riley. "Riley you're falling in love with Buffy?"

Riley nodded his head. "Yes. I am."

"Does she know?" Angel asked.

"Kinda."

Faith bit back a laugh. "Kinda? She either knows, or she doesn't."

"She knows that I'm willing to fall in love with her."

"And how does Buffy feel?" Faith asked as she turned to face Cordelia.

"That's none of your business Faith. Its between Buffy and Riley."

"You're not willing to tell us because you know that she doesn't feel the same way about Riley as she does for our Professor."

"Faith, once again you're talking about things you couldn't possibly understand." Cordelia yelled.

"I understand if perfectly. Buffy is just using Riley to make herself feel better about what happened with Professor Winthrop."

"Buffy is trying to move on with her life. That's way she's with Riley."

"ENOUGH!!!!" Riley yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Faith asked in shock, she had never known Riley to be the type of person to raise his voice under any circumstance.

"I said enough. We are done talking about this. Buffy and I are together, and there is NOTHING you've said or plan on saying that is going to change that Faith."

"What?" Faith asked still in shock by the way he was talking to her.

"I think you should leave now. I have to meet Graham and Forrest soon, and I thought Angel had plans." Riley stated as he turned to face Angel and Cordelia.

"I do. I should probably get going." Angel said. He had never seen this side of Riley in all the time that the two of them had been friends.

Cordelia was having the same thoughts as Angel when she placed a hand on his arm. "I'll walk you out."

Angel nodded his head to Cordelia and then looked over towards Riley. "I'll see you later Riley. Say 'Hi' to the guys for me."

"Sure, no prob." Riley stated as Angel and Cordelia headed towards the door.

"Bye Riley."

"Bye Cordy."

"Faith." Cordelia said as she glared at the brunette female.

"Cordelia." Faith bit back.

Angel and Cordelia walked out of the room leaving the door wide open.

"Faith you can shut the door on your way out." Riley said as he packed his gym bag.

"But…"

Riley turned to face Faith. "Goodbye Faith."

"Fine. I tried to warn you. Don't blame me when you end up with a broken heart."

"Won't be the first time." Riley mumbled.

"Whatever." Faith stated before slamming the door behind her.

*****

Los Angeles-Shopping Mall

"So what do you think?" Buffy asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in a small two piece bikini.

Spike eyes widened as Buffy walk towards him. He shifted in the chair he was seated in as his pants grew tighter the closer she came towards him. "I…I um…I…I…"

A grin spread across Buffy's face as she watched the different ways that Spike was reacting towards her. "That good huh?"

Spike stood from his seat. "I…I um…"

Buffy stopped just in front of Spike and stood on her tip toes so that her lips just met his ear. "Do you want to see the black one?"

Spike pulled away a little and looked down at her. "Black?"

Buffy took a few steps back. "Yeah, it comes in dark red as you can see, and black. Do you want to see the black one now?"

Spike took hold of Buffy's arm. "No…"

Buffy looked up at Spike in shock. "What! Why not?"

"This is why." Spike said as he pulled Buffy into the dressing room, locking the door behind them and crashing his lips into hers while his hands touched every part of her body that he could.

Buffy managed to push Spike away just enough to get a few words out of her mouth. "Spike! What are you doing? You can't be in here…"

"To bad…" Spike said as he worked the straps of the bikini top open and let it drop to the floor.

"Spike…" Buffy half protested and half moaned.

"Missed you…" Spike moaned as he pressed light kisses down her jaw line, running a hand up her thigh.

"Ahhh…" Buffy moaned as Spike place his hand inside the bottom of the bikini.

"Want you…" Spike said as he continued moving his hands over her body.

KNOCK-KNOCK

Buffy's eyes shot open as someone beat on the dressing room door.

"Sod off…" Spike snarled towards the person behind the locked door.

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

"Sir you can't be in there. It's against store policies." The young sales person call through the door.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike yelled as he pulled completely away from Buffy.

"Sir if you and your lady friend don't come out right now I will be forced to call security." The person pleaded.

Buffy placed a hand on Spike's arm. "Spike…we can go back to the motel."

Spike looked at Buffy with puppy dog eyes. "Not as much fun though."

Buffy took a step closer to Spike. "I'll make it fun for you."

"Really?" Spike asked as a smirk form across his face.

"Sir…"

Spike looked at the door then back down to Buffy who was starting to pull her clothing back on. "Alright, alright already. Give a couple a few minutes to get themselves together."

After a few minutes the door to the dressing room opened and the blonde couple stepped out fully clothed and flushed.

"Thank you Sir." The sales person stated.

"I'll take both of these." Buffy said holding up both of the suits.

The sales person turned to face Buffy for the first time. "Very well Miss."

*****

Motel

"So?"

"So…"

"Where were we?" Buffy asked as she walked towards Spike.

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms and placed his lips on her neck. "I think it was somewhere along here…"

RING-RING

"Bugger…" Spike yelled as he stepped away from Buffy.

Buffy pulled Spike back towards her. "Just let it ring."

"'snot my phone this time Luv." Spike replied as he moved his lips towards hers, only to be pushed away.

RING-RING

"What happened to just letting it ring?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy make her way towards her purse.

"It could be important."

"And if it was mine it wouldn't of been?"

"No!" Buffy answered as she pulled her cell phone out of the bag.

RING

"Hello?"

"…"

"Riley?"

"…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, you callin'." Buffy heard Spike mumble as he fell onto the bed placing an arm over his eyes.

"…"

"I just got done doing some shopping."

"…"

"I'm out of town."

"…"

"In L.A."

"…"

"I decided to go alone."

"…"

"Riley, what is wrong?"

"…"

"Faith spent the night with you…"

Spike sat up at hearing that and looked towards Buffy who now had her back facing him.

"…"

"What did she tell you?" Buffy asked turning around to face Spike with a worried look on her face as she listened to Riley talk.

"…"

"Riley I'll come back to Sunnydale tonight and we can talk about this face to face."

"…"

"I'll meet you at my apartment around seven."

"…"

"Bye…" Buffy said as she closed her cell phone.

"What was that about?" Spike asked as he stood up from the bed.

"Faith told Riley that you and I had an affair."

"How'd he take it?" Spike asked knowing that Buffy was having a hard time with this.

"Cordy was there, she made it look like Faith was just trying to get Riley back."

"Did he buy it?"

"I guess so…" Buffy said as she looked around the room then stopped at the bed Spike was standing by. "I have to get back to Sunnydale."

Spike nodded his head. "Right."

"I'm sorry about this."

"No, probably shouldn't have come back to the motel anyways."

"You're probably right. We would have ended up regretting it in the end."

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms. "I would never regret anything that happened between us."

Buffy kissed Spike on the cheek and pulled away from him. "I should get may stuff together."

"You do that. I'll go pay for the room and then meet you at the car so we can hit the road." Spike said as he headed towards the door.

"Spike?"

Spike turned back to face Buffy. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Chapter 54

Sunnydale

"Spike?" Buffy asked from her spot in front of the apartment building doors.

"Yeah Luv?" Spike said as he stopped walking back to his car.

"Will you come inside with me?"

Spike turned to face Buffy. "Do you think that's such a good idea?"

Buffy looked down to the ground then back up at Spike. "Probably not. Please?"

Spike walked over towards Buffy and picked up her bags. "Sure Pet."

Buffy pulled out her keys and opened the door for him. "Thank you."

*****

Inside Loft Apartment

"Hello?" Buffy called out as she opened the door and stepped out of the way letting Spike step inside as well.

"Buffy where have you…Spike?" Cordelia asked as she walked over towards her friend.

"Ms. Chase." Spike replied.

"He's helping me with my bags." Buffy said.

"So I see." Cordelia stated sarcastically.

Spike turned to look at Buffy. "I'll just go put these in your room for you."

"Thanks. It's on the second floor down the hall and to the right. You can't miss it."

After Cordelia was sure that Spike was out of hearing distance she turned back to face Buffy. "What the HELL is wrong with you, bringing Spike over to the apartment? The others are here."

Buffy walked away from Cordelia and into the living room. "Good, then I'll only have to do this once."

Cordelia followed Buffy into the living room as Spike walked down the stairs. "You can't tell them."

"They're my friends, they have the right to know."

"What about Spike?"

"I told her to tell them on the way back here."

Cordelia looked at Spike with a shocked expression on her face. "What! Are you out of your mind? The College is going to fire you."

Spike took a seat on the couch next to Buffy. "The College is going to fire me no matter what. At least this way Buffy's friends hear the truth from her instead of the rumors that will be going around when all this is finally said and done."

After a few moments a new thought popped into Cordelia's head. "What about Riley?" Cordelia asked as she took a seat in the chair across from the couch. "Buffy, he's falling in love with you."

Buffy took a deep breath before answering Cordelia's question. "Riley will be here in thirty minutes."

Cordelia threw her heads up into the air. "I can't believe you two are doing this. Do you really think that by tell everyone the two of you will be able to be together? Spike is still married whether the truth comes out or not. Mrs. Winthrop won't let him leave her for you Buffy, she's worked to hard."

"What?" Both Buffy and Spike yelled in shock at the same time.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked.

"What?" Cordelia asked, trying to go over everything she had just said.

"What did you just say about my wife?" Spike asked.

"Oh! Faith told us that she hired her to blackmail the both of you." Cordelia stated.

"Did she say who else was working for Drusilla?"

"No. Is there someone else?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Spike and I think so, but we don't know who yet."

"Don't know what about who yet?" Willow asked as she and Tara walked into the living room. "Professor Winthrop?"

"Hello Ms. Rosenberg, Ms. McClain."

"Buffy is something wrong?"

Buffy stood up and made room for Willow and Tara to sit down. "No, nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?" Tara asked as she sat down next to Willow.

"Yeah. Where's Anya at?" Buffy asked as she turned to face Cordelia. "I thought you said that she was here?"

"I did. She was…"

"Here." Anya said as she walked into the living room and seat in another chair next to the one Cordelia was setting in. "I'm right here."

"Okay, so we're here. What is going on?"

"We need to wait for Riley to show up before I say anything else." Buffy said as she paced back a forth.

*****

Thirty Minutes Later

Buffy opened the door to reveal a soaking wet Riley standing in the hallway. "Riley what happened to you?"

Riley walked past Buffy and into the apartment. "I was getting out of my car when the sky just opened up."

"I'm so sorry. We should probably get you out of those clothes, don't want you to get sick." Buffy said as she led him into the living room. "Cordelia, do you have anything of Angel's that Riley could change into?"

Cordelia stood up from her seat and turned to face Buffy and Riley. "Yeah, um. Riley why don't you come with me."

Riley started to follow Cordelia but stopped when he saw the bleached blonde sitting on the couch next to Willow and Tara. "What is he doing here?"

Buffy walked over towards Riley and placed a hand on arms. "Riley we'll talk about this after you change into something dryer."

Riley turned so that his back was to the room and was now only facing Buffy. "What is HE doing here Buffy?"

"What we are going to discuss involves him. He has a right to be here." Buffy looked over towards Cordelia then back to Riley. "Now, go get some dry clothes on."

"Fine." Riley replied as he turned to follow Cordelia up to her room.

After Riley was out of the room Buffy turned to face Spike. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Spike said as he walked over towards Buffy and followed her into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Anya asked to the only other people left in the room.

Tara's gaze followed the couple as the disappeared behind the wall.

"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out the secret Buffy and Cordelia have been keeping from us." Willow stated as she looked in the same direction Tara was looking.

*****

Kitchen

"What's wrong Luv?" Spike asked.

"What's wrong? What's not wrong?"

"Buffy."

"No. I hate this. I hate that I have to hurt him this way. I hate that Cordelia was right about your wife, and I hate that no matter what I do I still love you."

Spike walked over towards Buffy and pulled her into his arms.

Buffy looked up and locked eyes with Spike. "It would be so much easier if I didn't."

"For who?" Spike asked.

"For everyone." Buffy said as she stepped away from Spike and over to the sink.

Spike walked over to the sink and leaned against the counter. "Not for me."

Chapter 55

Sunnydale

"Are you planning on telling us what is going on or not?" Anya asked as Buffy and Spike walked back in from the kitchen as Cordelia and Riley walked back down the stairs.

"Yes. But what I say stays in this room until I figure out what to do with some of the information I have received. Is that understood?" Buffy asked as she stood in front of everyone in the living room.

After everyone nodded Buffy took a deep breath then looked at Spike. "It's now or never."

Buffy nodded and looked at everyone else in the room. "I met Professor Winthrop, Spike over the summer before I moved here from L.A."

"So then what Faith said was true?" Riley asked.

Spike stood up and walked over to Buffy. "She didn't know I was married."

"Buffy?" Willow asked in disbelief, while Anya and Tara looked on in shock.

"The affair ended when I found out he was married."

"Faith said that she saw the two of you together on campus, and at your parents mansion." Riley stated in an accusing tone.

"We were."

"Then how did you end the affair if the two of you are still together?" Anya asked.

"I never thought I would see him again after his wife found us together. I had no idea that he was going to be the new English Professor at UC Sunnydale."

"You knew about this?" Willow asked as she turned toward Cordelia.

"Yes. She only told me because I knew that she was hiding something about how she really knew Spike."

"That doesn't explain what he was doing at your parents mansion." Riley yelled.

"It was after the Homecoming Dance. Do you all remember when Professor Rayne Winthrop went running out of the club?" Buffy asked. After receiving more nods from everyone she continued. "She ran out because she recognized who I was. After that I told you that I had a headache and was going back to my parents for the night because of the party that was going on here."

"You didn't go to your parents?" Tara asked.

"No, I went to help Spike and the other members of his band look for Drusilla. It was really late when Spike dropped me off at the mansion and I could tell that he was tried and shouldn't be driving so I told him he could sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night." Buffy locked eyes with Riley. "Nothing happened between us that night. Faith came over the next morning and he was still there because one of the maids was having his clothes cleaned and he was waiting for them to be done. So, while he was waiting I gave him some of my Father's clothes to wear, and that was it."

"Where were you this weekend?" Anya asked.

"I was in L.A."

"With Spike?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Buffy whispered, looking away from Riley.

Riley stood up. "I need some air."

"There's a balcony on the second floor you can go out on." Cordelia stated.

"Thank you." Riley replied before walking out of the living room.

"You should go talk to him Pet." Spike said as he placed a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"I know. I just don't know what I'm going to tell him." Buffy said looking in the direction Riley had just walked away.

"Buffy maybe you should give him some space." Willow stated.

Buffy turned to face Willow. "No, if I don't talk with him now it'll only make it worse."

"Buffy you had an affair with a married man. I don't see how it can get any worse." Anya stated.

"Thank you Anya." Buffy replied before walking after Riley.

*****

"Riley."

"Don't" Riley said still looking out over the town.

"I never meant to hurt you this way." Buffy said moving closer towards Riley.

Riley turned to face Buffy causing her to stop her movement. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was part of my past."

"Why didn't you tell me when he showed up?" Riley questioned.

"At first I was in shock. Then I was ashamed." Buffy said looked away from Riley.

"Because he was a married man?"

"Yes." Buffy whispered.

"That didn't keep you from being with him after he showed up here. Faith said that she saw the two of you together in Professor Winthrop's office."

"She did. The way Spike and I feel for each other is overwhelming at times. We forget what's right and what's wrongs, and all that is left is just us."

"Then why were you with me?"

"Because Spike and I could never be together, not with Drusilla finding out she was pregnant. Family is the most important thing to Spike; he would never leave her to raise their child on her own. I was with you because I was trying to move on with my life, let go of the past. I tried to tell you."

"The day in my dorm when you were talking about having a past?"

"Yeah."

"I was falling in love with you." Riley stated turning away from Buffy.

"I'm so sorry Riley. I never meant for this to happen. You're a wonderful guy, and one day you will make some woman very happy. Just not today, and not me."

"I understand." Riley said then turned and walked back towards the door.

"Riley." Buffy called after him.

Riley turned back to face Buffy one more time. "I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Buffy."

"Goodbye."


	12. Chapter 56 to 60

Chapter 56

Sunnydale-Loft Apartment

"Hey Pet, you've been out here for quite some time now I was getting worried." Spike said as he walked over towards where Buffy was standing on the balcony.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to face everyone yet."

"I understand. How'd it go with Captain America?"

"Fine I guess. He was so hurt when he left. I never meant for that to happen."

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms. "I know Luv. We'll get through this somehow."

"Buffy you have a phone call." Cordelia said as she walked out onto the balcony.

Buffy pulled away from Spike and looked over towards Cordelia. "Who is it?"

"Deacon."

"What does he want?" Spike asked.

"He said that he needed to talk to Buffy about something involving the two of you."

Buffy turned to face Spike. "Do you think he knows who's been helping Drusilla?"

"Lets go find out."

*****

Buffy hung up the phone and turned to face Spike. "He wants to meet with us at the apartment."

"When?" Spike asked walking over towards Buffy.

"He said anytime tonight would be good."

"Is Carter going to be there?"

"I think so."

"I don't want to go if he's there." Spike stated.

"Spike you have to get over this thing with Carter. Deacon might know who's working with Drusilla, and what we need to do to stop this. If Carter's there you will just have to deal with it." Buffy said before walking past him and back into the living room where all of her roommates were still seated.

"Buffy what is going on?" Willow asked as she stood up to face Buffy.

"Spike and I have to go out for a few hours to figure out how to stop everything that is going on and then maybe we can get back to a somewhat normal life."

"Buffy you don't have a normal life." Anya stated. "You slept with a married man, who happens to be one of your college Professor's and now his wife is out to get you. Not to mention that you broke the heart of one of the star football players for UC Sunnydale not two hours ago. I really don't see how you can go back to a normal life after all of this."

"I'll fine a way, even if it means that I have to transfer to a new college in the spring."

"What about your family?" Tara asked.

"I'll deal with that when the time comes." Buffy replied.

"You should tell them before they find out some other way." Cordelia told Buffy.

"Dawn already knows; she's the only one I'm really worried about." Buffy stated.

"What happens when your parents find out?" Willow questioned.

"My Mother tells me how disappointed she is with the fact that I would be the other woman, and ask me how I could do something like that. My Father acts upset about the whole thing while my Mother is around but the moment she leaves he'll tell me to have my fun while I'm still young."

"Why would your Mother be so upset and not your Father?" Tara asked.

"Because my Mother knows what it feels like to have her husband cheat on her with a younger woman. Actually it's more like several younger women."

"And you really don't care what your parents think?" Anya asked in astonishment as to what she was hearing. She always thought that Buffy had the perfect rich loving family.

"Why should I? I was raised more by our maids then I was by them." Buffy stated in her defense.

Spike could see that Buffy was getting upset by all of the questions that where being thrown at her and decided it was time to get out of there. "Buffy, we should get going."

Buffy turned her head towards Spike and nodded, then looked back at the group of girls. "Please don't tell anyone yet."

"We won't." Anya, Willow and Tara responded.

*****

Deacon and Carter's Apartment

"Buffy and Spike should be on their way by now." Deacon told Carter as he looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I don't think I can do this." Carter stated as he started to pace the room they where in.

"You have to."

"They're going to hate me."

"They'll hate you more if they find out some other way. And if Drusilla is as crazy as you make her sound and she really does go through with her plan and kills Buffy, then Spike will have an even bigger reason to hate you."

"You've already said this to me."

"I just want to make sure that it get through to you."

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Oh god they're here." Carter said filled with panic.

Deacon placed a hand on Carter's arm. "It'll be okay. We'll tell them the easy stuff first."

"And what's that?"

"That Drusilla is faking the pregnancy." Deacon said before heading to the door to let Spike and Buffy in.

*****

The Magic Box

"Dru, Darling you can't be think what I think you're thinking." Ethan said as he placed a glass of water in front of his daughter.

"I very well can." Drusilla stated back.

"You'll never get away with it."

"Of course I will." Drusilla stated with a smirk across her face.

"How? How do you think you'll get away with it?"

"Because I have the prefect person working for me."

"Who?"

"Carter."

*****

"So what did you call us here for?" Spike asked as he and Buffy walked into the living room where Carter was pacing again.

"Carter has some things that he needs the two of you to know." Deacon said as he guided Buffy and Spike over to the couch.

After they were seated Carter took a deep breath and turned to face them. "What I'm about to say neither of you are going to like, and you may never forgive me for what I've done to the both of you."

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Okay here goes nothing. First, Drusilla isn't really pregnant."

Spike shot up from his spot on the couch. "What?"

"She's been faking the pregnancy in order to keep you from leaving her."

"How do you know this?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"That's the second part. I've been helping her keep the two of you apart."

Spike crashed Carter into the wall and started punching over and over again.

"SPIKE! SPIKE STOP!" Buffy yelled as Deacon tried to pull his band members apart from one another. Buffy wrapped a hand around Spike's wrist and pulled him to face her.

"WHAT?" Spike yelled as he was turned around. "What?" He asked in a lower voice when he saw the tears in Buffy's eyes.

"You beating the living shit out of Carter isn't goin' help us with our problem." Buffy said as she released the hold she had on Spike's wrist and walked over to the wall that Carter was now using for support.

"Are you okay?" Buffy asked.

Carter nodded his head yes.

"Good." Buffy said before slapping him hard across the face. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"I'm sorry." Carter whispered.

"You don't get to be sorry." Buffy yelled. "How could you do this to us? To me?" Buffy asked as the tears she was fighting back began to fall.

"I never meant to hurt you." Carter stated.

"You didn't think that keeping me from the person I love would hurt? I trusted you." Buffy said as Spike walked over to her and pulled her into his arms, he then looked over towards Deacon. "Do you know everything?"

Deacon nodded his head. "He told me everything."

Spike looked down at Buffy then back up at Deacon. "I need to get her out of here. Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

"Sure. Where do you want to meet?" Deacon asked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Spike said as he led Buffy to the front door and out of the apartment.

*****

Sunnydale Inn

"I'd like a room for the night please." Spike said as he placed his credit card on the counter.

"That will be $500 dollars for the night." The receptionist stated.

"That's fine."

"Here you go." The receptionist said as he passed the key to the room to Spike along with his credit card. "It's room 274."

"Thanks Mate." Spike said before turning away to go get Buffy from his car and take her to the room they would be sharing for the night.

*****

Room 274

"Here we are Luv." Spike said as he push the door open, careful not to drop Buffy's almost sleeping form. After closing the door behind them he walked over and placed Buffy on the only bed in the room.

"Are you hungry Luv?"

Buffy shook her head no.

"You haven't had anything since this morning, you need to eat something." Spike said as he took a seat next to her on the bed, slowly running his hand through her hair.

"I'm not hungry. I'm hurt." Buffy whispered.

"I know you are."

"What are we going to do?"

"We'll figure something out. We always do." Spike said as he pulled Buffy into his arms and they both drifted to sleep.

Chapter 57

The Next Morning- Room 274

"Mmmm…" Buffy moaned as she began to awake from her sleep.

"Morin' Luv." Spike said placing kisses along the inside of her thigh.

"What a nice way to be woken up." Buffy stated looking down at Spike.

"Thought you might like it."

Buffy reached down and pulled Spike up to her and kissed him on the lips. "Like this much more."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I know a lot of other pleasurable ways to help wake you up." Spike said placing kisses along Buffy's throat.

"Really?" Buffy asked with an evil grin on her face.

"Just say the word." Spike stated.

"The word." Buffy said as her grin turned into a smirk that could rival Spike's.

*****

The next few hours were spent wrapped in each other's loving embrace as they made up for all of the lost time. Neither caring about what was going on around them anymore, only knowing that from this moment on there was no real reason to hold back on what they felt for each other. They both knew that everything wasn't prefect but they no longer cared, all that mattered was that they were together now and they would find a way to stay together from now on.

*****

Faith's Apartment

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Who is it?" Faith asked as she made her way out of her bathroom and towards the door.

"Riley."

Faith tightened her hold on her towel and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Riley asked.

"I guess." Faith said stepping away from the door to allow Riley some room to enter.

"Thanks."

"So, what are you doing here?" Faith asked again closing the door.

"I came to apologize to you."

"Apologize?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. You were just telling me what you thought I needed to know, and I had no right to react the way I did."

"You talked to Buffy." Faith stated.

"I did." Riley replied looking out the apartment window.

"And?" Faith questioned.

"She told me everything." Riley answered keeping his back to Faith.

"I think I should get dressed before we talk about this any more." Faith said heading towards her bedroom.

"Good idea."

*****

After a few minutes Faith reemerged from her bedroom dress in a pair of low- rider jeans and a black tank top. She had pulled her hair up into a messy ponytail and applied a light amount of make-up to her face.

"All dressed." Faith told Riley who was still looking out the window. "See something you like out there?"

"It's weird how so many thing can change in a few days. Earlier this week I was just a guy who was fallin' in love with his girlfriend. Today I'm just a guy."

"What happened?" Faith questioned moving closer to Riley.

"He was there." Riley stated with an even tone.

"Professor Winthrop?" Faith asked making sure she had the right 'he' in her mind.

"Yeah. He was there when she told me, along with her roommates." Riley chuckled about the last part.

Faith placed a hand on Riley's back. "Tell me what happened."

Riley turned away from the view so that he could face her. "Not much to tell really. Told me she had an affair with him and then said she was sorry that she hurt me."

"Yeah right." Faith mumbled to herself.

"I believe her." Riley stated hearing what Faith had mumbled under her breath.

"Why?"

"You didn't see her face when she was telling me this. She was truly hurt by the fact that she had hurt me."

"She didn't look hurt anytime I saw them together."

"Don't." Riley simply said.

"What?" Faith asked in shock.

"Don't talk about her that way. You can't help who you fall in love with. She knew it was wrong to be with him and after she found out he was married she did her best to move past her feelings for him."

"How can you stand there and defend her? She lied to you."

"So did you." Riley stated.

"This isn't about me." Faith bit back. "Why is it that no matter what Buffy does no one will blame her for it. She could fuck every guy on this campus and she would still be seen as the innocent virgin she pretends to be."

"She's never pretended to be that innocent Faith. You're just jealous of the fact that she doesn't have to whore her way around to get attention." Riley yelled back at Faith.

Faith looked at Riley with shock, and hurt in her eyes. "Get out."

Once Riley saw the pain in her eyes he wished he could take back what he had just said. "Faith…"

"GET OUT!" Faith screamed cutting off his attempt to apologize.

"I'm sorry." Riley whispered as he made his way out of her apartment.

*****

Loft Apartment

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Coming." Willow called out as she made her way towards the front door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I said I was coming." Willow called out again before opening the door to reveal a woman she had never seen before on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"Is Buffy here?" The woman asked.

"Not right now." Willow responded.

"Oh. Do you know where she might be?"

"Last I heard she went to talk to some guy named Deacon."

A smile spread across the woman's face at hearing that name. "Could you tell her that Alyson stopped by?"

"Sure." Willow replied.

"Thanks."

*****

Few Hours Later-Sunnydale Inn

"So, what's the game plan for today?" Buffy asked as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I think I'll be paying my loving wife a visit this afternoon." Spike stated as he also redressed.

RING-RING

"Is that my cell or yours?" Buffy asked looking around the room.

"I think it's mine." Spike replied moving towards the nightstand that his phone was on.

RING-RING

"Who is it?" Buffy questioned, moving closer towards Spike.

"Dru." Spike answered looking at his caller I.D.

"Well, don't just stand there. Answer it, find out what the bitch wants." Buffy told Spike.

RING-RING

"Hello."

"…"

"Everything went well."

"…"

"I should be back in a few hours."

"…"

"How are you and the baby doin'?" Spike asked knowing that if he didn't ask about the baby Dru would know something was wrong.

"…"

"Do you need me to pick up anything for you before I come home?"

"…"

"Alright then Luv, I see you soon."

"…"

"Bye."

Spike hung up the phone and turned to face Buffy again. "That was harder then I thought it was going to be."

"You did good." Buffy told him pulling him into a tight hug.

"I just want this over with." Spike stated.

"It will be."

Chapter 58

Later That Afternoon-Drusilla's House

"My William you're home." Drusilla called out as she wrapped her arms around her husband's body and pulled him into a hug. "How was your trip?"

Spike pulled away from Drusilla and placed his bag on the floor near the door. "It could have gone better."

"Oh, did the club not like your music?" Drusilla asked pulling Spike into the living room.

Spike took a set on the couch and watched his wife's movements. "No, the person I was with liked everything I had to offer." Spike stated thinking of how he had spent his morning with Buffy.

"That's great."

"So, how was your weekend?" Spike asked.

"It was alright. I had a few things to work out, but I have everything under control now." Drusilla stated before taking a seat in a chair across from the couch.

"That's good. Did you talk with Carter this weekend at all?"

'Oh God!' "Why would I talk to Carter?" Drusilla asked. 'Does he know something?'

"I just thought that he might stop by while I was out to check on you and the baby." 'Or work on the plan on how to fuck over his friend and the girl he says he's in love with.' Spike added in his head.

'Doesn't know anything. Good.' Drusilla thought. "Oh. No, I haven't seen him lately."

Spike stood up and walked away from the couch and over towards the window. "Really?"

"No, the last time I really saw him is when you guys were playing at The Bronze for the college. The night I found out who you had had an affair with." Drusilla stated hoping to get a guilty reaction from Spike. "The girl who was in one of my classes at the being of the year."

"Oh." Was Spike's only reply.

'That's it? All I get out of him is 'Oh'.' Drusilla thought trying to come up with another way to get her husband to react. After a few minutes of not being able to come up with anything Drusilla stood up from her spot and walked over to Spike. She placed her hands around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder. "I think I should give you a proper welcome home." Drusilla whispered into his ear before placing a line of kisses on his neck.

Spike unwrapped Drusilla's arms from around him and moved away so that there were a few feet between them now. "As much as I would like to take you up on that offer Luv, I have to go and meet with Deacon and Carter to discuss what happened this weekend." 'And get the Bloody Hell away from your crazy fucked up self.' Spike added to himself as he made his way over to the front door.

"Oh, alright. What time will you be home?"

"Um…not sure. Don't wait up, you need all the rest you can get before the baby gets here." Spike said before walking out the door and to his car.

*****

Deacon and Carter's Apartment

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Coming." Deacon yelled as he made his way from his bedroom to the front door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I said I was coming." Deacon yelled again as the knocking continued.

Finally reaching the door he threw it open. "What?"

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?" Alyson asked in a teasing manner standing on the other side of the door.

"Allie!" Deacon called out before pulling her into a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Much better." Alyson stated pushing past Deacon into the apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until next weekend." Deacon said closing the door again and following her into the apartment.

"I changed my mind." Alyson said taking a seat on the couch in the living room.

"I'm glad." Deacon told her taking a seat next to her.

"Deacon who was at the door?" Carter asked as he came out of his room. "Alyson?"

Alyson stood from her seat and walked over towards Carter and gave him a small hug. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. You look great, it's amazing how much a person can change in five months." Carter stated looking Alyson up and down.

"Are you implying that I didn't look amazing before?" Alyson asked in a jokingly tone.

"Never." Carter stated.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Who could that be?" Deacon asked walking back towards the door. "Buffy?"

"Hey, can I come in?" Buffy asked.

"Sure. You'll never believe who's here." Deacon told her as he led her to the living room.

"Alyson?" Buffy asked in shock and happiness.

"Buffy!" Alyson called moving towards Buffy and throwing her arms around her long lost friend.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? My room mate told me you had stopped by but I thought she had the wrong person." Buffy asked.

"Had some free time, thought I'd see what's so great about Sunnydale that took my best friend and my boyfriend away from me."

"I'm glad you came." Buffy stated before looking up and seeing Carter standing off to the side. "Although I'm not sure if now was the best time."

"Hello Buffy." Carter said in a low voice.

"Carter." Buffy stated in an even tone.

Alyson walked over towards Deacon and wrapped her arm around his waist. "I think I've missed a few things." She whispered to her boyfriend.

"You have no idea just how much you've missed."

KNOCK-KNOCK

"God!" Deacon sighed. "Who could that be?"

"I'll get it." Carter stated before heading towards the front door.

After a few moments Carter's body went crashing into the coffee table in the living room as Spike walked into the apartment.

"Spike!" Buffy gasped as she made her way to him.

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked looking down at Buffy.

"Willow told me that Alyson was here." Buffy told Spike.

Spike looked over Buffy's head to see Deacon and Alyson helping Carter off of the ground. "Oh."

"What are you doing here?" Buffy questioned. "I thought you got past the physical pain stuff with Carter yesterday."

"Guess not." Spike stated.

"Okay, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Alyson asked looking at the group in the apartment.

Chapter 59

Deacon and Carter's Apartment-An Hour Later

Alyson stood up from her spot on the couch next to Deacon and Buffy and walked over towards were Carter was standing and slapped him across the face. "Bastard."

"That pretty much covers it." Buffy stated kind of wishing she were the one who had just slapped Carter across the face.

"How could you?" Alyson asked.

"I wasn't thinking. I just wanted Buffy to be with me." Carter stated in a low voice. "I never meant for it to go this far. Drusilla is out of her mind."

"You're just figuring that one out?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

Carter just looked down at the ground. "It gets worse."

"How? How does it get worse?" Buffy asked.

"She's not going to stop until you're completely out of the picture." Carter said looking directly at Buffy. "It was fine until Faith didn't do her job and the two of you ran off to L.A. together for the weekend."

"How did you know we were in L.A. for the weekend? And how did you know about the deal with Faith?" Spike asked Carter.

"It was my job to know where the two of you were at all times, apart or together." Carter told the group.

"How completely out of the picture are we talkin' about here?" Alyson asked.

"All the way out." Carter answered.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked taking a hold of Spike's hand. "Are we talkin' another town, state even?"

"No. Drusilla wants you where she knows you can't come back from."

"Dead." Buffy whispered.

"If you're dead you can't take Spike away from her. That's how she sees it anyways."

"And how do you see it?" Spike asked pulling Buffy into his strong arms trying to make her feel as safe as he could right now.

"I love Buffy. I never wanted it to go this far." Carter stated.

"If you love her so much then why hurt her this way?" Alyson asked.

"That's not important right now. Carter knew it was getting out of hand and he told us. That's what matters right now. We have to find a way to keep Buffy safe and Dru locked up." Deacon told the group speaking for the first time since the truth was out in the open all the way.

"Deacon's right, we need to figure out what to do." Buffy stated as tears ran down her face. "Cause I'm really not in the mood to be six feet under any time soon."

*****

The Magic Box

"Dru Darling, what are you doing?" Ethan asked as he walked out of the back room and into the shop where his daughter was seated at the large table.

"Sending out a few gift boxes for some very important people." Drusilla told her Father.

"Who?" Ethan questioned.

"People who should be in the know of things." Drusilla stated.

"What are in the boxes?"

"One has photos, while the other has a video tape inside." Drusilla said with a small grin on her face.

"Dru you have got to stop this. It's gone on for far to long. If William truly loves you he will be with you." Ethan told his daughter, hoping she would stop all of this before she got hurt.

"How can you say that to me? You're the one who helped me come up with the plan to begin with." Drusilla yelled.

"I helped you come up with a plan to keep William from divorcing you. What you're doing now is too much. You're destroying people lives." Ethan yelled back.

"She destroyed mine. She took William away from me."

"You can't take something away if it wants to go." Ethan stated in a lower voice then before.

"What are you saying?" Drusilla asked in confusion.

"That from this point on you no longer have my help." Ethan said before walking back into the back room of the shop.

*****

Deacon and Carter's Apartment

"Do you think that will work?" Alyson asked.

"There's no other way." Carter stated.

"She'll know somethin' up."

"Spike's right. Drusilla may be crazy, but she's still smart." Buffy told the group.

"It's a good plan, it's just going to take some extra work to actually pull it off." Spike stated.

"And Help. There's no way the five of us can pull this off on our own. We need more people in on this." Buffy added.

"Who you thinkin' Pet?" Spike asked.

"Cordy for sure. There's no doubt in my mind that she'll want in on this. From there I'm not so sure, maybe Willow, Tara, and Anya will want to help too."

"Do you think Riley would help?" Alyson asked.

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't think so, I think he's had about enough of this as he can take. I'll ask him though."

"I'll call Faith, see if she's in the mood for a little pay back against Dru." Carter stated.

"Faith's and wild card, she could go either way on this. I don't think we should bring her in unless we really need to. There's a lot of bad history between her and Buffy." Alyson told Cater.

"Alyson's right, you never know what Faith's going to do." Buffy added.

After a few moments of rechecking the plan Deacon spoke. "So, we have the plan?"

"Yeah." The group responded.

"Let's get it movin'."

*****

Hank Summer's Office

"Mr. Summer's there's a package here for you."

"Who's it from?" Hank asked his secretary.

The secretary looked at the package then pushed the button on the intercom. "It doesn't say Sir."

"Bring it in." Hank told the secretary.

A beautiful young blonde wearing a short skirt and a shirt that if seated in the right position anyone could see down brought in the package. "Here you go Sir."

Hank took a moment to give the young women a once over before taking the package. "Thank you Beth."

Beth nodded her head and began to leave the office but stopped just before the door. "There's also a message from your daughter on your voice mail."

"Elizabeth?"

"Um, no…It's from your other one." Beth told her boss.

"Oh." Hank stated sounding a little disappointed. "Thank you for telling me."

Beth smiled. "Just doing my job Sir."

Hank smiled back before asking: "Can you hold all of my calls for the next hour?"

"Sure. Is there anything else you need?" Beth asked.

Hank shook his head. "Not right now."

"Alright. I'm just a beep away." Beth stated before walking back out of the office.

"What could this be?" Hank asked as he looked down at the package sitting on his desk.

As Hank open the package a letter and two envelopes fell out one with the number 1 on it and the other with the number 2. Hank picked up the letter first and began to read it:

'Dear Mr. Summer,

Inside these envelopes are some information in which I believe you would be very interested upon receiving.

Enjoy,  
D.R.W.'

"D.R.W.? Who could that be?" Hank asked himself as he opened the first envelope. Inside he found pictures on his daughter in a variety of different sexual positions with a man who was obviously older then her.

After a few moments of looking through the pictures in disgust he put the photos back in the envelope they had come in he picked up the envelope marked 2 and opened it. Inside this time he found a marriage certificate and a picture of the man he had seen in the pictures with his daughter standing next to a beautiful women in her wedding dress.

"Beth" Hank called over the intercom.

"Yes Mr. Summers?"

"Get a hold of Elizabeth NOW!!!!"

*****

Joyce's Art Gallery

"Joyce there's a package for you on your desk."

"Thank you Winifred." Joyce said as she walked into her office and over to her desk. "Winifred?" Joyce called into her office after looking over the closed package.

"Yes?" Fred asked.

"Do you know who sent this? There's no return address on the box."

"No, it was brought in by a UPS man earlier today." Fred told her employer.

"Oh." Joyce said nodding her head and looking back down at the package.

"I'll be in the main gallery if you need me." Fred called over her shoulder as she walked out of Joyce's office.

"Alright. Keep an eye out for Mayor Wilkins, he ordered a few things and should be by today or tomorrow for them." Joyce called out.

"Sure." Fred said before closing the office door.

"Let's see what we have here." Joyce stated as she began to open the box. Inside she saw a letter on top of a tape and an envelope marked 'Open after viewing the tape' on the outside. Joyce picked up the letter and began to read it:

'Dear Mrs. Summers,

On this tape is something in which I think will be of great interest to you.

Sincerely,  
D.R.W.'

Joyce picked up the tape and walked over to the television and VCR she had along one of her office walls. After placing the tape into the VCR she stepped away and picked up her remote.

"Play." She said as she pushed the button.

"Oh my god!"

*****

Loft Apartment

"Buffy you have a phone call." Cordelia called through Buffy's bedroom door from the hallway.

"Who is it?" Buffy asked.

"Beth, she says she works for your Father."

"I'll be right down." Buffy told Cordelia.

"Okay."

"I'll be right back." Buffy stated as she crawled out of her bed.

"No rush Luv, I've got all day." Spike said with a smirk on his face as he watched Buffy pick up her clothes from the floor and put them back on.

"Thanks Cordy." Buffy said taking the phone from her after she made it down the stairs.

"No problem, if you need me I'll be at Angel's" Cordelia told Buffy as she picked up her car keys.

"Alright, say 'Hi' for me."

"I will. Bye." Cordelia called walking to the loft's door.

"Have fun." Buffy called.

"Always."

Buffy picked up the phone and pushed the hold button. "Hello?"

"…"

"Do you know what he wants?"

"…"

"Daddy?"

"…"

"What's wrong?"

"…"

"Now's not a good time. I have mid-terms that I really need to study for."

"…"

"Can it wait a few weeks?"

"…"

"Alright, I'll stop by for dinner tonight."

"…"

"Bye Daddy." Buffy said hanging up the phone and walking back up to her room.

"Who was it?" Spike asked from his spot in her bed.

"My Father." Buffy stated as she removed her clothes again and crawled back in bed with Spike.

"Is something wrong?"

"He won't say, but something in his tone didn't sound right. I have to go to the mansion for dinner tonight."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Probably just misses you s'all."

"I hope you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, come 'ere and I'll help you forget about all your troubles for the next few hours."

"I like that idea." Buffy stated as she moved closer to him.

"Thought you might." Spike stated with a smirk.

"Spike?"

"Yeah Luv?"

"I love you." Buffy whispered.

"I know. I love you too."

"I know."

"Everything will work out, you'll see."

"Promise?" Buffy asked.

"Promise." Spike stated before capturing her lips with his.

Chapter 60

Hank's Office

"Hank? Hank we need to talk." Joyce stated as she walked into her husbands office and closed the door behind him.

"Joyce what is it?" Hank asked as he walked over to his wife.

"I got this tape in the mail today along with this letter and this envelope." Joyce told Hank as she handed him the things from the package.

"You got a package too?" Hank asked taking the offered things from Joyce.

"You got one?"

"Yes, but mine had two envelopes one with photos and the other with a marriage certificate, as well as a letter with the initials 'D.R.W.' signed at the end."

"Were the photos of …" Joyce drifted off from her question at the look of in her husband's eyes.

"Elizabeth, and an older man."

"Yes." Joyce said nodding her head. "Hank what are we going to do? What do you think this person wants?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm having Elizabeth come to the mansion for dinner tonight we'll find out about this is about then."

*****

Summers' Mansion - Family Dinner

"Ms. Summers, it's so good to see you. You should come home more often." One of the maids stated as they took Buffy's wrap from her shoulders and moved her further into the house.

"Thank you Maria. Do you happen to know what any of this is about?" Buffy asked looking to see what changes the mansion had undergone since her last visit.

"No, but I do know that they sent your sister to spend the night at a friends house."

"Really?" Buffy asked.

"They also gave most of the staff the night off. The only workers that are still here are the cook and a few servers."

"This can't be good if they've cleared out the place." Buffy stated.

"All I know is that your Mother and Father were very upset when they came home." Maria told her.

"Where are they?" Buffy asked.

"In the dinning room. They told me to send you in when you arrived."

"Thanks." Buffy said before heading off towards the dinning room.

"Any time Ms. Summers." Maria called after her.

"Here goes nothing." Buffy stated before pushing the dinning room doors open.

*****

Angel's Dorm Room

"What do you think?" Cordelia asked from her spot next to Angel in his bed.

"She's going to ask Riley for help?" Angel questioned.

"I'm not sure. She was talking about it. Do you think he'll help?"

"If she asks I'm sure he will. He still loves her." Angel told her.

"Will you help if they need it?" Cordelia asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea, but if you need my help I'll be there for you." Angel stated before kissing her sweetly.

"Thank you." Cordelia said kissing him back. "Buffy and Spike really love each other, they just meet at the wrong time."

*****

Summers' Mansion-Dinning Room

"Elizabeth, thank you for joining us on time. Please have a seat." Hank stated as Buffy walked in through the dinning room doors.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked her parents as she took a seat at the table in-between her Mother and Father.

"Your Mother and I have a few things we would like to discuss with you tonight." Hank stated.

"What is it?" Buffy asked becoming more and more nervous at each passing second.

"Your Father and I both received a package today with some documentation in it which we are rather concerned about." Joyce told her eldest daughter.

"Take a look at these and tell us what you think." Hank said as he handed the envelope marked '1' to Buffy.

Buffy opened up the envelope and pulled out the pictures. She looked through the photos with wide eyes. When she looked back up at her parents she knew there was more. "What else is there?"

"I received a tape of you and this man. And your father and I both received a letter and a marriage certificate along with a wedding photo." Joyce stated.

"Can I please see the letter?" Buffy asked.

"Here." Hank said handing her both of the letters.

Buffy read over the two letters as the initials 'D.R.W.' playing over and over in her head. "Drusilla Rayne-Winthrop." Buffy whispered.

"What did you say?" Her father asked.

"D.R.W. stands for Drusilla Rayne-Winthrop. She's William Winthrop's wife." Buffy stated unable to look at either of her parents.

"The man in the photos and on the tape?" Joyce asked.

"Yes."

"Elizabeth how could you?" Joyce questioned. "Why would you be the other women? Haven't you learned anything from what your Father and I went through a when you were sixteen?"

"I didn't know?" Buffy cried out. "I didn't know he was married until three months later."

"What does she want?" Hank asked.

"William. She wants him, and she'll stop at nothing until she wins." Buffy told her father.

"Then let her win dammit." Hank yelled.

"It's not that simple." Buffy yelled back.

"Why not?" Hank demanded.

"Because he doesn't love her." Buffy stated.

"And he loves you?" Hank asked in an angry tone.

"Yes."

"He probably just saw you as a pretty face to have and affair with." Hank stated.

"He's not you." Buffy screamed.

"Get out of my house." Hank yelled.

"What?"

"Get out of my house. You're on your own from now on."

"Mom?" Buffy asked turning to face Joyce.

Joyce looked at Buffy before turning to walk out of the dinning room.

"Mom…" Buffy called after her.

"You can keep everything we've giving you so far, but after tomorrow don't try to use any of your credit cards because they won't be accepted." Hank stated before following her mother out of the dinning room.

Buffy just looked after her parents in shock before turning to leave the mansion and her family.


	13. Chapter 61 to 70

Chapter 61

Loft Apartment

"Pet, what's wrong?" Spike asked as Buffy walked into her bedroom and slowly began to remove her dress.

"My parents know about the affair." Buffy stated in a low voice as she pulled on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"How?" Spike questioned as he walked over towards her.

"Your wife."

"What? How?"

"Drusilla sent them packages today. My father received photos of us together as well as a marriage certificate, and my mother received a tape of the two of us, and a marriage certificate." Buffy told him.

"How are there photos? Or a tape?" Spike asked.

"I don't know." Buffy whispered.

"What did they say?"

"My mother wouldn't even talk to me after she found out the truth. And my father …My father has disowned me." Buffy said as tears began to run down her face.

"Shh Luv, I'll never leave you. We'll work this out, I promise." Spike said as he pulled her into his arms.

"I'm just so tired of all of this."

"I know. Now, come to bed. You need your sleep." Spike stated as he moved her towards the bed.

After he had her all tucked in he kissed her on the forehead and headed for the door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked in a sleepy tone.

"I'm gonna stay at the Sunnydale Inn tonight." Spike told her.

"Please stay."

"Sure Luv." Spike said turning off the lights and crawling into bed next to her.

After a few minutes the blonde couple was fast asleep, leaving their problems to be dealt with tomorrow.

*****

The Next Morning

Spike woke to the sound of a ringing phone, and without really thinking about it answered it. " 'ello?"

"…"

" 'ello?"

"…"

After a minute of breathing and no talking on the other end Spike hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Buffy asked as she turned over to face him.

"Don't know. Who ever it was wasn't in the mood to talk to me."

"Oh. What time is it?"

"It's still early, go back to sleep."

"Okay." Buffy said as she closed her eyes and snuggled into Spike's warm arms like she had done the night before.

*****

Later On That Day

"Mr. Winthrop!" Willow gasped in shock as she ran into Spike wrapped only in one of Buffy's silk robes on her way through one of the apartments halls.

"Ms. Rosenberg. How are you this morning?" Spike asked as he tightened the robe around the waist.

"Um, fine. You?" Willow answered. "I didn't know you stayed the night here."

"Buffy had a bad night with her parents, stayed with her to make sure she was okay."

"Oh! Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she'll be fine once we get this whole nightmare worked out."

"I'll help anyway that I can. I know that I was upset with Buffy for keeping so much from all of us to being with, but I kinda understand why she did it."

"I'm sure Buffy will be thankful for your help. I should probably go and check on her." Spike said as he placed a hand on the doorknob of Buffy's room.

"Right, I'll just…" Willow trailed off as she pointed down the hallway towards the stairs.

*****

Buffy's Bedroom

Ring-Ring

"Hello?" Buffy questioned sleepily into the receiver.

"…"

"Mommy?" Buffy asked as she sat up in the bed.

"…"

"When?"

"…"

"I could stop by the gallery around two or three if you're free then."

"…"

"I'll see you then."

"…"

"Bye." Buffy whispered as her mother hung up her end of the phone.

"Who were you talkin' to luv?" Spike asked as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"My mother." Buffy stated as she looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes.

"Oh?"

"She wants to meet with me later today."

"That's good." Spike stated as he walked over towards the bed and sat on the edge.

"I hope so." Buffy said as Spike wrapped his arms around her and the two leaned against the headboard.

*****

Joyce's Art Gallery

"Buffy how nice to see you. It's been so long." Fred said as Buffy walked into the gallery.

"Hello Fred. Have you seen my mother?" Buffy asked.

Fred nodded her head. "She's in her office."

"Thank you Fred. Have a nice day."

"You too Buffy."

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Come in." Joyce called out from behind her desk.

"Mom?"

"Elizabeth, come in." Joyce said as she stood from her seat.

Buffy shut the door and walked over to her mother's desk and stood in front of it.

"I hope you're not missing anything important today."

"I'm not. A lot of classes aren't meeting this week so the students have time to study for their mid-terms."

"How are your classes going?"

"Fine."

"Is he one of your teachers?"

"What?"

"I remember his name being on your class schedule when I saw it at the beginning of the fall semester."

"He's my English Professor." Buffy stated.

"And his wife? Her name was on the schedule as well."

"Yes it was. She's my Art History Professor." Buffy added.

"And did she know that she was teaching the woman who slept with her husband?"

"No. Not at first."

"Your father did some checking, and what he found out about Mrs. Rayne-Winthrop is quite shocking."

"What did he find out?"

"That your lover's wife is pregnant for one."

"No she's not."

"What?"

"She's not really pregnant. It was all part of her plan to keep him. She found out about the affair and then she found out that William was going to leave her for me." Buffy explained.

"Do you really love him?"

"More then anything in this world."

"And does he really love you?" Joyce asked.

"He does." Buffy said nodding her head.

After a moment of silence Buffy walked over towards her mother. "I'm so sorry if I hurt you. I know how hard it was for you when everything happened with daddy. I never wanted to do any thing to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me. I was just shocked by everything last night." Joyce stated as she pulled Buffy into a hug.

"Daddy still hates me." Buffy whispered.

"Your father doesn't hate you. He's just worried about you getting hurt in all of this."

Buffy nodded her head and looked over at a small clock sitting on her mother's desk. "I should be going."

"Alright."

"Give Dawnie my love."

"Of course." Joyce said as she watched her eldest daughter walked towards the office's door. "Buffy."

"Yeah?"

"Give your father some time. He'll come around."

"I hope you're right."

"Be careful."

"Bye."

Chapter 62

'Professor Winthrop's Office'

"Ms. Summers how nice to see you again." Mary-Anne said with a smile as Buffy walked into the area Spike's office was in.

"Nice to see you too. How are you?" Buffy asked smiling back at the secretary.

"I'm good. You?"

"Things are looking up. Is Professor Winthrop in?"

"Sure is. Just knock and go right in."

Knock-Knock

"Can I come in?" Buffy asked as she cracked the door to his office open while she knocked.

"Of course Ms. Summers. Is there anything I can do for you?" Spike asked as Buffy started to close the door again."

"Only if you want to take my mid-terms for me." She joked as she took a seat in Spike's lap.

"How's it go with your mum?"

"Good. It was good." Buffy replied.

"I'm glad."

"She thinks I should give my father some time, which is weird. Out of the two of them I thought my mother would be the one who wanted time to figure things out about me."

"I'm sure the thing with your father is just him getting use to the idea you're not his baby girl anymore." Spike explained.

"He's still got Dawnie." Buffy stated.

"S'not the same. You were his first born, you were the first one to every call him 'daddy'." Spike said before going very quite.

"Hey." Buffy said as she placed a hand on each side of his face and looked into his eyes. "You'll be called 'daddy' someday. I promise."

"I never thought she's use my want for a family against me this way." Spike stated.

"She knew it was the only way to keep you, she just didn't know that what we felt for each other was so strong. What I want to know is what she was planning on doing when it came time for the baby to be born."

"I'm sure she has some crazy plan already set in motion for when that time comes."

"I've got an idea."

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"How 'bout no more talking about Drusilla for a while."

"It's a deal."

"Good." Buffy said before leaning in to kiss Spike.

"He's in a meeting! You can't go in there Sir!" Mary-Anne yelled as Spike's office door came crashing open.

"Daddy!" Buffy yelled in shock as she jumped off of Spike's lap.

"I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen." Mary-Anne explained to Spike.

"It's alright Mary-Anne, this is Ms. Summers' father."

Mary-Anne nodded her head and put a hand on the doorknob. "I'll be at my desk if you need anything."

"Thank you Mary-Anne." Spike said as she closed the door.

"Elizabeth what are you doing here?" Hank asked.

"I think the better question is what are you doing here?"

"I'm your father, I don't have to explain myself to you." Hank stated.

Spike took a step forward. "We'll, since you came bursting into my office the way you did maybe you'll explain yourself to me."

Hank looked between Buffy and Spike. "This is a conversation I'd like to have without my daughter present."

"Mr. Summers anything you have to say to me in I can assure Buffy will know about the moment you walk out that door." Spike said pointing in the direction of his office door. "At least with her still in the room you know I'm not twisting your words around to make her believe something that isn't true."

"Fine."

"Please have a seat." Spike said motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk as he walked back behind his desk and took a seat.

Buffy moved the chair her father didn't chose behind the desk and next to Spike. "Why are you here Daddy?"

"I wanted to know what type of a man Mr. Winthrop is." Hank replied.

"That's not true. If that was the reason you would just have your private detective look into it like you did with his wife."

"You had someone gather information on my wife?" Spike asked wondering why Buffy had left that part out earlier.

"I wanted to know all the facts about the woman who decided it was time I knew the truth about my eldest daughter."

"And what did you find out?"

"That even though your wife is expecting a child you still had an affair with 'My' daughter."

"I think you should hire a new private detective Mr. Summers. The one you have now doesn't have all his facts right. My wife isn't pregnant and never has been."

"I've seen recent photos of your wife, there is no way she's not pregnant."

"He's telling the truth Daddy. She's faking the pregnancy in hope of keeping Spike with her." Buffy stated.

"If you both know about this then why haven't you done anything?" Hank asked.

"We have a plan." Buffy replied.

"What type of plan?"

"The type that makes her think she's won."

"And how does she win?"

"By having me dead."

Chapter 63

'Professor Winthrop's Office'

"That's you plan?" Hank asked skeptically after his daughter had told him what her and Spike had in mind.

"Yes." Buffy answered.

"Were you planning on telling your family?"

"When we made this plan neither you or mother knew about the affair between Spike and myself." Buffy explained.

"Do you have any idea what the effect of this plan would have if neither your mother, sister, or I knew?"

"After what happened last night why would you care?" Buffy asked angrily.

"You're my daughter, of course I would care."

"Disowning me is a funny way of showing it."

"I was upset."

"You had no right to be." Buffy stated.

"And why's that?" Hank questioned.

"Because you've had other women while still married to Mom. She's the only person who had a right to be upset with my actions. She knows what it's like to have her husband cheat on her." Buffy yelled.

Hank took a step closer to his daughter. "How dare you take that tone with me. You don't know all the facts of what happened."

Buffy laughed at that. "I'm the one who found you with one of your slut secretaries bent over your desk. I'm the one you bought a brand new sports car for and sent away on a full expense-paid shopping trip to New York so I wouldn't tell anyone what a jackass of a father I had."

Spike stepped forward when he noticed the look on Buffy's father's face. "Mr. Summers the more people who know about the plan the less likely it is to actually work."

"What about college Elizabeth?" Hank asked.

"It will only be a few weeks at the most, we won't do anything until after my midterms. It's just long enough to get what we need from Drusilla." Buffy stated.

"Your plan will work better if I'm you have my help." Hank said after a few moments of thinking.

"You're help?" Spike asked.

"Yes, but your mother and sister have to know. You can't put them through the type of pain of them not knowing would cause."

"Fine." Buffy said nodding her head.

"Have everyone who's involved come by the house tonight and I'll have the first stages mapped out for you."

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy asked.

"Because no matter what you may think right now, I do love you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thank you Daddy." Buffy said giving her father a hug.

"I'll see you tonight." Hank said before walking towards the door.

"What time?"

"Seven. We'll have dinner, then work everything out from there."

"We'll be there." Spike stated.

"Goodbye." Hank said as he opened the door and walked out of the office.

"Bye." Buffy whispered as the door closed again."

*****

'Loft Apartment-Buffy's Room'

"Who are we going to bring in?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy pace back and forth in front of her bed.

"Cordy."

"Okay."

"Alyson."

"Right."

"Deacon and Carter."

"Wanker." Spike mumbled.

Buffy stopped pacing and turned to face Spike. "We need him or this will never work and you know it."

"I know. Who else?"

"I think Riley should know. He's been hurt enough by me already."

"Fine."

"Cordy called me earlier and told me if we need more help Angel will offer his." Buffy said coming to take a seat on her bed next to Spike.

"I don't think we'll need it, but it will be good for Ms. Chase if he knows so she doesn't have to hide it from him."

"I agree." Buffy said nodding her head. "Who else?"

Spike thought for a moment. "Your roommates should know, even if they don't help with the actual stuff."

"So we have Cordy, Angel, Alyson, Deacon, Anya, Willow, Tara, Riley and Carter." Buffy said repeating the list to make sure they had everyone.

"Also your father."

"We don't know what his plan is yet."

"He has power, and that's something we can use on our side." Spike stated.

Ring-Ring

"Yours or mine?" Buffy asked looking around the room.

"It's mine." Spike said as he leaned over and picked his cell up from the nightstand.

"Who is it?"

"Drusilla's Father." Spike answered as he looked at his caller id.

Ring-Ring

"Is that good or bad?"

"Not sure."

"Well answer it and fine out."

"Hello?" Spike asked as he brought the phone to his ear.

"…"

"What can I do for you Ethan?"

"…"

"No, I'm free then."

"…"

"Where at?"

"…"

"I'll be there."

"…"

"See you soon." Spike said before closing his cell.

"Good or bad?" Buffy asked.

"Still not sure. He wants to meet with me."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Are you still going?"

"Only way to find out what he wants."

"What if it's a trap?" Buffy asked with worry in her voice.

Spike shook his head. "I don't think it is."

"It could be. He's Drusilla's Father, why wouldn't he help her?"

"Dru doesn't want me hurt, she just wants me."

"Still." Buffy said.

Spike placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be fine. You go talk with Riley and I'll go talk with Ethan."

"Where are you meeting him at?" Buffy asked wanting to know where he would be just in case.

"At 'The Magic Box' in about…thirty minutes." Spike said as he stood up and looked down at his watch.

Buffy also stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Be careful."

"I will be."

"Promise?" Buffy asked looking up at him.

"Promise." Spike said before kissing her on the forehead. "I'll meet you back here and we'll go to your parents house together from here."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chapter 64

'UC Sunnydale Campus-Angel and Riley's Dorm'

Knock-Knock

"Buffy." Angel said surprisingly as he opened the door to his and Riley's room.

"Angel, hey. Is Riley here?"

"No, but he should be in about five minutes. You're welcome to come in a wait." Angel said stepping out of the way.

"Thanks." Buffy said as she walked pass Angel and into the room.

Angel picked up his backpack. "I have a study group I have to get to, Riley should be here soon."

"Alright." Buffy nodded as she took a seat on Riley's bed.

"Good luck with your plan." Angel said before reopening the door.

"Oh, that reminds me." She said standing back up. "My Father has invited everyone over to our house at seven for dinner. I'd like it if you came, Cordy will be there." Buffy said added the Cordy comment when she remembered her friend had agreed to go over the phone call they shared earlier.

"I'll see what I can do. I've got to go."

"Bye." Buffy called out as Angel shut the door behind him.

*****

"I'll see you guys in class tomorrow." Riley call out as a few of his friends walked towards their own room.

"Sure thing Ri." They called back.

"Buffy…" Riley gasped as he opened the door to his room and saw her seated on his bed.

"Hi." Buffy said standing up from her spot.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Riley asked as he closed the door and set his backpack down at his desk chair.

"I came to talk. Angel said I could wait for you here, I hope that's alright." Buffy stated as she nervously looked at him.

"It's fine. Just a bit shocked." Riley replied.

A sad small smile spread across Buffy's face. "I know, I'm probably the last person you expected to find in your room, let alone seated on your bed."

"Yeah." Was all Riley could say.

"So, how have you been?" Buffy asked.

"It's only been a few days Buffy." Riley stated.

"A lot can happen in a few days."

"Right. One day you can have a girlfriend you're falling in love with, and a few days later you can find out she's involved with one of your college professors who just so happens to be married."

Buffy took a step forward. "Riley I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. That's why I'm here."

"Why you're here?" Riley questioned.

"Yes. I need to explain a few things to you, and I need you to just listen to me until I'm done saying everything. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah." Riley said before taking a seat across from her on Angel's bed.

"Okay." Buffy said sitting down again.

Buffy explained everything that had happened over the summer and everything that had happened since coming to Sunnydale and starting school. She explained everything dealing with Faith and their history together. She explained everything that the group had come up with and she explained what happened with her parents.

"Riley?" Buffy asked after a few moments pasted without him saying anything.

"Is that the only way?" Riley asked still taking everything in.

"Yeah." Buffy said with a nod. "I thought you should know. I've already hurt you enough as it is, I didn't want to hurt you anymore by this."

"Thank you for telling me. When?"

"My father is having everyone who's involved over for dinner tonight. We're finalizing everything then. You're more than welcome to come if you'd like. It's at the mansion at seven."

"Will he be there?"

"He's a big part of the plan."

"I think it's best if I'm not there than." Riley said standing up.

Buffy stood up as well. "I understand. I should go, I've got a few others to call about tonight still."

Riley reached out and placed a hand on her arm as she walked towards the door and turned her to face him. "Thanks again for telling me."

"I'll see you around Riley." Buffy said before walking out of the room.

"Goodbye Buffy." Riley whispered.

*****

'The Magic Box'

"Ethan?" Spike called out as he entered the shop.

"William, so glad you could make it?" Ethan said as he walked out of the backroom.

Spike walked over to where Ethan was standing. "What'd you want to talk with me about?"

"My daughter." Ethan stated.

"What about Dru?"

"She needs help."

'Why pass you on that one mate.' Spike thought. "What type of help?"

"There's no need to play dumb with me William."

"Didn't know I was playin' anything." Spike said wondering how much his father in-law knew.

"I know you've noticed my daughter's behavior has been somewhat questionable at times. It was why the two of you were having problems back in England."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Drusilla knows about you and the young Ms. Summers still being an item and is none to happy."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Dru found out who I had an affair with yes. The key world in that sentence being 'had' as in the past."

Ethan just smiled and shook his head. "Drusilla's been having someone follow you and the young lady for some time now. I know what's going on."

"Drusilla's been having me followed?" Spike asked in fake shock and anger. "By who?"

"Yes. I'm not sure, she's never told me who exactly. I've only over heard a few of her phone conversations with this person."

"Why are you telling me this?" Spike asked knowing how important Ethan's daughter is to him.

"Because she's taken this whole thing too far. She's not in her right mind anymore."

"You think she's dangerous?"

"I know she is. William she's been in love with you since the moment she first saw you. She doesn't like to share, never has." Ethan stated.

"Who's fault is that?" Spike asked angrily.

"Mine I know. I gave her everything she asked for as both a child and an adult, and looking back I do regret what I've done."

"What's your plan?"

"Plan?" Ethan questioned.

"You must have a plan otherwise you wouldn't have called me to meet with you." Spike stated.

"I don't have a plan. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see my daughter in prison for murder."

"Murdering who?"

"Ms. Summers. She' already begun planning everything out."

"Do you know what?" Spike asked hoping he'd be able to find out Drusilla's plan and work from there.

"No, I stopped my part once she sent out the packages to Ms. Summers' parents."

"Will you let me know if you find out anything new?"

"Yes."

"Thank you Ethan. I know how hard this must be for you."

"I let Drusilla get away with a lot growing up and now, I can't let her get away with this if the end result is her hurting or killing someone."

"I won't let it get that far." Spike called out as he walked out of the shop.

Chapter 65

'Spike and Drusilla's House'

"Carter I haven't heard from you in awhile." Drusilla said as she opened the front door to let her guest inside.

"I've been busy." Carter said walking past her and into the living room.

Drusilla closed the door and followed behind him taking a seat in a chair across from the couch where Carter was seated.

"The only thing you have to be busy with is doing what I tell you to do to help me get 'My' William back where he belongs."

"I can't do that if I'm always around you or on the phone with you. He would suspect something was up if that was the case." Carter stated.

"And what has my dear husband been up to since we last chatted?" Drusilla asked.

"Working on new stuff for the band with Deacon and myself. He's also been doing stuff for his classes." Carter said telling Drusilla the story the group had come up with.

"Has she been around?"

Carter shook his head. "No, not in the past few days."

"Where's she been?" Drusilla questioned.

"Last I heard she was busy with cheerleading and studying for her mid-terms."

"Anything with her family?" Drusilla asked wonder what had happened with the packages she had sent out.

"They had a falling out the other night from what I was told. It appears her parents received packages with some rather disturbing information in them concerning their eldest daughter. Her mother won't speak to her and her father has disowned her. She called Spike when she got back to her apartment to tell him that her parents knew about the affair, and about what had happened." Carter explained.

'Perfect. Just the way I hoped it would go with her family.' Drusilla thought with a grin on her face. "Did he go to her?"

"She asked him not to. Said she needed time to think and work things out with her family and stuff."

Drusilla's grin grew even wider. "Perfect."

"Did you really have to bring her family into this?" Carter asked.

"Nothing else seemed to be working." Drusilla stated. "My plan with Ms. Wilkins didn't pan out. I had no other options at the time."

"What's next?" Carter knew he didn't need to ask, he already knew what she had planed.

"The big finish." Drusilla said seeing the final show in her head playing out.

"Which is?"

Drusilla stood up and walked over to the window and looked out for a moment before turning back to face Carter. "Her death."

Chapter 66

'The Loft Apartment-Buffy's Room'

"You called everyone?" Spike asked through the bathroom door where Buffy was doing the finishing touches to her hair and make-up.

"Yeah." Buffy called back out.

"Who's all comin'?"

"Alyson, Deacon, Carter, Cordy, maybe Angel, Willow, Tara, and Anya on my last count."

"Who out of them is actually helpin' with this plan of ours?" Spike asked as he fixed his shirt and tie. "And do they know about this dress code your parents seem to have?"

"Cordy, Alyson, Deacon, Carter, maybe Willow." Buffy said as she opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. "And yes, I told them all about 'this dress code my parents seem to have' when I talked to them and invited them over to the mansion."

Spike turned to face Buffy. She had on a black cocktail dress that she had bought while they where in L.A. over the weekend. Her hair pulled half up and curly, and her make-up was done lightly. In one word she looked perfect to Spike.

"Beautiful." Spike whispered in her ear as he softly kissed her neck.

"Thank you." Buffy whispered back.

"You ready to go?" Spike asked as he pulled his suit jacket on.

Buffy looked around the room to make sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "Guess so." She said grabbing her wrap.

"Let's get this show on the road than." Spike said offering her his arm and leading her from the room and out of the apartment to his car.

*****

'The Summers' Mansion'

"Thank you all for coming this evening. It's good to know that Elizabeth has such a devoted group of friends that are willing to go to this extreme to help." Hank said as he took a seat at the dinning room table with everyone else.

"I think this would be a good time to introduce everyone to each other." Joyce added looking at her husband then to Buffy.

Buffy stood up from her spot in-between her mother and Spike. "I know some of you already know each other, so I'm just going to say your name and when I do you could just raise your hand so people can see who you are."

"How very middle school of you Buffy." Cordelia joked causing everyone at the table to laugh.

Buffy just smiled and glared at Cordelia. "Okay, we'll start with the smart ass…"

"Elizabeth! Language." Joyce said lightly tapping her daughter's hand.

"Sorry." Buffy told her mother before turning back to face the group. "Everyone this is Cordelia."

"Call me Cordy."

"Setting next to Cordy is her boyfriend Angel. Next to him is Anya, then we have Willow, Tara, Carter, Deacon, Alyson, and you all know me." Buffy said as she went around the table, listing people off. "At this end of the table is my mother Joyce Summers, next to her is my younger sister Dawn, and at that end of the table is my father Hank Summers."

"Aren't you forgetting someone Elizabeth?" Joyce asked looking over at Spike as Buffy took her seat again.

Buffy followed her mother's gaze. "Oh! Sorry. Everyone this is Spike."

"You can call me William if you prefer." Spike said after noticing Joyce's widened eyes at the mention of his nickname.

"It's nice to meet you William. Although I wish it were on different terms." Joyce said with a small smile.

"That's understandable." Spike replied.

"Why do people call you Spike?" Dawn asked.

Spike looked across the table to Deacon and Carter then to Buffy for a moment. "Not sure really. One day someone started calling me Spike, and it's been that way ever since. Besides, I'm in a rock band and William doesn't really fit with the image."

"I like it." Dawn stated.

Joyce leaned over to whisper into Buffy's ear. "That's not really how he got his nickname is it?"

"No." Buffy whispered back.

"How?" Joyce asked.

Buffy looked at her mother for a moment. "Are you sure you really want to know?"

Understanding her daughter's meaning Joyce shook her head. "No, nevermind."

"Good decision." Buffy said before straitening herself back up in her chair.

*****

"Dinner was very good." Spike said as the plates were cleared from the table by the staff.

Joyce smiled at Spike's comment; she really could see why her eldest daughter was in love with him. "I'm glad you thought so, it was one of Elizabeth's favorites when she was younger."

"It still is." Buffy replied.

"I agree with Spike Mrs. Summers, it really was very good." Alyson stated.

Joyce looked over to Alyson. "Alyson you and Elizabeth have been friends for how many years? I told you to call me Joyce. That goes for everyone else who I haven't given birth to at this table."

"Elizabeth, why don't you show everyone to my office and make sure everyone is comfortable. Your mother and I will be there shortly." Hank said.

"Sure Daddy." Buffy said standing up and leading everyone out of the dinning room and towards her father's home office.

Chapter 67

'The Summers' Mansion-Hank's Office'

"Everyone can take a seat wherever you like except the big chair at the end of the table, that's my father's." Buffy said as she opened the doors to her father's office and lead them inside.

"Your father has his own conference room?" Willow asked in shock.

"He had it built when we moved here, this way he could do business with people in a more homey atmosphere. Something about them being more comfortable, and willing to spend more money on his business deals." Buffy explained as everyone took a seat around the large wooden table.

"You think this is amazing you should have seen the place in Los Angeles they lived in." Alyson stated.

"That big?" Tara asked.

Alyson nodded her head. "Her mother had her own art gallery on the priority."

"Alyson." Buffy said trying to give her the hint to stop talking.

Alyson just ignored Buffy and kept on talking. "Dawnie had like eight champion show horses at their stables, and Buffy's father had an ice rink built just for her."

"Alyson that's enough." Buffy said with a little more anger this time. She didn't want the people who where in this room to think of her the way she was thought of while still in Los Angeles. Sunnydale wasn't the place where she had to keep up her rich socialite appearances to make her family happy. Sunnydale was the place she could just be Buffy.

"Why'd you move?" Anya asked; she would never give up a place like that.

"College." Was all Buffy said.

"If I lived in a place like that I'd never leave." Anya stated.

"Moneys not all Buffy cares about Anya." Willow stated.

"Of course not, she has it all." Anya replied.

"I do not. It's my parents, and they worked very hard for it." Buffy told Anya.

"It'll be yours once they die." Anya said.

"How 'bout we find something else to chat 'bout?" Spike asked placing a hand on Buffy's back trying to help calm her down.

"Good idea." Angel replied.

"Okay." Anya said nodding her head. "I have a question."

"Is it about money?" Cordelia asked.

"No." Anya said.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"How's Spike in bed?"

"Anya!" Those who actually knew her yelled.

"Where'd you find these people Buffy?" Alyson asked on behalf of the other group of people seated at the table.

"What? It's a good question. I hear older men can be very pleasurable."

"Anya! My sister's in the room." Buffy yelled.

"So?" Anya asked.

"She's to young to hear this type of conversation. I'm to young to hear this conversation and it's about me." Buffy stated.

"I am not." Dawn said crossing her arms over her chest. "I know about sex, and orgasms, and blow jobs, and other stuff."

"What?" Buffy asked in shock standing up from her chair before turning to face Angel. "Angel you better pray I don't run into your brother anytime soon or you're going to get a sister back."

Dawn stood you as well. "Buffy just cause I know about it doesn't mean I'm doing it. I'm not you."

A wave of hurt crossed over Buffy. "No, you're not."

Dawn watched as he sister ran out of the room. "Buffy wait! I didn't…"

"I'll go talk with her." Alyson said as she stood up.

"No, I'll go." Cordelia stated standing up also.

Alyson turned to face Cordelia. "This is L.A. stuff."

"So?" Cordelia asked.

"You can deal with the Sunnydale stuff, but I've got the L.A. stuff under control." Alyson explained before following after her friend.

"I didn't mean it." Dawn stated.

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I know Bit, it's okay."

"What happened to Elizabeth? Why'd she run out of here crying?" Joyce asked as her and Hank walked into the room.

Dawn looked over to her parents. "It's my fault. I said something I shouldn't have."

"Alyson went to talk to her, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Deacon explained.

Chapter 68

'The Summers' Mansion-Buffy's Room'

"Buffy?" Alyson called out as she opened the door to Buffy's room.

"Go away." Buffy whispered from her spot out on her terrace as she wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

"You know she didn't mean it." Alyson said as she walked over to her friend.

"I know." Buffy said turning to face Alyson. "It's just a lot to be thrown at you all at once, especially in a room full of people where only a select few actually know what she was talking about. The rest probably think I was some kind of whore before I moved here."

"I'm sure they don't think that, and I understand why you were hurt by it." Alyson taking a seat in one of the chairs Buffy had outside.

Buffy took a seat next to her. "We never talked about what happened with Parker."

"We could talk about it now." Alyson replied.

"Do you blame me?" Buffy asked.

"Why would I?"

"Because I let him get away with what he did to me."

Alyson shook her head. "I don't blame you."

"Then why didn't you take any of my calls once I found out?"

"Because then it would be real. I didn't want it to be real." Alyson whispered.

"Carter told me that you blamed me." Buffy stated.

Alyson gave Buffy a look. "Look what else Carter has done."

Buffy nodded. "What happened?"

"I was being stupid." Alyson explained. "I was upset about an argument that Deacon and I had had before we broke-up."

"The two of you ended things before we started college."

"I found something of his and it caused me to remember about the fight."

"Oh."

"Anyways, I went to a party on campus that one of the frats were throwing with some people from my dorm. I decided I wasn't going to let the memory of something that happened a while back ruin my night out. I drank to much, and I knew the moment Parker showed up I should have left."

"But you didn't."

"No." Alyson said shaking her head.

Buffy noticed the change in Alyson's posture. "You don't have to tell me this yet if it's still to hard for you to talk about."

Alyson looked over towards Buffy. "It was hard for you to talk about and you still told me."

"Not the first few times it happened, and not right away once I knew I couldn't keep it to myself without going crazy or making myself sick." Buffy stated.

"But you still told me, and I've already told Deacon most of it."

"Most of it?" Buffy questioned.

"I left out a few things that lead up to what happened with Parker." Alyson responded.

"What lead up to it?"

"I was upset with Deacon, and with you." Alyson started.

"Why me?" Buffy asked.

"Because you moved."

"I moved to go to college and to get away from what happened with Parker, I didn't move away from you."

"I know that. I was just being stupid at the time. I was looking for reasons to keep drinking, even it they weren't justified ones."

"What happened with Parker?"

Alyson looked away from Buffy. "I went to him."

"What?" Buffy yelled as she stood up. "Why would you do something so stupid?"

"Buffy please…" Alyson pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"No! No please. You knew what he was capable of. Why would you willing put yourself in that situation? What were you thinking?" Buffy asked pacing back and forth now.

"I wasn't thinking."

"Apparently." Buffy yelled.

Alyson stood up at that. "You're one to talk Buffy. You stayed with him that whole time."

"This isn't about me." Buffy retorted.

"Yes it is." Alyson yelled. "It's always about you. Parker used me to get to you. The things he said to me, the way he made me feel. We're all here tonight because of you. This is about you Buffy."

"Ahem." Spike said clearing his throat as he walked over to where the two women where standing yelling at each other. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, we're done." Alyson looked at Buffy one last time before walking past Spike and out of the bedroom.

"Alyson…" Buffy called after her but it was too late.

"Talk didn't go so well I take it." Spike said reaching out to Buffy.

"What gave it away, the yelling or the tears?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Both." Spike replied pulling Buffy on top of his lap as he seat in the chair she was sitting in earlier. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Buffy leaned back against his chest. "I got mad. She was telling me what happened in L.A. with Parker, and I got mad."

"Why?"

"She went to him." Buffy whispered.

"What?" Spike asked not hearing her clearly.

Buffy turned in his lap to face him. "She went to him. At the party she was at, she went to him."

"Why would she do that?"

"She was drunk. She said she wasn't thinking."

"Even so, she knew what he was capable of, what he did to you. Why would she go to him?"

"I didn't get that far. That's when we started yelling at each other."

"About?"

"About how I was one to talk. I let him do the same things to me and so much more, except I let it last longer. I told her it wasn't about me, and she said it's always about me."

"Heard that part when I came in."

"I don't know what to do." Buffy said as she began to cry.

"Shh." Spike said rubbing small circles on her back as she cried against his chest. "You don't have to do anything."

"I shouldn't have yelled at her." Buffy whispered.

"You weren't yelling at her, you were yelling at the situation." Spike told her.

"It doesn't matter, I was still yelling."

"You two will get through this. How long have you been friends?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"And you've had fights before?"

Buffy nodded her head. "Yeah."

"If you're really as good of friends as you seem to be the two of you will work through this."

"Thank you." Buffy said before lightly kissing Spike's lips.

"Just doing my job."

"And what's your job."

"To always make the woman I'm in love with feel better."

"Well you do a very good job."

"Maybe you can show me your thanks later." Spike said with a smirk.

"We'll see." Buffy said kissing him again.

"Let's get back down stairs and see what your father's got planned for us." Spike said as he lifted Buffy up while he stood.

"Okay." Buffy said as Spike carried her off the terrace and out of her bedroom.

Chapter 69

'The Summers' Mansion-Hank's Office'

"Is everything alright?" Joyce asked as she walked over to the door as Buffy and Spike walked back into the office.

"Most of it." Buffy replied looking over towards Alyson.

"What did your sister say?"

"It's not important." Buffy said moving to walk past her mother.

Joyce grabbed Buffy's arm and turned her back towards her. "Elizabeth it clearly upset you so it is important."

"She just said something that reminded me of something that happened in L.A., she didn't mean to upset me." Buffy looked over towards Dawn then back to her mother. "I said something that she didn't like, so she said something I didn't like. It was all very immature on both our parts."

"What did you say?" Joyce asked.

Buffy shook her head. "It's not important right now. I'm sure Daddy's ready to get things started, I don't want to take up anymore time than I already have."

"Alright, but we're going to talk about this before you leave."

Buffy looked over to Spike who was just standing by letting the two women talk things out. "I have a feeling you're not going to be in the mood to do much talking after Daddy's done."

"What do you mean?" Joyce questioned.

"You'll see."

"What does that mean?"

"Come sit down and you'll find out with everyone else." Buffy said before walking towards the table to take a seat.

"Elizabeth…" Joyce called after Buffy.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." Spike said as he moved to take a seat next to Buffy.

*****

"Alright." Hank stood up from his seat after everyone had taken a seat and settled down. "Now that we're all here we can get started." Hank turned to his eldest daughter. "Elizabeth why don't you tell everyone the base plan and I'll tell everyone what I've come up with to help."

"Sure." Buffy said before standing. "Most of you already know the basics, and you know why we're doing this. Earlier today Spike was asked to meet with Drusilla's father, by her father himself. I'm gonna let Spike tell you what they talked about first, then Carter is going to tell us about his meeting with Drusilla." Buffy sat back down once she was done talking.

"You met with this woman?" Joyce asked as she looked over to where Carter was seated.

"Yes." Carter answered nodding his head looking at Buffy's mother.

"Carter is the reason we know about what Drusilla's been up to and it's also the reason we've come up with this plan." Deacon stated.

"Why?" Joyce asked.

"Yes Carter, tell Buffy's mother why you met with my wife." Spike said looking towards Carter with anger in his eyes.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled turning to face him.

"What?" Spike asked innocently. "I just asked him to explain to your mother why he met with my wife."

"It's the way you asked I'm having a problem with." Buffy stated.

"Why do you care how I asked?" Spike questioned angrily. "Maybe it was more than just friendship after all."

Buffy looked at Spike with wide eyes. "You know that's not true."

"Really? You have sex with all the guys you're just friends with?" Spike shouted.

"Elizabeth!" Joyce gasped in shock.

"You slept with Carter?" Alyson asked wondering why she hadn't known about this.

"This is so not the point." Buffy said looking around.

"It's why this whole thing is happening." Spike stated.

"This whole thing as you put it is happening because for three months it slipped your mind to tell me you were married!" Buffy screamed at Spike.

"Dru hasn't been doing this on her own, Carter's been helping."

"He isn't anymore."

"How do you know?" Spike asked. "He could be playin' both sides."

"I'm not!" Carter yelled.

Spike turned to look at Carter. "Why should I believe you? You're in love with the same woman I am."

"Because Drusilla is planning on killing Buffy. I know she'll never return my feelings, but I don't want her dead because of that fact." Carter replied.

"Killing?" Joyce whispered.

Carter looked around the group. "When I met with Dru today she said it was time for the big finish. When I asked her what that was she said Buffy's death."

"Hank you can't let this happen. We can't let this woman kill Elizabeth." Joyce cried out.

Hank walked over to his wife and held her in his arms. "We won't. Nothing is going to happen to Elizabeth. That's why we're all here tonight."

Buffy walked over to her mother as well. "Mom we already knew that Drusilla might try this. We have a plan."

"A plan?" Joyce asked sarcastically. "I'll give you a plan." Joyce looked over towards Spike. "Mr. Winthrop goes back to his crazy wife, and my daughter gets to live. The two of you never see each other again. He's not wroth dieing for Elizabeth, and if he truly loves you he'll do as I say."

Spike stood up and moved towards the group of standing people. "If that's all it was going to take to keep Buffy safe I would do it without a second thought."

Buffy looked hurt for a moment. "Mom even if Spike went back to Drusilla she would still want me dead."

"Why?" Joyce asked again for lord knows how many times that night.

"Because if I wasn't Spike could always come back to me. Me being dead would be the only way to keep us apart."

Hank looked at his wife. "Joyce we have a plan. I've called in some personal favors from some people I know. No harm is going to come to Elizabeth."

"How can you be so sure?" Joyce questioned.

"Because I won't let it." Hank stated.

"Neither will I." Spike replied.

"Maybe Mrs. Summers will feel better after she knows the plan." Cordelia said as she stood up.

"Cordelia's right. I'm sure we'll all feel better once we know fully what's going on." Willow added from he spot at the table.

Hank pulled a chair out for Joyce to sit back down in before walking to his seat. After everyone was seated again Spike told them about his meeting with Ethan and Hank filled them in on what his plan was.

Chapter 70

'The Summers' Mansion-A Few Hours Later'

"Buffy are you going back to the apartment?" Cordelia asked as she stood next to Angel in the foyer of the mansion.

"No, I think I should stay here for the night." Buffy said.

"Alright. Angel's parents are out of town for a few days so he has to watch Connor until they get back. So I'll be with him if you need anything."

"Okay." Buffy said giving Cordelia a small hug and smiling a goodbye to Angel.

"I'm going to Xander's." Anya said as she walked by.

"Have fun." Buffy smiled.

"I will." Anya called back.

"Are you going to Oz's?" Buffy asked Willow as Tara and her walked towards the door.

Willow shook her head. "No, he's got a gig out of town. Tara and I are going to have a mini girls night in."

"Sounds fun."

"It'll be over soon." Tara said noticing the sad look on Buffy's face.

"I hope so."

"It was nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Summers." Alyson said from where she was standing with Hank, Joyce, Dawn, Deacon and Spike a few feet away from Buffy and the door.

"You too Alyson." Joyce said giving Alyson a hug.

Alyson looked over towards Dawn. "You're gonna be a handful aren't you Dawnie."

Dawn smiled. "No more than you or Buffy at my age."

"Heaven help us all." Hank stated.

"You coming back to the apartment?" Deacon asked Spike.

"Need to talk to Buffy about a few things."

"I'll see you at practice than."

Spike nodded his head. "Can't do much practice without the lead singer."

"Alyson." Buffy called out.

Alyson looked at Deacon who nodded his head and headed out the door to the car before walking over to Buffy. "We'll talk after this is all over with. Won't be as much stress then."

"Alright." Buffy whispered.

Carter walked over to Buffy. "I'll let you know the next time I talk to Dru."

"Thank you."

"I'm gonna go to bed." Dawn called out before headed up the stairs.

"Goodnight Sweetie." Joyce said.

"Sweet dreams." Hank called out.

"Night Dawnie." Buffy added.

Hank and Joyce looked at each other before Joyce turned to face Buffy. "Elizabeth, your father and I are going to turn in as well."

Buffy gave her parents a hug. "Goodnight."

Joyce looked over to Spike. "Goodnight William."

"Goodnight Mrs. Summers, Mr. Summers." Spike said with a nod.

"We'll see you in the morning Elizabeth." Hank called out as he and Joyce headed up the stairs.

After a few moments Spike walked over towards Buffy. "I think we should talk."

Buffy looked at Spike. "Will there be yelling?"

"I hope not."

"Then we can talk." Buffy said before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked as he followed after her.

"Outside." Buffy answered as she opened the patio doors. "It's a beautiful night, I thought we could talk by the swimming pool."

"Sounds good."

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Buffy asked taking a seat on one of the deck chairs.

"Earlier." Spike said taking a seat next to her.

"Thought so." Buffy said with a sigh.

"I didn't mean to get upset at you that way."

"You were letting your insecurities out, I understand that."

"I was letting them out the wrong way."

"There's a right way?" Buffy asked.

"Alone, and without the yelling." Spike replied.

"It's no fun if you don't yell." Buffy said sarcastically.

"Buffy…" Spike started.

"I get that you don't trust Carter, I don't trust him very much either anymore. What I don't get is why you don't trust me."

"I do. Buffy I do trust you."

"You sure have a funny way of showing it. If anyone should have trust issues in this crazy relationship it should be me. I was the one you forgot to tell you already had a wife." Buffy said standing up from her chair.

"I've already apologized for that." Spike said standing up too.

"Apologizing doesn't change the fact that there's someone out there right now planning my death. Or the fact that my family has to worry about whether or not their eldest daughter and older sister is still going to be alive at the end of the week."

"You will be." Spike said stepping closer to Buffy.

"You can't grantee that." Buffy stated.

"I won't let it happen."

"You can't be with me every hour of every day William."

Spike pulled Buffy into his arms. "We'll figure something out."

Buffy pulled away. "You always say that."

"And we always figure something out."

Tears started to run down Buffy's face. "What if it doesn't work? What if we've planned all this for nothing?"

Spike pulled her back to him. "It's not for nothing. This is going to work."

"What if…" Buffy started before being cut off by Spike's lips.

"You're thinking to much." Spike whispered.

"I can't help it." Buffy said.

Spike leaned in and kissed Buffy again.

"I don't want to die." Buffy whispered.

Spike wiped away the fallen tears with his thumb. "You're not going to. Not anytime soon anyways. I've got places I want to take you, and a list of things I still want to do with you."

"What kind of things?" Buffy asked innocently.

Spike smirked at her. "You'll just have to wait and find out."

Buffy rested her head on Spike's chest. "I love you."

Spike rubbed small circles on her lower back. "I love you too. You should probably go get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Buffy asked looking up into his eyes.

"To the house, I need to make some face time with Dru."

Buffy nodded her head. "That's probably a good idea."

Spike kissed her on the forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"Good, now go get some sleep." Spike said as they walked back inside.

"Be careful."

"Always."

"Goodnight."

"Night Luv." Spike said with one last look over his shoulder before walking out the door.


	14. Chapter 71 to 80

Chapter 71

'Spike and Drusilla's House'

"Drusilla?" Spike called out as he walked into his house.

"She's upstairs." Ethan said moving from the living room to the foyer where Spike was standing.

"Oh." Spike said placing his keys down on top of a small table by the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in." Ethan answered.

"How'd that go?"

"You'll see for yourself."

Just as Spike was about to question Ethan on what he meant Drusilla came walking down the stairs.

"William you're home, I've missed you." Drusilla said pulling Spike into a hug and giving him a light kiss on the lips.

Spike pulled away from her. "Missed you too Luv."

"I should be heading home." Ethan said moving closer to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Spike asked hoping to talk with Ethan about a few more things before the end of the night.

"No, I'll be fine. It was nice seeing you William, I'll talk to you tomorrow Drusilla."

"Goodnight Father." Drusilla said giving Ethan a hug.

Spike opened the front door. "I'll walk you out. Dru I'll be right back."

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen." Drusilla said before walking away.

"Anything I should be on the look out for tonight?" Spike asked as he and Ethan walked to the older man's car.

"New baby pictures." Ethan answered.

"How?" Spike asked.

"A pregnant woman in L.A. who Drusilla is paying to give up the baby once it's born." Ethan explained knowing what Spike was asking.

"How?" Spike asked again.

"She's planning a small weekend away before the baby's due. She plans on calling you and making it look like you got there just a few moments to late for the actual birth." Ethan stated.

Spike looked at Ethan in shock. "Why are you telling me all of this?"

"As I said earlier, she's taken this way to far." Ethan replied.

"It'll be over soon." Spike stated.

Ethan claimed into his car. "Let's hope it ends the right way." He added before driving out of the driveway.

"It will. It has to." Spike whispered as he watched his father in law drive away before heading back into the house.

"I made some tea if you want some." Drusilla said as Spike walked into the living room.

"Not right now." Spike said as he took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Is something wrong?" Drusilla asked.

Spike fought back the erg to laugh out loud. 'Yeah, my crazy wife it trying to kill the woman I'm really in love with.' "No Pet, nothings wrong."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe you should let me try." Drusilla said in a low husky voice.

Spike noticed the change in Drusilla. "How's the baby?"

"What?" Drusilla asked taken back by his question.

"Your Father said that you got new baby pictures today."

"Oh…they're upstairs, I'll go get them." Drusilla said standing up and walking out of the living room towards the stairs.

A few moments later Drusilla came back down. "Here you go."

Spike took the pictures from her hand and looked down at what was suppose to be 'his' unborn son. "Wow, he's getting' big."

"The doctor says he's perfectly healthy, and that everything's right on schedule." Drusilla stated.

"That's good to hear. I would've liked to have gone with you for your appointment." Spike said placing the pictures on the coffee table in front of him.

"You've been so busy lately, I didn't want to bother you."

"My children will never be a bother to me." Spike stated in a louder tone then usual.

"I didn't mean it that way. It was just a routine check-up, you'll be there when it really matters." Drusilla replied.

'Yeah right.' Spike thought. "I still would have liked being there today."

"Why don't you let me make it up to you?" Drusilla asked with a smirk.

Spike stood up from his chair. "I've got a busy week ahead of me, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Alright." Drusilla said with a sigh.

"Don't stay up to late, you and the baby need all the rest you can get." Spike called over his shoulder before disappearing up the stairs.

Chapter 72: Doubts

'Loft Apartment-Living Room'

"Do you think Mr. Summers' plan will work?" Willow asked at the end of the movie from her spot on the living room couch next to Tara.

Tara turned to look at Willow. "It's a good plan, and as long as they're careful I think it'll work."

"I don't mean to sound like a downer, but what if it doesn't?"

"I'm sure everyone else is worried about that as a possibility, we just have to think positive. If it doesn't work than Buffy and her family will come up with a new plan." Tara replied.

"I hope it works." Willow said leaning her head on Tara's shoulder.

"We all do." Tara said starting to stroke Willow hair.

"Not all." Willow whispered.

"I don't think Professor Winthrop's wife knows what she really wants. She has an idea of how things should be in her mind and that's what she's going on."

Willow sat up and looked at Tara. "How'd you get so smart? I thought I was the brains in the bunch."

"You are the brains, I just know how to read people and work things out that way." Tara said explained with a small smile.

"Maybe we should team up, you read the people and I help them once we know the problem."

Tara nodded her head. "Sounds like a plan."

Willow stood up from the couch and walked over to the television. "What movie do you want to watch next?"

Tara thought about it for a moment. "How 'bout 'Practical Magic' with Nicole Kidman?"

"Sure, you put it in and I'll go make some more popcorn for us."

"Alright." Tara said standing up from the couch.

"Do you want anything else?" Willow asked.

"I'm good." Tara said as she put the DVD into the player.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Willow called over her shoulder.

"I'll be here."

*****

'Willy's Place'

"Can I get another?" Riley asked after finishing off his fifth beer of the night.

"Sure thing Kid." Willy said with a nod taking away the old bottle.

"You sure you want to do that?" A voice asked from behind Riley.

"Got nothin' better to do." Riley replied never turning around to face the person.

"I see." Faith said taking a seat on a bar stool next to Riley.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked still not looking at Faith.

"Same thing as you."

"Here ya go Kid." Willy said as he placed another beer in front of Riley and turned to face Faith.

"Rum n' Coke please."

"Comin' right up Doll." Willy said starting on her drink.

"Last time I saw you, you were kickin' me out of your dorm room, why you talkin' to me now?" Riley asked looking down at his drink.

"Didn't know I needed a reason."

Willy placed Faith's drink in front of her. "Here you are."

"Thanks."

"You may not need one, but you've got one." Riley stated.

"I'm tired of all this. Everything with B and our past together, it just doesn't matter anymore." Faith explained.

Riley finally turned to face Faith. "Do you really mean that, or are you just lonely."

Faith thought about it for a moment. "Both I guess. I use to think she had it all, everything I ever wanted out of life."

"And now?" Riley asked.

"The things she's gone through these last few months I would never want to go through."

"So you're saying you're done. You're not gonna go after Buffy anymore?"

Faith shook her head. "Not anymore."

"Even if she does something or says something to make you mad?" Riley questioned.

"I'm not sayin' that we're gonna be the best of friends now or anything." Faith replied.

"What are you saying?"

"That I won't do anything else to make what B's goin' through worse, and when it's all over with I won't start anything."

Riley took a swig from his beer. "What do you want from me?"

"For now? Friendship." Faith said taking a sip of her drink. "In the future? Maybe more."

"Friendship I can do, anything more I can't." Riley told Faith.

"I understand. I can wait."

*****

'Montgomery Mansion-Angel's Bedroom'

"Angel?" Cordelia asked as she sat up in the king sized bed she was sharing with her boyfriend.

"Hmm?" Angel mumbled eyes still closed.

"Angel, are you awake?"

"I am now." Angel said sitting up and placing his back against the headboard.

"Sorry."

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"I can't sleep."

"And here I thought I did a good job a tiring you out." Angel said in a mock hurt tone.

"Don't get me wrong, you were great. Very relaxing in fact, I just can't get to sleep." Cordelia explained.

Angel understood what she was worried about and what was keeping her up by the tone of her voice. "There's nothing you can do right now. All that's left to do is wait and see what happens."

"That's what the problem is. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"You don't think it will work?" Angel asked.

"It's not that." Cordelia said shaking her head. "I think something or someone is going to interfere with the plan."

"Who?"

Cordelia thought about Angel's question for a moment. "No one knows what happened with Parker."

"That's Buffy's ex right?" Angel asked making sure he knew who his girlfriend was talking about.

"Yeah. He showed up at the loft one night and Buffy met up with him at the hotel to keep him from running his mouth about the affair. Spike showed up before anything happened, and we haven't heard from Parker since."

"He probably just gave up and went back to Los Angeles."

"I guess. Something still doesn't feel right though."

"Just try not to think about it anymore tonight, everything will be over soon."

Cordelia snuggled into Angel's arms and rested her head on his chest. "You're right. I love you."

Angel kissed the top of her head. "I love you too. Now try and get some sleep."

*****

'Carter & Deacon's Apartment-Deacon's Bedroom'

"Don't." Alyson moaned in her sleep.

"Aly…" Deacon called out as he turned over to face her.

"Please stop!" She moaned again.

"Alyson." Deacon called out a little loader.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

Deacon started to shake her. "Alyson wake up."

"NO!" Alyson screamed as she shot up in the bed with tears running down her face.

Deacon pulled her into his arms. "Shh, you're okay. I'm right here, it was just a bad dream."

"It wasn't a dream, it really happened."

"Is everything alright?" Carter asked as he came running into the bedroom.

"Yeah." Deacon said with a nod as he held Alyson closer.

"Alright. I'll be in my room if you need me for anything." Carter said moving out of the room.

"Thanks." Deacon called out.

After a few moments Alyson started to cry harder than she already was.

"Shh Baby don't cry, it's over now, you're safe."

Alyson shook her head. "It's not over, it will never be over."

"I won't let anything happen to you." Deacon declared.

"It already happened and I can't change it."

"What brought this up?" Deacon asked. "You were doing good last night."

Alyson looked up at Deacon. "I yelled at Buffy tonight."

"Why?"

"I was upset and hurt, I wanted to hurt her back. I was wrong."

"About?"

"What Parker did to Buffy lasted years, what he did to me was one night."

"It's still just as bad."

"She kept it to herself, what he did to her she didn't tell anyone for a few years. What he did to me wasn't even physical the way he was with her. I don't know how she did it. I have nightmares after one night, but she's got so many nights. I'm just now figuring that out."

"Aly?" Deacon asked as he saw the far off look in her eyes.

"What if I don't get a chance to talk to her?" Alyson asked.

"What?" Deacon asked in shock.

"What if the plan doesn't work? The last thing she'll remember about our time together is me yelling at her for something she had no control over."

"You can't think about it that way." Deacon stated.

"How am I suppose to think about it?" Alyson questioned. "There's a chance this plan won't work."

"But the odds are higher that it will work. You've got to think positive for now."

"I'll try." Alyson whispered.

"Will you also try to get back to sleep?" Deacon asked. "I'll be right here with you, nothing to fear."

"Will you come back to L.A. with me?"

"When?"

"In a few days. I've got to get back to my classes."

"I'll talk to the guys about it tomorrow." Deacon told her.

"Really?" Alyson asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Spike's gonna want to take a break for awhile anyways."

"Thank you." Alyson said lying back down next to Deacon.

Deacon wrapped his arms around her. "I said I won't let anything happen to you and I mean it."

"I know."

"Lets try and get some sleep."

"Okay."

Chapter 73: Week After Midterms

'Professor Winthrop's Class'

"I assume everyone did well on his or her midterms this past week. I hope the time I gave you provided some helpful study time." Spike said as his T.A. passed out some paper work to the class.

After the T.A. was done passing out the papers she took a seat at the small desk in the front of the room off to the side.

"Now that that's all said and done with we can move on to things actually dealing with this class." Spike picked up a copy of the paper and held it up in the air. "Does anyone have any questions about the paper you were just handed?"

"Is this what our final is going to be?" One of the students closer to the front asked.

"Along these lines, yes. Your final paper will be a bit longer in pages and will take more time, or it should anyways, in researching to complete. This particular paper is due in two weeks, and I'd like to see a rough draft by next week." Spike explained.

"What topic will our final have to be about or on?" Another student asked.

"Anything you chose, as long as it's appropriate. If you're not sure than ask me and I'll tell you, or if you have an idea but maybe need help in finding a direction to go with it you can ask me during my office hours."

(Bell Rings)

"That's all for today, I'll see everyone next class. Enjoy your day." Spike said as his students gathered their things and left the lecture hall.

"Buffy are you coming?" Cordelia asked from the door after she noticed that Buffy wasn't behind her like she thought.

"I'll catch up in a bit." Buffy stated as she finished gathering her things.

"Alright." Cordelia said before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you Ms. Summers?" Spike asked as Buffy walked to the front of the room.

"I've got a question about a topic for my final project." Buffy stated as the T.A. left the room.

"What is it?"

"My life." Buffy replied.

"It's only a college English paper Luv, not a novel."

"It wouldn't be on my whole life, just this past year. I can do it with your guidelines, and use interviews from people who've been around me for the facts part. I wouldn't use real names of course."

"You're making this more than it has to be Pet."

"It's something I need to do. It'll be an outlet for what's happened or whatever." Buffy explained.

Spike nodded his head understanding what she was talking about. "If it's what you really want to do, just have a backup topic if this becomes to much for you."

"You mean I can't just sleep with the Professor to get my A?" Buffy asked with a grin.

"I thought you were sleeping with the Professor for another reason." Spike said with a grin of his own.

"You know me so well."

"Anything else?" Spike asked.

Buffy shock her head. "Not right now."

"Oh."

Buffy picked up her bag from his desk. "I better get going."

"Sure, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Buffy said as she walked towards the classroom door.

"Buffy!" Spike called after her.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked as she turned back around to face him.

"You forgot something."

"I did?" Buffy asked looking around the room.

"Yeah, you did." Spike said walking to where Buffy was standing.

"What?"

"This." Spike said pulling Buffy in for a passionate kiss.

"Oh…" Buffy whispered as they pulled apart.

Spike smirked. "I'll see you later Luv."

"See ya."

*****

'Loft Apartment- Later That Day'

Everyone was gathered together in the living room relaxing and having fun again for the first time in a long time.

"Can I repeat how glad I am that midterms are over?" Willow asked from her spot on a couch in-between Tara and Xander.

"I think you just did." Tara said with a smile.

"You're not the only one Wills." Xander stated before putting more chips in his mouth. "I'm pretty sure I failed all of mine."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Anya said placing a kiss on Xander's cheek.

"You're right, it was worse." Xander mumbled.

"Poor Xander." Buffy said with a sad smile.

Anya leaned closer to Xander and placed and hand on his upper thigh. "I'll help you feel better later."

Everyone in the room except for Anya and Xander rolled their eyes at the comment.

"I know where I'm not sleeping tonight." Cordelia stated from her spot on Angel's lap.

Anya just shrugged her shoulder. "I can't help it if I enjoy giving and receiving, receiving more than giving, orgasms as much as I do."

Everyone rolled his or her eyes again.

"Maybe not, but do you have to be so loud about it while others are trying to sleep? I'm surprised no ones call the cops while you two are going at it." Cordelia stated. "I mean Buffy and Spike are locked away in her room for hours on end but you don't hear them, most of the time anyways."

Buffy face turned bright red as she buried her head against Spike's chest.

"Maybe Spike's not as enjoyable for Buffy as Xander is for me." Anya replied.

"I am very enjoyable!" Spike called out.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled and hit him on the arm.

"Well I am." Spike stated.

"We'll see how much you enjoy tonight if you don't stop talking."

"I was just…" Spike started.

"No more." Buffy said glaring at Spike.

"Fine." Spike said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you gals have any more pop?" Angel asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't think so." Tara answered.

"I'll go get some." Buffy said as she stood up.

"You don't have to do that, I'll get some water." Angel replied moving Cordelia off his lap and standing up as well.

"I've got a few things to pick up from the store anyways. I was gonna do it before class tomorrow, so I'll just do it now."

"Thanks." Angel said moving Cordelia again and sitting back down.

"I'm gonna go change real quick, if anyone wants anything write it down and I'll pick it up for you."

*****

"Do you want me to come with you?" Spike asked Buffy as she picked up her car keys and checked to make sure her cell phone was on.

"No, stay and relax. I'll be back soon."

Anya walked over to where the two were standing. "Here's the list, and some money."

"Thanks." Buffy said taking the paper and money from her.

"Be careful." Spike said pulling Buffy into his arms as Anya went back into the living room.

"Promise." Buffy whispered.

Spike gave Buffy a kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." Buffy said returning the kiss. "I'll be back soon."

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Willow asked as Spike walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Sounds good." Xander agreed.

Cordelia nodded her head. "Sure."

"I'll go make some popcorn." Tara said standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Anya stated going after Tara.

Everyone was moving around to get ready for the movie when they all heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Angel asked turning towards the window.

Spike's eyes grow very wide as a single word escaped his lips.

"Buffy…"

Chapter 74

"Buffy…"

Within a minute everyone was running out of the apartment to see what had happened no one stopping for the ringing phone.

Spike pulled the door open just as another small explosion went off.

"BUFFY!!!" Spike screamed as he noticed the car that was on fire.

"I'll call 911." Tara said running back up stairs.

Xander and Angel were trying their best to hold Spike back from running to the car.

"This isn't how it was suppose to happen." Spike kept saying over and over.

*****

"I'm sorry, but there's no way Ms. Summers or anyone for that matter could have survived the explosion." The officer told the group that was standing around the scene.

"Do you…Do you know how it happened?" Tara asked.

"We're not sure just yet but we're doing everything we can to make sure we get to the bottom of this as soon as possible." The officer answered. "I think it'd be best if you all went back inside for right now. I'll send an officer up to ask everyone a dew questions in a few minutes."

"Thank you Officer." Tara said as she followed everyone back into the apartment.

*****

Everyone was seated around the living room an hour later after the officer had come up and taken the groups statements. None of them really knowing what to do or say.

"Please tell me that was part of the grand plan that Mr. Summers came up with." Willow begged after a few more moments of silence.

"You know it wasn't. We all knew what the plan was going to be like, that wasn't it." Tara said as she sat down next to Willow on the couch.

"But maybe…" Anya started.

"IT WASN'T!!!" Spike yelled. "This was in no way how things were suppose to go."

Tears started to run down Anya's face. "I didn't…"

"Shh…" Xander said pulling Anya towards him.

"I'm sorry." Spike whispered running a hand through his hair.

"This isn't easy for any of us right now, but we've got to stick together or we're going to go crazy." Willow explained.

Spike stood up and headed towards the door. "You all stick together. I'm gonna go take care of the person who's behind this."

"Spike wait!" Cordelia called out running after him as he opened the door. "You can't do this, you're not thinking clearly."

"BUFFY'S DEAD!!!" Spike screamed.

"I KNOW that!" Cordelia yelled back. "I was here, we all were. Going out there like this isn't going to bring her back."

"Maybe not, but it might bring me closer to her." With that said Spike left the apartment.

"He's going to get himself killed too." Cordelia whispered walking back to the living room. She stopped when she noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. As she pushed the button Carter's voice filled the room.

"Buffy if you're there please pick up. Buffy it's Carter. Drusilla called me today, I know what she's got planned next. Buffy I need you to call me back as soon as you get this. It's time."

Everyone looked over towards the machine as Carter's voice disappeared from the room.

*****

'Summers' Mansion'

"I'm sorry to have to be telling you this Mr. and Mrs. Summers." The Officer stated.

"Are you…Are you sure it was her?" Hank asked setting next to his grieving wife.

"Her friends said she was leaving in her car, the same one that exploded. The lab are running some test to make sure of the identity of the person we found in the car, but it's going to take some time."

Hank stood up and walked over to the Officer. "I want the results of those test on my desk by the morning."

"Sir we don't have that type of man power here, Sunnydale is a small town." The Officer told Hank.

"I will pay for what ever it takes, just make sure I have those results by tomorrow morning."

"Yes Sir." The Officer said before walking out of the room.

"Dawn will be home soon." Joyce spoke for the first time since the Officer had arrived at their home to tell them about their eldest daughter. "How are we going to tell her?"

"We'll find a way. I think we should wait until we know for sure though." Hank said taking a seat next to his wife again.

"How did this happen? You had a plan worked out, all we were waiting for was the first step to be taken."

"We'll know more tomorrow, until then lets not think about it."

"How can I not?" Joyce asked in a low whisper.

*****

'The Magic Box'

"Drusilla did you do this?" Ethan asked as he turned away from the television the news was playing on.

"Do what?" Drusilla asked looking up from a book she was reading.

"There was a car explosion involving Ms. Summers today, did you have anything to do with it?"

"No." Drusilla replied.

"You had a plan though."

"Yes, but it wasn't this good."

"What was it?"

"I was going to have Carter drug one of her drinks the next time she was around him." Drusilla explained.

"So you had nothing to do with this?" Ethan asked.

"Noting at all." Drusilla said standing up from the table and walking towards the shop's front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Home, my William will need me."

And with that she was gone.

*****

An hour later Spike walked through the shop's door.

"William." Ethan greeted walking around the counter.

"Did you know about this?" Spike asked.

"I only just found out about it a hour ago on the news."

"Did she have anything to do with it?"

"She said she didn't."

"Do you believe her?"

"This doesn't sound like something she could have pulled off." Ethan stated.

"What was her plan?" Spike asked.

"She said she was going to have Carter drug Ms. Summers drink." Ethan explained.

"She's really gone." Spike whispered.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ethan asked.

"No, there's nothing anyone can do." Spike said turning to leave the shop.

Chapter 75

Family and friends gathered around the open grave as the Priest spoke about how the person everyone was there to grieve for was in a better place. The Priest spoke about how this person had touched each and everyone's lives in a very special and private way. As the Priest continued speaking emotions were running wild through everyone that was left behind.

*****

Hank Summers had been in his home office for most of the morning. An Officer had dropped by with the test results Hank had demanded having the day before. Now Hank sat at his desk going over the information he had received.

The explosion hadn't been an accident as Officers had first thought. With more testing, by people Hank had flown in on his dime, the researchers found that the car had been set to blow. The simple act of changing the radio station had possibly cost Elizabeth her life.

The DNA test results sat in an unopened envelope at the corner of his desk. The envelope held the information that would change his life and everyone's who cared for Elizabeth forever.

Hank slowly reached for the envelope with a shaky hand. Taking a deep breath he picked up his envelope opener and sliced open the seal. Carefully Hank pulled out the test results and read over them.

As Hank looked down at the results his mind was flooded with memories.

The day Joyce told him she was pregnant with his first child. The first time he heard Elizabeth's little heart beating in the doctor's office. The day she was born. The day she was released from the hospital. The first step she ever took. The first time she called him 'Daddy'. Her first birthday. The first day she went to pre-school. Going to her first ice skating competition.

As the years passed the memories started to move faster in his head. Time once spent with his eldest turned into time spent on business trips or vacations with his wife.

Gifts that once took months of planning turned into plastic cards that held a six-figure limit.

Once the memories pasted Hank read the results of a 99.8% match in the DNA of Elizabeth Anne Summers and the remains of the body found after the explosion.

For the first time in his forty-seven years of life Hank Summers broke down.

*****

Joyce Summers stood outside her husband's office doors unable to make herself move. She knew her husband had the test results; she had been at the top of the stairs when the Officer had dropped them off that morning. After she watched Hank go inside his office and close the door she decided to go to her private gallery.

She didn't know how long she spent looking at the different pieces of work trying to remember which ones her eldest daughter liked the most.

She remembered the first time she found Elizabeth starring at a piece of art from her private collection. It was an old painting of a woman and a young girl standing at the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. It showed the young girl looking back while the woman looked forward. When Joyce had asked Elizabeth what she thought it meant she was surprised by what her ten year old told her.

"It's a mix of past and future. The girl in her is looking back. The woman in her is looking at things to come."

A few months ago Joyce had decided to give it to Elizabeth on her twenty- first birthday, but now standing in front of the wooden door of Hank's office she doubted she'd be getting to do that.

The moment Joyce opened the door and saw Hank she knew everything she still wished and dreamed for her eldest daughter was pointless.

*****

Dawn had found both her parents huddled together crying in her father's office. She had known the day before when she came home that something wasn't right. Her father had been to distant and her mother didn't ask all the questions Dawn had come to expect after a day of school and an afternoon spent at Connor's.

When she finally got her parents to tell her what it was that was wrong she didn't believe them. She screamed about the plan as tears ran down her face. She begged them to tell her the truth; to tell her what really happened to her sister. She yelled until she couldn't yell anymore, finally falling to the floor in her parent's arms.

*****

The staff moved around the mansion in silence as the family mourned the loss of the young woman who could brighten a room just by walking in.

*****

Willow and Tara sat on the living room floor of the loft apartment talking about memories they both had about Buffy for hours after an Officer had stopped by with the news of the DNA results.

*****

Anya and Xander were curled in bed together in his dorm room after finding out about Buffy dealing with the loss of their friend in their way.

*****

Angel held Cordelia as she cried.

*****

Riley and Faith sat in silence in his dorm room after finding out, both feeling guilty in their own way for the things that had happened over the semester.

*****

Carter sat in his darken apartment alone going over what had happened from the moment Buffy had walked into his life.

*****

Deacon made all the arrangements that needed to be made so he and Alyson could be on their way back to Sunnydale by that night.

*****

Spike sat in a smoke filled bar with a table full of empty beer bottles working on a bottle of whiskey trying to drink the pain away. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her shining face and her beautiful smile. He sat there and played the first time they met in his head.

The first time he saw her. The first time he heard her speak. The first time they touched. The first time they kissed. The first night they made love. The first time he told her he was in love with her. The first time she told him she was in love with him.

*****

As the days past funeral arrangements were made, family and friends worked together to help one another with the loss of an irreplaceable person.

*****

Police Officers arrested Drusilla Rayne-Winthrop after receiving evidence of her plan to murder Elizabeth Summers from an unknown source. Ethan made a deal to have Drusilla locked away in a metal institution for the rest of her life in return for not having to go to court.

*****

Spike filed for divorce a few days after Drusilla's arrest and had already made plans to sell the house and all of her belongings. Along with the dealings with his soon to be ex-wife Spike had been called in front of the Dean at UC Sunnydale and suspended until the new fall semester for breaking the code of conduct and having an affair with one of his students.

*****

Now all of Buffy's family and friends stood in the rain as the wooden casket was lowered into the ground. One by one they threw a rose down and said their private goodbyes.

Do not stand at my grave and weep I am not there I do not sleep I am a thousand winds that flow I am the sunlight on my own grave

I am a gentle autumn rain I am the swift uplifting rush of quiet birds in circled flight

do not stand at my grave and cry do not stand at my grave and cry do not stand at my grave and cry I am not there I did not die

No one at the funeral ever noticed the black limo parked a few yards away with a petite blonde woman crying in the back seat as they pulled away.

*****

Author's Note:

The song is by Lizzie West entitled 'Prayer'

Chapter 76

Sixteen Months Later

"Giles are you here?" Buffy asked as she walked into her London flat.

"We're in the kitchen Buffy." Giles called out.

Buffy tossed her keys down on a small table be the down then walked into the kitchen and placed the few bags she was carrying down on a counter top away from the stove Giles was standing at.

"I'm not to late am I?" Buffy asked pulling things out of the grocery bags.

"Not at all, your timing is prefect." Giles answered.

"Good. Here you go." Buffy said handing him a bottle of red wine.

"Thank you."

"I see you had yourself a little helper." Buffy said looking down at the sleeping child in the basinet that rested on the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"For a bit yes, I was about to put him to bed when you came in." Giles explained looking over his shoulder.

"He looks more and more like his father everyday." Buffy said bending down to pick up the child.

"You miss him."

Buffy nodded her head. "Very much. At least I have a piece of him with me to help with the pain."

"I'll have some information in a few days." Giles told her as he moved things around on the stove.

"It's been over a year already, what if nothings changed?" Buffy asked.

"Then we'll find a new way." Giles said moving away from the stove. "Go put the boy down while I finish dinner." He added as he began to pull plates out of the cabinet.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

*****

Buffy moved through her home as quietly as she could not wanting to wake her sleeping son. Slowly she pushed open the nursery door and carefully walked over to the crib in the middle of the room and placed him down. She made sure nothing was around his face before giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. After a few more moments of watching him sleep she walked over to one of the dressers and turned on both of the baby monitors, picking one up to take with her. After making sure everything was okay in the room one last time she moved back towards the door.

"Sweet dreams William." She whispered before shutting the door and walking back to the kitchen.

*****

As Buffy walked into the kitchen Giles was placing plates on the small table.

"Will you grab the glasses?" Giles asked moving back to the stove.

"Sure." Buffy said moving over to the cabinet that held the cups and glasses.

Giles moved the food off the stove and over to the table as she filled the glasses with sparkling water.

"Dinners ready." Giles said holding out a chair for her to sit in.

"Thank you." She said taking the offered seat. "Everything looks wonderful."

"It's just pasta with a red wine chicken tomato sauce and some fresh baked bread from the market across the street from where I live." Giles explained taking a seat across from her.

"It still looks wonderful, and smells great." Buffy said before taking a bite of the pasta.

"Thank you." Giles said before taking a sip of his water. "Does everything taste alright?"

Buffy looked up at Giles and smiled. "It's prefect, just like everything else you've ever cooked for me. Don't worry so much."

As the two continued to eat fussing noises fill the kitchen from the small baby monitor on the counter right behind Buffy's head.

"I better go check on him." Buffy said placing her fork down and standing up.

Giles reached out a hand and placed it on one of Buffy's arms. "Stay, I'll go check on him."

"You took care of him for me all day, it's time for you to relax. I'll be right back." Buffy said before walking out of the kitchen.

*****

Buffy opened the nursery door and walked over to the crib. "Hey little guy." She said bending over and picking up her son. "You're supposed to be asleep young man."

Baby William looked up at his mother with big bright blue eyes.

"Don't look at me that way Mister, you're too young to be able to give me that look." Buffy said walking over to a rocking chair that sat in a corner of the room by a large bay window and taking a seat.

"Your Daddy would love the fact that you can give me the same look he use to give me when he wanted something and know I'd give in. You're gonna be a handful as a teen aren't you?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Baby William laughed up at his mother.

Buffy's smile grew even more. "Yep, great big handful. The girls won't know what hit 'em. I know I didn't the first time I met your Daddy. He would be so happy if he knew about you. You're something he couldn't wait to have. You're also the whole reason we're here." Buffy paused for a moment to look out the window at the rain that had started to fall.

"We'll find a way." Giles said from the doorway holding the baby monitor in his hand.

"He'll be one soon." Buffy said looking down at the once again sleeping child resting in her arms. "Spike shouldn't miss his first birthday, he's already miss so much time of his son's life that I can't give back.

"We'll find a way." Giles whispered again before leaving mother and son alone for the night.

"What if it's too late?" Buffy asked aloud.

Chapter 77

'Sunnydale High School-Senior English'

"I want you all to read chapters six and seven by the next class and write a short summary for each of the chapters." Spike told his class as he wrote the assignment on the chalkboard.

"Mr. Winthrop?" A pretty blonde female student called out.

Spike turned around to face his class. "Yes Ms. Freeman?"

"How long do you want the summaries to be?" She asked.

Spike thought about the question for a moment. "The chapters are only about twenty pages long, so half a page for each chapter should do." Spike said giving his students time to write down the requirements of the homework.

"Are there anymore questions about the homework?" He asked looking over the room and noticing that no one was going to ask anything. "No, good. There are about five more minutes left if class so that time is yours just keep it down."

In exactly five minutes the bell rang.

Spike stood up from his desk and walked over and opened the door. "I'll see you all on Monday, have a nice weekend."

"You too Mr. Winthrop." A few of the students called out as they walked out of the room and headed to their next classes.

"Isabella, are you coming?" A girl asked another student.

"I'll see you in our next class."

"Okay. Have a nice weekend Mr. Winthrop." She said walking past Spike.

"You too Ms. Anderson."

"Mr. Winthrop?"

"Yes Ms. Freeman." Spike said turning around to look at Isabella.

"I was wondering something."

"What was that?" Spike asked.

"Um, I was wondering why you decided to teach high school students instead of college ones like you did before coming here." Isabella explained.

"I often wonder the same thing." A beautiful woman with shoulder length honey brown hair said from the doorway.

"Ms. Owens." Spike greeted.

"Hello Mr. Winthrop, Ms. Freeman." She said moving into the classroom.

"Hi." Isabella gave her a disgusted looked before turning back to face Spike. "So?"

"Right. Teaching college students had its advantages, but I feel that I reach high school students on a better level." Spike explained.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"It was just something I was curious about. I for one can't wait to get out of high school." Isabella stated.

"Well, in order to do that Ms. Freeman you should probably get to your next class." Ms. Owens said with a smile.

"Oh, right!" Isabella said gathering her books and walking out of the classroom.

"Couldn't wait to get me alone?" Spike asked with a grin.

"Something like that." She said closing the door before walking closer to him.

"McKenzie." Spike whispered as he pulled her against his chest.

"Yeah?" She asked losing her train of thought.

"Did you come here for a reason?" Spike asked with a smirk lightly placing kisses along her neck.

McKenzie nodded her head. "I wanted to see if we could move our dinner plans back to seven instead of six. I have to stay and help a few of the girls with their starts and flip-turns after practice tonight and I don't want to smell like chlorine for our date."

"That's fine. I'll pick you up at your place at seven." Spike said continuing his trail of kisses from her neck up to her ear.

"I should get back to my class." McKenzie whispered tilting her head back to give him better access.

After a few more moments they pulled away and moved towards the door.

"I'll see you tonight." Spike said with one last kiss before opening the door.

"Tonight." McKenzie said with a smile.

*****

'Seven O'clock-McKenzie Owens House'

Knock-Knock

"Coming!" McKenzie called out opening the front door.

"Not yet I hope." Spike said with a smirk.

"You're evil." McKenzie said stepping aside to let him inside.

"You're beautiful." Spike whispered placing a light kiss on her lips. "For you." He said holding out a bouquet of white orchids.

"Thank you." She said bringing the flowers up to her noise to smell them. "What the occasion?"

"You don't know?" Spike asked.

"No." McKenzie answered. "Should I?"

"I always thought it was the woman's job to remember these things and the man's job to forget."

McKenzie's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!"

"Do you remember now?" Spike asked with a grin.

"I can't believe I forgot. Especially after all the work I put into getting you to go out with me in the first place."

"Yes, I wasn't very receptive to the idea of going on a date with you." Spike said taking a seat on her couch.

"It was understandable." McKenzie whispered taking a seat next to him.

"Thank you for being so patient with me for all those months."

"You were wroth waiting for."

"You still think that even after two months of dating me?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, must be crazy." She said with a smile.

"I've seen crazy. Trust me, you're far from it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"I know. It's just a part of my past that I have to deal with."

"But you don't have to do it alone." McKenzie whispered moving closer to him.

Spike turned to face her. "Not anymore."

Chapter 78

'Buffy's Flat-England'

"Buffy?" Giles called out as he entered the front door of her flat.

"In the nursery." Buffy called back.

Giles quickly made his way through the living room to the nursery and pushed the door all the way open and stepped just inside the room. Buffy was lying on the floor with baby William resting on her knees slowly bouncing up and down laughing.

"Start packing." Giles said looking down.

Buffy stopped moving her knees and brought baby William down to rest on her stomach before moving her head to look up at Giles. "What?"

"I said start packing." Giles repeated.

"I heard that part." Buffy said as she moved so that she was standing up with baby William in her arms. "What I meant to ask was 'Why'?"

"I received the call this morning."

"'The' call. As in the one that lets me finally go home? Or the one that makes me have to move to another country?" Buffy questioned.

"Both actually seeing as your home is in another country." Giles said with a grin on his face.

"I get to go home?" Buffy asked in disbelief.

Giles nodded his head. "You get to go home."

"What about Drusilla?"

"She's been locked away for a long enough time that the doctors will keep her there even if you show up alive. She is a seriously disturbed woman."

"Don't I know it." Buffy muttered.

"Everything has been taken care of to ensure both yours and your son's welfare. We've even dealt with Mr. Abramhs." Giles explained.

"Parker?" Buffy asked in shock. "What about him?"

"That's not important, just know that you never have to worry about him showing up at your door or anyone else's door."

"So everything is okay?"

"Everything dealing with your safety is." Giles stated.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Buffy asked.

"You've been gone over a year Buffy. You're friends and family have thought you were dead, they've moved on with theirs lives as best they could without you being there."

"That's not my fault." Buffy yelled causing baby William to start fussing.

"I didn't say it was." Giles acknowledged. "I just don't want you to go back and think everything will be like it was before, it's going to take time for everyone evolved to adjust to you being back."

"What aren't you telling me?" Buffy asked slowing rocking baby William to help calm him down.

"Nothing." Giles said removing his glasses and cleaning them with a handkerchief.

"Giles." Buffy said with a stern look on her face.

"We'll talk in the living room." Giles said walking out the nursery door and back the way he had came earlier.

"I'll be right out." Buffy replied before walking over and placing baby William in his crib to take a nap. "Sweet Dreams William." Buffy whispered placing a kiss on his forehead before grabbing the baby monitor and turning it on. She looked over the nursery one more time before walking out the door towards the living room.

*****

'Living Room'

"Okay, now what's the what?" Buffy asked taking a seat in a chair across from where Giles was seated on the couch.

Giles took a deep breath. "It's two things really."

"Alright."

"First thing deals with your parents."

"What about them? They're both okay aren't they? They're not sick or anything are they?" Buffy asked question after question with worry in her voice.

Giles placed a hand on Buffy's knee. "Buffy please calm down, both of your parents are perfectly healthy."

"Oh." Buffy said with a sigh of relief.

Once Buffy appeared calm again he removed his hand and began to tell her what he was trying to say before. "What I was trying to tell you, and I know this wont be easy for you to heard, is that they are no longer together."

"What?" Buffy cried out.

"Your parents filed for a legal separation about a month ago." Giles explained.

"Why am I just now hearing about this?" Buffy asked in a stressed tone.

"What would you have done about it?" Giles asked. "It still wasn't safe for you to return home yet, why worry you when nothing could have been done?"

"They're my parents. I had a right to know even if I couldn't have done anything at the time."

"If I had told you about this before you would have spent this past month making yourself sick with worry about every little thing, when all you should be worry about is raising your son."

"I still would've liked to of known." Buffy whispered knowing that Giles was right.

"You know now, that's what matters."

"How? I mean…what…um…where?" Buffy stuttered not knowing what questions she wanted answered first.

"Your mother and sister are still living in the mansion in Sunnydale. Your father has a condo in Los Angeles he's living in for the time being." Giles stated. "Every weekend he travels to Sunnydale to spend time with your sister and talk with your mother."

Buffy waited a few minutes while she took everything in before looking back towards Giles. "Okay, that's the first of the two. What's next?"

"It's about William." Giles told her.

"What about him, he's not to young to travel is he? I didn't even think about that." Buffy said standing up and beginning to pace the living room floor not letting Giles get a word in. "I'll have to make a doctor's appointment for him to make sure it's safe for him to be on a plane for that long of a time."

"Buffy!" Giles called out as he placed a hand on each shoulder to get her to stop moving.

"Huh?" She asked looking up at him.

Giles removed his hands from her and took a step back. "I wasn't talking about little William, although everything you were just rambling about is a good idea, I was talking about his father."

"Oh! What about Spike?" Buffy asked.

"First, I thought you should know that he is no longer legally married to Drusilla. He filed for divorce shortly after the explosion."

"No Drusilla is always a good thing."

"He's also no longer a Professor at UC Sunnydale."

"But he still lives in Sunnydale right?" Buffy asked a little worried that he had moved away after she left.

"Yes, but now he's a teacher at the local high school."

"That's good, he likes to teach and age doesn't matter to him when it comes to making an impression on how people learn." Buffy said with a sigh of relief knowing that he'd be there when she finally got back.

"That's not all." Giles stated.

"What else is there?" Buffy questioned.

"McKenzie Owens."

"Who?"

"She's works at the high schools as a guidance consular for the students."

"Okay, but what does she have to do with Spike?"

"She's dating him."

"Oh…" Buffy whispered as she lowered herself onto the edge of the couch. "Um…How long have they been…you know?"

"Two months."

"Is he happy?" Buffy asked in a low voice.

"I don't know that, all I know is the facts. My source in Sunnydale tells me that William seems to be finally moving towards a new life again."

"Than I can't go back." Buffy said in a stronger voice standing up again.

"Excuse me?" Giles asked in shock.

"I can't go back." Buffy stated again.

"Why not?" Giles questioned.

"It's not fair to him if I just show up in his life again. He's finally moving on, I can't be the reason he's unhappy again."

"Seeing you, knowing you're alive wouldn't make him unhappy." Giles tried to reason with her.

"If he has feeling for this woman than me showing up again will only confuse him."

"You can't not go back, other people deserve to know the truth. William deserves to know he has a son whether he chooses to be with you again or not."

"But he will, even if he no longer wants to." Buffy shouted. "Family means everything it Spike, it's why all this happened in the first place with Drusilla."

"Then why don't you want to go back? He'll want to be with you and your son."

"For the wrong reasons. He'll be with me because of little William, not necessarily because he still wants to be with me as well."

"That's not what you're worried about." Giles stated as if a light went of in his head.

"Of course it is."

"No, you're scared that's he's learned from what happened with Drusilla. You're worried he really cares about McKenzie and won't leave her for you like he did to you for Drusilla."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy said looking away from Giles.

"Yes you do. William stayed with Drusilla because he thought she was with child even thought he was in love with you. You're worried he won't do that with you even thought you actually are the mother of his first born child."

"What Spike and I shared is stronger than anything we've had with anyone else." Buffy yelled.

"Keyword there is 'shared'. There's only one way for you to be sure if that bond is still there."

"What if its not?" Buffy asked in a soft voice.

"Then you'll figure it out from there, but you need to know either way."

"You'll come with me won't you?"

Giles nodded his head. "Until you've worked everything out and get settled into your new home and life."

"Thank you." Buffy said giving him a small hug.

"Molly will be coming with us as well to help look after little William while you spend time with your family and friends.

"Good." Buffy said turning to look at the clock above her mantle. "I need to check on my son and start packing."

"Alright." Giles said turning to leave. "One more thing." He said stopping at the front door.

"What?" Buffy asked looking over towards him.

"Don't tell William about his son right away."

"But…" Buffy started.

"Not until you've spent some time with him, and have a better idea of his feelings." Giles continued.

Buffy looked at Giles with unsure eyes. "If I do that and he doesn't choose me it'll seem like I'm trying to trap him with little William."

"Just don't tell him when you first see him."

"Why not?" Buffy questioned.

"Because seeing you alive will be shock enough for your first meeting as it is."

"Oh, I understand."

"I see you in the morning." Giles said opening the door.

"Okay, have a nice night."

"Have fun packing." Giles said before closing the door behind him.

"I will." Buffy said with a wide smile as she heading towards the nursery.

Chapter 79

'Sunnydale-A Few Weeks Later'

A large black SUV pulled into the driveway of an old Victorian styled home with a lush green front yard with bright flowers along the pathway leading towards the front door from both the sidewalk and the driveway.

"Giles it's beautiful." Buffy said as she looked out through the passenger side window.

"I thought you might like it. It has a fenced in backyard along with a swimming pool and pool house that could double as a guesthouse if you'd like. It has the basics, living room, kitchen, dinning room, and a utility in the basement with a washer and dryer. It has four bedrooms, three full baths, along with a study. The master bedroom has it's own bathroom and also has a door connected to the nursery." Giles told her had he walked around the vehicle to help Buffy out.

"Wow." Buffy breathed as she stepped out.

"The house is also fully furnished with the type of things that you had in you flat in London."

"How much did you spend?" Buffy asked pulling a sleeping baby William out of the car seat in the back.

"That's not important." Giles stated pushing the SUV door closed.

"Giles."

"Really. It's our gift to you for having kept you away from your family and friends for so long." Giles said looking back over towards Buffy and the baby she had in her arms.

"That was to save mine and my son's lives." Buffy said walking up the sidewalk towards the front door.

"Still, this is your new home whether you want it to be or not."

"I want, I very much want." Buffy said looking around the landscape.

"Good, now lets get you both inside." Giles said placing a hand on the small of Buffy's back and guiding her up the steps towards the front door.

"Will you be staying here?" Buffy asked.

"If you'd like." Giles said placing the key into the lock.

"I would, you make me feel safe." Buffy said stepping into the house.

"You are safe." Giles told her as he walked in behind her and closed the door.

"I know. You can stay in the guest house if you'd like, that way you'll have more privacy but still be close if I need you."

"That's a good idea."

"Molly coming tomorrow?" Buffy asked moving into the living room.

"Yes, she has some family in town she visiting while she's helping with little William."

"Good. Um…?"

"Tomorrow."

"What?" Buffy asked looking towards Giles.

"You'll see them tomorrow."

"Who?"

"Your family. Your father will be in town for his weekend with your mother and sister."

"Oh…"

"You'll see him later, I thought it best that your family knew about this first." Giles explained.

"You're right, thank you."

"No problem."

Buffy moved little William from one arm to another. "Can you show me to the nursery so I can put him down for the rest of his nap?"

"Of course, follow me." Giles said leading them up the stairs.

*****

'Same Time-Across Town'

Spike shot up straight in the bed with a cold sweat running down the back of his neck and chest.

"Will are you alright?" McKenzie asked as she sitting up in bed next to him and rubbing small circles on his lower back to help calm him down.

"Not sure." Spike answered taking in a deep breath.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

"No, nothing like that." Spike said shacking him head.

"What was it than?"

"I just had this feeling run over me all the sudden."

"What type of feeling?"

"The type that changes everyone's lives for better or worse whether they want it to be changed or not." Spike explained.

"Is there a reason you had this feeling?"

"Not sure, only time will tell I guess."

"You're still shacking." McKenzie noticed and started to rub he hands over up his back, over his shoulders and down his arms. "Do you think it's something bad?"

Spike thought about his answer for a moment. "Drusilla's still locked away in the mental hospital in Los Angeles and will be for quite some time, so it can't be anything to do with her."

"Did you see a face before you woke up?" McKenzie asked.

"Yeah." Spike said in a low tone.

"Who?"

"It's not important, it's probably nothing anyways." Spike said getting out of the bed and pulling on his pair of pants that he found on the floor next to the bed.

"Will what is it?" McKenzie asked as she got out of the bed after him and pulled on a red silk robe that had been flung across a chair in the corner of her bedroom the night before.

"It doesn't matter, it was just a dream." Spike said looking at everything expect her.

McKenzie walked across the room over to Spike and placed a hand on his face to make him look at her. "Who?" She asked in a low calm voice.

"Buffy." Spike whispered. "I saw her face right before I woke up."

"What was she doing when you saw her?" McKenzie asked using the same tone she would use when she talked with the students that came to see her when they were in trouble or scared of something.

"She was smiling." Spike answered in a whisper.

"So she was happy?"

"Yeah, she was happy."

"Did she say anything to you?"

Spike shook his head. "No, but there was laughter in the back ground."

"What kind of laughter?"

"It sounded like a child laughing." Spike told her.

"Did the two of you ever talk about having children together before the accident?"

"All the time." Spike answered remember all the late nights he and Buffy had talked about have children once she was done with school and he was no longer married to Drusilla.

"Why didn't you tell me who you saw at first?"

"I didn't want to upset you." Spike stated.

"You wouldn't have upset me." McKenzie said with a small smile.

"Telling your lover you were dreamin' about another woman isn't always the best thing for the relationship." Spike replied.

"If you had been dreaming about Drusilla or another female that you've actually met then I might have a different feeling about it, but it was Buffy, I understand."

"How?" Spike asked.

"You loved her and lost her. I know how that feels." McKenzie said in a low voice.

"Your husband." Spike stated.

"Yeah." McKenzie said nodding her head. "Even though he's gone is doesn't mean that the love I had for him is gone. Just like with you and Buffy."

"You're an amazing woman do you know that?" Spike asked pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I did know that." McKenzie said with a smile looking up at Spike. "It's one of the reasons you like me so much."

"Do you still dream about him?" Spike asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sometimes." McKenzie told him. "It's only natural." She added moving them over to sit in the chair in the corner of her room. "I wonder what my life would be like if he decided to come home on time instead of working those two extra hours. I wonder what would have happened in he hadn't tried to save that woman when he did. I wonder if he'd still be with me if they had been able to stop the bleeding from the knife wound sooner." Tears were now running down her face. "I sometimes dream about the life we could have had with each other. You know the one with the house and the white picketed fence and the two point five kids, carpools and little league games. A nice normal life where everyone is happy and healthy like in the television show my parents grew up watching."

"It's not to late to have those things you know." Spike said wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"I know. Maybe in a few years I'll get to start making those things come true with someone else."

"Maybe in a few years I'll help you."

Chapter 80

'Summers' Mansion-Next Day'

"Are you ready for this?" Giles asked Buffy from the drivers seat of the SUV parked outside the iron gate that lead to her families home.

"As anyone in this situation could be I guess." Buffy said with a sigh.

"Everything will be alright, I promise." Giles said giving Buffy's hand a light squeeze.

"What am I suppose to say?" Buffy asked. "Hi, remember me? Guess what I'm not dead after all. Can I come in?"

"How 'bout you keep the 'Hello' and see what happens from there." Giles suggested.

"Okay." Buffy sighed.

"Good. Now what's the code?" Giles asked as his window went down.

Buffy thought for a moment. "I don't know if it's the same anymore." She stated.

"Only one way to find out." Giles said reaching is hand out to the security box.

"Um…eight, two, zero, six…two."

Giles punched in the five-digit code and waited for the gate to open. A few seconds later the gates slowly began to open.

"Guess they didn't change the code." Giles said before outing the SUV in drive and moving through the gate.

Once they reached the end of the driveway in front of the 'Summers' Mansion' Giles placed the SUV in park and turned off the engine.

"Do you want to go in by yourself first or do you want me to come in with you?" Giles asked looking over towards Buffy.

"I think it'd be easier of you were there with me from the start of things." Buffy said looking out the window towards the front doors of her family's home.

"Alright." Giles said stepping out of the SUV and walking around to Buffy's side to open the door for her.

"Thanks." Buffy whispered as Giles helped her step out.

"Molly will bring little William over when you're ready to tell them about him."

"Good." Buffy said as they came to a stop in front of the doors. "Here goes nothing." She said before pressing the button for the doorbell.

"Just remember to breath." Giles whispered into her ear before the door was pulled open.

"Can I help…Elizabeth?" Maria gasped as she came face to face with what she thought to be the ghost of the girl she helped raise.

"Hello Maria." Buffy said in a soft tone.

"Oh my God! Are you real?" Maria asked as tears began to run down her face.

"I sure hope so." Buffy joked.

Maria smiled at the joke and pulled Buffy into a tight embrace.

"Are my parents home?" Buffy asked after stepping back from the hug a few moments later.

"Yes, your father got in last night." Maria said before a look of worry crossed over her face affair she had let something private out before it should have been.

"It's okay Maria, I know about the separation."

"It's very sad." Maria commented leading Buffy and Giles into the foyer of the house.

"Yes it is."

"Your mother, father and sister are out by the pool. Do you want me to show you out?"

"No, that's okay. I remember the way." Buffy said before turning to face Giles.

"Do you want me to come out with you?" Giles asked her.

"I think I should see them alone first."

"Alright. I'll wait by the doors than, when you ready for me I'll come out."

"Maria will you make sure that Mr. Giles is comfortable while he waits."

"Of course Ms. Summers." Maria answered like old times.

"Thank you Maria." Buffy said with a small smile before heading towards the backyard to the swimming pool.

Buffy stopped at the glass doors so that she couldn't be seen if anyone outside happened to look over towards that direction. As she stood there she looked out at the lives and family she hadn't been a part of for over a year.

"Everything will be alright." Giles said from behind her.

"They look happy." She said as she watched her parents laugh at something Dawn had just said. "And Dawn's grown up so much."

"You're not exactly the same anymore either." Giles commented looking back on how much she'd actually changed from the girl she was when they first met in Sunnydale a few days before the explosion to the woman she had become after finding out she was carrying a child.

"I'm scared." Buffy whispered still looking out the glass doors.

"You don't need to be."

"I know." Buffy said before turning the knob on the right door and stepping outside.

*****

Dawn was the first one to look up when the door was opened, followed soon after by Joyce then Hank.

"Elizabeth…" Joyce gasped before running over to her eldest daughter and throwing her arms around her.

"Mom breathing becoming an issue here." Buffy teased.

"Oh!" Joyce said loosening her hold but not letting go of Buffy all the way.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked in disbelief.

"Hey Dawnie." Buffy whispered.

"Are you real?" Hank asked moving closer towards Buffy and his wife.

"You know you're the second person to ask me that today." Buffy said stepping away from her mother into her father's open arms.

"How?" Dawn asked seeming to be the only one in the family who was actually able to form any thoughts at the moment.

"It's a long story." Buffy answered taking a step away from her father.

"Where have you been all this time?" Joyce asked finally getting over her shock.

"London." Buffy said before moving everyone towards a table by the pool and taking a seat.

"But the explosion, I had the best people in their fields working on your case. The DNA matched, there was no doubt that it was your body in that car." Hank rambled on.

"The explosion was set. The body that was found in my car was an unknown woman who they planted my DNA from my teeth into hers. They knew that would be the only way to identify the body after the explosion." Buffy explained.

"They?" Hank asked.

"The men that you hired to fake my death." Buffy told her father.

"They said they had nothing to do with the explosion, it was before the date we had set."

"They didn't want to risk the truth coming out after everything it took to make this look real. They had to make it believable and the only why to do that was to make my death real to everyone who cared about me, or wanted me dead in the first place."

"Why were you gone for so long?" Dawn asked.

"They had to make sure it was safe for us to return."

"But Drusilla was locked away before the funeral." Dawn stated not understanding fully.

"I think maybe I can help answer your questions." Giles stated as he walked trough the glass doors towards the table and took a seat next to Buffy.

"Mr. Giles I don't appreciate your deceitfulness in the manor of how you and your people handled this." Hank stated looking irritated.

"We did what you paid us to do, we just did it our way instead of yours."

"Daddy how they did things doesn't matter. What matters is the face that it worked and that I'm safe and home now."

"Elizabeth is right Hank. Our daughter is alive and safe, that's all that matters." Joyce stated.

"Yes, of course." Hank agreed.

"I'd like my question answered." Dawn stated looking at Giles. "Why did Buffy have to stay away for so long?"

"We kept Buffy away to make sure that Drusilla wouldn't be released upon Buffy's return. Once we knew that the Doctors would be keeping Drusilla locked away in the mental hospital for good no matter what happened in the future we began making arrangements for Buffy's safe return." Giles explained.

"So she's back for good?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, even have my very own house to live in." Buffy replied.

"Really?" Dawn asked in shock.

"We gave it to her as a gift for keeping her away for so long." Giles told everyone.

"So you won't be staying with us?" Joyce asked with sadness in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry."

"I can assure you Mrs. Summers that your daughter will be safe at all times." Giles stated.

"And Giles will be staying in the guest house until we're settled and things are back to as much of a normal life style as to be expected." Buffy added.

"Did you say guest house?" Dawn asked.

"Did you say we?" Joyce asked.

"Yes and yes." Buffy answered looking at Giles with the last yes.

"She can be here in fifteen minutes it you want me to make the call." Giles told her.

"Who?" Hank asked.

"Do it." Buffy said not answering her father's question.

"Who's he calling?" Dawn asked as Giles pulled out his cell phone and stepped away from the group.

"Molly." Buffy answered.

"Who's Molly?" Joyce asked.

"A girl that came back with us from London." Was all Buffy said.

*****

'Fifteen Minutes Later'

Maria walked out through the glass doors and walked towards the group. "Ms. Summers there's a girl here for you."

"I'll be right back." Buffy told her family and Giles as she stood from her seat and walked back into the house after Maria.

"Who's this Molly person?" Hank asked after Buffy was gone from sight.

"Someone that Buffy trusts to take care of the one thing that matters most to her in the world." Giles stated.

"What would that be?" Joyce asked.

"Your grandson." Buffy answered before Giles could say anything as she walked back out of the house with little William in her arms followed by a girl with curly brown hair carrying a baby bag.

"What?" Joyce asked in shock.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you both to meet your grandson William." Buffy said turning little William in her arms to face his grandparnets for the first time.

"He's beautiful." Joyce said as she moved to get a better look at her first grandchild taking him from Buffy's arms.

"Is he Spike's?" Hank asked.

"Of course he is." Buffy stated sounding hurt by his question.

"How old is he?" Dawn asked from the same spot she was sitting when Buffy went inside earlier.

"He's nine months. I found out I was two months pregnant after I left." Buffy said noticing the distance that her sister was keeping from everyone else.

"He's the other reason you stayed away for so lone." Dawn stated.

"I had to make sure he would be safe." Buffy said moving closer to her sister.

"Does Spike know?"

"No, you guys are the first people that know about me and my son."

"They knew before us." Dawn said motioning towards Giles and Molly.

"Dawnie…"

"Don't call me that." Dawn yelled.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Buffy whispered.

"You can't come back and expect everything to be alright." Dawn stated, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I know that." Buffy said taking another step towards her sister.

"You died." Dawn cried out.

Buffy pulled Dawn into her arms. "It had to be done Dawnie, it was the only way. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"I thought I lost you." Dawn whispered.

"You'll never lose me, I'll always be with you." Buffy told her with tears running down her face now as well.

Joyce and Hank stood looking at their two daughters while Giles moved Molly and himself back inside.

"I'm an aunt?" Dawn asked with a small smile as she pulled away from Buffy after a few more minutes in each other's embrace.

"Yeah." Buffy nodded. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Really?"

"Of course, I'm expecting you to do a lot of free babysitting for me." Buffy joked.

Joyce handed little William to Dawn, who after a few seconds in her arms fell right asleep.

"Can I take her home with me." Buffy asked with a smile looking at her parents.

Both Joyce and Hank laughed at that.

"He looks just like Spike." Dawn commented looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"He does." Buffy said nodding her head in agreement.

"When are you going to see him?" Hank asked.

"Monday."

"Will you stay the night with us than?" Joyce asked.

"I'd love to." Buffy said smiling at her family.


	15. Chapter 81 to 85

Chapter 81

'Monday'

"You're up early." Giles commented as Buffy took a seat at the table in the backyard with a cup of coffee in-between her hands.

"Couldn't sleep." Buffy said looking out over the swimming pool and taking a sip from her mug.

"That's understandable today. How's little William doing this morning?" Giles ask as he noticed the monitor clipped to her hip.

"Sound asleep, he's not use to being around so many new people all at once just yet. I think this weekend wore my baby boy out."

"Poor little guy. I'm sure he'll adjust to everything soon enough." Giles said with a smile. "What are your plains for today?" He asked already knowing before she said anything.

"Molly's coming over at eight, so once she gets here I'll be able to get ready for the long day ahead. I have to make sure I have on the right outfit, and that my hair and make-up are perfect before I leave today. There's no point looking bad even if he does think I'm dead."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No." Buffy shook her head. "I have to do this part on my own."

"Alright."

"There is something you could do for me today while I'm gone though if you don't mind."

"What might that be?"

"Could you find out where my friends are for me? They're my next stop after the high school this afternoon."

"It's already been taken care of."

"Really?" Buffy asked with surprise in her voice even though she really should be all that surprised after everything Giles had done for her this past year.

"Yes. Most of them are living in your old loft apartment together."

"Oh."

"Ms. Chase and her boyfriend share a room. Ms. Jenkins and her boyfriend share one. As do Ms. Rosenberg and Ms. McClain."

"Together?" Buffy asked in shock.

"I believe so."

"Wow!" Was all Buffy could come up with at this moment.

"Your friend from Los Angeles and her boyfriend are living there too."

"Alyson and Deacon?"

"Yes. Alyson transferred from UCLA to UC Sunnydale in time for spring classes after the explosion." Giles explained.

"That's a lot of people to fit into a place with only two bathrooms." Buffy stated. "What about Riley and Carter?"

"Riley is living in the dorms, and Carter is still living in the apartment her shared with Deacon before."

"He's living there alone?" Buffy asked with sadness in her voice.

"That's what I was told."

"Is it wrong that I feel sorry for him after everything he did to Spike and me?"

"Not at all Buffy." Giles said placing a hand over one of hers. "It's human nature to forgive people over a period of time."

"I do forgive him in some ways, he was being used by Drusilla. I don't know if I can ever truly trust him again after what he's done though. I feel that he should know the truth about me though; even if that's the only time I ever talk to him again. Do understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Of course. Is there anything else you'd like me to do for you today?"

"Nope. Take the day off, you deserve one after all these months." Buffy stated standing up.

"A day off?" Giles asked standing up as well.

Buffy nodded her head and smiled at him. "Yes, a day off. You do know what a day of is don't you?"

"I don't think I've had a day off since I was in college."

"Then you are way over do for one by now." Buffy laughed. "Take the day off, see what little this town has to offer. Maybe you can find a few books to enjoy reading by the pool while you're here."

"Maybe I will." Giles smiled.

The same time that the doorbell rang little William decided to wake up from his slumber.

"I'll get the door, you go check on your son." Giles said following Buffy into the house."

"Thanks." Buffy called back as she ran up the stairs to check on her baby boy in the nursery.

*****

'Two Hours Later'

"How's this?" Buffy asked both Molly and Giles for what seemed like the millionth time to them that morning.

"That's the one." Molly said looking over Buffy's outfit.

Buffy had decided to wear her hair down in soft curls. Her make-up was done in natural hues with a sheer gloss covering her lips. She had on a pair of low-rise black dress pants with a pair of black pointy high-heeled boots. On her upper half she was wearing a simple white tank top with a tailored denim jacket over the top.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked over her shoulder as she looking into the mirror to put in a pair of chandelier earrings.

"Buffy you look perfect." Giles stated before giving her a hug and handing her the keys to the SUV. "I don't really think he'll care that much about what you're wearing anyways."

"You're right. I'm being silly about all of this."

"If you need me I'm only a phone call away." Giles told her.

Buffy smiled a thank you towards him before walking over and taking her son from Molly's arms. "Wish me luck." She whispered before giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Mommy loves you and she'll see you later." She than handed him back to Molly.

Giles walked Buffy out to the SUV and opened the driver's side door for her. "Remember what we talked about."

Buffy nodded her head. "I will."

"You'll be fine." Giles whispered.

"What if I see her?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"She does work there, and you're going to have to meet her sooner or later. Right now though just think about William."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later." Giles said closing the door to the vehicle for her.

"Bye."

"Be careful."

"Always."

*****

'Sunnydale High School'

After parking in the visitors lot and checking her hair and make-up one last time she made her way into the building and towards the front office.

"Can I help you?" An older woman behind a desk asked Buffy as she walked in.

"Um yes, could you tell me where I can find Mr. Winthrop?" Buffy asked with a shaky voice.

"Mr. Winthrop is in room 203 on the second floor."

"Thank you."

"You have great timing Dear, he's just started his prep period."

"Wonderful." Buffy smiled.

"Do you need help finding your way?" The woman asked.

"No, I think I can find my way."

"Alright. Feel free to stop by if you have anymore questions."

"I'll do that. Thanks again." Buffy said before walking out of the office and making her way to the second floor.

*****

Buffy stopped just outside the classroom door to try to calm herself before going in. The door was slightly open and she could her Spike's voice coming through the opening, she could also hear the laughter coming from a female inside the room with him.

'Oh God! She's in there with him.' Buffy thought as her mind began to race. Carefully stepping away from the door she pulled out her cell and began dialing Giles number as she moved further down the hallway so she wouldn't be heard.

"Giles it's me."

"…"

"No, nothings wrong."

"…"

"I'm at the high school."

"…"

"I'm a few feet away from his classroom."

"…"

"I can't." Buffy whispered trying to fight back the tears she knew where coming.

"…"

"She's in there with him."

"…"

"I heard him talking and then I heard her laughing."

"…"

"I shouldn't have come back."

"…"

"Yes I remember this weekend."

"…"

"He's happy." Buffy whispered.

"…"

"I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

"…"

"No, you don't need to come here."

"…"

"Yes I'm sure." Buffy sighed. "I can do this. I just needed a moment."

"…"

"I will."

"…"

"See you later."

"…"

"Bye Giles." Buffy said before hanging up her cell and putting it back into her purse. Taking a deep breath she made her way back towards the classroom.

*****

'Knock-Knock'

"Come in." Spike called out in-between laughs.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Buffy said as she walked through the classroom door, her jealousy getting the better of her once she saw how close the couple were standing when she pushed open the door a bit more before finally knocking on it.

"Not at all." Mackenzie smiled before looking up at Spike whose eyes were locked with the girl who'd just walked in. "Will?"

Spike took a deep breath when Buffy moved closer to the front of the room where the couple was standing.

"William?" Mackenzie asked again still getting no answer from him.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's just seen a ghost." Buffy said still keeping her eyes locked with Spike as she stopped in front of him.

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

"Spike…" Buffy said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" Mackenzie asked not liking the feeling she was getting from the two blondes in the room.

"Buffy…" Spike finally whispered.

Pain washed over Mackenzie's face after hearing the name Spike just whispered with so much emotion. "You can't be." She whispered in disbelief.

"And yet I am." Buffy said looking over at the other woman. Seeing the pain in her eyes Buffy couldn't help but feel for her. She really didn't understand why she was being so mean to the brunette. She didn't even know the woman; all she knew was that this person held a piece of Spike and that was enough to make Buffy act the way she was even though she had no right to do so.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Mackenzie said looking up at Spike one last time before leaving the room with tears running down her face.

Buffy waited a few more moments before she turned her attention back to Spike. The moment they locked eyes Spike reached out and pulled her into a passionate kiss. After a few minutes Spike ended the kiss and took a step away causing Buffy to look up at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Spike…" She whispered holding a hand up to her lips.

"How?"

"It was all staged."

"I heard the first explosion from the apartment, I saw the second one. I tired to get to you, to save you." Spike stated.

"It wasn't me."

"I saw it."

"I was in a car across the street when they set it off."

"I saw the car Buffy. I couldn't do anything, I was helpless." Spike whispered lowering his head.

"I saw."

Spike's head shot back up.

"I saw everything." She told him. "I saw you run out. I saw you start to go towards the car. I saw Xander and Angel holding you back. I saw it all." Buffy whispered with tears in her eyes.

"And you just sat there? You let me think that I had lost you?" Spike yelled.

"I had to. It had to be believable, no could know I wasn't really in the car."

"What about after? You could have let me know then." Spike stated.

"I couldn't. The wrong person could have found out."

"How? I wouldn't have told anyone." Spike argued.

"I know that. They didn't want to take the risk." Buffy explained. "Don't you think that I wanted you to know? That I wanted you with me?"

"Who's they?" Spike asked.

"The people my father hired to do the job in the first place."

"No. Your father said it wasn't them."

"They did it without telling him."

"They had your DNA."

"It was all set. The day, the time, even the body. It was all set." Buffy repeated.

"Where have you been?"

"London."

"Why were you gone so long?" Spike asked.

"They had to make sure it was safe."

"Dru was locked away before your funeral."

"I know."

"You were there too?"

"Yes." Buffy whispered.

"Was it fun?" Spike yelled.

"What?"

"Did you enjoy watching your family and friends fall apart as they lowered the casket?"

"Spike…" Buffy whispered reaching out a hand.

"Did you enjoy watching me heart being ripped out of my chest as they started to fill in the grave." Spike yelled again stepping away from her hand.

"Of course not." Buffy said trying to defend herself.

Spike ignored her. "Do you enjoy this now? Do you enjoy destroying the happiness I've finally been trying to find again? Do you enjoy hurting an innocent woman who's only fault is fallin' for someone who can never give her what she deserves but still wants to be with anyways?"

"No!"

"Why'd you come back now? Were you just waiting for the right time to destroy my world again?"

"I came back because it was finally safe for us to come back." Buffy yelled.

"You couldn't have let me know three or four months ago?" Spike asked. "You couldn't have let me know you were still alive and in London?"

"No, and I didn't come here to destroy anything. I just waited to come home." Buffy cried out.

"Welcome home Luv." Spike bit out. "Who else already knows?"

"My parents and Dawn." Buffy said with tears running down her face. "I'm going to the apartment later."

"And what about Carter?" Spike asked with venom dripping from his voice as he said Carter's name.

"I plan on stopping by to see him later this week."

"I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Are you?" Buffy asked with a shaky voice.

"That you're alive?"

Buffy nodded her head.

"Yes, I'm glad you're alive."

"Are you happy I'm back?"

"For your family and friends, yeah."

"And you?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure." Spike said breaking eye contact with her so she couldn't see the truth behind his eyes.

"Spike…" Buffy whispered taking a step towards him.

"If you'll excuse me I've got a girlfriend to find and make sure is alright." Spike said leaving the classroom before Buffy could say anything else.

She watched him walk out of the room before falling to the floor in tears.

*****

Outside in the empty hallway Spike fell to the ground on his knees as his own tears ran free.

Chapter 82

Buffy had spent the past few hours driving around the small town. The things Spike had said still rang in her head. Her family had been so happy to have her back in their lives. She knew that not everyone would react the same way that her mother, father, and sister had, but she never expected things to go the way they had in that classroom.

'He doesn't even know about his son yet.' Buffy thought as she came to a traffic light.

She had called Giles on her cell phone after she managed to pull herself together after Spike walked out on her to go find Mackenzie. Giles had asked her how everything went; Buffy just told him that Spike was going to need a little bit more time to think things through and that she'd try and talk with him again later in the week.

Giles told her to leave a note in Spike's desk with her phone number and a message telling him to call when he was ready to talk.

After finishing the note she folded it in half and wrote his full name on the side the was facing up and placed it in the middle of his desk so he wouldn't miss it when he came back.

After that Giles asked what she was planning on doing. Buffy told him that she needed a few hours to herself to think before heading to the loft apartment later.

Now Buffy pulled the SUV into a familiar parking lot and turned the engine off.

"Okay, you can do this." Buffy sighed before stepping out of the driver's side door and heading into the building.

*****

"I don't care what you think!" Could be heard from outside as Buffy stopped in front of the door before knocking.

"WHAT!!" The same person who was yelling before screamed when they opened the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Buffy asked with a shy smile.

"Oh my God!" The person gasped before falling to the floor unconscious.

"What is going on?" Another person asked followed by even more people as they walked towards the front door.

Everyone froze in their spots when they saw the petite blonde leaning over their unconscious roommate.

"Can one of you help me move her into the living room or someplace less front door like?" Buffy asked standing back up to look at them all.

Everyone still stood frozen in his or her spots staring at Buffy.

"Guys! Freak later, help now." Buffy said moving to drag Alyson back a bit so she could close the door to the apartment.

"I've got her." Angel said moving from his spot and picked Alyson up before carrying her into the living room and placing her on one of the couches.

"I love what you've done with the place." Buffy said looking around at all the different colored walls.

"We were trying to decide what color we wanted the walls in this place to be." Anya answered as she walked back into the living room with Xander, Cordelia, Willow, and Tara close behind.

"Oh, so that's what all the yelling was about that I heard from the hallway before." Buffy commented.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the conversation and all Buff, but aren't you dead?" Xander asked.

"Do I look dead?" Buffy asked back placing her hands on her hips.

"No, as a matter of fact you look really, really...Ow!" Xander whined holding his arm where Anya had just hit him. "What was that for?"

"You were checking out the dead girl!" Anya yelled.

"I was not." Xander defended.

"I'm not dead." Buffy stated.

"Yeah, how is that exactly?" Willow asked.

"Maybe we should wait for Alyson to come to before we start with all the questions." Tara told everyone.

"Deacon is suppose to be back soon too." Cordelia added.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked.

"Band practice with Spike and Oz." Xander answered.

"I have a feeling Spike wasn't there today." Buffy stated.

"You saw Spike?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah."

"When?" Angel asked.

"Earlier today at the high school." Buffy told them.

"I take it that it didn't go so well." Cordelia commented looking at Buffy.

Buffy shook her head. "No, not really."

A moan from the couch was heard stopping all questions for the time being.

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked moving to Alyson's side.

"My head hurts." Alyson replied.

"You probably hit it when you fainted."

"I fainted?" Alyson asked.

"Yeah. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" Willow asked.

"Um...I was yelling about the walls, then there was a knock at the door, I went over and answered it. Now I'm on the couch." Alyson said as she went through what had happened before she woke up in the living room.

"Do you remember who was on the other side of the door when you opened it?"

Alyson thought for a few more moments before her eyes grew wide. "Buffy..."

The roommates moved out of the way so Alyson could see who else was in the room with them.

"Buffy?" Alyson asked as she slowly stood from the couch.

"Hey..." Buffy said with a small smile.

"You're alive!" Alyson cried out before moving across the room and pulling Buffy into a tight hug. "I can't believe it. You're alive! I'm so sorry about what I said before. I'm so glad you're back." Alyson rambled on still holding Buffy.

"I'm sorry too." Buffy said before taking a step back.

"But how? Where have you been? What happened? Why were you gone for so long if you were really alive?" Alyson asked question after question.

"I promise I'll answer as many of your questions as I can, but I'd like to wait for Deacon to get here too." Buffy stated.

"Did I hear my name?" Deacon asked as he walked into the living room followed by Oz. "Hey guys, Buffy." Deacon said with a nod before giving Alyson a kiss on the cheek.

Everyone except Buffy and Oz looked at Deacon in complete shock. Buffy because she figured Spike had already told Deacon about her being back. And Oz because that was just the type of guy he was.

"Are you crazy?" Alyson yelled.

"What?" Deacon asked not sure what he was being yelled at for.

"You just walked in and said 'Hi' to a person we all thought was dead up until a few minutes ago." Alyson clarified.

"I knew she wasn't dead."

"You what?" Everyone except Buffy and Oz screamed.

"Yeah, Spike called my cell a few minutes ago while Oz and I were drivin' here." Deacon told the group. "Said he was sorry he couldn't make practice but he had to check on Mackenzie. When I asked him what was up he just said the Buffy was alive and back."

"You talked to Spike?" Buffy asked not caring about the other stuff at the moment.

Deacon nodded his head. "Yeah."

"How'd he sound?"

"Like it was the best and worst day of he's life rolled into one."

Buffy looked downing trying to hold back her tears.

"Are you sure you talked to Spike?" Anya asked. "I mean the worst day of his life was the day of the explosion. He can't have two worst days."

"Ahn, Deacon was just trying to put into words how he thought Spike was feeling." Xander told her.

"Well he should have picked a better way to say it than." Anya replied.

"Ahn, that's not really the point right now."

"Sure it is."

"I've got an idea. Why don't we let Buffy here tell us what's been going on this past year and a half." Willow said before Anya and Xander could start their own version of what World War Three would be like.

"That's a good idea." Alyson said. "Why don't we all take a seat so Buffy can tell us everything we want to know.

"Okay." "Sure." "Fine." "Yeah." "Alright." Could all be hear at the same time as everyone took a seat.

"What do you want to know first?" Buffy asked.

"What happened with the car explosion?" Alyson asked first.

"It was all a set up. When I left the apartment that day I walked across the street and got into a black town car that was waiting for me. Once I was in they set off the explosion." Buffy explained.

"You were only a few yards away when it happened?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah."

"So you saw it all?" Angel asked.

"Up until the police started to show up."

"And the funeral?" Willow asked.

"I was there for part of it." Buffy told them.

"Where'd you go after that?" Xander asked.

"London."

"You've been there this whole time?" Anya questioned.

"Yes."

"With someone, or all alone?" Deacon asked.

"I had someone with me." Buffy answered.

"Who?" Cordelia asked.

"Rupert Giles. He's one of the men my father hired to fake my death in the first place."

"But your father told us it wasn't them." Alyson stated.

"Giles didn't tell him. He wanted it to be believable, and the only way to do that was to make it real for everyone else."

"Why where you gone for so long?" Tara asked.

"They wanted to make sure it was safe before I was allowed to come back." Buffy answered.

"Drusilla was put in jail before the funeral thought." Alyson stated.

"There were other things that kept me away. They would have let her out if I had shown up alive so soon after arresting her. We had to make sure that she stayed locked away no matter what." Buffy explained.

"What now?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't expect anything from any of you. I know this isn't what anyone thought would happened today when you first woke up this morning. I just thought you all should know the truth now that I can tell it." Buffy stated learning her lesson earlier from what had happened with Spike. "I'll leave my phone number here in case anyone wants to use it." She said pulling a card out of her purse and placing it on top of the coffee table.

"Where are you staying?" Willow asked.

"I have a house on the other side of town about fifteen minutes from my parents place."

"So you're staying in town?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Buffy said nodding her head.

"Who else knows?" Angel asked.

"Dawn and my parents, all of you, and Spike and his girlfriend. I plan on talking to Riley and Carter later this week."

"Carter?" Cordelia yelled.

"It's just to let him know I'm alive."

"Who cares it he knows or not. He's part of the reason this happened in the first place."

"I haven't forgotten that, I just thought he should know."

"I could tell him for you." Deacon said.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have a few things I need to say to him face to face."

"If you change your mind let me know."

"I will, thank you." Buffy told him. "It's getting late, I should probably go."

One by one everyone gave Buffy a hug and told her they were glad she was back. Alyson and Cordelia were the only ones to walk her to the front door.

"You're still hiding something." Cordelia stated so that only Buffy could hear.

"I am, but I can't tell you yet." Buffy whispered back.

"I'll call you later this week." Alyson said giving Buffy another hug before leaving her and Cordelia alone to talk.

"I'd like to meet him." Cordelia stated.

"Who?" Buffy asked pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"The person you're hiding."

"I'm not hiding him."

"I won't tell anyone until you're ready." Cordelia told her.

"I'm not the one who needs to be ready, Spike is." Buffy said with a sad smile.

"What's his name?" Cordelia asked.

"William."

"After his father?"

"Yeah."

"Here." Cordelia said handing Buffy a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Buffy asked.

"His new address."

Buffy looked up at Cordelia with wide eyes.

"Like I said, I'd like to meet him."

"I'll see what I can do about that."

"I'll see you later."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Thank you."

Buffy and Cordelia hugged for a moment before Buffy left the apartment to go find Spike and try talking to him again.

*****

'Meanwhile Across Town'

"Mackenzie? Are you here?" Spike asked closing the door to her home behind him. "Mackenzie?" Spike asked again looking around the first floor. "Mackenzie please tell me where you are." Spike called making his way up the stairs. When he walked into her bedroom he found her sleeping in a chair in the corner of the room by a window with a photo album resting in her lap.

"Mackenzie..."Spike said in a low voice not wanting to startle her.

"Mmmm..."

"Mackenzie." Spike tried again lightly shaking her shoulder.

Mackenzie slowly opened her eyes. "Hey." She whispered.

"Hey." Spike whispered back noticing her red and puffy eyes. "How are you doing?"

"The question should be how are you doing?" Mackenzie asked.

"Not sure, been a crazy day." Spike replied.

"But a good one."

"Good?" Spike asked.

"For you anyways." Mackenzie said looking down for a moment.

"Not really." Spike said taking a seat on the footstool in front of her chair.

"The only woman you've ever truly loved is back from the dead. What's not good about that?" Mackenzie asked.

"It's complicated." Spike stated.

"Only cause you make it that way."

"Not just me." Spike stated.

"You're mad that she lied to you for all these months?"

"Yes, but I understand why they didn't want to risk anyone knowing." Spike replied.

"But you're still mad." Mackenzie commented.

"More hurt than mad."

"Don't let your feelings stop you from having what you really want." Mackenzie stated.

"I don't want to hurt you." Spike whispered.

"You're not. We're both in love with someone else, the only difference is that the person you're in love with came back." Mackenzie told him.

"She's still hiding something."

"Did you really give her the chance to tell you much of anything?" Mackenzie asked.

"No." Spike mumbled.

"Than maybe you should." Mackenzie said leaning forward and giving him a light kiss on the cheek before moving to stand up.

Spike reached out and hand to stop her from standing.

"What?" Mackenzie asked.

"What were you looking at?" Spike asked pointing to the now closed photo album.

"Just some pictures."

"Can I see?"

"Sure." Mackenzie said opening the photo album back up.

"You looked beautiful." Spike said looking down at a picture of Mackenzie in her wedding dress.

"Thank you."

Mackenzie smiled at the picture a few pages after some of her favorite wedding photos. "It was our first Christmas together as newlyweds." Mackenzie told Spike as they looked at a picture of a Christmas tree with presents overflowing around the base.

"It was never like this with Dru and me, even before we moved to the states." Spike commented.

"The two of you just weren't meant to be."

"I know that now."

"You could have that with Buffy."

"Maybe."

"Do you still love her?" Mackenzie asked even thought she knew that answer.

Spike looked up at Mackenzie.

"You can say yes, I know you do."

"Yes." Spike stated.

"Than you can have this," Mackenzie said pointing to the Christmas photo. "And many more after that."

"You're amazing."

"I know. Some say it's a gift, other say it's a curse."

"I hope we can still be friends." Spike said.

"I'd like that, but I think we should give it a few months." Mackenzie replied.

"You'll find someone who really deserves you."

"I already did." She said looking at a picture of her husband.

"I should go." Spike said standing up.

"Yes you should, you've got a lot of things to figure out." Mackenzie said as Spike helped her stand up as well. "I'll walk you out."

"Thank you for being here for me. You helped me when no one else could." Spike said pulling her into a hug.

"We helped each other." Mackenzie said giving him a light kiss on the lips before opening the front door.

"I'll see you in school."

"Bye."

"Bye." Spike said before getting into his car and heading home.

Chapter 83

'A Few Minutes Later'

Spike pulled into the driveway of his home and saw a small figure sitting on his front porch. Slowly he got out of his car and made his way up the footpath. He stopped just a few feet away from the person. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could try that talking thing again." Buffy said standing up from the top step of the porch.

"How'd you know where to fine me?"

"Cordelia gave me the address."

"So you talked with your mates?"

"Yeah." Buffy said with a small smile.

"How'd that go?" Spike asked.

"Better than my talk with you. Did you talk to Mackenzie?"

"That's none of your business." Spike said with a bit of a tone in his voice.

"Sorry." Buffy whispered.

"Yes I talked to her." Spike said in a softer tone than before.

"Oh." Was all Buffy could think of to say.

"Why don't we finish this inside?" Spike said pulling out his house key opening the door.

"It's nice." Buffy said as she walked past him into the house.

"It serves it purpose." Spike said closing the door before flipping in the living room lights. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be good." Buffy said before taking a seat on the couch.

"I'll be right back." Spike said than headed towards the kitchen.

While Spike was gone Buffy took the opportunity to stand up and look around the rather large room. Everything in the living room was pretty bland. 'Nothing like the real Spike.' The walls were a plain white with nothing hanging on them except an old looking clock. The furniture was all black, from the leather couch and chairs down to the shelves hanging on the walls along with the entertainment unit; even the mantle over the fireplace was black.

"Does the whole house look like this?" Buffy asked when she felt Spike enter the room again.

"Pretty much." Spike said placing her glass oh water on the black coffee table. "Would you like the grand tour?"

"Do any of the other rooms have another color scheme going for them?" Buffy asked turning to look at Spike.

"My bedrooms a nice dark red with black furniture." Spike stated.

"I think that tour should wait until after we've talked everything out than." Buffy said walking back over to the couch and taking a seat.

"In that case, lets talk." Spike said taking a seat in a chair across from Buffy.

"Good..." Buffy started.

Ring-Ring

"Sorry." Buffy said pulling out her cell phone and checking the caller id. "I need to take this."

"Go ahead." Spike said leaning back in his chair.

"Hello." Buffy answered.

"..."

"I'm at Spike's."

"..."

"No he didn't call me."

"..."

"Cordelia gave me his address when I saw her."

"..."

"I know what I said earlier."

"..."

"This isn't something that could wait forever."

"..."

"This has to be worked out now."

"..."

"I'll tell him when I want to."

"..."

"I know how he'll react."

"..."

"It won't be like earlier."

"..."

"I'm not going to get hurt."

"..."

"Is Molly still there?"

"..."

"Will you tell her I might be later getting home than I thought?"

"..."

"Thank you."

"..."

"I'm not letting my feelings get in the way of my better judgment."

"..."

"Giles please. Now's as good as time as any, even better actually because it's sooner rather than latter on down the road.'

"..."

"I understand you're worried, but that's not your job anymore."

"..."

"I'll talk to you when I get home."

"..."

"I promise."

"..."

"Bye."

"..."

"I know."

"..."

"Giles I really need to go, Spike's sitting right across from me and I'm being very rude to him by talking to you on my cell."

"..."

"Goodbye Giles." Buffy said, hanging up her phone before he could say anything else. "I'm really sorry about that."

Spike nodded his head. "Who's Giles?" He asked.

"Rupert Giles is the head guy that my father hired."

"So that's the guy who's responsible for the past year-n-half?" Spike questioned.

"You could say that." Buffy answered unsure of where Spike was going with his line of questioning.

"He's been with you this whole time?"

"For the most part."

"He got to see you everyday?"

"Yeah..."

"Got to hear you laugh at something you thought was funny, and be there for you when you were sad?"

"In a total father type figure to have around to make sure I was okay and safe." Buffy stated not wanting Spike to have the wrong idea about Giles.

"Did you live with him in London?"

"We lived in the same building, I had my very own flat/apartment thing."

"Do you live with him now?" Spike asked.

"No, yes, not really. He's staying with me yes, but not in my house. He's staying in the guesthouse for a while. He'll be going back to England after I've settled in to being back in Sunnydale again." Buffy explained.

"You have a guest house?" Spike asked in shock. "How do you have a guest house?"

"Giles used the money my father gave him to fake my death and look after me until I was safe again to buy me a house in Sunnydale. The house just happens to have a guesthouse, or actually it's a pool house but I'm using it as a guest house for Giles so he can have a bit more privacy than actually living in the house with me while he's staying in the States."

"Who's Molly?" Spike asked.

"Molly?" Buffy repeated with slightly widen eyes.

"Yes Molly. You said that name while you were talking on your cell with Rupert."

"Oh that Molly."

"How many Molly's you know Pet?" Spike asked.

'He called me Pet. I missed that so much.' Buffy thought to herself while trying to figure out what she was going to say. "It's not important who Molly is right now."

"Must be if you wanted Rupert to tell her you were going to be late. She live with you?"

Buffy shook her head. "No, she's staying with some family she has in town."

"She from London too?"

"Yeah." Buffy answered.

"And she came back with you and Rupert?"

"Yeah." Buffy repeated.

"She a friend you made while you were gone?"

"Kinda."

"What's she do?" Spike asked.

"She helps take care of things when I can't be at home."

"What type of things?" Spike asked trying to figure out what Buffy was hiding.

"We can talk about that later. We've got other things to get through first." Buffy replied.

"Alright."

"Good. Now where do you want to start?" Buffy asked.

"How 'bout the beginning? Good of place as any." Spike stated.

"Fine. It all started the night I went to a club with a friend." Buffy said with a smile.

"Funny Luv, real funny."

"You told me to start from the beginning."

"You know what I meant."

"Fine, but you're missin' out on some great sex stories."

"I was there Luv, I remember."

"Okay, we'll start with the first time I met Giles and go from there."

*****

["Buffy Summers?" A voice asked as Buffy walked out of one of her classes.

"Yes?" Buffy asked turning around to face the person the voice belonged to.

"My name is Rupert Giles, I was hoping to have a word with you."

"Are you a professor here?" Buffy asked.

"No, I work for your father."

"Oh...Oh!" Buffy's eyes widened when she realized who he was.

"I was hoping we could talk in a more private place a about a few things."

"None of my roommates are home right now, we could talk at my apartment."

"Very well. I'll meet you there." Giles said getting ready to walk away.

"Do you know how to get there?" Buffy asked.

"Of course, we've been watching you since your father called." Giles told her.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you there." Buffy said before both of them left to go to their cars.

*****

Buffy got to her apartment a few minutes before Giles and made sure that everyone was really out of the place.

Knock-Knock

Buffy made her way back to the front door and opened it, stepping aside so Giles could walk in. "Everyone should be out for at least an hour or so." Buffy told him.

"What I have to say shouldn't take long." Giles stated.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Buffy asked as they moved into the living room.

"No thank you." Giles said taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Alright." Buffy said taking a seat across from him. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Your death." Giles stated.

"What about my death? I don't plan on having my death for about another sixty to seventy years."

"I meant the one your father hired us to fake."

"Oh, right. That death. What about it?"

"It's been moved up."

"How moved up?"

"It's in two days."

"Two Days!" Buffy yelled.

"There's more."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"No one can know about it."

"But my father paid you so he'll know, and my friends know what's been planned."

"They won't know, and your father doesn't know that we've moved the date up."

"But...You can't do this. They'll all think I'm actually dead."

"That's the point."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying. My family and friends will think I'm really dead." Buffy stated.

"That's the way it has to be. It has to be believable it the plans going to work, and the only way to do that is to make it real for everyone else."

"When will they learn the truth?" Buffy asked in a low voice.

"When it's safe for you to return."

"Where will I be going?"

"I'd rather keep that part to myself for the time being." Giles replied.

"I can't tell anyone? Not even Spike?" Buffy asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"When will it happen?"

"You'll get a phone call on the day telling you what to do." Giles explained.

"I can't tell anyone?" Buffy asked again.

"It's for the best that the number of people who know the truth are kept to a minimum." Giles told her.

"I understand." Buffy whispered.

"I should be going now, I'll see you in a few days Ms. Summers. I suggest that you use your time wisely." Giles said before getting up and walking out of the loft apartment leaving Buffy sitting alone in the living room.]

*****

"That's why you were so quiet when I stopped by that night?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Buffy answered.

"What happened after the explosion?" Spike asked.

"Giles took me to a safe house a few miles outside of town while they finished things up before we could leave. They made sure Drusilla was found guilty for my death, and made sure any test that my father wanted done would all come up with the same result." Buffy explained.

"And the day of your funeral?"

"It was the day I was leaving town. I wanted to see everyone one last time, even if it was from a distance." Buffy told him.

"A part of me died that day." Spike whispered.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to hurt you or anyone else that way."

"What did you do in London?"

"Giles got me a job in an art museum close to what I was living."

"Was that safe?"

"I changed my hair color to a dark brown so my look didn't scream California girl quite so much, and Giles was with me everywhere I went for the first seven months." Buffy explained.

"So that was your life for the past year-n-half?"

"Pretty much." Buffy said, thinking about little William for a moment. "There is one more thing, but it's something you have to see first hand."

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"Would you feel alright coming home with me?" Buffy asked.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"It's just to show you what I'm talking about, nothing else." Buffy told him.

"It's really late and I have to work tomorrow, maybe I could stop by after school." Spike said.

"That would be good." Buffy said pulling a small card out of her purse and wrote a few things down on it before handing it to Spike. "It's my address and phone number, give me a call when you're done with your classes."

"Alright."

Buffy and Spike both stood up and walked towards his front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Spike agreed as he opened the door.

"Thank you for letting me talk and explain things." Buffy said.

"I'm glad you're able to be here to explain things." Spike said before pulling her into a hug.

Buffy placed a small kiss on his cheek before pulling away. "Bye."

"Night Luv."

Chapter 84 – Next Day

"Buffy are you sure about this?" Giles asked from the doorway of the nursery.

"Yes, I can't put this off forever. Spike needs to know the truth, he already knows I'm keeping something from him."

"How?"

"Because he knows me, and so does Cordelia."

"What does she have to do with this?"

"She knows about William, and the fact that he's Spike's." Buffy explained as she finished changing her son's outfit.

Little William was now dressed in a white short-sleeved baby t-shirt with a pair of denim over-alls and white baby Nike's on his feet.

"I thought you were going to wait before telling others about your son." Giles commented.

"I did, and I didn't tell her." Buffy replied.

"Then how did she find out?" Giles asked.

"Because she was one of my best friends and she knows me." Buffy answered smiling down at her son on the changing table.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt if this doesn't go as well as you hoped." Giles said walking into the room and stopping to stand next to Buffy as she reached down to pick up Little William.

"I love that you care the way that you do, but if I'm going to get hurt by this when I tell him really doesn't matter. But by telling him now at least it will give me more time to try and work things out."

A ringing phone cut Giles off before he could say anything else.

"That's him." Buffy gasped looking down at the ring phone.

"Are you going to answer it, or do you want me to?" Giles asked.

"I can do it." Buffy said taking a deep breath. "Hello?"

"..."

"Are you done with your classes?"

"..."

"Okay. Do you know how to get here, or do you want me to pick you up?"

"..."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

"..."

"Bye." Buffy said hanging up the phone. "He's on his way."

"How do you want to do this?" Giles asked.

"I thought I'd have Molly stay up here with William until I'm ready for Spike to meet his son." Buffy said looking around to make sure everything looked all right.

"And me?" Giles asked following Buffy around her home as she walked from room to room with her son resting in her arms.

"I think he should meet you first before he knows about William. That way the only thing Spike has to think about is that he has a son." Buffy stated.

"Alright."

"Molly?" Buffy called out as they made it into the living room.

"I'll be right there." Molly called back from another room on the first floor.

"How long until he gets here?" Giles asked.

"In about five minutes." Buffy told him making sure all the baby toys had been cleared out of sight.

"If you plan on giving a tour I'd stay away from the basement until after he knows about the little guy." Molly said walking into the living room.

Buffy nodded her head. "No basement. Got it."

"Molly should probably get upstairs with Little William." Giles stated.

"That's a good idea." Buffy said before giving her son one last kiss before handing him over to Molly to take care of. "This is probably a bad mother moment, but if you could try to keep him awake until Spike sees him."

"Sure." Molly said before heading up to the nursery with William in her arms.

The minute Buffy heard the door upstairs close she also heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

"He's here." Buffy said checking her hair and make-up.

"Try and stay relaxed Buffy."

"Okay. How do I look?" Buffy asked before checking herself in the mirror again.

"You look prefect, like always." Giles told her.

Buffy smiled. "Good answer.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Oh God!"

"Breath."

"I can do this. I can do this." Buffy repeated over and over as she went to answer the door. "I can do...Spike." Buffy greeted.

"Buffy." Spike said with a small nod.

Buffy stepped to the side so he could enter. "Come in."

"Nice house." Spike commented as he walked in.

"Thanks." Buffy said, closing the front door before turning to face Spike who was staring at Giles. "Spike this is Rupert Giles. Giles this is William Winthrop."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winthrop. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm not sure about the pleasure part Mr. Giles, but I've heard a lot about you as well. And call me Spike."

Buffy cringed at Spike's tone.

"Yes well, Spike. Feel free to call me Rupert or Giles as most who know me do." Giles said letting everyone in the room know that Spike wasn't getting to him.

"How 'bout we take this into the living room." Buffy said motioning towards said room. "Unless of course you two want to continue this pissing contest right here in the foyer. Myself, I'd like to go have a seat a talk things out like adults."

Both men grumbled a few things before walking past her and into the living room.

After what seemed like hours Giles had explained everything to Spike that Buffy hadn't mentioned yet, with the exception of the child upstairs.

"Why couldn't I have known?" Spike asked.

"We've already been over this. I couldn't risk Buffy's safety that way."

"I wouldn't have told anyone." Spike yelled.

"Spike please." Buffy said in a clam voice placing a hand on Spike's arm. "Yelling won't change anything now."

"I could have joined you in England a month or so after. No one would have thought anything of it. To them it would look like I was going back to my own country."

"I couldn't take the risk of you being followed over and Buffy ending up dead after everything we'd went trough."

"You could have found a way to make it work." Spike stated.

"Spike what's done is done, we can't change how things went. What we can do is move on and start living our lives again."

"I'll take that as my queue to leave you two alone." Giles said standing up.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled.

"Was he the reason you asked me over today?" Spike asked once Giles was out of the room.

"A reason yes, but not the main one." Buffy answered.

"What is the main one than?" Spike asked.

"Molly could you come down now?" Buffy asked as she pressed down the intercom button on the phone in the living room that was connected to all the other phones in the house.

Molly's voice filled the room. "I'll be right there."

"Molly's the reason?" Spike asked.

"You'll see." Buffy said standing up and moving towards the living room entrance.

"Here you go." Molly said handing William to Buffy.

"Thanks." Buffy said smiling down at her son.

"I'll be outside with Giles if you need anything else." Molly said before turning and walking towards the back of the house.

Buffy slowly turned back to face Spike with William resting comfortably in her arms. "This is the main reason I asked you over."

Spike stood up with wide eyes as he took in the sight of Buffy holding a baby.

"His name is William...and he's yours." Buffy said looking at Spike while slowly walking towards him.

"Mine?" Spike asked in awe.

"Yes, yours."

"How? When?" Spike asked in shock now.

"I think you know how, at least I hope you do." Buffy joked. "As for when, he was born seven months after I left."

"Did you know before going?"

"No, I found out after."

"Can I hold him?"

"Of course." Buffy said carefully handing William to his father for the first time.

"He has me eyes." Spike commented while he looked down at his son.

"He has more than just your eyes. He has your nose, your cheekbones, and he has your smile. I'm also certain that when he gets older he'll have that same sexy smirk his father has."

" 'His Father' I like the sound of that."

Buffy watched as Spike slowly rocked their son in his arms.

"When's his birthday?" Spike asked still looking down at his son.

"In two months." Buffy answered.

"I'm glad you made it back before then."

"I would have found a way to make it so you could be with him somehow. It's not fair that you couldn't be there from the start, I couldn't have you miss this too." Buffy stated.

"Never gonna miss a thing again."

"Would you like to help me put him down for his nap? I made Molly keep him awake for you and if he doesn't get a little bit of sleep now he's going to make me pay for it tonight."

"I'd love to help you." Spike said with a smile.

"Follow me." Buffy said walking out of the living room and up the stairs to the nursery with Spike and William close behind.

"I love to watch him sleep. It has a way of making me forget everything bad that's happened in my life." Buffy whispered to Spike as they watched their son sleeping in his crib.

"I can understand that." Spike whispered back.

Buffy smiled as she went over and grabbed the baby monitor before taking Spike's hand a leading him out of the nursery down the hall and back towards the stairs.

"Help me with dinner?" Buffy asked as they walked into the kitchen.

"You know how to cook? When did this happen?" Spike asked.

"While I was in England. I had some weird cravings while I was pregnant, and while some of them could be solved by ordering take-out from a few places and mixing them together, it didn't work with everything." Buffy explained.

"I bet you made a beautiful pregnant woman." Spike commented.

"I have pictures if you want to see them. I made sure a lot of pictures were taken so even thought you couldn't be there with us at the time you'd still be able to see what was going on."

"I'd like to see them very much."

"I have them in my room, I'll just go get the albums for you." Buffy said getting ready to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'll come with you." Spike said moving towards her.

"To my bedroom?" Buffy asked.

"Why not?" Spike questioned. "You know you still haven't offered me a tour of this place."

"I haven't?"

"Nope, and I figured if this is where I'm going to be spending most of my free time I should at least know my way around."

"Here?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.

"It's where my son is isn't it?"

"Yes."

"And it's where you are?"

"Me?"

"You. You're all I've wanted, and you've given me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for."

"Are you saying you still want to be with me?" Buffy asked.

"I never stopped." Spike stated.

Tears started to run down Buffy's face.

"Shh Luv, no need to cry." Spike said pulling Buffy into his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm just a little emotional right now. I mean yesterday you were yelling at me and today you're saying you still want to be with me." Buffy told him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I was just in shock at seeing you standin' there in my classroom." Spike explained.

"I didn't know how else to tell you. It's not exactly something you make a phone call about."

"No, I guess not."

"How 'bout that tour?" Buffy asked deciding it was time for a change in subject.

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Alright, lets get started."

After a tour of all the parts of Buffy's new home that Spike hadn't seen yet, she showed him around the main floor first then they made their way up to the second floor. Now both Buffy and Spike sat on the edge of Buffy's bed looking through the photo albums Buffy had made for Spike to see when she was finally able to return to him.

"This is his baby book." Buffy said handing Spike a pale yellow book with a lamb on the front cover. "I got it a few days after I found out I was pregnant. I wrote down everything that was going on with the pregnancy. I wrote what things I was craving each month, and what size I was. There's also every picture taken from my visits to the doctor's."

"You thought of everything." Spike said while reading through a few of the things Buffy had written down stopping on the first picture of his son."

"I wanted you to feel like you were there when you read about it. The photo shop I went to thought I was crazy. Every morning on my way to work I'd drop of like five rolls and picked the developed pictures on my way home every night." Buffy explained.

"Thank you." Spike said turning the pages of the album.

"For what?" Buffy asked.

"Doing this. Making me feel like I was a part of it even though I couldn't be."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, and I understand why it had to be done."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I really missed you." Buffy whispered.

"I missed you too." Spike said before leaning over and kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Never gonna to let you leave me again."

"Never want to." Buffy said in-between kisses.

As the two fell back into Buffy's bed cries from the baby monitor filled the room.

"Welcome to the world of parenthood." Buffy smiled as she pulled away from Spike and began to stand.

"Let me." Spike said stopping her.

"You sure?" Buffy asked looking back at him.

"I'm sure." Spike said standing up. "Besides, I've got to start rakin' up my points for my 'Best Father of The Year Awards'." Spike smiled before heading towards the nursery.

"I'll be downstairs." Buffy called out as she walked past the doorway to her son's room.

"We'll meet you down there." Spike called back before picking his son up from the crib and taking him over to the changing table.

"I'll see you soon." Buffy said with a smile as she made her way to the stairs and down to the backyard.

"So?" Giles asked as Buffy took a seat at the table by the pool that he and Molly were seated at as well. "How'd it go?"

"Better than it should have." Buffy replied.

"What do you mean?" Molly asked.

"He didn't yell once. He saw William and went straight into Father mood. He's upstairs right now changing our son's dipper getting him ready to be brought down. Spike helped me put William down for a nap. We talked about a few things; I gave him a tour of the house. Then I showed him the baby book I made while we were in England." Buffy explained.

"He plans on staying close?" Giles questioned.

"He does." Buffy said with a smile just as Spike walked out with William resting safely in his father's arms.

"That settles it than." Giles stated.

"Settles what? Buffy asked.

"Do you plan on being here to make sure both Elizabeth and her son are safe?" Giles asked looking towards Spike who had just taken a seat next to Buffy.

"Of course. Never let either of them go now that I've got them back." Spike answered.

"Than my services are no longer needed." Giles replied.

"You're leaving?" Buffy asked in shock.

"You knew this day would come Buffy." Giles stated.

"Yeah, but I thought by the time it came you wouldn't want to go. Or maybe the day wouldn't be until William graduated from college." Buffy rambled on.

"You have your family and friends now Buffy, you don't need me anymore."

"Of course I do. You're like a second father to me, and William loves when you're around. You make us feel safe."

"You have others to make you feel safe now."

"I know, and they do." Buffy stated looking towards Spike and their son before turning back to face Giles. "But they're not you. If it's about living here I'm sure you could find a great place here in town."

"We could trade." Spike stated.

"Trade?" Giles asked.

"Yeah. You could move into my place and I could come live in the guesthouse. You'd have your own place and I could be closer to Buffy and our son." Spike explained.

"Giles?" Buffy asked.

"You'd give up your home?" Giles asked.

"Was plannin' on sellin' it sooner or later, might as well give it to you. You saved Buffy and took care of her and our son and that makes me happy. You stayin' here would make Buffy happy and I'll do anything to make that happen. So, what'll be?"

Giles looked towards Buffy who had a small smile on her face then turned back to face Spike. "You've got yourself a deal."

"You're staying?" Buffy asked with a squeal.

"It's a nice town from what I've seen of it, and I can't be in the business I'm in forever. I'd also like to be around to see all the trouble Little William is going to create just for you when he gets older."

"So it's a yes than?" Spike asked.

"It's a yes." Giles answered.

"Yeah!" Buffy yelled before jumping from her chair and hugging Giles. "I'm so glad you're staying."

"Me too." Giles said hugging her back.

Buffy moved over to Spike and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll thank you properly later." She whispered in his ear before reaching down to take the baby in her arms.

"I'll hold you to that." Spike whispered back.

**Chapter 85 – Moving In**

'**Spike's House'**

"Is everything packed?" Buffy asked looking around Spike's bedroom.

"Everything I'm keepin'." Spike answered.

"Thank you again. This means a lot to me, helping me keep Giles around."

"I had my own selfish reasons." Spike stated.

"About that." Buffy started.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think you should move into the pool-house after all."

"What? Why not?" Spike asked in shock. "I thought we talked about this. I move into the pool-house so I can be closer to my son and to you."

"You didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

"There's more?"

"Yes, there's more."

"What is it?"

"What I was trying to say is that I don't think you should move into the pool-house. I think you should move into the house, my house, with William and me. You'd still be able to have your own room if you didn't want to share mine, and this way you'd be even closer to your son." Buffy explained.

"You want me to live in the house with you?"

"You'd have your own room." Buffy repeated.

"But I could share yours also?"

"If you'd like."

Spike thought it over for a moment. "Maybe that's not the best idea just yet." Spike told her.

It was Buffy's turn to be shocked. "What? Why not?"

"I'm thinkin' we should try to do things at a more normal rate."

"What's normal about any of this Spike? We share a son together. Any normal thing was thrown out the window the moment I found out I was pregnant." Buffy was now yelling.

Spike started to laugh at the sight of a red faced Buffy in front of him.

"What's so funny?" Buffy demanded.

"You are Luv." Spike answered moving closer to where she was standing.

"You were joking about all of this?" Buffy asked.

"Just making sure it was what you really wanted." Spike smiled.

"You Bastard!" Buffy yelled before pushing Spike back until they both fell onto the bed.

"I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from having sex on my newly bought mattress, as well as in my new home altogether." Giles stated from the doorway.

"Sorry Giles." Buffy said pulling away from Spike so they could both get up from the bed.

"It's quite alright. Are these the last of them?" Giles asked pointing in the directions of a few taped boxes.

"As far as boxes go." Spike answered. "Anything left over are things I don't want or won't need any longer, so feel free to sell or trash what ever you don't want around."

"We actually have pretty similar taste so I won't be getting rid of much, just a few things here and there like the bed and things like that." Giles stated.

"Totally understand." Spike replied.

"Spike man, how come we had to do all the work while you sat up here and played kissy face with your girlfriend?" Xander asked as he came back up from taking things out to Buffy's SUV with Oz and Deacon.

"Because I promised you free beer and food as well as fun in the sun layin' out by my pool with your girlfriends in barley there swimsuits." Buffy answered for Spike.

"That's right! What's next?" Xander asked with a jump in his step.

"Just these boxes, then we're done here." Spike told them.

"You got it." Xander said before grabbing a few boxes followed by the other guys.

"He's so easy." Buffy laughed.

"Why do you think Anya's still with him?" Spike asked with a smirk before turning to face Giles. "It's all yours." He said holding out a set of keys.

"Thank you." Giles said taking the keys from Spike. "Are you sure you have everything?"

Spike nodded his head. "Yeah, just got one more thing to carry out of here." He said throwing Buffy over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Buffy squealed.

"Not in this life time or the next." Spike stated giving Buffy's ass a light tap.

"I'll see you two later this week." Giles said with a small smile as Spike walked out of the room.

"Bye Giles." Buffy called out before disappearing from view.

"Bye."

'**Summer/Winthrop House'**

"Someone pass me another beer." Xander said from his seat by the swimming pool.

"Don't get use to this Mate." Spike said handing Xander a beer before taking a seat next to him.

"This is like every man's dream. I've got beer to drink, pizza to eat, and last but not least beautiful women in barley there suits laying out across from me." Xander stated.

"Anya catches you lookon' at any other beautiful woman but herself and you won't live to see tomorrow." Angel said with a laugh.

"What's so funny over here?" Buffy asked as she walked over to where Spike was sitting with the rest of the guys.

"Xander's short life if Anya catches him checkin' out any one but her over there." Deacon told her.

"Oh, but she already has."

"What!?" Xander asked with wide eyes as he choked on his beer.

"Don't worry, you're safe. I believe her exact words were 'As long as I'm the only one getting orgasms from him than he can look all he wants.' But I wouldn't test her if I were you." Buffy said with a smile.

"So Buffy, have you talked to anyone else yet?" Angel asked.

"Not yet." Buffy answered. "I plan on going to see Riley tomorrow on campus, but I'm not sure I'm ready to see Carter just yet."

"My offer still stands." Oz stated.

"Thanks but I have to do this myself."

"You think it's time to share our surprise Luv?" Spike asked.

"Now's as good as good a time as any." Buffy smiled down at him. "I'll make the call if you get everyone in the living room."

"You got it." Spike said standing up.

"Everything set?" Spike asked as Buffy walked into the living room.

"Yeah." She said with a smile.

"What's this all about?" Alyson asked from her spot in the living room.

"You'll see in about fifteen minutes." Buffy replied.

"Spike said something about a surprise." Willow added.

"In a way."

"Did you get us gifts while you were dead?" Anya asked.

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock for a moment before breaking into laughter except for Anya herself.

"What? That's what people do. When one goes away the considerate thing to do is to bring back gifts for their friends and family." Anya stated.

"Anya she wasn't on a vacation, she was in hiding." Cordelia reminded her.

"So? I would have brought everyone back something."

"Sorry Ahn, just brought back myself and..."

KNOCK – KNOCK

"...Saved by the door. Everyone wait here." Buffy said before making her way out of the living room and out of sight of everyone else.

"Is this the big surprise?" Angel asked.

"Not that big yet." Spike answered with a smirk.

"Huh?" Xander asked.

"You'll see." Cordelia smiled.

"You know?" Alyson asked.

"I guessed what it was earlier." Cordelia replied.

"Hey Guys!" Dawn said as she made her way into the living room followed closely by Joyce and Hank.

"The Summers'? That's the surprise?" Anya asked.

"No." Buffy said walking into the room. "This is." She added pulling away the blanket that was covering William from everyone's view.

Everyone with an exception of six people gasped at the sight of the baby that was resting in their friend's arms.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet William Winthrop Jr. My son."

"Our son." Spike said taking a spot next to Buffy in front of the group.

"You have a baby?" Alyson asked in shock.

"Yeah." Buffy answered with a smile.

"And she knew about him before I did?" Alyson asked pointing at Cordelia.

"I didn't tell her, she just knew." Buffy stated.

"Right." Alyson mumbled crossing her arms over her chest.

"She didn't tell me." Cordelia stated.

Buffy handed William to his father and moved closer to where Alyson was now standing.

"What the hell is your problem? I cannot believe you are being so childish over this. I didn't tell Cordelia before you so get over it. This is the first time she's evening seeing him. The only people who knew about William are his family and a few people from England. So if you can't accept this as they are than I don't want you as a part of my life anymore.

You may have lost me but at least you still had people to help you move on. I didn't have that type of support. You lost one friend; I lost them all at the same time. I wasn't able to say goodbye to anyone. I had to live with the fact that I was carrying a child and I couldn't share that with the person I created him with. Everyday I woke up wondering what everyone was doing, it they were happy, if the man I was in love with was with someone else.

I'm sorry if all this is hard for you, but it's had for me too. And maybe if you were a better friend you would have known about William like Cordelia did without me saying a word to you." Buffy yelled with tears running down her face.

Everyone in the room was still after Buffy finished talking. No one knew what he or she should say to either of the two women. Some felt guilty because they never took into account how hard things might have been for Buffy all the time she was away. Others were amazed that Buffy had finally stood up for herself instead of holding back so others would feel better.

Alyson stood with tears running down her face unable to move or make her mind work so she could say anything in return.

Deacon was finally the one who broke the silence.

"I think I should get her out of here." He said placing his hands on Alyson's shoulders.

Spike handed William to his Aunt and made his way to Buffy's side pulling her back a few steps. "I think that would be for the best right now."

"I'll see you later this week at practice. You have a very beautiful baby." Deacon told Spike and Buffy before making his way out of the house with Alyson.

"I'm sorry." Alyson whispered as the door closed behind them.

"Maybe we should do this another time." Angel said as he stood up.

"No." Buffy finally spoke again. "You're all here to meet my son and I don't want my emotions to ruin that. I know things can't be like they were before, but I'd like to still have you as friends. If you feel that conflicts with your friendships with Alyson and Deacon than I understand if you'd like to leave now."

Everyone in the room looked around at each other for a moment as if agreeing as a whole.

"We were you friends first Buffy, we'd like to be your friends again." Cordelia stated.

Buffy gave a small smile to her friend before looking at everyone else. "Do you all feel that way?"

"Yes." Willow and Tara nodded together.

"I'm with ya Buffster." Xander smiled.

"Me too." Oz stated.

"You're much more fun to talk about orgasms with." Anya replied.

"I'm with you too." Angel stated. "Besides my brother's still dating your sister, us not being friends anymore might mess with their relationship." He added as a joke.

"Thank you guys so much." Buffy said giving each friend a hug.

"Now, lets see that baby boy of yours." Cordelia stated.


	16. Chapter 86 to The End

**Chapter 86 - Meeting Riley**

**'Summers/Winthrop Residents'**

"Are you sure about this?" Spike asked as he watched Buffy moving around their bedroom getting ready for her meeting with Riley.

"We've been over this already Spike." Buffy said with a sigh as she put her earrings in. "It'll be easier if I'm alone when I see him. You have nothing to worry about. It's not like I'm going to see him and release how much I love him and spend the next few hours having hot steamy sex with. He's not you."

"Damn right he's not." Spike shouted. "Like he could really go for hours anyways." He added under his breath.

"You'd be surprised." Buffy whispered in his ear from behind with a grin on her face.

"You're askin' for it Pet." Spike warned.

"I'll hold you to that for later." Buffy said before picking up her purse.

"You know where you're goin'?" Spike asked as he followed Buffy out of the room and towards the front door.

"Giles got me all the information on everyone as soon as we got to Sunnydale. Riley's an R.A. for his and Angel's old dorm, and he's a T.A. for Professor Walsh. I'm going to try and catch him after class, if not then I'll go to his dorm." Buffy explained.

"Let's hope for the classroom." Spike mumbled.

"I'll be back in a few hours. If anything happens to William you have my cell number."

"We'll be fine Luv. Go before you miss that class of his."

"I love you." Buffy said standing on her tiptoes to give Spike a kiss goodbye.

"Love you too. Drive safely."

"Always." Buffy smiled.

'UC Sunnydale Campus - Professor Walsh's Class'

Buffy entered at the back of the room as quietly as she could making sure to keep her head down as she went before taking a seat behind a large group of students.

Riley was in front of the class collecting homework from the rows while Professor Walsh finished up her lecture for the day.

"Your final drafts will be due at the beginning of next weeks class. You can pick-up your edited papers anytime after five tomorrow from my office. If you have any questions ask them at that time. Class dismissed." Maggie said before turning back to her desk to pack her things while all of the students filed out of the room and into the hallways.

"I'll get started on these and get them to your office in the morning." Riley said holding up the stack of papers in his left hand.

"Thank you Mr. Finn. I've got to get to a meeting, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice day."

"You too Mr. Finn."

"That's a lot of editing for only one person to do by tomorrow morning." Buffy said from her spot in the back of the room.

"A T.A.'s job is never done." Riley said without looking up to where the voice was coming from.

"Maybe I could help you with that." Buffy said moving closer to where Riley was.

"I don't want to sound mean or anything, but I have a girlfriend." Riley stated still not looking towards Buffy.

"Than it's a good thing I'm not looking to date you. How long have you been together?" Buffy asked.

"Almost two years." Riley said finally looking up. "Buffy…?"

"Anyone I know?"

"How?"

"Long story. Now about this girlfriend."

"Faith, and I've got time." Riley replied.

"You and Faith again. Really?" Buffy asked.

"We have our ups and downs but we've managed to pull threw in the end."

"Are you happy?"

"More or less."

"I'm sorry for hurting you in any way." Buffy said with a sad smile. "They had to make Drusilla believe I was really gone and the only way to do that was to make everyone else think I was dead as well."

"Where were you?" Riley asked motioning for Buffy to take a seat on the desk while he took one in the chair next to it.

"You're taking this really well."

"I'm probably still in shock."

"Oh. I was in England." Buffy answered hopping up onto the desktop.

"I hear it's very nice there."

"It is."

"Why are you back now? Why not sooner?"

"I had to wait until we were sure Drusilla wouldn't get out even if I still was really alive."

"That must've been hard. Being away from all your family and friends for so long." Riley stated.

"It was. Everyday I would think about everyone. I'd wonder whether or not they were happy. How much older Dawnie was looking, if she was taller than me. If Spike was moving on without me. Things like that." Buffy replied.

"Was he?" Riley asked.

"He was starting to."

"And now?"

"Now he's living with me in my new house here in town." Buffy said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you Buffy. I saw how hurt he was by your death. We all were."

"I'm so sorry I caused you or anyone else any pain."

"Do the others know yet?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I stopped by the apartment and everyone was there a few days ago. I asked them not to tell you, this is the type of thing that needs to be done in person." Buffy explained hoping he wasn't hurt be her keeping from him longer than the others.

"I agree with you there." Riley smiled.

"There's something else I should probably tell you now." Buffy started.

"What is it?"

"I…I have a son."

"A son?" Riley asked in shock.

"Yeah, he'll me one soon."

"What's his name?"

"William." Buffy smiled.

"Oh, after his father."

"Yes, after his father." Buffy said pulling her wallet out of her purse. "I have a picture if you'd like to see."

"Okay." Riley said standing up and taking the picture from Buffy's hand. "He's cute."

"Thank you." Buffy replied carefully putting the picture back where it came from.

"Riley are you still in here?" Faith called out as she opened the door to the room. "You were suppose to meet me for coffee after class." She added until she came to a stop a few feet from the door where she was frozen in place as she saw the blonde seated on the top of the desk next to her boyfriend.

"Hello Faith." Buffy said with a smile.

"Buffy?"

"In the flesh."

"What are you...What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, I'm not hear to steal Riley back. I just stopped by to let him know I wasn't as dead as everyone thought I was."

"Oh." Was all Faith could manage to say at the time.

"Riley can fill you in on all the details. I've got to get home." Buffy said jumping off the desk. "Who knows what types of trouble William's gotten his father into while I was gone." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're back." Riley said giving Buffy a hug.

"I'll see you around Riley." Buffy said before making her way towards the door. "Bye F." She laughed as she walked past a still frozen Faith.

**'Summers/Winthrop Residents - Buffy & Spike's Bedroom'**

"Um, this is nice." Buffy said as Spike wrapped his arms around her.

"That it is Luv." Spike replied kissing her on the top of her head. "How'd things do with Captain Cardboard?"

"Better than they went with you."

"I said I was sorry about that."

"I know you are. He was shocked at first, but so was everyone. I told him why it happened and where I was all this time."

"What else?"

"I told him I was sorry for any pain I may have caused."

"What else?"

"I told him about us."

"And?"

"That's all."

"That's all?" Spike asked raising up onto his elbows which caused Buffy to fall to the mattress.

"Was there something else I was suppose to tell him?" Buffy asked sitting up and looking back at Spike.

"Bloody right there was." Spike stated starting to get angry.

"Really?" Buffy asked trying to hide her smile. "What would that be?"

"Our son maybe." Spike yelled.

"Oh my God!" Buffy gasped. "I completely forget. I mean between the telling him I was back and the hot sex on the Professor's desk in the room we were in."

Spikes eyes grew wide as his face got redder and redder.

Buffy couldn't hold the laughter in any longer. "Oh God, I can't breath." She said between laughing and gasping for air. "You...should...have...seen...your face..."

Spike's eyes narrowed and in the blink of an eye Buffy found herself pinned beneath him.

"That wasn't very nice Luv."

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell was funny." Buffy replied.

"Not funny makin' jokes about shaggin' ex's while we're in bed naked together." Spike stated.

"You're right, I'm sorry. Of course I told Riley about William. I even showed him a picture I have in my wallet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"How'd he take it?"

"Really well. Than Faith showed up and I left."

"You didnt' get in any fights with her?" Spike asked remembering the history the two girls had with one another.

"Nope. She was pretty much speechless when she saw me. I told her Riley would fill her in on what was going on and that I needed to get home to my boys."

"Your boys. I like the sound of that."

"Do you now?" Buffy asked biting her lower lip.

"Very much so." Spike answered before capturing her lips with his. "I think we should practice on adding more children so we know what to do when we decide to have more."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah."

"I love the way you think." Buffy said pulling him down to her for another kiss.

"I love you." Spike whispered between kisses.

"I love you too." Buffy whispered back. "Make love to me."

"Always."

**Chapter 87-Life Goes On**

'**UC Sunnydale Loft Apartment'**

"Alyson are you in there?" Deacon asked as he entered the bedroom they shared. The same one that Buffy had used as her own when she lived there.

"Hey." Alyson said sitting up in the bed.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Deacon asked joining her in the bed.

"I've been better."

"Just give this some time. This isn't easy on any of us, we just hide it better."

"Thanks a lot." Alyson replied sarcastically.

"You know I'm right."

"I know. I just feel so bad about what happened I was only thinking about myself, about how I was feeling. Buffy and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. When she moved to Sunnydale it was like losing a sister. Than when everything happened with Spike again I wasn't here. She had a new best friend to turn to. A friend that knew she'd had a baby after only a few minutes of seeing her in over a year. I was hurt that I no longer had that type of relationship with Buffy that Cordelia has with her now." Alyson explained.

"Give Buffy some time and I'm sure the two of you will be able to work something out." Deacon replied. "You won't be best friends like you were before, but at least you'll be in each other's lives again."

"That's all I can ever hope for now." Alyson stated.

"Things will work out. They always do, even if we don't see it right away." Deacon told her giving her a light kiss on the forehead and walking out of the room to leave Alyson with some time to herself.

'**Montgomery Mansion-Pool House'**

"Do you think this will all work out?" Cordelia asked looking up at Angel than back out to the pool where Connor and Dawn were hanging out.

"Depends on what 'this' is." Angel answered.

"Our lives." Cordelia stated. "Everything with Buffy and Spike? Everything with Willow and Tara? Everything with Deacon and Alyson? Everything with everyone? Everything with us?"

"I'm not sure I can answer all that for you. I think everything will work out for the people it's meant to work out with. When it's all said and done not everyone who's together now will be together in the future. We can only hope for the best." Angel replied.

"You don't think everyone will stay together?" Cordelia asked turning to face him.

"People change over time Cordy. Not everything can always stay the same. I think the odds are in favor for Buffy and Spike. And I hope they're in favor for our future as well."

"You see us together in the future?"

"Of course. But in the future you're my wife and we have beautiful children. Don't you see us together in the future?" Angel asked.

"Every time I dream." Cordelia said with a smile.

"The same goes for me." Angel said leaning over to give her a kiss.

"What about those two?" Cordelia asked looking out towards Connor and Dawn again.

"I see a sister-in-law in my future." Angel said watching as Connor threw Dawn up in the air before she went crashing down into the water below.

'**UC Sunnydale Campus-Riley's Dorm'**

"I can't believe she's back." Faith said from her seat at the end of Riley's bed. "And she's got a kid to boot."

"So you've said Faith, many times now." Riley stated as he paced his room.

"What's crawled up your ass and die?" Faith asked glaring at Riley.

"Nothing."

"You've still got a thing for her." Faith said standing up from the bed.

"What?" Riley asked in shock stopping mid-pace.

"I can't believe you. You're still in love with B."

"I am not." Riley yelled.

"Yes you are." Faith yelled back.

"I just found out someone I was in love with is back from the dead."

"Love?"

"Was. I'm in shock, that's all."

"So you don't love her anymore?" Faith asked.

"Of course not. I'm in love with you remember, or am I the only one who remembers this past year?"

"I remember." Faith smiled. "I'm just checking."

"You never have to check when if comes to my feeling for you." Riley said pulling Faith into his arms.

"Remember you said that."

"I will." Riley smiled. "I'm just happy she's able to have the life she's always wanted.

"She does have good taste in men. I mean Professor Winthrop is one fine piece of..." Faith was cut off by Riley's lips. "What was I saying?"

'**Espresso Pump'**

"What can I get for you two?" A waitress asked holding out her pen and order pad.

"I'll have a green tea." Tara answered.

"And I'll have a mocha latté." Willow replied. "And also a grilled chicken sandwich with a garden salad."

"I'll be back with you order when it's ready." The waitress said writing down the order and turning to leave.

"Who's the salad for?" Tara asked already knowing the answer.

"You." Willow smiled.

"That was nice of you."

"I saw someone with the sandwich while you where ordering, and I know you don't eat meat so I got you a salad so you wouldn't feel left out." Willow explained.

"Very thoughtful." Tara smiled.

"I try."

"Here are your drinks." The waitress said as she placed the drinks down in front of their owners. "Your food should be ready in a few more minutes."

"Thank you." Willow called as the waitress turned to leave again. "I want one." Willow said out of the blue.

"One what?" Tara asked.

"A baby."

"Oh."

"Not right this minute mind you, but in a few years. After we're done with school and have stable jobs. I want a baby." Willow explained.

"You'll need some help with that." Tara stated.

"I know. Just...Did you see how happy Buffy and Spike looked with their son?" Willow asked.

"Of course I did Honey."

"Would you ever want that with me?"

"I'd love to have that with you someday. But we're going to need help getting there."

"Oz!"

"What about him?"

"We could ask him." Willow replied. "We both know and trust him."

"Yes. Do you think he'd want to help us this way?"

"I'm sure he would."

"Than we'll have to ask him about it later." Tara said.

"And it'd be both of us." Willow stated. "Not just me or you. We'd both have a baby. Not at the same time of course, maybe a few years apart. That way we'd both know what it's like."

"You've thought about this a lot."

"I have. Does it sound like a good idea to you?" Willow asked.

"It does." Tara smiled.

'**Xander's Car'**

"When are we going to tell everyone?" Anya asked as she held a ring on a chain out to look at it.

"Soon." Xander said as he made his way through the streets of Sunnydale.

"You said that when Buffy first showed up." Anya stated. "Yet this ring is still on this chain instead of around my finger for the world to see. Do you not want me to be Mrs. Alexander Harris anymore? Is that it?"

"Of course not. There's nothing in this world I want more than to have you as my wife." Xander replied.

"Than why haven't you let me tell anyone our good news yet?"

"A lots happened these past few days. I promise that we will tell everyone about our engagement very soon." Xander stated.

"You promise?" Anya asked.

"I promise." Xander said pulling over to the shoulder of the road. "In fact..." He said taking the ring from the chain and placing it on Anya's left ring finger. "I think now's as good a time as any."

"Really?" Anya asked with a big smile.

"Really. I love you, and I want everyone to know it." Xander said kiss the ring on her finger.

"I love you too."

**Chapter 88-The Final Meeting**

"I don't like this."

"You've already said that about a hundred times now Spike."

"That's because I don't like this."

"You're lucky I let you come this far with me. I could have taken up Giles offer to drug you and we wouldn't be having this discussion right now. You'd be passed out at home with Molly and William and Giles would be the one sitting next to me right now." Buffy stated.

"You were going to drug me?" Spike asked in shock.

"Giles thought it'd be better that way. I'd be able to meet with Carter and be back home before you had any idea what was going on." Buffy explained. "I'm starting to wish I'd gone along with him." She added under her breath.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. As much as you may hate it Carter loved me in his own twisted was. He won't do anything to hurt me now that Drusilla's out of the picture."

"Fine. But why do you have to go in alone?" Spike questioned.

"Because it will be easier for me to say what I need to say without worrying about the two of you getting into a fight." Buffy answered.

"I still don't like this."

"I know. I'll be back soon." Buffy said leaning over and giving Spike a kiss before hopping out of the SUV. "I love you."

"I love you too. Be careful."

"Always." She smiled making her way into the apartment building.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"Just a minute." Carter called out as he made his way out from his room.

KNOCK-KNOCK

"I'm coming." He yelled before throwing the door open.

"Is this a bad time?" Buffy asked with a straight face.

"Buffy...?"

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in? It's the least you could do after everything you've done to my family and friends."

"Come in..." Carter said stepping away from the door so Buffy could enter.

"Aren't you going to ask me how I'm doing?" Buffy asked taking a seat on the couch in the living room."

"How are you doing?" Carter asked closing the door.

"Still breathing." Buffy replied. "No thanks to you."

"How?" Carter asked taking a seat in a chair across from her.

"I never died."

"So I see. What happened?"

"Faked death, life lived ripped away from everyone I cared about."

"So Drusilla didn't?"

"No, we beat her to it so to speak."

"But she's still locked away."

"Disappointed?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"No, I just..."

"One of the reasons I was gone for so long was to make sure that even if I did pop back up alive someday that she wouldn't be let out. Your ex-honey's more than a little crazy, or hadn't you noticed that?"

"I noticed. I never meant for things to go as far as they did." Carter explained.

"You just wanted me to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Because you loved me so much?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea what your loving me cost me? I lost over a year of my life with the people I cared about. I had to drop out of college because of Drusilla and your so-called love. I had to lie to my family and friends to keep myself safe from any further murder attempts. But none of that compares to having to raise my son without his father for almost the first whole year of his life." Buffy yelled now standing up in front of Carter.

"Son?" Carter asked in shock.

"Yes." Buffy nodded. "Son. My son with Spike."

"I didn't know."

"No you didn't. You robbed Spike, someone you said was your friend, of the one thing in this world he's looked forward to for most of his adult life." Buffy stated.

"I didn't know."

"Now you do." Buffy glared. "If you ever come near me or mine again you're going to wish I had died." Buffy added before turning and leaving the apartment with a stunned Carter left behind.

"How'd it go?" Spike asked Buffy as she got back into the passenger side of the SUV.

"Fine." Buffy said closing the door. "He's no longer an issues in our lives."

"What'd you say to him?"

"It doesn't matter, it's over now."

"What do you mean Luv?"

"I mean it's time we started living our lives again. We've made it this far, who knows what's next." Buffy smiled as Spike pulled out of the parking lot and headed home to their son, and new life waiting for both of them.

**The End**


End file.
